Behind The Gray
by Joeyackles2
Summary: Once saved by a little girl,Damon has always wondered why he was so speacial to be spared, seven years later Tru Davis returns to Mystic Falls hoping her life can go back to some normality. Living a life full of secrets, how can she go about and pretend as if she is normal? The real question is how can she keep the monster withing her from unleashing? Damon/OC/Jeremy
1. Chapter 1: Behind the Gray

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Rights To Vampire Diaries, but I Do Own Tru Davis and her Story Line

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter1: Angelic Figure

* * *

(2001, West Seattle General Hospital)

I wake up from, my head pounding, weak, dizzy, where am I? I look around the room, a hospital, oh shit. "Ugh" I feel drowsy and weak, Damn it! That idiot almost killed me. Well, next time I feed I need to make sure the chick doesn't have a vampire hating brother.

I swoop the thin white blanket that was covering me onto the floor, I snarl, the Vervain hasn't left my system

"I need blood", I mutter to myself, barely able to stand up.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to finish the job did you?" I recognized that voice, the same asshole that tried to kill me before, stood in front of me.

"You just have a death wish don't you", I growled slowly, yet weakly walking towards him. Well, if I'm going to go out, might as well fight my way to the death.

"Ah, ah, ah", he said waving his index in front of me.

"You know when you're admitted they do take all of your belongings", he said holding up a bag containing my ring.

"I would hand that over if I were you", I snarled at him, that's it, it's now or never, I flew across the room attacking him.

He swiftly pulled out what seemed to be pepper spray. "Ha, what are you going to do with that", I chuckle. He then sprayed the damn thing at me. "Ah, Vervain, you ass", I snarl in pain. That son of the bitch was going to die. I fell to the ground in pain.

That's when I smelled it, gasoline; he was going to burn down the hospital, with me in it. That sick fuck, well . . . I had to give it to him pretty desperate move.

Before I could get out, he had started the fire that had quickly consumed the room.

"Damn it, he took my ring", I'm screwed I can't get out of the room, it's still day light. So jumping out of the window is out.

I felt pathetic huddled in the corner trying not to get burned to death.

"I'm sorry Katherine . . .I failed", I whispered to myself. Now I'll never get her out of the tomb.

The vervain and mixture of smoke brought me down to my knees.

A shadow caught my attention, might as well act like I'm innocent. "Help", I cried out, I have never liked to ask for help, but in this situation help is needed.

"Damon Salvatore, I presumed", a young voice said. A little girl wearing a white dress, and deep gray eyes, stood at the door.

"Yes . . . who are you?" I found myself saying captured by her gaze. She must have been no older than 10, yet I felt something, . . . power.

"I may be here to help you", she smirked, there was something peaceful about her. She walked towards me, the closer she came to the flames, they would calm down and extinguish just for her.

She stood in front of me and kneeled down, not losing eye contact.

"I sense . . . how odd . . . a soul", she said. I'm confused, what is she talking about? A soul? She placed her small hand over my heart, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked completely forgetting the fire consuming the room. She moved closer to me her face mere inches away from mines and her eyes fluttered open.

"Someone you should be afraid of", she whispered not breaking eye contact. "You're in luck . . . there's something worth saving you", she sighed, what is she doing? What was she? "Don't make me regret it", she reached out her hand and conjured out my ring, she slipped it into my finger.

She placed her wrist up to my mouth, I was shocked, what was she doing? "Drink, you have to much Vervain, this will heal you", I couldn't argue I wanted to get out, so I bit into her wrist, she didn't move, her blood it was the single most sweetest thing I had ever drank.

All it took was a little and I felt stronger than normal. "Why are you saving me?" I asked, I needed to know.

"I'm saving your life, this never happens . . . don't make me regret it, and don't question it". She said her small, young voice echoing in the burning room. "Leave before they find out I'm letting you go", she said coming closer to kiss my cheek. I didn't look back as I left jumping from the window. What had happen? I wasn't sure what had happened, but I did know I have the girl with the piercing gray eyes to thank.

* * *

( Little girls POV)

Had I made a mistake, this is the first time I had let a vampire survive; it's my duty to make sure their darkness is captured before death. There was no darkness in him; I felt pain, sadness, anger, but no darkness or evil that each vampire has.

I walked the hallways of the now empty hospital. I felt a presence behind me; I turned to see my father standing in front of me. "You let the vampire go" he spat out in disgust.

"Yes, there was something different, he wasn't completely evil, as others vampires are" I spoke softly not looking straight in his eyes. "You have made a mistake Tru, you can't trust a vampire" he said with anger and guilt his voice.

"I'm sorry it's just . . ." before I could finish a pain radiated throughout my body and I fell into complete darkness.

* * *

(Mystic Fall 2009)

(Try Davis POV)

"Hey Dad, is this the last of the boxes", I asked. Moving was a pain in the ass. Ugh, why couldn't we just stay in Seattle, but I guess I couldn't be completely mad, I mean we moved back to Mystic Falls. Man I haven't been here in six months, and I have missed my buddies 'very mucho'. I hadn't visited since Elena's parents had passed away, I mean I missed her and she needed me, but that was just a bad reason for me to visit and stay with her for two weeks.

"Dad?" I shouted louder, man he can be deaf sometimes, oh well, I headed down the hall to what would become, thun thun thun my room.

"YO, pops" I yelled swinging the door open. As always he was trying to play electrician fondling with a light switch. I sigh.

"On day you're going to get electrocuted" I crinkled nose. "Dad you're a doctor, not a skilled electrician", I mocked.

He turned around, " Ummm . . . see dear a wire is like a nerve . . ." he mocked laughing at his joke. I shook my head in embarrassment "one day dad, you'll be able to tell a funny", I closed my eyes and shook my head, I was laughing inside.

"So how do you like your new room" he said, his arms making a 'Tada' motion.

"Pretty sweet dad, I totally have a view of Jeremy Gilberts bedroom from this window", I laughed. He turn quickly to look out the window able to see in to Jeremy's bedroom, " should I be worried about this?" he asked mockingly, "Yeah, no dad that's gross that's Elena's little brother", I lied okay so I might have had a crush on Jeremy ever so many years ago.

"So when are you telling Elena you moved back, and most of all that you live next door to her now" , good question I mean I loved Elena, but I hadn't had a day to myself for a bit. "Hmmm, well maybe tomorrow, I mean I can't invite her to an empty house can I", I smirked, it was true, I had a thing for having everything in order, my dad calls it OCD, I call it having manners ha.

A couple of hours later my room was painted moved into and looked lived in, "ah, just like I love it", I flopped onto my bed. Well what to do, I thought. I hooked up my Ipod to my speakers and put on my new favorite song 'Titanium', I started singing and dancing along, when I heard something caw.

I looked up and saw a black crow standing in the opening of my window. "Well . . . I'm glad you're just a bird, or I would be deadly embarrassed", I laughed out. "Hey, little fella", I said walking towards it. I loved animals, especially birds.

"Hey there what a cute little crow you are", I said petting its feathers, I felt a hesitation when I touched it, but then it seemed to get comfortable.

"Tru", my dad walked into the room. I turned seeing him standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. "Hey, I'm heading out for my shift, I'll be back in the morning, he said while walking away.

"Kay, pops, love you . . . save someone's life today or not it's totally on you", I yelled out after him. I turned to look at the crow, which was still standing by my window.

"So I guess it's just you and me little fella", let's see what we should I do, "how about a movie", looking back at the poor bird, I had somehow taken hostage. "Hmmmm, got it the perfect movie . . . Alfred Hitchcock's Birds, ha I crack myself up sometimes", I said, hmm maybe talking to a bird all night is weird, oh well, I shrugged it off, to late now.

I woke up to a piercing ringing next to me, "argh, snooze please", I cried out. I am definitely not a morning person. I took the covers off me and swung my legs out, took me a while to let my body function and went into my bathroom to take a shower. After I rinsed, lathered and repeated, I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me and made my way over to my dresser. I slipped on some black lacy bra and matching panties, and walked over to my closet.

I heard a caw and saw the same crow on my window from last night, I knew I should have pulled the window shade down, but oh well too late now. I put on my favorite pair of gray skinny jeans, and black ankle boots, I paced back and forth trying to figure out what shirt to wear, I ended up going with a white cotton corticoid deep v t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. I added some shine product into my chestnut loose curled hair, that reached up passed my shoulders, curled my eyelashes, and put some lip gloss. "Perfect" I told myself looking at my vanity.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to my car, I thought of visiting Elena right now, but it would be so much better if I 'accidently' bump into her at school.

I drove up to school in my beloved 67' Chevy Impala, parked and headed out, where oh where could Elena be, I thought to myself, maybe I was concentrating too hard when I slammed into what could have felt like a brick wall.

I looked up slowly making sure the embarrassments was fading fast, when I noticed some, impeccable broad shoulders, "well, someone's been eating their spinach", I said staring into a face of an angel. "Serena", he whispered.

"Umm. Nope got the wrong chick, I'm Tru, Tru Davis", I said raising my hand for a handshake. I smiled and he went to shake mine, "Stefan Salvatore", he said. Our hands touched and I felt a sudden electrical surge. I was forced into a premonition.

"_I will never hurt you Elena, never", he whispered to her, with such emotion. A tear streamed down Elena's face._

"Oh crap you're a Vampire", I muttered. He suddenly froze. Oh crap, I said that out loud, great Tru you've only been hunting them down for all your life and you slip up like this . . . but there was something different about him, a soul maybe.

"How did you know?" he asked still clearly unaware, that he just shook the hand of an Oracle. "Well, I know my share of Vampires, here and there", I said trying not to sound cocky, well maybe a little.

"So your-", I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Look, touched your hand saw your future and what not, can see you're not that bad, so don't slip up, and I won't be charging at you with a stake in my hand", I said with a devilish grin, man I love making vamps sweat.

"Umm . . . yeah you don't have to worry about me", he said still shaken at what I had said. "Cool, well I got junk to do so see you around Stefie", I said walking away, ha this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, I thought to myself.

After 15 minutes of walking around the halls I finally spotted, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline in front of the registration office, cool I can kill two birds with one stone. I put on my aviators glasses, which Elena had sent for my birthday and coyly walked over and bumped into her.

"Hey you better watch where you're going" I tried to say as rudely as possible. They all look back at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"No . . . Tru, Oh My God, you're here" Elena and Bonnie squealed in unison. They both launched at me and gave me a big ol' bear hug, except for Caroline. "So Blondie, I don't get a hug too", I smirked while still hugging Bonnie and Elena. She finally snapped out of it and shrieked if I may say, even more high pitched than usual.

"Oh my gosh, Tru your back, wait for how long?" she asked, barely giving me a chance to answer back. I smiled my little 'I've got a secret smile', "permanently", I squealed as we all stood there in a circle. While passer byers looked on by. "When did you come back?" Elena asked.

"Yesterday was the official day, but if you can guess whose little brother's room I have as a view, the winner will get, the full details", I shrugged. Wow, its taking them a long time for them to realize it, I mean Elena is the only one with a younger brother. I saw the spark in her eyes, yes she finally got it. "You moved next door?" she let out a small gasp. "Ding, ding, ding". I giggled out.

"That's awesome", she screamed out, maybe a little too loud.

That's when I noticed Elena staring at Jeremy, oh shoot his drug problem. She speed walked her way to the bathroom, I should go after her and make sure she doesn't kill the future father of my children.

She went inside and me like a good future sister-in-law followed her in, there I saw Jeremy using eye drops. "Oh great he's stoned", I muttered to myself and before Elena could do something harsh, I put on the role of big sister. I grabbed him with one hand and pinched his cheeks together, "great Jeremy your eyes are dilated . . . great it's the first day and you're stoned", I hissed sarcastically.

"No I'm not", he tried to deny, but it was not working.

"Where is it?" Elena asked patting him down like a TSA agent, "is it on you?" she hissed in disgust.

"Stop it alright, chill yourself", he growled, and pushed Elena back. Oh no he did not just lay a hand on her.

"Chill herself, what? Is that stoner talk?" I shook my head. "Dude you are so cool", I said snarky, while Elena patted him down again.

"Dude, stop, you're crazy?" he yelled.

"You haven't even begun to see crazy Jer", Elena said, looking at him in disgust. "I gave you a summer pass, but I'm not letting you destroy yourself", he hissed, "I don't need this", Jeremy growled leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Elena", I said embracing her in a hug. "I know it's tough right now, but it will get better I promise", I tried to reassure her, but then some random kid came out of one of the stalls. I looked at the kid, well time to make Elena smile. "Dude, why are you in the girls restroom, you pervert", I hissed.

"Oh crap sorry", he pleaded with a embarrassed look on his face. Elena and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Well, you always know how to cheer me up, Tru", she smiled at me, I loved that sincere smile, that's what makes Elena my best friend.

"Come one, let's get out of here before we start thinking this is the girls room", I laughed.

I was following Elena ought when she suddenly stopped and my face smacked into the back of her head. "Ow, Elena green means go", when she didn't respond I looked over to her and saw her gazing into Stefan's eyes.

"Darn, Elena I told you this wasn't the girls restroom . . . never take directions from her", I said and stuck out my thumb towards Elena. "So I'm going to just head out, bye Elena, Stefie", I gave him a don't break her heart smile and walked over to the girls.

"Oh, my gosh, I think Elena has just had the 'love at first sight' moment", Caroline giggled out.

"Don't be such a girl, Caroline", I shook my head playfully. "Now you guys need to walk me over to first period and catch me up on your lives", I smirked. Yay, gossip I thought to myself.

We walked into history, and took our seats, "Argh, not Mr. Tanner", I mean I loved history and all but that guy is just a big prick. The next hour consisted of Elena and Stefan giving each other love struck, puppy dog looks, "ahh, young love", I muttered to myself.

Third period I had English with Stefan, and considering he was a vampire and Elena was sprung on him, I decided to wait for him to get out of class so we could have a proper discussion.

"Hey, Stefan", I said while walking towards him. "Hey, Tru", he replied.

"Look, I'm a very blunt person, and considering I already know that you will not hurt Elena, I still have to warn you, If you hurt my best friend, I will hunt you down and stick a stake up your ass. . . do you hear me?" I asked as intimidating as I could and trust me I could intimidate anyone.

"Yeah, of course . . . Tru, your serious aren't you?" I smiled my favorite devilish smile, "of course I'm serious . . . It wouldn't be the first time", I muttered just loud enough that I knew his vampire hearing could hear. I walked away leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway. Man, the things I could do.

I was walking towards Elena's locker when I noticed that she was in serious need of cheering up.

"What's wrong?" I asked Bonnie.

"Caroline, running her mouth again", I should of guessed, I mean I love the girl, but she cannot keep her mouth shut to save her life.

"Don't even think about it, she just has her ditzy 'it's all about me' blonde moments . . . know what did she say?" I asked.

"You know . . . my parents death plus missing cheer camp", she glumly looked at me.

"That bitch . . . well don't listen to her, okay, you are Elena Gilbert, the 'it' girl in Mystic Falls, well next to me anyways . . . and you do not take crap like that", I said cupping her face with my hand, looking her straight in the eyes. "kay, kiddo".

"Thanks, Tru, what would I do without you", she whispered out.

"So what's up with you this fine afternoon", I asked Elena as we walked out from school, finally the day was over.

"Well, I was thinking about heading out to the Cemetery", she quietly said, I wonder if she was embarrassed.

"Hey, be proud, you're dealing with the loss your own way . . . no need to be shy with it", I said, trying lift her spirits.

"Come on, I'll drop you off", I said.

I dropped of Elena at the cemetery; I wondered, should I be worried about her. My thoughts were interrupted by my growling stomach, ahh my stomach is on empty . . .must . . .feed. "Perfect Mystic Grill", I parked in front and headed towards and empty table.

I need to pay attention more, because a second later I was colliding with someone, I felt my body smash into theirs and again, it felt as if I smashed into a brick wall.

"Ugh, I need to stop doing this today", I mumbled.

"Well, if I may say so I'm glad you didn't", a silky sweet voice purred into my ear.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, darn I was defiantly blushing. I shyly looked up and saw a pair of icy deep blue eyes staring down at me.

* * *

A/N: Hey hope you guys enjoy my new story. Please comment, would love to know what you think. Enjoy =)


	2. Chapter 2: That would Ruin

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Dairies, but I do own Tru Davis

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 2: Well, Then that Would Ruin the Fun

* * *

Okay, well I think my heart has just melted, his eyes are just so piercing blue, is it too soon to say that this man is a god, though I think his hair would be better curly, random thought. Oh, shoot and like an idiot I've been having this conversation in my head, when in reality it looks like I've just been staring into his eyes . . . okay back to reality Tru.

"Oh, shoot sorry, I tend to have inner monolouges", I muttered feeling my blood rushing to my cheeks, why did I say that.

"Well, that's refreshing not that many women do", he said giving me a fantastic smirk, but there's something about him, something familiar.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't familiarize with Hamlet", I said giving him an equally cocky smile.

"Hamlet . . . hmmm . . . would have pegged you for a 'Romeo & Juliet' girl", he said.

"Romeo & Juliet", I scoffed clearly disgusted by the thought. "Too sappy if I may say so, I'm more into the diabolical thoughts of a vengeful man", I mentioned walking towards an empty table.

"I guess I would have to agree with you, the inner workings of a rancorous man are always so damn interesting, but you don't seem like someone that would enjoy that evil", he said, then ordered a drink from the bar.

"Well, evil is in the eye of the beholder, I guess you can say that we all have our own diabolical plans", I said coyly.

"Then what is your diabolical plan?" he asked raising his eyebrow all seductive like, yeah that's not going to work with me. He was cradling a glass of bourbon, now that I might not be able to resist.

I quickly snatched his glass, I inhaled that sweet smell and took a swig. "Well, if I were to tell you it wouldn't be diabolical would it?" I smirked taking another swig of bourbon. Well who knew he could be so entertaining, I chuckled to myself.

I ordered a burger and fries, considering I was still hungry as hell, and drinking. Hmm, empty stomach and drinking not a good combination. I ravaged the food in front of me not sparing one single fry, yeah I didn't give a crap, but I did catch his gaze at me.

"What? Haven't you seen a chick eat before?" I asked mock hurtful.

"Yes, but I'm never seen someone eat with so much-", "Enthusiasm, gusto", I interrupted.

"Pigish behavior", he responded. Well how rude and probably true, I did just consume all that food in like ten minutes.

"Well, I guess I should be offended, but that would be a bunch of bull shit", I smirked. I should probably be less blunt more often, ha yeah right. I looked over to the Greek god that was sitting in front of me and couldn't deny the fact that he was amused. Well, I guess I can amuse the man, I moved my hand so I could snatch his drink again, since he so kindly got a new one for me. Our hands met and I felt the same electrical charge that I had felt with Stefan, and I was pulled into a premonition.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't want things to get out of hand like this", he muttered to me. We were standing in the cemetery, and I couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt. _

"_Damon, no matter what you do you will always have a place in my heart, your my best friend and nothing is going to change that", I whispered as a tear streamed down my face. _

I snapped out of it, okay random, I've never had a premonition with me in it. Okay well . . . best friends, huh reminder to self make up his nickname.

"Inner monologue?" he asked playfully still cradling the glass of ever so tempting bourbon.

"Oh, yes, just trying to see where you fit in my diabolical plan", I smirked, damn look at the time, I promised Elena I would meet her at her place.

"Well, would you look at the time, I think meeting of the minds must come to an end", I fake pouted. I reached down to pick up my fallen book bag and catched him glancing at my chest. "Hey, eyes up here", I said sternly, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Well, thank you for offering to pay, how sweet of you", I said in an innocent voice, I started to walk towards the door, "what no name, it's the least you can do since I'm paying for this", I turned around, and gazed at him, "well, then that would ruin the fun", I winked at him and headed out to my car.

I drove over to my place and parked my car in front got out and made my way to the Gilbert house. I went to knock on the door, but before I could Jeremy went to open the door, well my reflects should have been better, because next think I knew my knuckles where colliding with his face. The look on his face alone was worth it.

I couldn't control myself and I fell to ground laughing my ass off. "Not funny, Tru", Jeremy said rubbing his forehead. Nope it was still funny, a minute later I had finished laughing and I was still on the floor.

"Hmm, should I be worried", I heard, I rolled over and saw a pair of black boots, I slowly followed my gaze up his legs and so on. "Stefie, how odd . . . well aren't you going to help me up?" I asked extending my hand, he helped me up and I was off into the house, I turned around and noticed he was still at the threshold, "Vampires", I muttered beneath my breath.

"Jenna", I yelled out, running up to her and giving her a bear hug.

"Oh my god, your back, I missed you", she screamed out.

"Yup, I'm back to permanently annoy the Gilbert family", I said with a smug expression on my face.

"Oh God no!" I heard Jeremy mutter behind me. Hmm, I know something that will shut him up,

"Well, that's not what you said last time she visited", Jenna intervened, reminding us the last time I came to visit, Jenna walked in on us, making out in his room. Thankfully she had not told Elena, oh, she would have freaked out, she always wanted us to date.

"Change of subject", I muttered, "Elena you have a visitor", I yelled out almost forgetting about Stefan who was still waiting outside.

"Who is it?" she asked walking down the stairs, well I guess she figured it out, since she plastered on a big smile.

"So my sister from another mister, how's your thesis?" I asked.

"Well, I had a meeting with my advisor-" before she could finish I turned around. "Bored", I screamed out.

"Ah, now tell me why I said I missed you", she giggled out. I always wanted Jenna as a sister, I was an only child, and she seemed like the best person to be with.

"So Elena and the new guy", she whispered out.

"Stefan", I giggled. "Hopefully if he plays his cards right, he might be able to tap that", I chuckled out.

"Tru", Jenna muttered, spanking my arm with her hand.

"Oww, just saying", I muttered out.

"Hey, Tru do you mind if I head out with Stefan to the Grill", she asked, while I was walking towards them.

"Go ahead, but I have to say this", I faced Stefan, "She is precious cargo, and normally I would give you a hundred paged book on what to and not do, but I trust your judgment, right Stefie?"I said staring him down. "yeah of course", he muttered nervously.

Elena started to walk in front of him, "hey, Stefan, you know I was serious about the stake and shoving it up your-", he cut me off before I could finish, "yeah I know, and trust me that's not an experience I want soon", he smirked, and started to walk towards Elena.

Ugh, I'm tired, well I think this is my cue to leave, I turned back "Hey, Jenna, Jeremy I'm heading home", I yelled out from outside, "Bye Tru", I heard Jenna say, and with that I closed the door and heading home.

I woke to a horrible piercing ringing next to me, "ugh, morning, my only nemesis", I muttered to myself. I heard a caw coming from the my window, damn I really need to shut that window, you would think with so many supernatural beings in Mystic Falls I would be more secured.

I slowly and dreadfully got up and headed towards the shower. After lathering, rinsing, and repeating, I got out wrapped a fluffy blue toweled around me and headed towards my dresser. I slipped on a pair of lacey white Bra and panties and headed towards my closet, I seriously need to buy more clothes.

"Tru", I heard someone yell from far away, and before I could react I saw Jeremy waving at me from his bedroom, with a big grin. "Oh my god, I really need to close the blinds", I duck down and slowly make my way to my window and closed the blinds. "Well, that wasn't embarrassing", I hiss to myself.

I managed to put on a white sundress, black and white converse, and my favorite blue boyfriend blazer.

Before leaving, I double checked my appearance, and ran out the door. I was already running late, so I got into my car and drove towards the school. I made it late into Mr. Tanner's classroom, great the only teacher that's a douche, and I'm late to his class.

"Miss Davis, better late than never, but in this class I would prefer never", he mocked, arg he could be an ass if he wanted to be. "Well, Mr. Tanner I've missed you too", I sarcastically said making my way to the empty seat next to Elena.

"The Battle of Willow Creek", Mr. Tanner got started, "took place in our very own Mystic falls, how many casualties where a resulted in this battle? Miss Bennet?" Oh poor bonnie I thought to myself.

" A lot?" she tilted her head. "I'm not sure like a whole lot?"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennet", he scoffed.

He moved on to Matt, man if I could only record Mr. Tanner's snarky comments, maybe he could be fired.

"Miss Davis, would you like to share your answer", he asked while rolling his eyes, well how rude. "Well, Mr. Tanner, I thought we were over this, my knowledge in history is far too advance to answer any of these mediocre questions, but since you asked, my answer is there were three hundred and thirty-six casualties", I said as snarky as possible. "Know back to day dreaming", I muttered. The next couple of minutes where a blur as I tried to recall the last episode of supernatural, when suddenly everyone started clapping, and since I didn't want to seem clueless, I clapped along.

They seemed to be clapping for Stefan, hmm maybe he juggled or something o well I'll hear about it, later. I was seriously tired from all that day dreaming at school so I rushed home, giving Elena a ride back home.

I was parked in front of her house, when she turned and gave me that puppy dog look.

"Oh, God what do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean what do I want?" she scoffed offended.

"You have that Elena puppy dog look, now spill", I said forcefully.

"So, what do you think about Stefan?" she asked me sincerely.

Man, what am I going to say, 'hey Elena, he's a vampire so just don't go shoving your neck at him' . . . na that was too blunt.

"Well, Elena, you know I can't convince you to do anything, but he seems like a great guy, but you're the only person that can choose for you, you like the guy, then go for it, . . . plus he does have a great ass", I smirked. When suddenly I felt Elena pinch my arm, "oww, abusive lately, maybe I should be warning Stefan", I giggled out. She got out and waved laters, "Oh, wait, you going to the party tonight?" she asked.

"Umm, free booze of course", I stuck out my tongue and drove off a couple of feet and parked the car.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower, slipping into a pair of gray skinny jeans, black almost see thru blouse, leather jacket, and my favorite combat boots. I almost left in a hurry without putting on my silver necklace that was dipped in vervain, can never be too careful, I though.

I walked into the part,y everyone decided to welcome be back my hugging me and kissing my cheeks, I guess they never heard of personal space before.

"Hey!" Elena announced hugging me, "Don't you look all bad ass", she smirked. "Oh, Elena if you only knew", I said hugging her back. "Now where's the booze?" I asked. "Over there", Elena said pointing to two kegs, "really nothing stronger?" well this was disappointing.

"Well, thank goodness I brought my own", I said taking out my flask, filled with scotch.

"You always do come prepared", she said laughing a little.

"Well, I see a very handsome, rugged and maybe well packed Stefan gazing at you", I smirk.

"Tru", she gasped at my outburst.

"I'm just saying a lot can be going on under that", I raised my eyebrow at her, ha I made her blush.

"Well, I'm going to head out and pretend like I have something important to do, so you guys can continue to make googly eyes at each other", I said as I left Elena and decided to walk into the forest a little.

I was walking for a bit, taking sips from my flask, when I noticed fog rolling in. Ugh, I thought, must be a vampire, how tacky can they be I mean fog, so 'Dracula 2000', not a good movie by the way.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and taking a deep breath, I turned around. "Really fog, so lame", I yelled out. I felt a gush of air and Damon was standing right in front of me. "Well, isn't it my favorite Vampire", I smirked at him.

"Well, isn't it my favorite . . . well I still don't know what you are" he tried to counter.

"Exactly and that's how I like it", I muttered.

"So what brings you into this side of the woods, shouldn't you be doing a keg stand and sucking face with some random guy", he smirked.

"Na, not really my scene, but I do enjoy stabbing a stake into a vampire's heart, if your offering", I said taking another sip of scotch.

"Nope that's not my scene", he scoffed.

Hmm . . . along with this whole fog fiasco what else has he been doing. "Question, along with the fog, have you been visiting a certain girl as a crow?" I asked coyly, if he wasn't then I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Maybe, depends whose asking", he grinned snatching my flask and taking a big gulp.

"Well that's nice, remind me to lock my bedroom window", I smirked.

"Well, if you don't mind I have a party to go back to", I said walking back, oh what am I going to say now, and the next moment was the scotch talking.

"Meet you back at my place", I winked and headed back. Yeah I was drunk, I'm glad I walked over here, and I think it's time to go back home.

It was a couple of hours later and I was laying down on my bed hoping that I wouldn't have a hangover in the morning, when I heard something tap my window. I headed over and saw Damon, throwing pebbles at it.

"Dude, don't break it", I hissed. The last thing I would want to do and explain a broken window to my pops. I went down the stairs and headed towards the door, I opened it and Damon was standing still with a big grin on his face.

"Yes?" I asked, not remembering what I had said earlier.

"You invited me over", he mumbled. Oh yeah that's right.

"Kay, but if you ever so help me, abuse my invitation, I will personally stake you", I scolded.

"Sure, whatever", he scoffed, I knew I was going to regret this.

"Damon come in", I said, he had a smug face as he slowly passed the threshold, and in a second he held me by the waist, and in a blur we were in my room.

"Oh, yeah let's not do that when I'm drunk", I said massaging my stomach.

"So wanna watch 'Psycho'", I asked, while flopping down on my bed. Some how I knew this night would spark the beginning of an awkward friendship.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please comment. =)


	3. Chapter 3:A Falling Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 3: A Falling Star

* * *

I was awaken from a piercing ringing, "ugh, stupid alarm, shut up now", I lift my arm up to try to slam the snooze button, I slam my hand on what I thought was the alarm.

"Oww, well is that how you wake someone up", a silky voice purred into my ear. Ugh, vampires can be oh so annoying.

"Turn off the alarm, por favor", I mumble still having my eyes closed.

"What?" he asked. Man for a hundred and something vampire, he really needs to learn Spanish.

"Please . . . now let me sleep", I muttered not wanting to wake up, ugh, stupid hangover.

"Well, for someone that's going to be late, you really love to sleep", he whispered into my ear.

Late, I thought, oh god what time is it.

"7:30, ugh, I'm late", I hissed, getting up way to quickly I stumbled out of bed and fell face first. Great, embarrassing. I got up fixing the same clothes I was wearing yesterday.

"Why are you still here?" I muttered trying to find some clothes to change into.

"Well, you where so adorable when you sleep that I had to just stay and watch you", he said. I quickly turn around and eying him, with an expression on my face that clearly said 'what the fuck?'.

"Just messing with you, I fell asleep", he smirked.

"Great, thought you were going all Twilight on me, Edward", I mutter chuckling a bit.

"Now would you leave, I'm going to take a shower", I murmur walking towards my dresser picking out a pair of under garments.

"Well, is that an invitation", he tilted his head to the side, and gave me that 'I'm an asshole' smirk.

"Leave, before I decide to pray vervain all around the room", I reply snarky, I hate being late and he is definitely annoying me right now. I walk over to my bath room, and lock the door. "When I come out, you better not be here", I yelled out.

After I lathered, rinsed, and repeated I got changed in the bathroom, slipping on a turquoise bra and panties, black skinny jeans, pink of the shoulder top, and my brown suede boots. I quickly raced out of the house and drove off towards the school. I got to school, and checked my watch, Damn 8:30 if Tanner catches me late again, I'll get detention.

I paused for a second thinking of a plan, "Ding, Ding, Ding", I whispered.

I ran towards the side of the school by and checked the windows that of Mr. Tanner's room, yes one of them is opened. I take a quick glance inside, he hasn't taken roll yet, but before I'm able to duck I saw Stefan glance at me. I take out my cell and call the main office, "Hello Mystic Falls High School", the secretary says, in a very dull manner.

I clear my throat, "Yes, this is Dr. Heimer's secretary, I'm calling in regards of a Mr. Tanner, it is very important if we speak to him, normally we don't do these sorts of calls, but you know how TB test results are important", I say in my best innocent voice, which has taken me years to perfect.

"Oh, yes, I'll reach him right now", I heard her put me on hold. Only matter of seconds now. I peered into the room, and saw Ms. Genrich the secretary, go in an call him over to her office, yes perfect, I open the window and quietly sneak in. Well, wasn't exactly sneaking in. but more like my pants got stuck on a lose nail and I flopped over to the floor on my face, I got up feeling the embarrassment on my face, and walked over to my seat. I took out my notebook and laid my head on the table, acting as if I was there the whole time.

Of course my audience was impressed with me and started clapping, great ruin my plan why don't you, I thought. Stefan and Elena were bought staring at me, amused by what I had just done.

Just then Tanner waltz into class, clearly pissed off, by the false phone call. "Well, where were we, right roll call", he then turned around and focused all his attention on me. "Miss Davis, sneaked in like usual", he smirked. Damn that man, I thought.

"Nope just been here trying to avoid you like always", I muttered not bothering to lift my head.

"Very well then", he said going back to roll call. They rest of the period consisted of Elena and Stefan, staring deep into each other's souls. I could totally write a romance novel, I chuckled to myself. The next couple of classes where severely needing more entertaining material, I headed towards Elena's locker. I spotted Elena, talking with Bonnie and Caroline.

"What's up Bitches?" I asked with an amused expression.

"Like you, I'm in a great mood." Elena grinned.

"Me too, I met this guy last night", Caroline babbled, "totally Hot!."

Finally some nice juicy dirt. "Did you speak to him?" I asked cocking an eye brow.

"No, I was too drunk", Caroline pouted, "Bonnie come with me to my locker", she begged.

I watched them walk off towards Caroline's locker, well that wasn't juicy at all.

"So you and Stefie, huh?", I asked eying her up and down, "Did he tap that?" I faked gasped.

"No, we just talked for hours", she replied with a grin spreading across her face.

"Darn, I was just hoping since I'm not getting some, you might as well", I laughed.

"Well, what about you, I mean I've seen that same smile on your face", she cocked an eyebrow.

"What smile?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, come on, I know that smile it's the 'I've found a new toy to play with' smile", she giggled out. Damn this woman knew me too much, she slammed her locker shut. Ugh, fine.

"Fine, his names Damon, but he is not a toy to play with", I mutter, feeling the urge to blush.

"Well, I know your one of the few many that's still a virgin, but do tell, is he hot?" Elena asked.

"Well, I guess he is, but he not my type, he's pretty annoying, but just entertaining enough to hang with", I smirk.

"Well, hopefully he won't take my place", she faked hurt placing her hand over her heart.

"Oh, please you know no one can take your place, your too annoying for that to happen", I punched her in the arm, ha.

"So you going to the Comet thing?" she asked. "Well, yeah aren't you?" I asked, already knowing her answer.

"Yeah, wanna give your best friend in the whole world a ride? She asked, I just nodded noticing that Stefan Salvatore was walking towards us. "My queue to leave", I muttered, and headed out. As I walked away I passed Stefan, "Hey, Stefie my brother from another mother", I said giving him a high five.

"Is she always like this", I heard him ask Elena.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy huffing and puffing his way over to Tyler Lockwood, hmm I paused should I break this up or wait.

"I'm gonna kick your ass", Tyler threatened.

Okay time to break it up, "That's not necessary", I said getting in between bought of them, I swear if someone hits me I will kill them. "Give it a rest, Jer", I muttered to him, pushing him farther away from Lockwood.

"Just walk away Gilbert", Tyler warned.

"I vote for that", I said attempting to push Jeremy away.

"No this is your final warning, dick", Jeremy pushed in front of me, getting in Tyler's face. "I'm sick of watching you play Vicki, if you hurt her one more time, I will kill you", He threatened.

"That's enough, . . . If one of you even says one more word I will punch the living daylights out of you", I growled. I was getting annoyed and I am not the friendliest person alive when that happens.

"Damn", Tyler turned to the girls. "That was like a death threat, did you hear that?" He asked them.

"What did I say, Tyler?" I shouted at him, the straw that broke the camel's back. He knew exactly what was going to happen, I saw his face full of fear.

A second later he was down on the ground cupping his jaw, I may have sucker punched him. "Sorry, but I warned you", I walked away, with Jeremy following me.

"You didn't have to do that, Tru, I could have handled it myself", he scoffed, my hand made a fist, and in a second, Jeremy was running away from me, I guessed he knew what I was going to do. Smart boy.

I turned to see Matt and Elena talking, I stared at Stefan who was sitting alone on the table, well, poor boy, I thought to myself. I walked towards Stefan who had just sat down on the table, I bet he's listening to Elena and Matt's conversation.

"You know it's not very nice to listen in on others conversations, Stefie", I sat down next to him. Man could that boy be any more gloom and doom.

"You noticed?" he asked.

"Yup, somewhat noticeable once you know you're a vampire, so why so glum, pal?" I asked, I wondered if it had to do with Elena.

"It's nothing important, just wondering if I should try to continue with Elena", ah well that makes sense.

"Well, Stefan normally I wouldn't think twice about a vampire dating my bestie, but I know you're going to take care of her, and to be truthful that's all that really matters for me, but remember the more you wait to figure it out, the less of a chance you might have with her", and with those words of wisdom, I left to my next class a little bit earlier.

As soon as school finished me and Elena headed over to the girl, to catch up and well obviously get some information on her feelings for Stefan. We were soon joined by Bonnie and Caroline.

"Well I talked to Grams and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom". Bonnie announced "the last it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of deaths, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the alien." Caroline rolled her eyes "so then what?" she asked Elena.

"So then nothing", Elena said knowing that Caroline had switched the conversation back to her and Stefan.

"So you and Stefan talked all night?" Barbie asked not buying it. "There was no sloppy first kiss? Or touchy-feely of any kind?"

"Nope we didn't go there", Elena shrugged.

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asked. "I mean. Elena we are your friends, you are supposed to share the smut."

I finally couldn't take the constant prying, "they just talked for hours, leave it Barbie", I scoffed.

"what is it with the blockage?" Caroline questioned "jump his bones already".

"Is that what the kids are calling it now days", I smirked at Elena.

"Shut up." Caroline scolded, "it's easy Elena, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"It's that easy", I said looking at Bonnie. "you don't want to talk to them first, maybe get a first and last name or anything?", "I guess its true, you know how I'm always running over to a guy and jumping on him", I shrug giving Elena a smirk.

"Oh, yeah I see that every day", Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Profound", Elena rolled her eyes.

"Wanna hear something crazy", Elena said, giving me a devilish smile.

Oh, what is that woman going to say. "Well, I heard thru the grapevine, that our Tru here is replacing me", she faked wiped a tear.

"Oh, God please don't", I said rolling my eyes.

"Yup or Tru has found a new friend. . . a hot guy friend", she added, with a big grin.

"OMG, are you guys having sex", Barbie added, without thinking twice.

"No, Caroline not everyone's friendship ends with the walk of shame", I smirked, ha I shut her up.

"That's it, I'm finally going to do something I should have a long time ago", Elena announced while getting up.

"Your gonna have sex, Elena I thought we went over this, that one time with matt counted", I added, payback.

"No I'm heading over to Stefan's to talk to him", she said, "though I would love to have back up, and a ride there", she said giving me her puppy dog look.

"Damn that look Elena, fine, but if you guys start making out I'm leaving", I said crossing my arms and pouting.

We got into my car and headed over. "Man this place looks spooky", I voiced.

"Completely Spooky", "Lets go", Elena said getting out of the car.

"You know this is exactly how a horror movies starts like . . . kay when we separate and the killer goes after us, I'm heading to the car, while you go upstairs, the idiot that always goes up stairs always dies first", I muttered.

Elena practically ran up to the door ringing the doorbell twice, I joined her with a lot of hesitation, yeah I don't want to die. When no one came to the door Elena hit the knocker and the door swung open. I looked at Elena as she was already halfway into in to the house.

"Dude, how rude", I whispered, man I hope no one shots at us for trespassing.

"Stefan", she called out.

"Elena, we can't just walk in", I tried to reason with her, but Elena was as stubborn as me so I gave up.

I heard the door hinges squeak, so I turned to see, what had made the noise, walking towards it when a crow came squawking in. "Oh, crap Damon", I muttered out putting two and two together.

I turned around to see Elena frozen in her path looking at a pair of icy blue eye, "sorry for barging in, but you front door was open", she said looking back to see the closed door.

"Hey Damon", I said feeling foolish for breaking in to his house, "sorry when Elena gets a thought in her head, there's no way of stopping her", I said smirking at her.

"Wait, Damon?" she asked looking back and forth.

"Aww, well its nice to see that you've been talking about me", he said tilting his head.

"Yeah, in your dreams Salvatore", hmm . . . Salvatore I liked the ring of that.

"Tru, didn't mention she knew Stefan's brother, but then again Stefan didn't either", she looked towards me narrowing her eyes.

"Stefan isn't one to brag", Damon looked towards me "please come in." he moved to the side "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second", he lead us into the living room.

"Wow", Elena stated, "This is your living room."

"Living room. Parlor, 70s' auction." Damon joked, yeah his jokes weren't that funny, maybe someone needs to tell him. "It's a little kitschy for my taste." He paused, "you know I see why my brother is so smitten, it's about time for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one", Damon said, "nearly destroyed him", he added.

"The last one?" Elena muttered.

"Yeah, Katherine?" Damon replied "His ex?"Elena shook her head unaware. "Oh you two haven't had that awkward exes talk".

What the heck is his problem, "Boy what is wrong with you, you don't mention exes you dumbass", I said shoving Elena in back of me.

"Well, I'm just saying maybe he didn't tell her because he didn't want her to think he was on the rebound, we all know how those relationships end".

"You say that like every relationship is doomed to end", I said trying to give Elena some hope.

"well that's a real asshole thing to say", I muttered.

Elena suddenly looked at me in confusion, "But that's what you always say", she whispered. "Dang it Elena I'm trying to stick up for you", I barked at her. She flushed and nodded silently.

I turned around about to leave that's when I saw Stefan standing there clearly angry. "Hey Stefie", I said awkwardly. You could just cut the tension with a knife and serve it with bread.

"Elena, Tru, I didn't know you were coming over", he said. "Neither did I", I muttered. Elena heard and elbowed me in the stomach.

"We should have called", Elena nodded.

"Oh, no don't be silly, you're always welcomed anytime", Damon smiled, "isn't she Stefan, you now I should break open the family photo albums, or some home movies, but fare warning, he wasn't always such a looker", he said looking at Elena.

"Thank you for stopping bye girls", Stefan was speaking to them while glaring angrily at Damon, "it was nice to see you".

"It was nice to meet you, Damon", Elena said shaking his hand. "You too, Elena", he smiled.

"And Tru it's always a pleasure spending time with you, I guess I'll see you tonight at your place", he smiled trying to anger Stefan.

"Oh God", I muttered.

Stefan just stared at me giving a disapproving look, I'm going to kill Damon.

"Well, this is awkward, Elena want to race me to my car", and before I could say anything else, she was already outside opening the car door. "Bitch can move", I said muttering behind my breath. I got into my car and turned on the engine, "Elena why does every plan I get sucked into end with an awkward silence", I grinned at her. "Oh shut up", she smiled. "well, that was rude", I muttered to myself.

I had dropped off Elena and headed home, I think once and a while I have to show up to make an appearance for my dad.

"Hey dad", I called out, dropping my keys on the glass bowl by the door.

"Hey sweetie, where have you been?" he asked.

"well, you know getting roped in to Elena's shenanigans", I smirked, walking over to the counter reaching out for an apple.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one always roping Elena into your shenanigans", he stood next to me, stealing my apple.

"Well, I have double shift at the hospital, sweetie", he waved off, and left. I headed towards my bathroom to take a shower, fifteen minutes later I was out, walking towards my dresser, with a towel wrapped around me. I Slipped on a pair of pink lacey bra and panties and headed towards my closet.

"Well, you should really just wear that more often", I gasped turning around to see Damon laying on my bed, I quickly grab the towel and wrapped it around me.

"What the fuck Damon?", I snatched my lamp and threw it at him.

"Ah, what the hell, did you do that for?" he rubbed the top of his head where I had hit him.

"Dude, common courtesy call before you come", I said walking to my closet.

"Well, you didn't call when you came by today did you?"

"Yeah, well I blame Elena for that", I said slipping on a white deep v t-shirt, and pair of black Skinny jeans.

"So what do you want?" I asked annoyed by the fact he still hadn't left.

"Nothing just bored", he shrugged.

"Well, you know what you can do in the meantime", I said seductively laying down next to him.

He cocked one of his eyebrows, smirking at me. I leaned on top of him and moved closer to his ear.

"LEAVE!", I screamed out.

"Ah, what the hell", he cried out covering his ear. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"Well if you think that's funny", he smirked, next thing I knew he was pinning me down on my bed, he gave me an evil smirk, and he attacked.

It took me a second to process the fact that he wasn't ripping my throat off, but something worse, tickling me.

"No!,Stop!", I cried out, not able to control my laughter, "Stop!Damon!".

"Never!", he laughed out.

"You're going to regret this", I cried out in laughter. I couldn't stand it anymore, fisted my hand and decked him.

"Ah, what the hell", he cried out.

"Sorry, but I warned you", I smirked. "Now leave, I have to pick up Elena", I said.

"Well, how rude of you, decking a guy, then pushing him out of your house", he faked pouted.

"Arg, you know you really are annoying", I said crawling over my bed and gave him a kiss on his cheek, where I punched him. "There you go you big baby, now leave", he walked out the door and in a flash he was gone. I got in my car and parked out front of Elena's house, I watched her walk outside and towards the car with a big grin.

"What's up with you?" I asked, as she got in.

"Well, I was minding my own business, when Jenna called out for me, saying something about Tru throwing lamps around", she smirked. Oh god that damn window shade. "So you and Damon?" she smiled coyley.

"How much did you see", I asked.

"Well, I should probably, give you some ice for your hand", she giggled out.

"Okay, I will say this once and this is going to be the last time, there is nothing happening with me and Damon", I scoffed. We arrived and automatically headed towards Bonnie who was holding extra candles for us.

"Hey", I announced standing next to them. "How's my favorite, witch", I asked smirking at her.

"oh, pleae don't start with that", "Rawr", I said putting up my hands like claws. "I think it's time we slowly walk away", "Why?" she asked, I pointed over to Stefan walking over to Elena. She nodded and we slowly walked away a few feet.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I smiled, she nodded and as Elena and Stefan began to talk, we imitated them, and filled in what they might be saying.

Bonnie was clearly Elena as she talked when Elena's lips moved. "Oh, hey Stefan, what brings you here on this hot, yet forbidden day", she focused.

I tried to make my voice deeper, "Ah, well you know I had to come so I could gaze at you from across the place", I fake pouted.

"Oh, Stefan, how can I resist these urges, take me now ravage me", Bonnie said Imitating Elena.

"Oh, you don't even have to ask, but we can't our love is to forbidden, for I am to gloomy and a loaner to have a relationship", I try my best to not giggle.

"No, Stefan, but we must, eyes shine like stars, and I'm captured in your beauty, take me Stefan, take me, take now", Bonnie faked moaned.

"You know we can hear you right", Elena hissed at us.

We busted out in laughter, "I guess that's our queue to leave, Bonnie", I said indicating to leave. We headed out towards the grill, but I looked back and caught a glanced of Stefan laughing.

"Well, I have to say it's never a dull day, with Tru here", he chuckled.

"Yeah, but she can be annoying sometimes", she giggle.

Damon sat in the Grill missing the Comet, cradling his glass of scotch, when he saw Tru walking in.

"Okay, I'll just take a minute Bonnie" I said walking in. "I could really go for something strong right now", ahh perfect I thought to myself when I saw Damon, sipping on scotch. I walked over and swiftly snatched his drink. "Well, thank you, Damon, you didn't have to", I said while taking a swig of scotch.

"I didn't" he said snatching it away from me. "Hey that was mine", I said while pouting.

"Fine take it", he said handing it over to me. "Yes, I always get what I want", I mused. "So why are you all loner, sitting alone by yourself?" I asked.

"Well, believe it or not, but I tend not to make friendships", he said while taking a sip from his glass.

"Really, who would have thought", I sarcastically said. Hmm, something in me felt bad for him. I mean his brother clearly wasn't a fan of him.

"Well, not being sappy or anything, I consider you my friend for some strange reason", I mutter. "or it could be the free drinks, so don't push your luck", I smirked at him.

Damon found himself genuinely smiling before he stopped it turning it back into an arrogant smirk.

"Well, as fun as this is, I have a witch to get back to", and I walked out gulping the last of the scotch.

I walked outside to meet Bonnie, "Hey do you want to head back to Elena and Stefan" she asked.

"Sure", we walked a bit before running into Elena. "Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"Heading to the Grill, meeting Tyler and Caroline there", she said.

"Cool well head there with you", we walked and entered the grill.

Soon everyone meet up again, Bonnie, Tyler and Elena, we were all sitting at a table inside the grill talking about the comet.

"Hey", Jeremy walked over with Matt and Caroline close behind, "has anyone seen Vicki," "you're her stalker you tell us", Tyler ridiculed.

"I can't find her", Jeremy replied staring down Tyler. "she probably found someone else to party with, Sorry pill pusher, you've been replaced", Tyler spat.

"What's with the pill pusher", I asked creasing my eyebrows.

"Ask him", Tyler pointed towards Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy spat.

"Are you dealing?" Elena stood up.

"She's never gonna go for you", Tyler mocked.

"She already did", Jeremy smirked, "Over and over again".

"You slept with Vicky Donovan?" I asked, wow, really Jeremy the bottom of the barrel.

"Yeah, and I didn't even have to force her", he smirked.

"What is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked.

"Alright, how about you guys just shut up, before you both get decked", I warned, Tyler quickly shut up not wanting to go through that again. "She's missing", so Bonnie go check the bathrooms and me and Elena will walk around and see if we find her", I said.

"I'll check the square", Matt said, "Good I'll go with you", Jeremy said attempting to leave.

"Oh, no." Elena grabbed him.

"So you're dealing now?" I asked casually

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy stated

"I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer, it's clearly having no impact." Elena shook her head in disgust.

"you, Jenna and Tru, between the three of you it's enough already-", before he could finish I cut him off.

"We can stop if you want?" I shrugged ,"send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it, or better yet, just ship you off to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart." Elena said in a monotonic voice.

"or you could talk to us." I added glancing over to Elena before looking back to Jeremy, someone I considered the future father of my children.

"I vote for none of the above." he glared at Grace Elena before leaving out to the square.

"Is it me or did he become an ass since I last visited", I scoffed. Feeling rather hurt that he was sleeping around with Vicki, my arch nemesis.

* * *

(Damons POV)

"you really have to top struggling." I said to Vicki, this was getting boring, when's Stefan getting here so the fun can begin.

"get away!" Vicki said trying to wiggle herself free from me.

Ah, finally he's here. "excuse me." Stefan replied politely before walking towards us. Ass.

"Let her go." Stefan ordered.

"Really?" I asked surprised taking my hand away from her mouth "ok." I said as I almost dropped her.

"No!" Stefan stepped forward, God I love messing with him.

"relax", I said throwing her towards Stefan's arms.

"What's happening?" Vicki pathetically sobbed.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might." I smirked before looking down at the terrified Vicki "What attacked you the other night?" I asked coyly.

"I don't know, an animal," she tried to sound convincing.

"are you sure about that? Think really hard." I moved to closer to her our faces inches away, "what attacked you?" I repeated.

She paused before moving back "Vampire." she whispered, Ding, ding, ding, about time she figured it out. "Who did this to you?" I asked annoyed, this is taking too long. "You did!", cried out.

"Wrong!" I said to her in a humorous voice "it was Stefan", I whispered while grabbed her moving her so she was standing up and looking directly into my eyes "Stefan Salvatore did this to you. "Stefan Salvatore did this to me." she repeated in a whispered, well about time she became useful.

"He's a vampire", I continued, "a vicious murderous monster."

"Please, Damon, please don't." hm. Stefan begging my favorite sound.

I stopped compelling her and looked at him, "if you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're gonna do now." I smirked before ripping of Vicki's bandage where the stitches had before ,"your choice of lifestyle has made you weak," I scolded my bunnies eating brother, "a couple of vampire parlor tricks? It's nothing compared to the powers you could have, that you now need." I watched him become darker with blood lust, but of course he resisted.

"You have two choices." I muttered, "you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square." I shrugged looking down into the town square looking for my darling new best friend, I chuckled inside. "That's what this is about?" Stefan finally spoke, making me turn "you want to expose me?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are!" I told him.

"Why?" Stefan asked looking at me,"So I'll feed, so I'll kill, so I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again." he used the word loosely earning a glare of disgust from me, "you know what? Let her go, let her tell everyone that Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls, let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart." He paused, "at least then I'll be free of you."

Oh, brother you think that's going to change anything, I walked over to Vicki who was laying quietly on the ground. "Come here, sweetheart." I pulled her to her feet, "it's ok.", I looked her straight in the eyes, "you took some pills, you remember what attacked you or vampires", I muttered.

"What happened?" Vicki asked, her voice was raucous from the crying "Where am I?" she looked around "Ah, I think my stitch has opened." she rubbed her neck gently to feel blood layering her hand.

"you ok?" Stefan asked worried

"I took some pills, man." She laughed looking out of it, "I'm good." She stood up and walked back down the stairs. "Think I might stay a while, this town could use a bit of a wakeup call don't you think? Half of them don't even know what they're capable off." I smirked.

"Do what you must, just leave Elena and Tru out of this", he hissed.

"I'll leave Tru alone when you leave Elena." I smiled. "What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan narrowed his eyes on me. "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." I grinned, and blurred out of there.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I was laying down on my bed with my eyes closed, finally relaxing from a very confusing day, when I suddenly felt a breeze.

"Oh God that better not be you Damon", I muttered in fake pain.

"Well, I would think you would be a little bit happy, wouldn't you" he smirked at me and layed down next to me.

"Look if your just going to barge into, my place at anytime, I need some truthful info about?", I asked, I mean I barely know him.

"Sure what do you want to know?" he asked a little annoyed. I turned around laying on my side staring at his piercing blue eyes.

"Why haven't you killed me already?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its the longest i've written so far, Please comment =) OH and shout out to ADORATION & LOLSMILEYFACE6 for commenting.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 4: Almost Everything

* * *

(Damon POV)

I lay there next to her in silence, I don't know how to answer that question, or could it be that I don't want to answer that question. She hasn't asked me since, I admire her calmness, the way she's just able to lay there perfectly taking in the serene.

I took a moment to take in the view, I studied her from her heart shaped face, loosed curled chest nut brown hair, her full pink lips, and her gray eyes, that look so familiar.

Gray ashen eyes, could she be the same girl, no she can't, that would be pushing my luck. Finally the silence was broken.

"You know it's strange", she whispered, "how from a different perspective, I could see you as a monster, but in reality, there's something that doesn't allow me to see that". "It's a thin veil between those two sides, between good and evil, hate and love, pain and bliss, but I assume everyone has those connections within them", I saw the sadness in her eyes, her words so cryptic, her gaze so honest.

"I considered myself a monster once," she murmured not disconnecting our gaze, what could she be talking about a, 'monster'.

"I was raised in a family that loathed Vampires, so at a young age I was thought to protect myself, to defend myself, but I ultimately became a person that didn't care for whose life I was taking. I craved that power that need to know that I've taken a life, whether they had truly deserved it. There would have been a moment in my life, where I wouldn't have hesitated to kill both you and Stefan, I wasn't always like that, I was once able to distinguish that flicker of goodness, in a vampire, but I chose to protect a life, and I was punished for it", she paused.

"I was only ten, and visiting my father at work, at West Seattle General Hospital, I sensed pain, anguish I was drawn to it, why? I still have no clue, but I couldn't block it, I guess it's just in my nature. I can't remember exactly what happen, but I remember a fire, and a vampire, there was something different in him, I think I sensed a soul, if that's even possible", she muttered.

She is the girl, the girl who saved me, I thought to myself.

I remember saving him, the next thing I remember, is that me and my dad where heading to Mystic Falls, when I first moved here, I'm not sure what happened, but I assumed it had to do, with my powers", she paused, looking at me trying to distinguish what I was thinking.

"Well, what do think you are, because the first time I met you, I could sense the power?" I asked, truly wondering.

"An oracle . . . a source of wise counsel and prophetic predictions of the future", she paused, " I don't dwell on it though, whether I am or not, I see no use for me, other than protecting the ones I love", I could see the contemplation in her eyes.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Ahh what am I talking about, this is just too sappy of a conversation for me", I muttered trying to process what I had told him, there was something that made me feel comfortable, and open with him, . . . but I know I shouldn't it will end up being a disaster. If he only remembered that day, then I could tell him the whole truth.

"Anyways about the question I asked, you don't have to answer it right away", even though it's killing not being able to know. I don't think he would have answered me, even if he knew why.

"So you wanna make out", Damon smirked.

"Leave!" I shouted.

"Just saying", he smirked at me, clearly ruining the moment.

I sat up on my bed, realizing two hours had gone since he has gotten here.

"Damn, I'm wide awake . . . I blame you", I said turning his way. What to do, ding, ding, ding, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"So want to join me in one of my diabolical plans", I smiled my devilish grin.

Without telling him where we were headed to we got into my car and headed towards the school.

"Don't tell me your planning on seducing me at school", he grinned, could this man be any more of a jackass.

"Nope, but something better for my own amusement", I said getting out of my car and walking towards Mr. Tanner's room, carrying a small duffel bag.

I open the window and crawl in, I suddenly felt as if someone was checking out my ass, so before I was all the way in and swung my legs and smacked Damon in the face.

"What the hell", I heard him mutter, "That's for looking at my ass", I yell out.

"How the hell did you know?", I heard him mutter, bringing a smile to my face.

I walked over to Tanner's Desk, and sat on top spilling the contents in the bag on the desk.

"So what are we here for?" Damon asked propping himself on one of the many desks.

"Well, since I got back I've been sneaking in, slowly messing with Tanners mind, you know simple things, moving his files around, sawing off inches of his chair, super gluing post its . . . making a copy of his car keys and parking it in a different spots each day, you know innocent stuff", I smirked when I looked at his shocked face.

"Well, I didn't think you had it in you", he scoffed. "Stop faking, you know your life would be dull without me", I said taking out a small saw, bending over to saw off two inches from his wooden chair.

"So this is your diabolical plan?" he asked walking towards me, "nope not even close, this just amuses me", I mutter sawing off the last leg. I quickly got up, not paying attention to the fact that he was standing inches behind me and smack my head on his chin, "What the frick?", "haven't you heard of personal space", I hissed rubbing my soon to be bruised forehead. "Don't be a baby, you nearly tore my chin off", he said, I had no come back so I just pouted. "Fine, don't give me that look", he said leaning over and he kissed my forehead, "See all better", he smirked.

Should I be worried at how close were getting, nah, its normal . . . I hope.

"Okay so what else do you do?" he asked. "Well, usually sneak in a hot guy and make out on his desk, but fortunately I couldn't find one tonight", I chuckled.

He reached over picking up something I had spilled from my duffel bag, "Super Glue?" he asked. "Well, thank you, you just gave me an idea", I said swiping the glue from him, I walked over, to the other side of the desk and super glued his drawer shut, ha I muttered to myself. "Okay all done", I said with a big smile on my face. "Oh, wait", I mumbled heading towards his chair, I pulled out a jar of honey and a brushing lightly brushing honey on his seat. I finished and turn to head towards the window.

"What was that for?" Damon asked as I was slipping out from the window, "He's a clean freak so being sticky bugs the shit out of him", I smirked watching Damon slip out of the room. Okay, It was three in the a.m. and the tiredness was now hitting me, I tried to held back my yawn, but I just couldn't.

We got into my car and drove back to my house, I parked the car and quickly got out, "Kay, well don't bug me I'ma go to sleep", I mutter covering my yawn with my hand. As I started walking towards my front door, I felt a pull at my waist, and the next thing I know I'm laying down on my bed, and no Damon around. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and a minute later I was knocked out.

I awake to the piercing ringing, "Why? Why must you punish me, morning", I said throwing my arm in the air making a fist. I slowly got up, and headed towards my bathroom to take a shower, I lathered, rinsed, and repeated, now fully awake I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me and headed towards my drawers. I slipped on a black lacy bra and matching panties and headed towards my closet.

I was definitely not feeling like wearing pants, so a slipped on a khaki shorts shorts, a red flannel short sleeve button up and by black Chucks. I checked my appearance one last time and headed to school.

I was opening my locker, when an overly happy Elena skipped towards me, "what's up Pippy Longstock?" I muttered, "why so happy?" I asked as Bonnie came and stood next to me.

"I kissed Stefan!" Elena blurted out with a grin on her face. I turned to look at Bonnie, who was clearly shocked. "About time, Elena, I mean you've only been drooling after him for the last couple of-ow", I suddenly felt a pain on my arm, "ow, why'd you pinch me", I muttered rubbing my arm.

We headed towards the field while Bonnie ranted about how maybe Elena and Stefan should go slow. "I'm not saying down date the guy, 'Lena, take it slow." Bonnie smiled gently.

"You were the one who said to go for it!" Elena faked laugh, confused at what one of her best friends was saying.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie tried to sound happy through clenched teeth.

"Okay, Bonnie, you are confusing one day, your pretty much selling Elena to Stefan, and now you're telling her to stay away", I gleamed, does she know about Stefan, okay now I'm worried.

Bonnie shrugged, "you're single for the first time in your entire high school career, it's the perfect time to play the field, get out there, date a while", she muttered.

Elena laughed "oh, because I'm so that girl." Elena replied sarcastically "seriously, what are you hiding from me?" she looked at Bonnie. "It's stupid." Bonnie shook her head

"Bonnie", I grabbed her by her shoulders, "spit it out", I playfully shook her. Bonnie rolled her eyes "I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling."

"That's it?" I asked, "I mean I get bad feelings from everyone I met, doesn't mean I'm going to avoid the world", I scoffed. "Well, Tru we all know you give off bad vibes, than more than any other person I know", Bonnie smirked. "Well, how rude", I muttered pouting.

We all sat on the grass waiting for the bell to ring, when we were greeted by Stefan who sat down with us. "Morning, Elena." He smiled kindly at her "Morning, Tru." he smiled at her "Morning, Bonnie."

"Morning", Bonnie mumbled before standing up, "I'm gonna go find Caroline, she's not answering her phone..." ,she trailed off "see you guys" she said walked off with her head down.

"Stefan, how's my soon to be best friend doing?" I smirked tilting my head to the side.

"Well, I'm doing good, just hoping I could spend some time with the beautiful Elena", he said, glancing at the now blushing Elena.

"Oh, Stefan you have my approval", I said fluttering my eyes, like a love struck puppy. He chuckled at my acting.

"Bonnie doesn't like me very me," He stated. "She doesn't know you", Elena explained, "she's my friend, she's looking out for me, but when she does... she will love you".

Okay, I need to somehow change Bonnie's mind about Stefan, if she hates him, and finds out he's a vamp, Elena will lose him, and I'll loose . . . never mind, I thought.

"Here's what we're going to do", I muttered giving Elena and devilish smile. "Are you free tonight?" I asked Stefan and Elena.

"Yes", they answered in unison.

"Perfect", I smiled clapping my hands like an idiot, "Dinner, at Elena's, Eight o'clock", "I'll cook", I happily said. "You and Bonnie can spend some quality time and she can see what a great guy you are, mission accomplished", I said punching his arm playfully.

"Well, if things don't go as planned, they we'll at least eat some of Tru's world famous cooking", Elena said, trying to flatter me, and it definitely was working.

Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw Tyler launching ball as hard and fast as he could right towards the back of Stefan, he suddenly turned around in time to catch it, saving himself from humiliation. My jaw literally fell down to the ground in amazement.

He smirked as he threw the ball back to the two guys, it hit Tyler with such a force it nearly knocked him right on his ass, earning a laugh from me and Elena.

"That throw was insane", I squealed out, wait okay, lower the girly level, Tru. Suddenly anger filled me, those idiots tried to embarrass Stefan.

"You idiots, Don't you look away from me", I yelled out seeing Matt and Tyler squirm. "Don't even try to do that again, see here", I said waving my hands up and down in front of Stefan, "Don't you dare ruin this merchandise", I yelled out, earning a laugh from Stefan and Elena.

"Alright then, well, I have to go plan out my next scheme towards Tanner", I mumbled. Waving goodbye to booth of them.

I was walking towards my car, when Elena texted me, 'hey, sorry, but I think I left my bag in your car, can you drop it off, in walking towards practice', I looked at my back seat and saw her bag, man what would that woman do without me, I smirked. 'Sure on my way', I texted back. I walked towards Elena smiling and holding up her bag.

"You know, I can totally black mail, you right now, but since I'm so sweet, I won't", I smirked. She snatched the bag out of my hands and stucked out her tongue, "well, considering you black mail me every day, why would that make any difference", she smirked walking towards Bonnie.

"So Bonnie, you're coming tonight, over to Elena's right, I'm cooking", I said sweetly as possible. She gasped, "your cooking, of course I am, whose going to be there", she asked.

"You, me, Elena and Stefan", I smiled she looking at the now frowning witch ,"you have to give him a chance at least for Elena, come on, you owe it to her", I said convincing her. "Fine", she muttered.

"Have you seen Caroline?" Bonnie asked trying to switch the conversation, "I've texted her a bunch of times", she hasn't answered.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennet!", I screamed frightening her a bit.

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked. "She probably found some guy and 'jumped his bones'", I smirked imitating Caroline's voice. "You're getting too good at that", Elena said folding her arms.

Out of nowhere loud music came streaming from behind me.

"Uh . . . ", Elena pointed to the car, that was heading towards us.

"Oh, God", I whispered, knowing exactly who was driving. Why the fuck is he with her, I thought. Wait, I know that feeling, oh god don't be that girl, Tru.

Caroline leaned over her seat and gave Damon a long, passionate kiss, making me wince.

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill", Bonnie said cocking her eyebrow.

"That's not a mystery guy, that's the annoying Damon Salvatore", I muttered looking at Elena who was giving an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Yeah, that's Tru's mystery guy", Elena whispered to Bonnie. I quickly turned around giving Elena and scolding look, "Look for the last time, nothing is going on with us, damn you woman", I screamed out.

Caroline walked over cockily towards me giving me a bitchy smirk, what's her problem, I thought.

"I got the other brother", she teased me and Elena, "hope you don't mind", she giggled "sorry I was late, girls, I was... busy", she yelled out to the squad.

Damon wiggled his eye brows at me, I stuck out my tongue and fake gaged. Last thing I saw was him winking before he drove away.

"Well, I got better crap to do, so I'm leaving", I announced waving bye.

"What's with her?", I heard Bonnie whispered to Elena.

"I think she has feelings for Damon", Elena replied giggling.

"Damn, it Elena", I screamed out, "One more word from you and calling tonight off", I threaten her, waving my fist up in the air.

I headed towards the store to buy groceries for whatever I was planning on cooking for everyone. I reached the store and bought enough ingredients to make Lasagna with a garden salad with fresh mozzarella.

I headed to Elena's house wobbling up to her door, trying to carry all of the groceries, "Help me", I cried out, yeah I was exhausted and I hadn't started to cook yet. "Hey, Tru need some help?" Jenna smirked standing in front of the door crossing her arms.

"Yes, please", I muttered fake gasping.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should help", she said tilting her head to the side and giving me a evil grin. Oh, crap I know that look, I thought, I was ready for this, I thought.

"Fine, I'll bake you your favorite, Devil's food cake", I tempted her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, but how did you know?" she asked clapping her hands, like a little girl, "because, I've known you for years, Jenna, and every time I cook for Elena this scenario plays out", I laugh. She giggled as she reached over to take half of my groceries.

I walked into the kitchen setting down the bags of food on the kitchen island. "Where's Elena?" I asked Jenna, "She's taking a shower and I'm heading out, I have a meeting with my advisor, so save me some", she muttered waving goodbye and heading out.

Great, just like clockwork, Elena decides to take a shower just when I get here, she never helps out. Three hours later I had finished baking my lasagna, preparing the salad and I had baked the devil's food cake for Jenna.

Elena walked in the kitchen faking a surprised expression, "Tru, I didn't know you were here", she lied.

"Shut it, Elena, don't give me any of that bull shit I've been here for three hours cooking and you have been avoiding me", I said sternly trying to scare her a little bit with fake anger. "Fine . . . I just don't like cooking", she pouted, which made me giggle.

I moved the salad bowls onto the table listening to Bonnie and Elena talk about her witchy powers. "I said it was going to be that phone commercial", Bonnie stated.

"Fine, well how about this, today I'm obsessed with the numbers eight, fourteen and twenty-two." she admitted "how weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery," I smirked clapping my hands, yay, I need a new wore drove, "have you talked to your Grams".

"She's just gonna say I'm a witch, do you wanna be a witch?" she said looking at us, "I would, as long as it's not like bewitch . . . I can't wiggle my nose like that", I muttered in deep thought as I try to imagine what it would be like being married to Daren.

"Ok, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena tried to think looking around the kitchen

"Middle draw on your left." Bonnie pointed

"Ohhh, weird", I muttered, "next thing you know she'll be flying on a broom stick", ah to fly on a broom stick, that's the dream.

The doorbell rang and Elena ran to answer, "Let the love struck puppy dog looks begin", I announced chuckling.

Awkward, I thought to myself, were just sitting her eating in complete silence. Ice breaker.

"So I hear you joined a group of hot guys in spandex, ( I cleared my throat) , I mean the football team?" I asked Stefan, who was confused for a second and then just smiled. "Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan

"Well he let me on the team so..." Stefan shrugged a little "Must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today", Elena started ,"Tyler threw a ball right at him-"

"I heard," Bonnie cut her off. Ugh, why's this bitch being rude . . . oh wait yeah the whole vampire thing. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family", I smirked looking at bonnie.

"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad" ,Bonnie replied quickly to the point.

"No, you silly goose, about your witchy lineage", I said, taking a bite of lasagna.

"Well it's certainly interesting", Stefan made an effort, "there was a group of Celtic druid who moved here in the 1800s", he informed her. "My family came by way of Salem", she told him taking a bite of her salad.

"Really?" Stefan asked "Salem witches", Bewitched, bewitched, you've got me in your spell. Bewitched, bewitched, you know your craft so well. Before I knew what you were doing I looked in your eyes. That brand of woo that you've been brew-in' took me by surprise. You witch, you witch, one thing that's for sure, That stuff you pitch - just hasn't got a cure, I hummed to myself, man I really did love Bewitched.

I finally snapped back to reality, when I heard the doorbell ring, Elena made her way to stand up, but I quickly bet her too eat and started to walk towards the door.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie laughing, yay! They were hitting it off.

I walked over to the door and swung it open, my eyes meet a pair of piercing icy blue eyes, and a smile crept onto my face, but then I saw his date.

"Surprise!" Caroline was on the other side of the door, "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert", she said excitedly, I mean I love Blondie, but why is she with him. Wait, jealousy, nope that can't be.

"Oh, hey . . . care bear", I muttered, my eyes not leaving Damon's.

"Hope you don't mind", Damon said giving me a big grin.

Stefan walked towards the door clearly pissed off as Damon stood there looking arrogant and waiting for someone to invite him in. Well, this isn't my house, I can't and I wouldn't .

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked annoyed, as Elena walked next to him.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me it", Damon replied as cocky as ever, and oh so irritating.

"Yeah sure come-" Elena was cut off, by Stefan.

"No, no", Stefan stopped her, "he can't stay, what about Tru? You already she got upset today", he whispered to Elena "Besides, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Umm, Steffie I'm right here, I can hear you", I hissed at him, "Bored", I yelled out and walked back to Bonnie.

Caroline waltz in skipping towards us in the dining room, "Hurry up", she yelled out.

"Alright, come in." Elena invited him, but was curious as to why he walked in slowly with a smug expression on his face.

"you have a beautiful home, Elena," I heard Damon say, crap Elena let him in.

The next ten minutes where a mindless, boring and painful blur, I just sat there picking at the pie Caroline and Damon had brought. Psh, Caroline and Damon, stupid combination, that would never work, she's too good for him.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline gushed, blah, blah, blah, I thought, can't she ever stop talking.

"Tyler must be seething, but good for you, go for it." Caroline encouraged Stefan.

"That's what I always say to him, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go out and get it", Damon spoke up, just as smug as always.

"Bullshit", I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today", Caroline added, "It's only because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'm sure Bonnie will work with her", I snapped. "Absolutely," Bonnie said trying to have my back, I mean it's one thing to come here with Damon, but it's another to put down my bestie.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena," Damon told her ,"I mean you're all fit and slim, but it doesn't look like something you'd do." Did he just check her out.

"It's only cause her parents died", Caroline replied insensitively ,"She hasn't really been the same, she used to be way more fun". I glanced at Elena and saw the sad expression on her face.

"Excuse me Caroline, what the fuck is with you", I yelled at her, "Think before you open your damn mouth". "I'm sorry, Elena, I said it with complete sensitivity", she faked apologized.

"I'm sorry, Elena, I know what it's like to loose both your parents", Damon pipped up, "In-fact, Stefan and I have watched nearly every single person we love die."

What was he talking about. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan interrupted.

"You know what you're right, Stef, you know the last thing I want to do was bring her up", Damon looked at his little brother.

I started collecting the mugs and plates in taking them into the kitchen, I didn't want to be in the same room with them. Why? I still don't know. Well maybe I do.

"One more", I quickly turned around, startled by his voice.

"Oh", I looked up to see him walking in with a glass in his hand, "Thank you", I went to grab it and missed, but before It could shatter on the ground me and Damon both reached in quickly and caught it.

"Nice reflexes", he smiled at me, "I know thank you", I said smugly.

"Okay, none of this bull shit, why are you here", I said crossing my arms.

"Why do I need an ulterior motive to be here, I mean Bonnie invited Caroline and she invited me", he smirked. "Look if I even find one bite mark on Caroline, I will stake you", I warned, I will not let him hurt the people I love.

"Trust me I'm not, I'm just enjoying waking up next to her", he smiled cocking one of his eye brows.

"Earlier, you said her", I reminded him, "Did you mean Katherine?". I saw the shift in his face, it was a sad expression, idiot he loved her too.

" Yeah she died in a fire . . . it was tragic," Damon looked down mournfully, well this is a side I haven't seen of him, and I feel like I never want to see that.

" I'm Sorry was it recently?" I asked curiously.

"Seems like it was yesterday", he replied with a hint of sorrow in his voice, I am using every strength I have to not embrace him.

"What was she like?" I asked curious to know, the woman that holds his heart.

Damon paused, "She was beautiful, a lot like Elena in that department", he paused, "she was also very complicated, yeah, selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive", Wow, what should I be more shocked at the fact that he just described himself, or that he compared her beauty to Elena's.

"You know you need to smile more", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I could say same thing about you", I muttered. "What are you talking about I'm always smiling at you", he smirked his 'I'm an ass smile', while sitting down on the stool.

"Giving me that fake ass smirk , that just makes you look like a prick", I said sitting next to him, taking the cake I made for Jenna out of the container I had put it in. "but somehow I know that somewhere in there, there is a hint of sincerity", I got out two plates and cute a piece of cake for me and Damon.

"What's this?" he asked taking the bite of the cake, I waited until I heard his moan to answer. "The best thing you've ever tasted", I smirked, he didn't talk but just kept taking bites.

"Seconds?" he asked putting his plate in front of me, well who knew the best way to shut him up was baking a cake, I giggled.

"Sure, but you will owe me, this tends to be Jenna's cake", I said, cutting another piece of cake. "And she will kill me, if she finds out that someone else, ate some", I said pouring him a glass of milk.

He finished his second slice, and I could tell he was starting to go into a sugar coma, "Thirds?" he asked gently, with a big grin on his face. I muttered out, "Pig", and giggled.

Once again I sat down and watch him gobble up the slice of cake, fat ass, he had crumbs on the side of his mouth. I wanted to mess with him, watch him squirm, especially after he had brought Caroline over.

I reached over and cupped his face with one of my hands, and stroked his cheek, "here , you got a little crumb right there", I purred staring deep into his icy blue eyes.

I leaned closer, until our lips were inches apart, I gently brushed past his lips and kissed the corner of his mouth where the crumb were. I felt his lip tremble gently and it brought a smile to my face, I had got him good.

I moved my head back and smirked at him, with my own version of the 'I'm an ass' smirk. "Well, that was delicious", I purred. His eyes darkened with lust, and I heard his breath hitch a bit. He grabbed me by my waist and brought me closer, my body touching his, his hand moved up the back of my waist moving up, towards my shoulders until It was intertwine in my hair, he leaned down and softly kissed my neck, "I know what you're doing", he purred seductively in my ear, I felt the heat of his breath, quite intoxicating.

"And what am I doing?" I asked innocently, fluttering my I eyes, I couldn't hide my smile. "You're getting back at me for crashing with Caroline", he said smirking.

"Hmm, how do you know me so well?" I asked sarcastically, leaning closer into him.

"What did I just walk into?" I heard Elena ask and she walked in and saw how close I was to Damon, his hand was still entangled in my hair, and now I was clearly blushing. "Nothing, just walked in on Damon being an ass", I happily said, walking towards the living room.

"Steffie", so how is my brother from another mother doing?" I asked as I flopped into the couch sitting next to him.

"Just, great, having to endure Damon", he muttered.

"Well, if it helps you, I can egg his car for you, it would be my pleasure", I giggled.

"Tempting, but I can't let you do that, he would rip you to shreds", he chuckle, fiddling with his hands.

"Oh, please he will never know its me, I'm a ninja like that", I said jumping out of the couch and ducking behind It . . . "see he will never see me coming", I joked.

Finally Caroline and Damon decided to leave and so did Bonnie and Stefan, I was trying to tidy up the living room when Elena interrupted my thoughts.

"So you and Damon?" she questioned, oh great no this again. "There's nothing there Elena, I mean the guy irritates and annoys me, he's so arrogant-", I wasn't able to finish before Elena cut me off.

"- so that's why your always with him, or he's always with you . . . I mean the guy practically lives in your house", she said trying to pull emotion out of me. Wait, how did she know he has been at my place every night so far.

"Have you been spying on me, Elena?" I frowned crossing my arms.

"Ugh, see . . . it's not exactly spying , if you leave your shades up", she cocked her head to the side.

"Damn, those shades, they will be the death of me one day", I muttered.

"Fine, we have a friendship, nothing romantic", I defended. "Are you sure?" she asked nicely, wanting to know, whose side she should be mine or Caroline's.

"No, I mean I feel confortable with him, like I can be my, confusing, sweet, sassy and bitchy self with him, but I have no feeling for him like in a romantic way yet, you know I'm rarely interested in a guy like that, and if I am , there normally ass holes", I said, grabbing my bag, walking towards the door about to leave.

"Okay , but be careful, I just know he's capable of hurting you", she mumbled shyly.

"I know you will always have my back, and that's why I love you, but for now, my answer is no, kay? So I'm going to head out, bye Elena", I said walking out, closing the door behind me. It only took me a minute or two to walk home, I headed up the stairs and walked into my room only to find, Damon, laying on my bed, reading my Diary.

"Damon!" I yelled running over and snatching my diary, "So I really do annoy you", he said indicating what he had read in my diary. "Yes, you do, for example now, so get out", I said pointing towards the window.

"Nope, I think you owe me an explanation for that steamy moment in the kitchen", he smirked, cuddling into my pillow, ahh why did he have to do that.

"Nothing much, just messing with you, its what I do best", I grinned flopping on to my bed.

"Soooooooo, Damon, why are you back in Mystic Falls?" I asked knowing he wouldn't answer.

"Just to bring someone back, but I don't want to talk about it", he muttered, a flash of sadness came on his face.

"Okay, then, so tell me about Katherine, did she have siblings or was it just her?" I asked wanting to know more about the woman who still holds his heart.

"She had a sister, names Serena", he said, how odd, that's what Stefan called me the day we met.

"Where you close to her?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . she was my best friend, the only person I could trust", he said fiddling with his watch.

"Did she pass away in the fire?" I turned over to my side, still not leaving eye contact, I always felt that was important to do in a conversation.

"No, she did the same day, but she died trying to save, Katherine", he muttered, wow.

"What do you mean, were they vampires?" I asked, they had to be, I had a strong feeling they were.

"Yeah . . . in fact Katherine was the one who turned Stefan and me . . . but Serena died trying to stop Katherine's capture she was staked in front of her", I glumly said, looking away from me.

"Wow, she sounded like a loyal person", I said, moving a little closer to him.

"Yeah, she was she wasn't vicious or self-centered like Katherine, she was sweet, loyal, beautiful and she was the kindest person I knew . . . she was a vampire, but she never liked to hurt people so she acquired a diet similar to Stefan's", he said, fidgeting on the bed.

"Were you guys together?" I asked, feeling a little bit jealous at the thought of them together.

"No, we were best friends and nothing more", he said, sternly, yet I thought I saw him frown, when he said it.

"So enough about me, what about you? How are your parents?" he asked, god I hated talking about this.

"Well, I'm adopted, my father found me at the hospitals safe drop location, and he always said that at one look at me, he knew that I would always be in his life . . . I grew up in Seattle until I was 11, and then we moved to Mystic Falls, my father was on the council, so he would train me from age 12, sounds a little insane, but I'm thankful he did", I paused looking at him, his eyes were enchanting, " We moved back to Seattle about eight months ago, for what reason I still don't know, but I was traveling during that time".

"Traveling?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's just say I helped my pops deal with vampy problems . . . anyway next thing you know were moving back, and know you see me here", I said.

"Oh, great", I said rolling my eyes, I had glanced at my window and saw that the blinds were open and Elena and Jenna were sitting on Jeremy's bed eating popcorn and watching us.

"What?" he asked, annoyed that I had stopped talking.

"We have an audience", I said pointing towards the window.

He glanced at them and laughed, "Well, if it's a show they want, then it's a show they'll get", he said walking towards me, until he was inches apart from me. I felt myself blush, looking at him, glaring at me as if he was starving and I was a piece of meat, he leaned down to me and kissed my neck,slowly moving up feathering kissing all the way to my ear love.

"Play along, we'll give them a show", he whispered in my ear.

All I managed to do was nod, he cupped my face with both hands and leaned down to kiss me, I closed my eyes, hoping that I was dreaming, I couldn't deal with this, I mean . . . I hadn't even properly kissed a guy, let alone anything else, and the thought of that scared the bajesus out of me.

I felt his lips touch mine, the feeling sent shivers down my body, it surprised me enough that I gasped, and he took this opportunity, to push his tongue into my mouth, the whole ordeal made me let out a moan. In a flash my brain stopped functioning, and my desire took the wheel. I started to unbutton his dressy shirt, until a slip was open allowing me to see his, oh so perfect features. He tangled his hand in my hair, gripping it and pulling it, enough to make me bare my neck, I felt him lower his lips to it and start kissing me, the feeling of his lips there, made me feel sexy, free, wanted, I gently pulled of his shirt, and ran my hand down his chest, towards his belt, unbuckling it. He unbuttoned my blouse, taking it off slowly running his hands down to the zipper of my shorts, I watched him look me over taking in at only seeing me in my bra and panties, he moved his hand up my back stopping at the clasp of my bra, in a swift move, I found it in a huddled mess on the floor.

My breathing was hard, fast, I couldn't control it and neither could he. I didn't know what to do, I stood there topless, looking into the eyes, of the man that was going to be my first, the man I hated yet loved, "Damon, what are we doing?" I asked, my brain started to work again, and I just had realized at the situation, and the fact that Elena, Jenna and Jeremy were probably gawking at us, as I stood there my back towards the window, in only in my white lace panties.

* * *

A/N: Hey I know i hadnt updated in what feels like forever, just been stuck with this chapter, i hope you guys like it, and i know i stoped at the good part lol

please comment! ENJOY! =)

P.S. sorry for any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5: Breathe Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 5: Breathe Me

* * *

Pause for a minute, I thought to myself, what was I doing? Topless? And with an audience? I snapped back into reality.

"Just a minute?" I muttered to Damon, blushing and trying to cover my chest with my arms, I reached for his shirt and buddle it covering myself. I Walked towards the window, seeing Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena with shocked faces, I flipped them off, making them run out of the room, I managed to close the blinds.

I turned around to bump into Damon who was holding on of my pajama top, "here . . . we gave them a show didn't we", he smirked, oh crap, I tried to put on my best poker face, I guess that was his real reason, my self-esteem just went down a notch, "yeah . . . we did didn't we", I said not looking at his face.

"So want to watch I Love Lucy?" I blurted out, oh god have I really resorted to this, please say no, please say no, it's already awkward for me.

"Na can't, I have well . . . lest just say plans with Caroline", he smirked at me, putting on his shirt and flopping down on my bed. In a blur he was gone, I stood there alone, in silence, trying to pin point how everything took this turn.

I shook my head, wait I'm Tru Davis, I'm hot, I shouldn't be worrying over a guy like this, I hadn't convinced myself of too much, so I decided to do what has always, helped me process things, blast put on my favorite playlist and blast the music.

I turned on my ipod and turned up the music, the first song to come up was "Sex on Fire", by Kings of Leon, ha I chuckled to myself how ironic. I slipped on m my pajamas, and I resorted to spend the next hour trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with me.

Stefan woke up suddenly, breathing deeply and sweating, it was all a dream, he told himself, only a dream. He stared at the ceiling for a long minute, he'd had a dream that Damon killed Elena and then went after Tru.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"Bad dream?" I asked my darling brother, sitting in his desk reading his oh so, dull journal, bore I thought to myself.

He gave me and angry look finally putting two and two together, and realized I had fucked with his head, way too easy if I may say so myself, but that's what you get when you're on bunnies and unicorns diet.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just know?" I questioned him turning another page of his journal, "you really need some human blood, it would really even the playing field...", I paused for a second, "football reference, too soon?" I joked.

In a blur Stefan moved across the room, hurtling a, what I think is a letter opener, damn this ass stabbed me. "Alright", I nodded, "I deserved that", I said my wound healing already ,"but I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit", I informed my depressed brother, "The animal responsible for killing all those people."

"What are you talking about?" he said creasing his eyebrows; I should really take a picture of this so he knows how annoying he looks.

"It was a mountain lion", I said sarcastically Damon ,"it attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news 'deadly beast captured, all's well in Mystic Falls'", I reenacted the headline.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" He questioned, wha, wha, wha, he can never leave good enough alone, well might as well play with his for a bit.

I walked towards the window,"I've decided to stay a while, and I'm just having way too much fun here with Tru and Caroline", I muttered it was half true, I was enjoying spending time with True, and well Caroline certainly curved my cravings.

"You can't touch her, she practically inhales vervain daily", Stefan countered almost smugly.

"well the Vervain keeps me out of her head, but maybe that's not my target", I said playing around the envelope opener, "believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need mind persuasion", definitely not with Caroline that girl was putty in my hands, and I didn't even dare with Tru, "some girls just can't resist, my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift", I said feeling nauseated at the sound of her name, I blurred across the room stabbing him in the stomach. Stefan dropped to his knees groaning in pain.

I looked down to my designer shirt, "great", I muttered. "This is John Varvatos, dude", I shook my head walking out the door, "dick move".

* * *

( Tru POV)

Elena and I sat in her kitchen trying to decide on what jewelry to wearing for the Founders party which was tomorrow night.

"So who are you going with?" Elena asked

"No one", I said frowning, she hadn't brought up the whole Damon fiasco, and I was praying to Sheba, God and Buddha for thanks.

"Go with Matt", She poked me in my stomach, "As friends, just go and have a good time, get Caroline and Damon off your mind", great and there it was, thank you gods, I secretly cursed in my head.

"I don't have a problem with Damon and Caroline, I really couldn't care less", I said nonchalantly, truth was I did care, I didn't want him to use her as a human blood bag, but I also didn't want his to be with her.

"That's not what we saw last night", she muttered, great, I rolled my eyes, wincing at the memory. "Don't remind me Elena, it is way too explain", I sighned.

"Well, I have time to listen, so try to explain", she said sternly crossing her arms.

"Fine . . . we were just talking right, about our past . . . when I saw you guys staring at us munching on popcorn, as if we were a movie", I said, clearly noticing the shame in her face, " I told Damon, and he thought it would be a good idea to tease you guys, so he kissed me, and things escaladed, it felt so real for me . . .", I paused feeling like a loser for even thinking he would want me instead of Caroline.

"I never let anyone in like that, but to him it was just a show for you guys, and he stopped before anything could go further . . . and long story short, he went off to be with Caroline", I said dropping my face, looking at the floor.

"Tru, I'm sorry, I know this is my fault, it's just that Jenna called me in, you guys were so cute, and now you're the one that got hurt", she apologized.

"No it was my own fault, and with that the conversation is over kay?" I said picking out what I was going to wear.

"Scumball", Jenna announced while watching the T.V from the other side of the Kitchen ,"Scumbucket."

"Scumbag", yelled out, well I did feel like shouting at something.

"Aunt Jenna, who are you talking to?" Elena asked confused. "Dipshit, " I added at again with a big grin on my face.

"Tru", Elena scolded me. "Sorry, I love that game", I looked around innocently.

"No, I like that one", Jenna approved sending me a smile.

"Hello!", Elena erupted, "Who are we talking about."

"Well, I don't know who Jenna is yelling to, but I have my own person", I said walking over to Jenna.

"Him", Jenna's voice was filled with disdain as she looked towards the T.V.

"What? The news guy?" Elena asked moving closer to the T. V.

"Also know as Logan Scumfell", Jenna narrowed her eyes on his face."Did you mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked.

Elena giggled, "Oh, no way, you and him?". "That bastard . . . played with the heart of my Jenna", I frowned shaking my head.

"Well, before we get all 'Diary of a Mad Jenna', I have to head out, and if you guys can please, not watch me dress that would be perfect", I teased, yeah these bitches will never stop spying on me.

"Well, maybe you should close your blinds, next time", I heard Elena yell out as I left.

The next day I was laying on my bed, trying to figure out which dress to wear to the Founder's ball, Elena and Bonnie were getting ready at her place, but I didn't want to be there, the whole Damon topping was bound to be brought up.

I had already taken a shower, and I had blown dried and curled my hair, just making my natural wavy soft curls neater. "Fine, I pick you", I said pointing to the white lace embroider knee length dress, it had a silk black sash around the waist, I slipped on the dress, having a little difficulty with the zipper, but I managed to zip it up, I slipped on my 5 inch white lace heels, with a pearl embroidery around the heal , I checked myself in the mirror, wow, what a difference, I thought.

My make-up perfect, very naturally beautiful with I applied some rose pink lip gloss, grabbed my clutch and headed towards Elena's I was carpooling with her.

I walked towards her house, which I'm not going to lie, in these heels were a little difficult. I knocked on the door, and Jeremy answered. His mouth literally dropped to the ground, "Wow", he muttered.

"Well, I was going to ask how I looked, but thank you Jeremy", I said with a smile on my face.

"OMG", I heard Elena and Bonnie squeal out, "you look gorgeous", Elena said giving me a hug. "Well, you know how much I like this girly mushy moments so why don't we just head out already", I said hinting towards the car.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived and parked at the Lockwood's estate, we got out and headed towards the place, following the current of all the other people. Elena immediately spotted Stefan and walked over to him, he waved at me and I waved back, I didn't feel like saying hi, to awkward, since I didn't have a date, I hated being the third wheel, I walked in, with bonnie on my side, I nearly stopped in my place, when my eyes met a certain blue ones, Damon.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was standing inside desperately trying to drown out Caroline's annoying voice, when I saw her. She was an angel, dressed in white lace. Her curls softly falling down her shoulders, her smile was intoxicating. How could she make me feel like this, like as if there was nothing around me, I wanted her, but that would be too stupid, I owed her my life, and if I got too close, I know I would end up taking hers.

My eyes trailed every part of her body, looking at her eyes, those sweet, gray eyes; I couldn't help myself, but grin. I felt Stefan's gaze towards me, which made me fidget, I didn't want him to know about Tru, not now. I walked towards her, noticing the spark in her eyes, and her smile, so sweet and honest.

"Beautiful, as always", I said taking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was short, but I will update soon. Hoped you guys liked it, and if you want to check out her outfit I have it on my Images on my profile. Just want to shout out to ILoveYou1978, and ADORATIO for commenting. Enjoy =). . . oh and please comment, will love to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Stuck between the good and th

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 6: Stuck Between the Good and the Bad

* * *

( Tru POV)

My heart fluttered, at the touch of his lips, okay calm down woman, I thought to myself. Wait, why's he being so nice, I thought.

"What did you do?" I muttered, eyeing him, "you're not normally this nice", I scoffed, noticing the deadly glare Caroline was giving, and that's my queue to leave.

"You should be getting back to Caroline", I said pointing to Barbie, sipping on champagne. He turned to look at her, I sought this as my chance to sneak away, which I did I am half ninja and all.

I walked towards Elena who was standing alone, "Bored already Elena?" I asked, walking toward her, "You have no idea", she replied sighing. I've seen that look before.

"What happened?" I asked having a feeling it had to involve Damon.

"Caroline told Bonnie about Stefan's ex and –", I cut her off before she could finish, "let me guess and then Bonnie told you", I let out a fake gasp, "yeah, she told me how manipulative Stefan was with Damon and Katherine's relationship", she said staring at Stefan how was across the room, probably ease dropping like a Vampire would do.

"Look, don't listen to them, their gossip junkies, once they've had a hit, they OD on that shit . . . don't believe anything that comes out of Damon's mouth, that boy would stab his own brother if he wanted to", I said reassuring her, "Stefan's a good guy, just wait . . . he'll tell you the truth when he wants to, because it's his secrets to tell, not anyone else's", I paused.

Stefan smiled at us and started walking towards us, holding two champagne flutes. "Hey", Stefan said moving the two flutes towards us, "Drink?" he asked.

"Yes, desperately, but too bad it's not stronger than champagne", I said eyeing the drink, I've never liked champagne but alcohol was alcohol.

I down mines, and snatched Elena's before she could take a sip, "I need this more than you do", I mumbled.

"Too bored?" Stefan said chuckling a bit, "You have no idea Stefie", "but I think I might have something that will entertain me . . . . did I ever tell you about imaginary Elena?" I asked with a devilish grin on my face, I immediately saw Elena's shocked expression.

"No, Tru don't", she pleaded, but it was already too late, "Well, In 4th grade we were at a field trip at the museum, and I was in serious need of entertainment, so I thought of a marvelous plan", I said looking at Elena. "I convinced Elena that she was a figment of my imagination", I said giggling, I saw the amused expression on Stefan's face.

"Well, all throughout the day I was convincing Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt to not take notice of Elena, I was the only one that could talk to her, so I plainly told, her 'Elena, I have come to a conclusion that you are imaginary, and I am too old to have an imaginary friend', so I ignored her for a short part of the field trip. She would wander to Caroline and Bonnie trying to talk to them and then to Matt and Tyler, but they wouldn't pay attention, until she came back to me, ' I plainly told her that she had to prove her existence, she wouldn't so we continued with the game, until she caved, we all dared her to stick a piece of T-rex in out then teacher, Mr. Tanner, well she managed to pry off a toe, thankfully this was before they hooked up the heat censors, but long story short she snuck in in Tanners back pocket and when we left a security guard, saw it and detained him , oh has he been pissy ever since, . . . and that brother from another mother is how Tanner became the ass he is today", I finished, glaring at Elena her shocked expression hadn't left, she sure was embarrassed, for what Tanner had to go through that day.

"I knew there was some evil in you Elena", Stefan chuckled. "That was not funny, Tanner got arrested because of that", she said disapproving. "That's what you say now, in front of Stefan, but you were singing a different tune last year during prank night, when you stink bombed his whole classroom", I paused. "Well, you did teach me well", Elena giggled.

I saw Damon walking towards us, and I thought this would be a perfect moment to explore, "I'll see you in a bit", I said to Elena and Stefan. "Off to cause some destruction?" Stefan asked with a grin on his face, "Aren't I always", I grinned back, and headed off to explore.

I wandered into an empty room, finally some peace and quiet, I walked towards the Original founder's party registry. The founding families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcomes you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year Eighteen Hundred and Sixty-Four, I read over the familiar guest names," Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Is that 'Damon Salvatore' and 'Stefan Salvatore?", I muttered to myself. Well, Damon and Stefan are older than I thought, a sudden need to gag hit me, ugh he's old enough to be my great, great, great . . . grand pa.

"The original Salvatore brothers", Damon walked in the room with Caroline on his arm, and Elena and Stefan followed. Well, let me prepare myself for and 'Ass hole' moment form Damon.

"I'm bored", Caroline complained before Damon could say something, perfect first time her non closing mouth is used for good, "And Damon wont dance with me", she pouted and looked over to Elena and Damon, "Can I borrow your date, Elena?", she asked with Caroline's interpretation of puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not much of a dancer", Stefan said, clearly not wanting to. "I'm not taking no for an answer", she took Stefan's hand and dragged him over to the dance floor.

I walked off to the corner pretending as if I was admiring one of the many founder's antiques placed around the room. I left Damon and Elena alone.

"I wanted to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk", I heard Damon tell Elena, I tried scooting closer so I could listen it . . . yes I'm ease dropping and I'm damn proud of it, I argued with my conscience , quite Tru I scold myself, when Damon started talking, "the other night when I tried to kiss you, it was no excuse," he informed her, "My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish what little family members I have left, including Stefan", he mumbled, he tried to kiss Elena, what the fuck, where was I, oh yeah, the Game, the one time I don't get dragged into a school event, and Damon tries to kiss Elena, and Tanner gets killed . . . Damn, I have the worst luck ever, well you know behind Tanners. Okay back to reality.

"For what?" Elena asked, as I stared at some weird box fidgeting with it, trying to pretend I'm not listening in.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up, let's just say the men in the Salvatore Family have been cursed with sibling rivalry", he grinned, oh great this ass is going to pin Elena against Stefan.

"Why would you be jealous?", I heard Elena ask. "Because of how Stefan has an amazing girl already, and I don't," I felt as if someone was staring at me, I hate that feeling. "I suppose it all started with the original Salvatore Brothers", he muttered.

* * *

(Stefan POV)

"Would you like another glass of Champagne?" I asked Caroline, " of course, who could say no to champagne", she gushed. I walked towards a server and acquired two glasses of champagne, I slipped a vile of Vervain in both of them, this should taint her blood, the plan was set, I just needed an open window of time, I walked back to Caroline handing her a glass, I watched her swallow the champagne.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tru walk out of the room, what was Damon's plans with her? I wondered. It's not like he feels anything for her, Damon doesn't have the capability to feel anything.

"Hey Stefie", she said taking the glass of champagne from my hands and gulping it down. "Still bored?" I asked, she was amusing, she was so much like Serena, and it scared me a little, not because Serena was as bad as Katherine, but at the fact at how similar she was to her. Serena was my best friend, she was the good that Katherine lacked, and I wished It had only been Katherine that died that day, not both of them.

"Earth to Stefan", Tru said waving her hands in front of me. "Sorry I was just thinking", I muttered.

"Well, Stefan I can clearly see, how you were dazzled by my beauty, but don't , you belong to Elena, I cannot", she faked a gasp, and giggled.

"So where were you", I asked. "just listening in on Damon and Elena's conversation and may I say, your brother can be a prick when he wants to", she said punching my arm slightly, "I'm thankful for Elena's sake that it doesn't run in the family", she giggled.

Elena came walking towards us, with an annoyed look on her face, Damon's fault I assumed.

"Hey", I said taking her hand softly.

"You still have a dance in you?" she asked, I didn't want to embarrass myself, but I couldn't say no, not to her.

"Of course", I said walking her over to the dance floor, taking her in my arms.

* * *

Tru (POV)

I was standing next to Caroline, admiring how happy Stefan made Elena, when Damon walked over

"They make such a cute couple", Caroline announced standing to him. I saw his eye rolls, he was clearly jealous, I tried to block out their conversation as best as I could.

"Don't talk please", Damon said closing his eyes, I will not let anyone talk to Barbie like that, unless its me.

"Don't be an ass, Damon, grow a pair and stop being jealous", I said walking away, I needed time to process things, I mean, a lot had happened and even though there was once a slight hope that Damon was worth saving, it was slowly decreasing, I was young and I loved a fixer upper and Damon was a fixer upper for sure.

I still remember every moment from that day, every second I was with him, I was only ten but I knew everything I could possibly know about the evils in the world, I wasn't naïve or too young, I felt a connection to him, why? I still don't know, but I saved him and I will not be proven wrong . . . I did not make a mistake.

During the whole rambling of inner thoughts, I found myself heading towards the restroom, where I found Elena and Caroline.

"Hey, bitches", I said with a big grin on my face. "where did you go?" Elena asked.

"Just walking around, you know my normal self", I muttered, one day I'll tell them the truth, but that day Is not today. Caroline was fixing her make up in the mirror, these girls cared to much about perfection.

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena, I saw a flash of sadness, oh crap what went down, I for sure won't ask with Caroline here, the last thing I want is her blabbing to everyone.

"Great", she replied putting on her lip gloss "Just great". I put my hand on Elena's shoulder giving her a 'it's okay' look, but I didn't make it that obvious with Caroline there, she smiled back at me.

"Really? Well my radar must be off, because I was getting all sorts of other vibes", Caroline applied her lip gloss, "Well, its off, I mean you have some weird and false vibes that Damon likes you, now we can't go trusting your vibes now sweetie", I hissed, Caroline was a good friend, but you had to put her in her place sometimes. "Well, you don't have to be bitch now", she muttered.

"Oh, Caroline, you know I love you, but you can always cross the lines sometimes without knowing it, and what do I always say?" I asked for her to say my all-time favorite saying.

She sighed, "Sometimes you got to put a bitch in her place", she said a small smile building on her lips.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to what I thought I saw where bite marks on her neck.

"Nothing", she tried to say. "Bullshit, its Damon, that ass feed on you", I yelled.

"Feed?" Elena asked confused, "Bit, I mean bit", I tried to cover up my mistake.

"Damon, did this to you?" Elena asked.

"it's nothing!" she snapped "my mom would kill me", she murmured.

Elena pulled down her lace white cardigan to reveal another couple of bite marks and bruises over her back, she quickly pulled it back up. Damn, I could have stopped this, I knew what he was, yet I chose to pretend that he was harmless; he used my friend as a blood bag.

My blood was boiling from the anger, Damon was going to pay, of course I wasn't going to kill him, but torture would be so nice.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked grabbing my arm, to stop me. "That mother fucker is getting my stilettos shoved so far up his ass, he'll be able to taste them", I yelled in anger, storming out of the bathroom. I immediately passed Stefan, and he noticed the anger that was pulsation off my body, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Damon, he's using Caroline as a blood bag and you knew . . . how could you just stay and let him do that?" I snapped, I didn't mean to snap at him, but I was angry and I wasn't going to say it was my fault anytime soon.

"I have a plan, you just have to trust me, meet me up front in five minutes", he said, I nodded and headed towards the entrance.

I stood outside hidden in the darkness, I saw Damon drag Caroline towards the Lockwood garden, I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder, I quickly turned and sent Stefan flying towards the ground, I didn't mean to buy when I'm emotional, I can't control my powers, "What was that?" he asked, confused, he knew I was able to receive premonitions, but I hadn't told him exactly what I was capable of. "Just a little bit extra", I whispered.

We stood in the shadows, as we watched Damon attack Caroline, I squirmed for a second, but he held my hand to calm me down, I suddenly saw Damon start chocking, "Vervain, in the champagne", I knew it tasted like it, that was his plan all along. Stefan nodded and headed for him.

Stefan managed to put Damon in his car, and from the distance I saw Elena walking towards Caroline, I quickly left her and headed back to Stefan.

"You have some explaining", I sternly said crossing my arms and heading towards the passenger's seat. "So do you", he muttered and we drove off headed towards the boarding house.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, will update soon, I promise. Just a quick shout out to salvatoresister887, , IloveYou1978, KimmyWSmith & Guest (who ever you are lol) for reviewing =). Oh and to answer a question, when Damon says "I wanted her, but that would be too stupid, I owed her my life, and if I got too close, I know I would end up taking hers", he referring to chapter 4 where he realizes that Tru was the little girl that save him. Please comment, would appreciate knowing what you guys think and any question you might have =) Promise the next chapter will be longer, and definatly more Tru/Damon moments, but fare warning, for the future, Katherine will be a bitch and a thorn in Tru's ass, like Katherine normally is with everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7: Use Somebody

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 7: Use Somebody

* * *

I was waiting for Stefan to come back, as mad as I was I couldn't see Damon, lying in there, trapped. I sat there on the couch . . . okay bored, I got up and walked around, I headed upstairs, one of these days my snooping was going to get me killed, but Stefan won't even hurt me, I'm too adorable, ha.

I went into one of the rooms, I would guess this was Stefan's room, I mean I would think Damon would have some sort of kinky sex dungeon or something, I chuckled to myself.

I walked over to the desk of course me being nosy I went through the drawers, that's when I saw a photo . . . of me sleeping, okay creepy, this was definitely Damon's room. My eyes went back to the pic, when did he take it I wondered, "jack pot", I muttered finding what I assume was Damon's laptop, It was my new mission in life to mess with it, I thought to myself.

Okay I should probably head back before Stefan realizes I'm up here. I walked down the hall and went down the stairs still proudly carrying Damon's laptop. I went back to the living room, the size of my house, and flopped down on the couch, "Tru?"I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around to see Zach standing there with a confused expression on his face, "What are you doing here? Did the council send you? He asked, Damn the council, annoy group of founding families.

"No, I came here with Stefan . . . just making sure Damon's locked up", I said sitting up straight, if Zach were to find out how chummy I was being with Damon, he would inform my father, and that's another shit load of mess, I would have to clean up.

"He's unconscious, and locked up in the basement, he's not getting out there for at least a century", he said walking towards us, hearing what how long Stefan had planned to keep him mummified made my stomach sink; a bitter taste arose from my mouth.

"Zach, you know Tru?" he asked he clearly heard our conversation. "Yes, she and her father on the council . . . she is a what we consider a legend", he said in a monotone voice, he never really showed emotion, frighten me a bit, well I guess getting stuck in the Salvatore family would do that to a person.

"Well, it's obviously an exaggeration, but please continue", I smirked, "Zach, can I speak to Tru, Alone, please", he said walking towards the lounge chair placed across from the sofa I was sitting on. Zach nodded and disappeared somewhere.

"So Stefie, are we finally going to have a bonding moment", I mocked.

Hmm, wait, I guess it would be nice, finally knowing how Elena's other half is. "You know what we are; this budding friendship won't last until we stop omitting information about ourselves", he smiled; damn the man had chiseled features, who could say no to him.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I said making myself more comfortable on the couch. "Tell me about your family", he said in a sweet and trusting voice.

"Well, I'm adopted, my pops, Henry found me at the hospital's safe drop zone, and like he always said, I was just so darn adorable that he had to adopt me. He grew up in Mystic Falls and was a member of the council, so he was informative when it came to vampires, and he thought me everything from an early age. We moved to Mystic Falls when I was eleven and I was pretty much raised in the in the council, move to Seattle, and now I'm here", I said making the 'tada' motion with my arms.

"But you're not exactly what I would call normal", he said, "Excuse me, I consider myself, normal, just with a few perks", I faked appalled. "I call it, my badassness, which I'm in the middle of paper work to trademark it, don't go using it", I smirked, "I'm what the council calls a 'weapon', not very happy about the name", I muttered making air quotes as I talked.

"What do you mean 'weapon'?" he asked.

"Ever heard about the 'Avengers'?" I asked with my best poker face.

"The Avengers?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes, I love that movie, but I'm nothing like it", I smirked, "Premonition, Telekinesis, the ability to heal others, and my favorite which I still can't explain is my canny ability to sense . . . well . . . I'm not sure yet but I have my suspicions, but all of these abilities are wrapped up in one, if I may say adorable package, called me", I got up and walked towards the bar, I was in desperate need of bourbon. It was as if it was calling me toward it.

"So the council has been planning to use you, in case Mystic Falls gets infested with Vampires", he said, of if you only knew Stefan.

"First of all, no one uses me, unless I want them to", I smirked . . . all part of my diabolical plan. I took a swig of bourbon; I felt heat buildup as It made its way down my throat . . . this must be Damon's stash, the good stuff.

"So let's just say, that you've been hunting vampires, for most of your life, why do I feel like you're leaving out something", he muttered, his eyes never leaving me.

"I may be but our friendship isn't strong enough for me to confide that with you", I took another swig of Bourbon, I inhaled the sweet aroma, is It weird that the scent reminded me of Damon? I asked myself.

"So enough about me . . . I believe it's my turn to ask the questions", I reminded him, I felt a big mischievous grin forming on my face.

"Ask away", he said.

"Boxers or briefs?" I asked, " and don't you lie, this is a very critical question", I playfully said pouring myself another glass.

"Briefs", he answered amused, "ha, I knew it, Elena owes me ten bucks", yes by tomorrow night I will be ten bucks richer.

"Should I be worried about what you and Elena talk about when I'm not there?" he asked, holding in a chuckle.

"Oh, defiantly", "okay serious moment now . . . who is this Katherine chick, Damon talks about", I asked.

"She was a selfish, arrogant, vampire that turned both Damon and I, let's just say, she like to play with both of us", he said with a bitter tone.

"Where you both in love with Katherine?" Stupid question, of course they were, otherwise there would be no rivalry between the two of them.

"Yes, but it took me a long time to figure out that she was just compelling me, to feel that for her", I took a gulp, wow, I guessed right Katherine was a bitch. "Damon trusted me, and I let him down, I trusted my father, and he betrayed us, they rounded up all vampires that night and they took Katherine-", I cut him off before he could finish, "they burned them to death, at the old church", I muttered.

"yeah, and Damon has made it a mission to ruin my life for that", Damon must of loved her, with such a passion, the idea brought a frown to my face.

"Look it's getting late, let me drive you home" he kindly said, "If you wouldn't mind, I think I would like to stay", he cocked his eyebrow up, "I can take care of myself, but I want to know that Damon doesn't escape", I lied.

"Okay, just be careful, I still have to go hid this", he said bringing up Damon's ring, "If he does get out, he wouldn't be able to step a foot outside in the sun without this", I nodded and sat back down on the sofa. I watched him leave, and I slowly made my way over to where Damon was being kept.

As I made my way down, I felt it, that same surge, pulling me towards to where Damon is, I had only felt that once before; I fought the urge to run to him, to save him. My pace decreased, it grew silent, so silent, I could hear him barely breathing. The sound of him wheezing in pain because of the vervain made me wince. I stood outside the cell, watching in, he wasn't conscious yet, but I felt the pain, once again, why was I so connected to him, to feel his pain, his need for help, it baffled me.

I didn't want to leave him; I turned my back against the door leaning on it, "what am I going to do with you", I whispered, I sank down to the floor, my back still against the door. I sat in silence for what seemed like hours, I was drained, I felt like I was the one in pain, every sharp pain he felt, I felt. Every sense in my body was tripled.

I couldn't leave, I couldn't move, I just sat there, until sleep got the best of me, and I drifted off.

* * *

_(Dream/flashback)_

_2001, West Seattle General Hospital_

"_Come on lets go", Jenny said while dragging me in to the hospital. _

"_You're hurting me", I cried out, I wanted to make a scene, this is what I wanted, what I had to do. _

"_Well you should have thought of that before you cut off my hair while I was sleeping", she hissed. _

"_Well, it is_ _my fault that you're a horrible babysitter" I muttered, stomping on her foot. And I ran. . . I ran towards the back entrance, where I was supposed to run off to. I swung the door open, and hesitated long enough that she saw me, and I dashed in, and hid in the shadows. _

_She blurred in bringing a small smile to my face. "Perfect", I whispered. I concentrate taking a deep breath; I felt a power rushed through my body, the door behind her swung shut, not seeing me she decided to head back out. _

"_What the hell", she muttered as she reached over to the handle, on touch her hand sizzled burning her hand, "vervain", she cried out in pain. My father rushed out, "Jenny? What are you doing here? Where's Tru?" he asked. _

"_Mr. Davis, I brought her over, but she managed to run away from me, I followed her in here, but I guess I was mistaken, but I can't seem to be able to open the door", she said with fake sweetness in her voice. _

"_Well, that does sound like her, here let me open it, but please look for her", he pleaded, a sorrow look was on his face. He walked towards her and placed his hand of the handle, but swiftly took hold of her and injected her with a syringe filled with Vervain. _

"_Tie her up John", he said throwing a roll of rope dipped in vervain to my uncle John. They both managed to tie her up, her skin sizzled as the rope touched it, the idea of her pain brought me such a thrill. _

"_Tru, you know it's creepy when you watch from the shadows like that", John said looking at my direction. _

"_I was just waiting until I was needed", I said walking towards them. _

"_Father, John", I said politely as I stood next to them. "How come I have an audience today", I sensed someone new. _

"_That would be me", a tall man who was completely disheveled appeared next to my father. "He has a vampire that needs to be tortured for a bit", my father said. _

"_Well, I'm at your service, I always love a good torture", smiled, I was only ten years old, and the excitement and power engulfed me. _

"_Well, he needs a little demonstration", he muttered, "Perfect", I muttered the words slip out before he could finish. _

_The vampire woke up, crying out in pain, she paused as she saw me in front of her. "Do you know why you're here?" I asked, I loved playing with them. "You bitch-", I cut her off, "Ah, ah, ah, that's not nice of you to say . . . and you didn't answer my question well, let me answer it for you, you were obviously sloppy, if you're going to wipe out a whole family, make sure you kill them all", I mocked, playing with the silver knife I was holding. _

_I dipped the knife into a small bottle of vervain, "well, this is going to be fun", I smirked placing the knife on her skin, enjoying the pain I was inflicting on her, I started making small cuts around her face. I stabbed the small blade in her thigh making her scream out in pain, "that's enough", john yelled out, he was always making sure I didn't go too far, something about losing my humanity, blah, blah, blah. _

_Fine, I thought. I gave 'jenny' as small smirk, and concentrated enough to lift her to her feet, she was dangling in midair. I walked towards her, feeling the darkness in side of her, I thought of all the people she had killed, each family she had destroyed, the anger pulsated through my veins, and in a swift move, I slammed my hand into her chest, gripping her heart, cold and soulless, she dropped to the ground turning ash grey, as I held her heart in my hand I felt a flow of toxicity throughout my veins, just like I always felt once I had killed a vampire, it was something dark something that I absorb. I dropped her hear on the floor, I turned around and saw the disgusted expression on John's face, but my eyes focused on my father's face, he was proud. _

"_So where is this vampire?" I asked, maybe a little too excited, "your father knows, If I were you I would head up in a few, I have some unfinished business", he muttered and headed out of the room. _

"_Yeah, I'm not cleaning this mess", I muttered to myself, whipping the blood off my hands. _

"_So what room am I supposed to go to?" I asked my father, who was a little busy picking up the body. "Room 309, Damon Salvatore", ha Salvatore, Damon lame name. _

_I Left the room, walking down the hall, I couldn't wait for the elevator, so I headed up the stairs I reached up to the third floor I smelled . . . smoke. . .a surge hit me, I fell to my knees, pain shot through my body. _

_That's when I heard it, a heart slowly beating; there was something about it, I reached the room that was beginning to be engulfed by fire, and there he was huddled in the corner his eye's piercing blue, I felt his pain, "help", he cried out in pain, my first instinct was to try and save him, but I felt it, he was a vampire, but there was something about him, I had to . . . I had to. _

_I walked towards the door leaning on the frame,_ _"Damon Salvatore, I presumed", I said as confident as I could, just the sight of him made my knees weak. _

_"Yes . . . who are you?" he asked, his eyes finding mine. _

_"I may be here to help you", I muttered I walked towards him, making the fire extinguish at my presence. He looked so weak, so helpless, I found myself kneeling down, not losing eye contact with his piercing blue eyes. _

_There was something different about him, something that I had never sensed in a vampire,"I sense . . . how odd . . . a soul", I said, I was confused how did a vampire have a soul, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be . . . but there I felt it I laid my hand against his chest, I felt I was pulled into a premonition. _

"_Why?" Damon asked, I was barely able to make out his face, he was weak, and in desperate need of help. _

"_I will always protect you, Damon . . . always", I whispered, slitting my palm with a pocket knife, I winced as it the stinging pain hit me, "here, I want you weak, not dead", I said, bringing my hand up to the opening in the door. _

_"Who are you?" I heard a faint whisper, I snapped out of my premonition, to find myself staring into his icy blue eyes. _

_"Someone you should be afraid of", I whispered out, I looked towards the window, and back at it, he was missing something, I sensed the man had taken it. "You're in luck . . . there's something worth saving you", I sighed, I couldn't bring myself to kill him, something inside me was shouting to not to, and I listened, "Don't make me regret it", I reached out my hand concentrating of the object that was taken from him, I felt a gust of wind, as a ring appeared at the palm of my hand, I slowly slipped it on his finger, the power that it contained was overwhelming. _

_I felt the power of the ring, this would definitely help him, but he was still weak, he wouldn't survive, I slowly brought my wrist towards his mouth, I knew what my blood was capable of, and he needed all the strength, "Drink, you have to much Vervain, this will heal you", I whispered, he hesitated for a second, but he then placed his mouth around my wrist, and bit into it, I was somewhat fascinated by this, I had never let a vampire get close enough to do this. _

_It, only took a small amount of blood, and I felt his strength increase, "Why are you saving me?" he asked with desperation in his voice, I paused frozen, what would I say, I was confused by my actions too. _

_I managed to think up something quick, "I'm saving your life, this never happens . . . don't make me regret it, and don't question it", Before he could proses what was happening, I felt it, another presence on its way towards us, "Leave before they find out I'm letting you go", I whispered fearing for his life, I made my way closer to him and place a small kiss on his cheek, without hesitation I saw him, leap off from the window, landing safely on the ground, I watched him, until the last second. _

_I needed to leave, I couldn't let anyone find me here, had I made a mistake, this is the first time I had let a vampire survive; it's my duty to make sure their darkness is captured before death. There was no darkness in him; I felt pain, sadness, anger, but no darkness or evil that each vampire has. _

_I walked the hallways of the now empty hospital. I felt a presence behind me; I turned to see my father standing in front of me. "You let the vampire go" he spat out in disgust. _

"_Yes, there was something different, he wasn't completely evil, as others vampires are", I spoke softly not looking straight in his eyes. "You have made a mistake Tru, you can't trust a vampire", he said with anger and guilt his voice. _

"_I'm sorry it's just . . ." before I could finish a pain radiated throughout my body and I fell into complete darkness._

_Darkness, was all I saw, but there a faint sound, I could barely make out (Henry: "John . . . what did you do? John: "I had to, this isn't the life I wanted her to have, I trusted you . . . and you turned her into this") I faded back into the darkness._

* * *

_(Present)_

I gasped as I awaken from my deep sleep, my sight was slightly blurry, and I was extremely tired. Where was I, I asked myself. My vision cleared but I didn't recognize the room I was in in the basement anymore, I was in someone's room. It wasn't Damon's, the room was filled with shelves and what seemed like books, I tried to slowly get up, but my body went weak and I fell back. "What happened", I muttered, I've never felt this weak before.

"You've been knocked out for a while", Stefan said walking into the room. "What time is it?" I asked the sun was shining, as I looked toward the window.

"It's 8 in the morning", he said with a worried look on his face, he moved toward me sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Okay, umm . . . I'm still tired, at least I slept for a while", I muttered my memory still feeling hazy. His eyes shifted, "what's wrong? Damon?" I asked.

"You've been knocked out since Saturday . . . today's Monday", he said with a concerned tone, he wasn't telling me everything, something was wrong. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked sitting back up.

"I brought you up here, because . . . you were screaming out in pain, but it was strange", he tried to explain, "It's as if you were connected to Damon", he muttered. I shifted towards the end of the bed, swinging my legs over, "It wouldn't be the first time", I whispered, "What do you mean?" he asked confused, as he scrunched up his forehead. I thought crossed my mind.

"How do you get your hair that impeccable?" I mean it's amazing, and I was barely noticing it. I made my way towards him, I examined it and felt its softness, "wow, no gel . . . amazing, is it a vampire thing?" I asked, poking his hair with my finger.

"No, it's a Stefan thing", he said smirking, "hmmm . . . talking in the third person, that's more of a Damon thing", I said smirking, should I fight the urge, nah. I smoshed my hand in his hair trying my best to mess it up, damn no luck it's as if it spring back into place.

He chuckled, "so are we just going to pretend as if you're okay?" he said staring at me as I walked out of the room, "yes, Stefie, it's what I do best", I said heading down stairs.

I headed towards the kitchen in desperate need of coffee, yes its fresh; I poured myself a cup and sat on the counter. I smiled as Stefan walked in, "Hey, I'm heading out, do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No, I was actually hoping I could talk to Damon", I muttered taking another sip of coffee, "I don't think that's a good idea", he sternly said, crossing his arms.

"Look, I think you know I can protect myself and I always were my necklace which contains vervain . . . please?" I pleaded imitating Elena's puppy dog eyes, "Elena", I gasped, I haven't called that bitch since the party.

"It's okay I texted her from your cell, she thinks you're okay and out of town, just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt", he said turning and heading out.

"Awww, Stefie you care about me . . . just don't go around saying you love me and all that" I yelled out , I heard him chuckle as he walked out of the boarding house.

I finished my cup of coffee and decided it was now the perfect time to go and see how Damon was doing. I headed down to the basement, walking towards the cell he was in, I heard a devastating moan come from it, the sound itself made me wince. "Damon", I muttered standing in front of the cell, there he was lying on the floor, so weak, frail, not the way I wanted to remember him.

"What are you doing here?" he spat, I guess he thought I had helped Stefan. "Just checking up on you", I said looking down at my hands, nervous habit.

"Here to update, Saint Stefan upstairs", he muttered turning around so he wasn't facing me.

"No, I'm here to make sure you're not dead", I said bluntly, I mean it was the truth. "Aw, so you care about me", he mocked. Dipshit.

"Well, that's not nice to say", wait what, "I thought that", I muttered.

"Well, I can read your mine", he said coyly.

"Bullshit", I yelled, leaning on the wall. "Fine think of something", he muttered, okay he was amusing me, wait shouldn't I be angry at him.

I'm bullet proof, nothing loose, fire away, fire away, I mentally hummed.

"I like that song", he muttered I could see him fight away a smirk.

"That's just weird . . . try it again", I said, okay think of something gruesome, ding, ding, ding.

"I you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask", he smugly said. "Wrong . . . I was undressing Stefan in my mind . . . and considering you didn't squirm, STOP LYING", I yelled out, giggling. "Soooo, Damon how are you", I said with a big grin on my face.

"You're loving this aren't you?" he smirked, "hmmm, all we need is some chains , candles and chocolate and we could play out my favorite fantasy", I said seductively. He sprang up and slowly walked towards the door, "got your attention didn't I", I smirked.

He suddenly fell on his knees screaming in pain, I felt a sharp piercing pain shoot up my abdomen, and I fell on the floor. It was blinding, I couldn't understand what was going on, I laid on the floor as the pain slowly faded away.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked glaring down at me from the opening. "Nothing, it's nothing" I muttered still not being able to stand. If this was the pain he was feeling, I needed to help him. I slowly got up bracing myself on the wall. I reached into my pocket pulling out a small pocket knife.

"What are you going to do with that . . . try to kill me", he scoffed.

"Nope", I whispered, "I'm going to help you".

"Why?" Damon asked, I was barely able to make out his face, he was weak, and in desperate need of help.

"I will always protect you, Damon . . . always", I whispered, slitting my palm with a pocket knife, I winced as it the stinging pain hit me, "here, I want you weak, not dead", I said, bringing my hand up to the opening in the door.

He hesitated for a second, but bite into my palm, it only felt like a second or two before he stopped, licking the residue of blood on my palm.

"Why?" he asked kissing my wound.

"I saved you once already, now don't question this time either", I said walking closer to the cell door.

"You remember?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"You're very hard to forget, Damon", I smirked, covering up the wound I had made on my palm.

I couldn't look away those eyes where just hypnotizing, God one day, I will annoy that man to death, I giggled to myself.

* * *

A/N: Okay longest Chap so far, hope you guys like it, I did explain what lead Tru saving Damon. . . I will update soon =) Shout out to KimmyWSmith for reviewing. Enjoy=) . . . oh, and please review would love your feedback =) P.S. Forgive me for any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8: Light Outside Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 8: Light Outside Part One

* * *

(Damon POV)

I stared at her; I could tell she wanted to suppress a giggle. What could she be thinking about, I wondered.

"So how come you're going against Saint Stefan's plan?" I asked, I thought over her words, she wanted me weak not dead.

"Well, let's say I don't like people messing with my toys", she smirked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

" So I'm your toy now", I said, well I do like that idea. A smile arose from her lips as she leaned on the wall, "Damon, you've been my toy ever since the hospital; you just haven't realized it yet". She slowly made her way towards me, "See all better", she muttered, I did feel better, I still felt weak , but I wasn't In pain anymore, "Now don't go any where . . . and I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you", she chuckled, before she went on her way, she paused and reached into her dress pocket, "here, don't drink it all", she threw me a flask, bourbon. With a smile on her face, she left.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I finally reached home, and I was in some serous pain, Stefan wasn't there to give me a ride back so I had to rely on my two feet, ugh, now I wish I wouldn't have weared high heels to the founder's event. As I walking in and made my way towards my room, I hoped my dad hadn't been home, the last thing I wanted to do was explain why I was still in the same clothes I wore two days ago.

I walk into my room, and with desperation rip out of my clothes, "I'm starting to hate that dress", I murmured as I made my way towards my bathroom. After I lathered, rinsed and repeated, I wrapped myself with a fluffy yellow towel, and made my way towards my dresser, I slipped on a pair of lacey red bra and panties and made my way towards my closet.

I turned around staring at my bed, "oh my god, I think I actually miss the creep", I mumbled to myself slipping on a deep purple cotton mini, and a gray off the shoulder cotton blouse and blank ankle boots. I let my hair dry naturally into its loose curls, which I pulled up into a ponytail, allowing my side swept bangs to frame my face. I needed to talk to Elena so I snatched my cell out of the bag and headed towards her house.

I knocked on the door, expecting Elena to answer the door, but instead it was Jeremy. "Well, isn't it my favorite druggie", I smirked as I walked in, "so where's Elena?" I asked noticing how silent the house was.

"She left with Jenna, something about boy problems", he muttered, "Ah isn't it always boy problems, I mumbled, looking down fiddling with my hands. "What's wrong?" he asked, wow he was actually concerned, not something I've seen from him in months.

Thinking back, even though me and Elena were best friends Jeremy and I were always closer, he was the first person I confided in revolving myself, and since then he had always kept my secret. "Come one", he said taking my hand, "I think you deserve one our famous movie night", he said dragging me up to his room, I did miss these nights, whenever Jeremy or I got dumped we would have and endless marathon of horror movies, laughing at all the dumb blondes that never took the advice we shouted to them.

He dragged me towards his room, "So what should we watch?" I asked flopping down on his bed, "How about 'Steven King's It'?" he asked with an evil grin on his face, "No", I yelled throwing a pillow at his head, I hated that movie with every fiber in my body, that's where my fear of clowns started. We ended up choosing 'Sleep Away Camp'.

Half way through the movie, he turned to me and muted the movie. "So what's going on?" he asked, I could always trust Jeremy, he was always my secret best friend, mostly secret because of Elena, if she knew she would make a big deal about how, we were perfect together and blah, blah, blah.

"Do you remember the vampire, I talked about, the one I saved years back?" I asked, I saw a flicker of light in his eyes. "Yeah, the one you somehow felt connected too", he said lying down on his side. "Well, I sort of found him again", I mumbled, should I tell him who he was, but that would mean he would find out Stefan was one two.

"Damon", he whispered, "Dude, wait for me to tell" I yelled, hitting him with a pillow, "Yeah Damon" I said, blushing a little at the thought of Jeremy seeing me with him in my room. "Yeah, I sort of guess considering he's always at your place . . . so have you figured out whether you made a mistake or not?" he asked, good question, I thought to myself.

"Maybe . . . but right now I just want to focus on the fact that I know he has some good in him", I mumbled, I feel like there should be a change in conversation.

"What's this I hear about Vicky and you?" I asked coyly, watching him squirm. "Nope, we're not going there . . . you never approve of who I date", he said shaking his head, "Oh, come on you know it's because I love you kiddo, and I still haven't met a girl that's good enough for you, but she's out there somewhere", I chuckled.

"You say that because you don't know Vick-", I cut him off before he finished, I saw the regretful expression, "So you're telling me that I don't know Vicky", I spat out; I sat up quickly, eyeing him. "I'm sorry, Tru, I completely spaced out, I know you and Vicky were friends until-" "She slept with my David, my ex, spread rumors about me sleeping around with random guys, and to top it off with a cherry she slipped an ecstasy pill in my drink, because and I quote 'you need to chill and live life'", I muttered out.

"Look she's changed", Jeremy said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Look, if she makes you happy, then be with her, I just don't want you to be druggy, depressed Jeremy for the rest of your life", I paused, " look kiddo, I know you're dealing with the loss of your parents but just remember that I'll always be there for you, and just remember that whatever Elena and Jenna do that may annoy is because they care for you", I said laying down on my stomach.

"Thanks Tru, how did I ever get a best friend like you", he said with a big grin on his face, leaned down and kiss my cheek. "Okay, enough with the mushy love, let's get back to watching blondes get stabbed", he said laying back down on the bed.

Hmm, random thought, ice cream, and with that thought I got up and made my way towards the door. "I'm going to get a bowl of ice cream, want one Jer-", "Yes", he interrupted with excitement, I chuckled and made my way down. I was walking in the kitchen when suddenly I was bombarded with hugs, "Hey quit it", yelled out, Elena and Jenna had me mushed in the middle of their hug sandwich. "Tru, you are like the best friend ever", Elena cried out, umm am I missing something.

"You guys have me confused . . . and I can't breathe", I gasped out, they immediately let go of me. "Umm . . . am I missing something", I muttered, looking at them with a confused expression on my face. "Well, we sort of overheard some of your conversation with Jeremy", they both said in Unison.

"Umm . . . am I Days of Our Lives to you guys, I'm surprised you guys don't record me and sell them as episodes", okay now I'm ranting.

"Shut up and stop ranting, here", she said handing me two bowls of ice cream, hmm . . . exactly how much did they hear, " I would normally ask about what you guys are talking about, but I have to bowls of ice cream, so talk to you guys later", I said running back upstairs, not looking back until I reached Jeremy's room. "You know if we talk loud enough we might not have to leave this room to get something", I chuckled as I walk towards the bed, handing him his bowl.

For the rest of the night and early morning we watched the whole Halloween series, and I was exhausted. I finally dazed off, waking up to an irritating alarm sounding off.

"Wait, what time is it?" I muttered getting up, with my eyesight still blurry from the lack of sleep. "Shit its six . . . I'm going to be late", I muttered putting on my ankle boots.

"What are you talking about school's not to 8:15", he muttered yawning in the process, "Oh, wait that's right you're meeting the love of your life", he chuckled, "OW . . . what the heck", he cried out after I smacked him with my boot. "Well, that is a good look on you", he smirked. "What look?" I asked whipping away some smudged mascara, "the walk of shame look", he chuckled. I grabbed the nearest object around me, which was a text book and threw it at his butt, "Okay, okay, just leave already", he muttered going back to sleep.

"Now don't go all delinquent on me, while I'm gone", I laughed as I semi-jogged out. I reached my car and swiftly got in, is It weird that I can't wait to see him again, ugh I'm so confused.

I finally reached the Salvatore boarding house, I took a long look in the mirror, Damn a hot mess. I tried to smooth out my hair as best as I could. "Okay, I look presentable", I checked the time, 6:35 a.m.

I walked up towards the door, and knocked, a minute later Stefan was opening the door, still in his pajamas. "Tru, are you okay?" he asked, Damn did I really look that bad.

"Everything's okay, I just need to talk to Damon", I said yawning in the process.

"Sure, you're wearing Vervain right?" he asked, wondering what I was doing here so early.

"Of course never take off my necklace", I said, I stopped adding vervain in my coffee, since I've been feeding Damon my blood, but obviously I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Oh, yeah before I forget", I smacked Stefan on the side of the head, "Really Stefan, you can't Elena and give her at least some sort of explanation as to why you've been dodging her", and with that I made my way towards Damon's cell. I walked through the hall, hearing him wheeze and cough out, but I knew he was just putting on a show for Stefan.

"Well Good morning sunshine", I said leaning on the wall in front of his cell.

"Well, isn't it my favorite sexy vampire hunter", he said a smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Okay, hope you guys like the chapter, this one's a two parter- will update tomorrow for sure. Hope you guys like the Jeremy-Tru moments =). Please update, would love any feedback you guys have for me. Oh and special shout out to KimmyWSmith, ILoveYou1978, and Mystic-Sage22 for reviewing. =) Enjoy. P.S. Forgive me for any mistakes I make. =)


	9. Chapter 8: Light Outside Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 8: Light Outside Part Two

* * *

"Is it just me or do I feel like you're trying to butter me up", I yawned out, trying to cover my mouth with my hand.

"Not getting enough sleep I see . . . If you can't sleep without me all you have to do is let me out", he smirked, walking closer to the opening, his icy blue eyes penetrating my gaze.

I rolled my eyes at the idea, "I'm just here to give you your daily breakfast", I smirked looking down at my already healed palm, I didn't want him to know how quickly I could heal myself, so I brought up my other arm towards the opening. I shivered feeling him caress my wrist with his gentle lips, feathering kisses up and down my hand, until I felt a brief sting of pain followed by a surge of pleasure. I let out a quite moan, I didn't want him to stop, but he had to.

"Ah, Ah, Ah", I scolded, snatching away my wrist, "Can't have you being too strong, now can't I", I said whipping the residue of blood away with my index; I paused glancing at my blood covered finger, why was it so tempting? The smell alone was intoxicating; I always did have a fascination for blood. I snapped out of my entrancing state.

"Here . . . one last taste", I purred biting my lip in the process; I tend to only do that when I'm around blood. I raised my hand closer to him, his hand clutched mines, lusting after the blood, he slowly brought it to his mouth wrapping his lips over my finger, I felt his tongue caress every inch of it. The moment alone was pure ecstasy.

Breathe Tru, Breathe, I thought to myself. Come on take a breath, yeah this shit isn't working. I felt someone, "Stefie", I mumble snatching my hand back placing in back at my side. A couple of seconds later he was at my side and Damon went back to his awful acting.

"Tru, are you okay?" he asked, eyeing me, making sure nothing was out of place. "Yeah, Damon and I were just catching up, Right Damon?" I said glancing at my now healed up bite mark, "Oh shit, I'm going to be late", I muttered realizing what the time was, I walked back headed to my car.

"Bye Love", I yelled out not looking back, "Bye Tru", I heard Damon and Stefan say in unison, ha. I raced back home, and took a quick shower, changing into my gray skinny jeans, blat combat boots, white deep V t-shirt and my black leather jacket. I rushed out of my house while putting my hair up in a ponytail.

The rest of the day was just completely boring, just the same drama, Elena's mad at Stefan, Stefan is awkward trying to get on Elena's good side, but I had to admit it I felt extremely bad for Caroline, I mean she was manipulated and used by Damon.

I rushed out of my last class hoping that I would catch Caroline at her locker, I was a woman on a mission, and that mission consisted of Caroline and cupcakes, oh, yay, cupcakes.

"Oh Barbie dear", I said sweetly walking towards her locker, "A little brunette birdie told me, that you're a little gloom and doom today".

"So I'm guessing Elena told you Damon left", she said sadly, staring into her locker. Hmm . . . so that's the lie Stefan told her. "Maybe, maybe not, but what I do know is that there might be some of my famous cupcakes waiting for you at my place", I gave her a cheesy wink; no one could resist my cooking or baking.

"Yum, very tempting, but how come I feel like their pity cupcakes", she said closing up her locker with a big grin on her face. "Well, pity cupcakes always taste better, that's how I like them", I chuckled.

"Okay, but as long as you come to the Sexy Suds Car Wash tomorrow", she said as we walked towards my car. "Damn, must I wear a bikini?" I asked frowning, getting into my car.

"Yes . . . what part of Sexy Suds, do you guys not get?" she scoffed, putting on her seat belt. We drove off, and fifteen minutes later we were parked in front of my house.

"Okay so you're telling me you woke up on the ground with no memory of what happened?" I said walking towards my front door. "Yeah, all I remember is Damon kissing or biting my neck, and I just knocked out", Well at least he didn't kill her, I thought.

"Well the best thing you can do right now, if forget his sorry ass, and move on to someone new", I smirked walking towards my kitchen, "Shouldn't I be saying the same thing to you", she smiled at me with an evil expression on her face. "What do you mean?" I asked carrying over the plate of cupcakes I had made, "Come on, don't act stupid, everyone could tell how monumentally into Damon you are", she said taking a bite of a banana pudding cupcake.

"Okay, so does everyone make it a mission in their lives to spy on me", I scoffed, biting into a chocolate cupcake. "Well it's really hard to ignore Damon when he constantly talks about you, I mean self-esteem downer-". "Okay none of this pinning over some guy bullshit, you're Caroline, you can get any guy you want", I said snatching a piece of cupcake from her hand. "Hey get your own", she laughed.

"Oh, hey Tru I didn't know you had company", My dad said walking into the kitchen, I felt like I hadn't seen him in ages, Darn doctors and their sick patients. He glanced at Caroline and back at me, "Let me guess guy problems", he said, somehow he always knew. "Yup, more like jerk problems", Caroline muttered. "Now here's some advice never trust them", and with that enlightening tip he made his way upstairs. "Thanks dad like we didn't already know that", I yelled at him.

"Have I ever told you how hot your dad is", Caroline giggled out, "ugh okay, girl time over", I muttered walking towards the living room.

"Oh come on, I mean he's a doctor, and oh his ass is-", "Ah, lalalalalalalalalal", I yelled out covering my ears with my hands.

"Okay, okay , I'll stop, but at least put on a good movie", she begged, and with that Idea I knew the perfect movie, "John Tucker Must Die", I smirked.

After hours of watching John Tucker Must Die, only because we would pause whenever Jessie Metcalf would take off his shirt, I dropped off Caroline and went back home to fall in a peaceful and well needed deep sleep.

* * *

_I woke up to my bedroom door opening, I slowly open my eyes my vision was still blurry. A quick chill ran over my body as I felt a hand caress my thigh, "Damon", I whispered. _

"_Well, good morning sunshine", he purred in my ear, I gasped as he nipped the bottom of my ear, "What are you doing here?" I asked staring at his icy blue eyes, but before I could snap out of it, he bombarded me with a kiss. The feel of his skin on mine, made me shiver. He kissed my plump bottom lip gently biting it. I moaned, as he slowly slid his hand up my inner thigh stopping at the thin layer of fabric which was my panties. _

"_Don't Stop", I gasped wanting him, needing him. A small smirk crossed his face. He pulled both of my arms over my head holding me down with just one hand. He trailed feather like kisses down my jaw line, down my neck, with a sudden move he bit into my neck, there was no pain, just lustful sensation caressing my body. I didn't stop him, I wanted this, to be his, to have my blood flowing with his, it was twisted. He released me long enough for me to pin him down, straddling his hips, I found myself gazing at the his blood smudged lips. The lust for blood controlled me, I bit my lip trying to control myself, but there was an urge, a need that I couldn't explain, I leaned down and gently sucked his lips enjoying the metallic taste of my own blood. I cocked my head back taking a quick glance at myself in the mirror. "What the hell", I muttered under my breath as I noticed to two thin black veins around my eyes. _

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's a short chapter, but I'm already working on the next part, I just couldn't wait till upload this one =) hope you guys enjoy. Shout out to ILoveYou1978 for the review. Upload soon. Oh and please review would love your feedback=)


	10. Chapter 8: Light Outside Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 8: Light Outside Part Three

* * *

I was awaken by a piercing ringing, "Ugh, Damn alarm", I muttered as I got up, what the hell was with the dream, I thought. Well if Damon is using the little bit of strength to manipulate my dreams, I don't think he deserves a pick me up today . . . well at least not until after the Car wash.

I put on one of my only bikinis, black bikini with white polka dots that barely cover my c-cup chest, and slipped on a pair of denim daisy dukes, and black and white chucks. Yeah, I'm definitely not a sandals girl.

I let my hair down in its natural loose curls, I didn't bother with makeup I normally don't wear that much anyways so I just put on some primrose pink lip gloss, and headed towards Elena's. I was about to knock on their door, when I heard someone whistle behind, me turned around quickly ready to deck the guy, when I noticed it was Jeremy. "Hey my old pal", I said punching him on the arm. "Ow", he fake wince, "Oh stop being a baby", I said waiting for him to open the door. "So how's things with Vicky?" I asked, okay maybe I hatted her guts, but Jeremy was my closes buddy, so if he 'loved' her then be it, and I just had to suck it up.

"We're great in fact she's waiting for me up in my room", he smirked, "Ewww, way too much info", I gaged. "You asked", he pouted, "Just wrap it up, I don't want to hear from Elena that there's going to be a new member of the Gilbert family", I giggled. I walked in and waited on the second step of the stairs, "Elena hurry your fat ass up", I yelled, I wasn't in the mood to climb up stairs today, the idea alone made me tired.

Elena swiftly went down the stairs, and I couldn't help but stare at what she was wearing. "Ummm . . . you know Caroline is going to give you crap for wearing a long sleeve right?" I said making my way outside. "Yeah I'm hoping she doesn't notice", she smirked, "Um, its Caroline that bitch has everyone on check", I laughed as we got in my car and headed towards the school.

Elena and I were waiting rather bored trying to zone out Caroline's bitching.

"No friend discounts, No freebies, No pay ya are not running a charity here. No, we are not", Caroline smirked, she could be bitchy at times, but that was the reason why she made a great leader, or warden depending on how you see it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan walking towards us; damn the Salvatore family must have had amazing genetics. "So how's my brooding friend?" I asked, giving him my, oh so innocent smile. "Brooding?" he asked perplexed. "Boy have you seen yourself in the mirror, you have to facial expression, 'serious' face, and 'Damn, what's Damon done now' face", I coyly said. "Well, I guess I haven't been myself lately", he apologize, "Yup, Damon can do that to you", I muttered, "So what is your thing with Damon?" he asked.

"Um . . . it's a very complicated and long story that one day I might tell you Stefiepoo, and until that day all I can say Is that it involves volcanoes and Captain America", I smirked, a, amused expression crept upon Stefan's face. I saw him glance over to Elena who was equally gawking at him. "So . . . when are you going to hit that?" I said pointing to Elena, "I mean I've never done it myself, but I've heard Vampire sex is amazing", I chuckled, noticing how red his cheeks were getting. Stefan chuckled as he walked over to Elena.

* * *

(Stefan POV)

Elena was standing pay line, her olive tone skin was complimented my sunshine.

"Hey" she said surprised. "Hey, so how has the carwash been so far?" I asked, not really caring but I didn't know what to say. Just then Caroline walked up towards us, looking rather pissed.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." She gave us a snarky look before leaving and attack someone else. "Did we just get scolded?" I laughed. "And judged", Elena laughed out.

"Wow", I nodded feeling a little shy about having to take off my shirt in public. "I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off", Elena said grinning at me, I love that look, she's so happy carefree, she doesn't need me and my problems.

"I think you have to go first", I said eyeing her up and down wondering how the rest of her body looked like. "Ok", she giggled trying to pull the shirt over her head, "Ok. Ok, um—sorry, so not sexy, Ugh", She growled trying to pull the shirt over her head. She looked quite adorable.

"I disagree", I brushed the loose lock of hair out of her face.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I walked towards Bonnie and Matt and I noticed the look he had on his face.

"uh-uh", I shook my head, "no, none of that tortured pining stuff", I said making my way next to him. "I'm just observing", He replied. "Observing my ass that shit was gawking", I scolded, Matt didn't deserve to feel this way but he had to move on, Elena did.

At that moment another car pulled in. "Tiki, this one is yours", Bonnie told her.

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" She asked rudely, "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it but it's still a p.o.s", she shrugged. "Stop being a bitch Tiki, your ass ain't rich to be judging everyone like that", I yelled out, I never liked her, never will. Bonnie and Matt cracked up, well at least I was amusing them. "You don't have to be rude", I muttered.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk", She grabbed a hose playing it in a bucket to fill it up. Bonnie glared a Tiki, hm . . . something about that look reminded me of something, but I can't put my finger on it. Suddenly the bucket queen bitch Tiki was filling up exploded in her face gushing water everywhere, I couldn't hold my laughter, and I fell to the floor laughing my ass off.

"Bitch, you did this!" Tiki yelled at me. "Tiki, if I was going to get your ass, you should know better I'm an expert debater with my fist", I laughed out holding my stomach.

"Bonnie, you alright?" I asked still giggling at what happened. "Yeah, I'm good", she said, witch, that's what her stare reminded of me that witch I met in Seattle, hmmm . . . I guess Mystic Falls can't get any more interesting. After washing six cars I was exhausted, and for some reason Elena was nowhere to be found. I sent her a small text.

6:06 From: Tru

~Hey, where are you? I'm about to head home . . .

6:10 From: Elena

~ hey sorry I just headed out, had some stuff on my mind, so I had to dig up some dirt

6: 12 From:Tru

~ Cool if you need something call me . . . love you kiddo

And with that I headed home completely ready to change out of these clothes, "Oh shit Damon", I had completely forgotten about him, I did a fast U turn and headed towards the boarding house.

It was night outside once I got there, there was something strange with the atmosphere, something was wrong. I walked in; of course the door was always open. "Stefan, Zach", I called out, wondering where they were. I headed down to Damon's cell, there was a thick sulfuric smell, death was the first thing to pop in my head. I reached Damon's cell, I gasped at the sight. Zach was on the floor with a broken neck. Damon was nowhere to be seen, shit he got out.

I ran upstairs and slammed into what I thought was a wall, "Damon", I whispered.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally finished with this chapter, hope you liked it=) Trust me it gets better more Damon/Tru time + longer chapter.


	11. Chapter 9: Never Let Me Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, only in my dreams, where there is no Elena lol.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 9: Never Let Me Go

* * *

"Oh crap, you're out", I said with disdain.

"Well, I thought you would be happy to see me" . . . "You're looking quite scrumptious today", he smirked, Damn I forgot what I was wearing. "Maybe now we can reenact that dream you had", he smirked; damn that man and his god like features.

"Well, that would be fun, but Stefan isn't here, Darn", I pouted, making him scowl. "Jealous much", I teased.

"Oh, you have no idea", he purred, I licked my lips at the thought; Damon was going to be the death of me one day. Wait there's something different, damn he fed.

"What did you do Damon?" I asked sternly, blood bath I thought. Leaned his body closer to mines, "Just went out to get a bite to eat, or two, or three", he smirked.

"If you're going to be this reckless I'm not going to be able to save you from the council, trust me heads will roll when that happens", I warned him, stepping to the side, I was heading out the door, when he blocked me.

"Where do you think you're going? You're my leverage", Damn you, Damon, Damn you and your handsomeness. "Well I suspect If I stay here, my ass isn't going to be watching movies and playing monopoly, well unless they made a kidnap version of it", I muttered.

"Trust me, your ass is going to be with me throughout that time", he said gripping my hips and pinning me to the wall. "I would tread lightly Mr. Salvatore, I tend to get homicidal when my buttons are pushed", I purred. A smile arose from his lips, "Now I may be underestimating you, but I think Caroline fights back better than you snookum", he teased.

"Was that a challenge, Damon", I said with a smile on my face, I love challenges. Two seconds later he was flying across the other room, "Well, I'll be seeing you", I proudly said, making my way towards the door.

"Fine, leave, I guess I'll just play with my new toy Vicky", he smugly said, getting up from the floor. My face fell at the thought, Vicky damn; I can't let anything happen to her, for Jeremy's sake. I slowly turned around, "fine, but don't hurt her", I said rolling my eyes. "Do you at least have something I can change into, I soaking and I'm tired not a good combination, if you want me happy", I muttered. His eyes twinkled with a mischievous idea, oh crap what is he going to do. A second later he was wrapping his arms around me and we blurred off to his room.

"Ugh, I will never get used to that", I squeaked out holding my stomach. Ah, damn wet clothes were irritation me. I quickly took off my daisy dukes, and slipped of my top, covering myself with a pillow in the process. "You're no fun", Damon muttered handing me a black t-shirt. "Ever think of wearing a color a little more flattering" I suggested. "Nope black is just my type of smile", he smirked flopping down on his bed. I turned around and put on his t-shirt, I lowered the pillow to cover my waist down and I slipped out of my bikini bottoms, he threw a pair of his brief at me, black as well, this man had no other color. They felt nice actually, I glanced at Damon who was glaring at me, "Pig", I said throwing the pillow at his face. "Always the violent one", he chuckled as I got in the covers next to him.

"Shh, be quiet, sleepy time now", I mumbled, the warmth form his skin, slowly sent me into deep sleep. I woke up around 3:30 in the morning from the immense heat. That's when I realized Damon was wrapped over me completely knocked out. I couldn't help it, a smile formed on my face, I felt peaceful as if I needed this. I slowly turned to face him, my heart could have just melted at the moment, he was so serene, vulnerable. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips; I never wanted this moment to end. I inched in closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder, I inhaled his scent, hmm. . . bourbon. I found myself gazing at him, for the next hour. How could someone be treated the way Katherine had, he was perfect I couldn't understand how someone could choose someone else over him.

He loved her though, always had and probably always will, how I could compete with her, this woman I had never met. A woman who had captured his heart, the idea brought me sadness. As much as a villain he may try to be, there's good in him, something I had noticed so many years ago and I guess at that moment I had fallen in love with him, or had I fallen in love with the idea of him, I wondered. Truth be told, I wanted to be his prisoner, because I just wanted to be his. I closed my eyes regretting what I was thinking, what I was feeling, because as much as I want things to work out, he will always have someone else in his heart and with that thought I drifted off to a much needed sleep.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I had not slept a wink; I couldn't help but watch her sleep. She was so beautiful, kind, yet there was something slightly dangerous about her, the complete package. I watched her crinkle her nose as she slept, wondering what she was dreaming about. So peaceful, like an angel, I wanted to close my eyes, but knowing she was there, I couldn't. I didn't want to let go of her, she brought a certain warmth to me, something I hadn't felt since before I was turned, but I couldn't see her in that way. I wanted Katherine, I needed Katherine. I know she loves me, and she's trapped. I've waited 145 years to get her out, and know I am so close now, I can taste it and nothing is getting in my way.

I suddenly say her eyelids flutter open; I quickly closed mines not wanting her to know I've just been staring at her. I felt her gaze on me, she crept slowly closer to me, there I felt a gentle pair of lips caressing mine, and it nearly brought a smile to my face. I shivered as she laid her head on my shoulder, I was at piece, I didn't want this to end, but I fucked up and I knew tomorrow there was going to be consequences, and she was going to get stuck in the middle.

She drifted off to sleep and hour or so later, she mesmerizes me, so much trust she has for me, but it's a waist even I know that. I didn't sleep the rest of the morning; I had Vicky in the next room, unconscious. As the sun rose, I quietly got up and left to check on my new toy.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Sheriff Forbes heard someone come up behind her, she turned to see Logan Fell approaching her, she turned back to see the disturbing scene of charred bodies.

"Never smelled on this bad before", Logan gagged covering his mouth with the end of his shirt. "It tried to cover its tracks", Sheriff Forbes replied a little to accustom to the scene in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Logan said gagging a bit; still having is nose and mouth covered. "I'm positive", she replied, "You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings."

"Do we know who they are?" Logan said pointing towards the charred bodies. "Doc will have to check their dental records", she replied, other ways there's no way of knowing.

"What story should I run?" He asked. "Drug deal gone bad", she suggested, "It's not too big a stretch with all the druggies around here".

"I got the Gilbert Watch", Logan lowered his voice, "Good", she nodded once, and turned around walking towards he squad car.

A deputy arrived and handed a purse over to Sheriff Forbes she opened it and looked at the ID. "I found it the brush about 10 yards away", the Deputy explained,

"Vicki Donovan", Sheriff Forbes read the name out loud. "You know her?" Logan asked. "I went to school with her mother", Sheriff replied. "Think she's one of these?" Logan asked looking at the charred bodies. "I hope not", she replied mournfully.

"Should we contact the council to set up a meeting, yes, make sure to contact, Tru Davis, her father is out of town checking a possible Vampire problem in Georgia", Sheriff Forbes added. "Should we involve her in this, isn't she a little too young", he muttered.

"She may be young, but she has more experience with this than we both have combined", she leaving Logan.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I stormed through the boarding house, searching for my damn ring, nowhere to be found, I reached in my pocket, took out my cell and proceeded to call Stefan.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient", I pressed end, "Damn it." I looked over at Vicki as she lay bleeding on the couch,"Aw, don't get blood on the couch", I sneered walking over looking at the vicious bite mark in her neck ,"I got you good, didn't I?" I loved my little handy work, she didn't answer damn I'm going to regret this. "Well, you're not gonna be any fun today", I brushed her hair back,"I'm so gonna regret this", I smirked biting into my own wrist with a crunch before I put it to her mouth; she started to struggled but eventually gave in, "Good girl", I whispered.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I woke up from the blaring noise of my cell phone, I searched for it on the bed, finally finding it before the call went to voicemail, "Hello?" I said with a raspy voice.

"Tru, this is Sherriff Forbes, we need to talk", shit about what, does she know about Damon.

"I'm sorry Sheriff we're going to talk over the phone, I'm in Atlanta doing a certain job for a friend" I said confidently. "Okay, there's been murders in Mystic Falls of the vampire kind and we were hoping you may have an idea who the attacker may be" she said with concern in his voice, I didn't want to lie to her, but I had to I didn't want her to track the killings back to Damon.

"I have an idea, in fact I followed a vampire out of town this morning, it might be the same, if I have any further news I will call you", and with that I hung up the phone. I got out of bed and made I managed to put on my now dry daisy dukes and chuck's and I made my way towards the living room looking for Damon. I crept around the corner not trying to make any noise there was music blaring. I stopped at the corner ducking a bit, concentration on what was happening.

Vicki was dancing as if she was drunk around Damon's living room while Damon danced shirtless with a bottle of whisky in his hand. Great, what did I just walk into?

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more, But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that", Vicki babbled on dancing some more, if that bitch thinks she can use Jeremy whenever he wants she's seriously mistaken, I scowled.

"Jeremy, huh?" he paused, "Elena's brother?"

"Yeah, yeah, So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- well, then there was Tru they were always crushing on each other, they called themselves best friends, but best friends don't tend to make out with each other", she rolled her eyes. That bitch first of all It was one time, one stupid drunken time, and we were never crushing on each other, we just play around like that. Wait, why am I arguing right now.

"So they were together?" Damon snarled. "Nope not really, their just annoyingly cute together, it's pathetic, Bitch I'll show you what pathetic is . . . wait what?

"So why are you single? I mean you're hot", she smirked. "I don't know you would think Tru would have made a move already", he smirked.

"Wait, Tru Davis, that bitch is an annoying virgin, I mean from what Jeremy says, he was the first guy and last guy she made out with", she rolled her eyes. I smiled knowing different the last guy that happened with was Damon. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated", he said shaking his head. "Except when it isn't", she countered, well this is the first time I agreed with something the slut said.

"No more talking", He ordered, "Let's dance are you going to join us Tru", he said running towards Vicky taking her into his arms.

Soon they were slow dancing extremely close in each other's arms while she cried telling him her life story brushing the tips of her hair gently. "Yeah I'm okay I think I'm going gag", I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Tru are you jealous, I promise I'll save you a dance", he smirked dipping Vicky seductively. "yeah, I'm okay, I have better things to do, than watch to morons dance", I said making my way towards the kitchen.

I made my way over to the kitchen, I was starving so I checked the fridge, "Really all you guys have is orange juice", I yelled into the other room, well I'm drinking all of this, and I did. It was suddenly really quite, maybe too quite. I made my way back to the living room, I noticed Damon messing around near one of the windows, but I couldn't find Vicky, and then I looked down. "Shit, Jeremy is going to kill me", I muttered eyeing the now dead Vicky on the ground.

"Really Damon, trying to make my life a living hell, I mean first I have to pin the cemetery murders on a random vampire, now I have Vicky's dead skank body to worry about", I said slightly nudging her with my foot, "Yup dead", I muttered.

Damon turned around, and smirked at me, that ass. "Sorry had to, I was bored and you left to the kitchen", he smirked still playing around near the window.

I suddenly saw Vicky slightly move, "Oh shit, Damon really?" I asked, damn Vampire Vicky, my biggest nightmare.

"What happened? We were dancing and then-" She rubbed her neck, "And then I killed you", Damon smirked.

"What?" She panicked, "Bitch he killed you, now you're a dipshit vampire like he is", I groaned, can my day get any worse I though. "I'm dead?" She looked at him in disbelief, arg, I just want to smack her, just once. . . . Okay Tru, calm down, remember she's dead show some sympathy.

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it, you drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process", he informed her, then he glanced at me. "Um, nope don't even look at me", I said crossing my arms.

"You're wasted", Vicki stood up grabbing her jeans stumbling from the room, nope he's not but now I wished I was.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone, you're about to get really freaky." He warned, I gagged at the idea. "Ok, I had a really good time, I just wanna go home", she told him rubbing her head. "You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it, you have to be careful," Damon warned her, but of course she didn't listen. "Just move", she shoved past him stumbling slightly.

"Look you're already falling apart", He smirked, yeah I saw no difference then how she normally is. "And I'm going home now", Vicki replied walking towards the door. "OK, fine, I'm just warning you," He stopped himself. "Actually, you know what? You should go, In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house", "no she's not, are you crazy", I interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever", Vicki walked downstairs, "Bye", Damon called out, "what the fuck are you doing, just letting her go, she's in transition she could kill Jeremy", I yelled at him in anger.

"So that's what you care about . . . you're poor Jeremy", he mocked which only angered me more.

"You know what Damon, go screw yourself, while I go clean up your mess, like usual", I muttered and walked out heading towards my car, and damn she was gone.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Vicki went straight to Elena's house knocking the door to hear Jeremy announcing he was coming, she heard him running down the stairs and he opened the door.

"Hey, the sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." She made her way into the house.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked. "It's okay", Vicki told him walking into his kitchen, "everything's good", reassured him. "Did something happen?" Jeremy asked her again.

"I'm hungry", she stated, "What do you got to eat?", she raided his fridge, nothing was looking appetizing. "You're high?" Jeremy looked at her disgusted, "Vicki, it's the middle of the day."

"Can't you shut up for a little bit", she exclaimed, "My head, it hurts, I need quiet."

Jeremy watched her worried, he pulled out his phone calling Tru, and maybe she could help.

"Tru . . . I need your help . . ." he asked.

"Jeremy stay away from Vicky, I need to talk to you, I'll be over in a little", she muttered and hanged up.

* * *

(Tru POV)

After a flat tire, I managed to make my way over to Elena's I ran up to the door and pounded on it. Elena and Stefan both opened the door, "Stefan, Vicky's in transition", "Yeah I know", he interrupted. Elena shot me a 'what the hell you know look', oh crap say something.

"I mean, oh no, vampire, that can't be real, no", I said sarcastically, "Yeah, I never mind I can't lie to you, I know, I knew before you, be angry whatever, but we have trouble to deal with", I said walking into the house.

"How long have you known?" Elena asked me, as I walked in, truth time. "Since I was about five", I muttered. "What?" she exclaimed, "and you've been hiding this from me since I first met you", he gave me a horrified look, "Oh yeah, Elena we met when we were eleven would you really believe me if I said Vampires were real, and I have supernatural abilities that make me the best hunter around the U.S", I snapped.

"What kind of abilities?" she asked, "You know the average amount Telepathy, Telekinesis, Premonition, Healing abilities, just name it and I have it, I'm a freak like that", I proudly said.

"Wow", she muttered, "Explains a lot".

We walked into the living room huddled in a circle, "Okay we need to find her before she feeds", I muttered.

"What will happen if she doesn't?" Elena asked. "She'll die", Stefan added before I could.

"She left right now, but I can track her", I said, "I'm always able to track them for some reason".

"Okay, so I'll go with you. Tru", Stefan said, glancing back at Elena.

"Just be careful, Tru, I need you alive, so I can kill you for hiding so many secrets from me", he scolded.

"Okay then, Colorado 45, 34, 54, hut, hut, hut", I chuckled to myself too much of a serious moment for me.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Logan walked around the forest following the Gilbert Compass with a gun holding wooden bullets in his hand. The compass started flickering madly in the direction of the old cemetery, he got his phone out and called Sheriff Forbes.

"I think I got something, It's pointing towards the old cemetery. "Logan informed her walking that way. "Headed your way", Sherriff Forbes said over the radio.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"This way", I announced pulling Stefan towards my direction. "How do you know where she is?" he asked.

"I can sense her, each vampire has a distinct vibe that I can detect, don't ask how", I muttered it was still a mystery to me.

"You know, I was thinking that we need a team name", I said, with a smile on my face.

"Team name?" he asked, he was trying to hide a smile. "Yeah, you know I was totally digging Team Salvatore". "I like it Team Salvatore to the rescue", he muttered.

"Found her she's less than ten feet away, she's scared", I whispered.

"Good", Stefan encouraged Tru's tracking method, leading her towards the old cemetery, "Vicki", we ran over to her.

"I'm starting to remember thing, what he is, what he said", Vicki sobbed looking up at us, "I remember you", She looked at Stefan, "The hospital, the – the rooftop, it's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry, Damon had no right to do this to you", I told her, actually feeling sympathy for her. "Damon said I needed to feed", she remembers, "What will happen if I don't?" she asked.

"you'll fade quickly . . . and then it'll just be over", Stefan said softly. "I'll be dead", she chocked on tears.

Suddenly a gun shot was fired through the forest and Stefan looked straight in front of him to see Logan holding a shaky gun, Stefan fell down in agony.

"Stefan!" I screamed. "I'm sorry it had to end this way", Logan pointed the gun at me about to squeeze the trigger. Damon rushed in, biting Logan in the neck, he fell quickly. "Get the bullets out", I screamed at Damon, we both fell to our knees trying to help Stefan, when Logan regained consciousness, and aimed towards Damon, he was too busy to notice. I swiftly moved to the side, when Logan took his last shot, I felt a piercing pain in my stomach, the bastard shot me.

"Tru, what the hell?" Damon yelled out, glaring at my now drenched in blood abdomen.

Everything that happened next was a blur, Vicki screamed and covered her face as Damon came up too me and dug into my wound snatching out the wooden bullet, I fell into unconsciousness.

"Hey", I heard a sweet voice say, "Wake up".

"Damon", I whispered, what the hell happened. "It's alright I'm here now", he said kissing my forehead, "Logan won't hurt you again", he breathe out in remorse.

"In . . . Pain . . . Here", Stefan groaned out.

"Damn", Damon dropped to his knees pulling a wooden bullet out of his brothers chest ,"It's wood. They know", he said, "Yeah I could have told you that, I'm part of the council, your feeding fest in the morning sparked their interest", I muttered, holding my semi bleeding stomach, "Great, I'm healing", I mumbled, "How exactly are you healing?" Damon asked, "wouldn't you like to know", I smirked.

Stefan weakly reached it out of his pocket and handed the ring to Damon whom slid it back on his finger happily when Stefan suddenly called out.

"Vicki, no!" He yelled. Fuck Vicky pulled away from feeding on Logan, "I'm sorry", a second later she blurred away.

"Oops", Damon joked standing up walking over to Logan's body grabbing the compass, "Umm, we have a problem here", he said confused as hell, "what?" Stefan and I said in unison.

"Well apparently to the compass . . . you're a vampire", he scrunched his eyebrows, "yeah, and you're a virgin", I said defending myself.

"Well, whatever it is, it won't stop pointing to you", he muttered shoving it into his pocket.

"Come one let's head back", Stefan said slowly getting on his feet.

I arrived at my house, in serious need of my bed.

"Thank you", " You saved my life", Damon announced as I walked into my bedroom.

"You're welcome . . . like I said Damon, I will always protect you", I said walking into my closet changing into my pajamas.

"Why?" he asked.

"Good question, there something I don't know about myself yet, but that part of me urges me to protect you, it's odd", I said slipping in under my covers.

"You've saved me numerous times, I don't know what to do", he softly said.

"Well, you can start off by shutting up, and letting me sleep", I smirked; a second later I felt warm hands wrapping around my waist. "Damon, what ar-", he cut me off before I could finished, "Shh . . . I sleep better this way", he said snuggling himself against my back. I slowly drifted off to sleep with a big smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally finished this chapter, I hope you guys like it, I loved the Damon/Tru moments and hopefully you guys do to. Please review, love feedback =) Enj/oy


	12. Chapter 10: Take It Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 10: Take It Off

* * *

(Serena Flashback)

_I awaken, in a panic; I gazed around the room, hoping everything was just a horrible dream, and to my disappointment it wasn't. I arose from my cot walking closer to the cell door; I was mere inches away when the chains attached to my ankles pulled me to a halt. I couldn't last one more day here; the loneliness was driving me mad. My strength grew weaker; the daily doses of Pythia in my system had made my powers weaken drastically. I had been sucked in to Niklaus's trap, awaiting the day the doppelgänger reappears. It had been months since I had found out about Klaus and Elijah's plan for me in his sacrifice, and to make sure I didn't run they forced me into this cell, this hell whole. _

_The cell door swung open, I couldn't bring myself to see who had entered, but by the disgusting vibe he was emitting it must have been Niklaus. "Well, Serena soon your misery will end, love", I heard his nauseating voice, echo throughout the cell. "Prepare her, the full moons comes upon us, there will be a sacrifice tomorrow", he smirked, as one of his henchmen, walked into the cell, I felt a sting from the blow to my head, and I entered complete darkness._

* * *

(Tru POV)

My eyes fluttered open, I gently turned not wanting to disturb Damon, but as I did, I noticed that he was gone. "Hmm, should I be miffed about this?" I wondered, I didn't want to give Damon the wrong idea. I checked my alarm it was 7:00, I swiftly got up and headed towards the shower. I lathered, rinsed, and repeated, wrapping myself with a fluffy white towel I headed towards my drawers, I slipped on a pair of black lacey bra and panty and made my way towards my closet. "Hmm . . . what to where?" I muttered, going through my clothes, I pulled out a black snake print mini and a loose gray, deep v, short sleeve, thin t-shirt. I put on my necklace, noticing a new text I had gotten, I checked it.

7:06 From: Elena

~ Hey met me at the Boarding house, Vicky is there . . . oh yeah and wake your ass up =)

7:18 From: Tru

~ I am awake, be there in few . . . can I stake Vicky? Please!

7: 19 From: Elena

~ No!

I chuckled, putting on my black suede ankle boots, it was cold outside so I put on my navy blue boyfriend jacket.

I arrived at the boarding house, ugh I didn't want to go in, I didn't want to see Damon, even though we hadn't done anything I felt used. Something I had never felt before, in fact I never really allowed anyone close enough for that to happen. I made my way towards the door not bothering to knock, I mean they always have unlocked so why bother. I walked in and headed towards the living room, "Elena, Stefan", I called out, "In here", I heard them yell out, I made my way into the kitchen where I saw Elena, Stefan, and Vicky huddled around the kitchen table.

"I'm here to pick you up", I said crossing my arms in front of me. "Pick me up for what", she asked confused, "School, you know that thing we rarely go to", I scoffed. "Damn, I forgot, okay give me a second", she said running out of the room. "You know Stefan, a good boyfriend would make sure Elena actually went to school, once in a while", I smirked walking out of the kitchen.

"Elena, I'll be in the car", I yelled out walking outside, "well, how's my little vampire hunter", he purred into my ear, I was not in the mood today, "What do you want Damon, I'm not in the mood today", I said ignoring him walking towards my car. "Don't be mad, I had to leave and clean up Vicky's mess", he said snatching my wrist. "What makes you think that's what has me in this mood?" I asked, okay, that was clearly why I was in a pissy mood, but I didn't want him to know.

"Then how come you're giving me the cold shoulder?" he asked letting go of my wrist. "That's for me to know, and for you to dot, dot, dot", I smirked getting into my car, which somehow Elena was already in. We drove off headed to school as I glanced at my rear view mirror; Damon had already made his way into the boarding house.

"So what's up with you and Damon?" Elena asked, that's a question I wanted answered myself, "Nothing", I muttered trying to concentrate on my driving. "Well, I hope it's nothing, it is Damon's fault for what happened to Vicky", she added. Why must things be so complicated with when it comes to my life? Next thing I knew we had arrived at school, whoa that was weird I completely zoned out. The rest of the day was a complete blur, there was something wrong with me today, or maybe I just had too much on my mind. I zoned out throughout every conversation I was in today.

I was at home trying to figure out what costume to where, I decided to go as myself, and if someone asked me I think I will just have to say I'm going as Buffy. I slipped on my dark denim skinny jeans, kept my gray t-shirt, but I added my favorite black combat boots. I knew there might be a chance I would have to stake Vicky, so I slid a steak into the back the back of my combat boots, I added my black leather bracelet, and I headed out. I wanted to get their early so I could talk to Mrs. Lockwood.

Fifteen minutes later I was at the girl, I noticed Damon at the bar, but I was not in the mood, I had a bad feeling about tonight. I glanced around looking for the Lockwood's when I noticed them sharing a booth, I walked towards, and sat down next to Mrs. Lockwood. "Tru, what a nice surprise, I assume the trip went well for you", he said cautiously, referring to the lie I had told Sherriff Forbes. "It didn't go that well, just a fair warning, I tracked the Vamp back to Mystic Falls", I said wasn't entirely a lie, Vicky was running around somewhere. "You promise you were going to take care of that", Carole said, in a bitchy tone.

"Trust me by tonight I will have a body for you", I said glancing at Damon who had stilled for a second, that ease dropper, "Thank you", Mayor Lockwood said giving me a slight nod, "Don't thank me just yet", I muttered and briskly walked out of the grill heading over to the Halloween shindig at school, I felt a small vibration, "Elena?" I asked over the phone, "Tru you need to get here, Vicky is here, and I lost Jeremy", she panicked, "I'll be there in a minute", I hung up and ran towards the school.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"Trust me by tonight I will have a body for you", I listened in on Tru's conversation with the Mayor, who exactly was she going steak tonight, she sounded confident maybe too confident. "Thank you", Mayor Lockwood said, "Don't thank me just yet", she muttered and walked away, one day I'll find out the secret she's keeping from me.

I watched as Carole drank her martinis, Mayor Lockwood rolled his eyes at his tipsy wife, and minutes later he left clearly miffed by something Carole Lockwood had said.

"Let me guess", I stared at her Halloween costume, "Daisy Buchanan", I guessed correctly she seemed like a lonely housewife that would like that novel. "I love the 'Gatsby' look", I smirked.

"I've met you before", she remembered me, well no one can exactly forget my face, "aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?" she asked, psh . . . as if I would date Caroline, I rolled my eyes at the idea.

"Ah, she had a school girl crush on me . . . ", I said shrugging, "but it was cute, but I had to let her down easy".

"It's Damon, right?" she asked taking another sip from her martini. "Oh you remembered", I said giving her an alluring look. "Well you have a face that's hard to forget", she said flirting, oh this is going to be easy. "What's your last name, Damon?" she asked.

"Salvatore", I replied, "Are you related to Zach?" she asked. I smiled at her knowing Zach would be a reason why she will open up to me. "Zach's my uncle", I clarified, "How do you know Zach?" I asked I stared into her eyes, trying to compel her.

"Are you okay?" she asked suspiciously, damn it didn't work. " Yeah, I think there's something in my eye", I lied fake rubbing my eye.

"Well, I know Zach from the founder's council", she said, Damn I didn't even needed to try to compel her, "You know the Salvatore's were one of this towns original settlers", she added. "Yes they were", well I was one of them, I thought. "I wasn't aware that Zach was a member, I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends", I said taking a sip of her martini.

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls", she said, "I've left several messages". I needed a lied "Zach went out of town for a bit", I lied , "But if it's about the Vervain . . .", I took a pause seeing the expression on her face. "You know about the Vervain?" she asked rather surprised.

"Well I'm a Salvatore, of course I do", I chuckled. "Of course", she nodded. "Cheers", I said holding up my glass of Bourbon.

"So you need Vervain?"I asked. "Yes, my husband and I only have what his parents left him, and Zach had promised to supply us with more", she added.

"I mean the Davis family was the major supplier for the town, but once they left they gave their stock over to Zach", she said taking a sip from her martini.

"Well, I talk to him all the time", I lied, "So why don't I just ask him?"

"Well, I talk to him all the time." He lied "So why don't I just ask him?" She nodded her head, I hadn't convinced her yet. "How much do you need?" I asked inhaling the sweet smell of bourbon, "I mean, how many people do you think will need it?"

"Well, there are our children of course", well there goes my blood bag. "Of course", I nodded. "and friends, family, and everyone on the council", she said, finally something that has caught my attention.

"The council?" I asked. "Zack knows how many", she hesitated she didn't want to give out any more information, she glanced at her watch realizing the time, "My husband is not going to be happy with me". I guess this is my time to pounce, "Well, are you happy with your husband?" I asked giving her a warm smile. "You're flirting with me", she blushed, " You flirted with me first", I chuckled. "True", she nodded. I got up swiftly and walked out next to her, "Let me escort you to the school", I said taking a last gulp of my bourbon, "It's not safe out there, I mean, I've seen at least ten vampires tonight", I said smirking.

"Well, if only the real ones were as easy to find", she giggled out, "How is the search going?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Oh, we had the founder's party and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect", I guess now I'm thankful that I had gone. "And all the rest were just dead ends . . ." she blabbed.

"Well, what about the Davis girl, Zach speaks highly of her tracking abilities", I added, might as well get some information from her about Tru. "Ah, Tru Davis, out towns little savior", she said fondly about her. "She is the special one-", "well, exactly how special is she?" I asked cutting her off. "Well, that information is only for council members", she said getting out of her seat.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Vicki stumbled through the school looking for Jeremy, the flickering lights gave the halls a scary atmosphere, she had to endure the pathetic people trying to scare her as she went down the hall. She suddenly felt a tug on her arm.

"Why are you following me?" she asked Stefan who was also pissed. "You didn't really give me much of a choice", Stefan countered, not letting go of her arm. "Let me go", she yelled out trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"You shouldn't be here Vicky", he muttered, "Crowds like these, it makes it even harder for you to keep control", he scolded her. "I'm fine", she said trying to convince him, but it wasn't working. "I'm fine", she informed him.

"Really?" he asked her not convinced. "Mmmhmm . . ." she muttered. "so you don't have any headaches? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off?" He repeated what Vicki had threatened Elena with earlier, "Do you want to know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you", he said to her, it was all true, every last word.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I rushed through the halls looking for anyone I recognized, "Elena", I yelled, Jeremy wasn't with her, we both noticed Stefan talking to Vicky, we both headed straight towards them. As we both reached them, Matt came barging in, "what's going on?" he asked noticing Stefan hand on Vicky's arm.

"Hey, uh, everything's fine", he tried to reassure Matt. "I told you to quit bothering me", Vicky lied making Matt think Stefan was hurting her. "NO", I said shaking my head, "Don't do this".

He tried to put on her most innocent expression, "Matt, he won't leave me alone", she faked, she pulled herself away from Stefan. "You need to back off, man", Matt said pushing Stefan a little, "Hey, first of all he's trying to help, you're dumb ass sister", I growled.

"What the hell is your guys problem", he snapped, "Damn, she's gone", walking away trying to sense her. I took me a good five minutes before I was able to sense her, I walked towards the back parking lot, "Vicky what's wrong with you", I heard Jeremy say, I rushed towards the bus, wishing he wasn't hurt, I found Jeremy moaning on the ground, yes no bite marks. Elena rushed out, running towards Jeremy, he quickly got on his feet. "You guys need to go", I yelled at them, giving Elena a scolding look.

"I'm not leaving you", Jeremy said, limping a bit, "I can handle myself go, now", I yelled slightly following them as they ran towards the door, Vicky blurred in front of them, blocking the entrance inside, I jumped in front of Jeremy and Elena taking Vicky's blow, I wasn't sent hurtling towards a trash container, a stinging pain erupted from my side, I looked down and found a strip of 2X4 impaled in my abdomen, I quickly pulled out crying out in pain, and I raced back towards them. I concentrated using my fading energy, pinning Vicky to the back wall as Elena and Jeremy raced towards the door, my concentration was broken when Stefan appeared. Vicky blurred in back of me and ripped into my neck, the crunch alone was terrifying. I cried out in pain, as Stefan tried to stake her, but she shoved him out of the way and sent him flying into one of the buses, I took advantage of this moment, and pulled out the stake I was carrying in my combat boot, I staked her in the staring into her eyes, as her body turned ash grey. That spark in her eyes disappeared, a surge of power arose throughout my body, and it was exhilarating. I wanted this; I needed this, the power I held engulfed me. I snapped out of it at the sound of Jeremy and Elena's cries, Stefan took Jeremy and Elena, as I stood there, perfectly still.

"You need to go", Damon said, walking next to me, "You know this is your fault", I muttered in disgust, not at him but at me. "You must have me confused with someone that gives a damn", he said.

"Put her in my trunk, I have a Sherriff to visit", I said, throwing him my car keys. I reached over to my neck, the bitch took a good chunk of me, I didn't really worry about it knowing I would eventually heal myself. I walked towards my car; Damon was in the passenger's seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, "Well, I need to get closer to with the council and what better way to do it, then have the Sherriff think I helped with the vampire situation", he said with a serious expression, what crawled up his ass, I wondered. "Fine, but you'll agree with everything I say", I muttered, I texted Liz to meet me at our usual location. Ten minutes later I was parking, and getting in out of the car.

"Tru, so I'm hoping everything went as you planned?" she asked, stupid question, I wouldn't be here if it hadn't. I popped open the trunk as Damon walked towards us, "Damon Salvatore", she muttered, "What is he doing here?" she asked.

"He helped me, Vicky tried to take a mighty bite out of me, and Damon was there with a stake ready", I said glancing at him.

"Well, thank you Damon, Tru, hopefully this is the last time, we have to meet here", she said, with a sad expression. "Let's not kid ourselves, Liz, eventually we'll meet back here", I muttered closing the trunk.

"What will you do with Vicky's body", she asked. "I'll bury her in the usual spot, you're just going have to play along with whatever concerns Matt has when he stops by", I said walking back to the car. "Thank you, Tru", she paused, "Oh, and Damon, you might have to attend the council meeting now on", she yelled out.

We drove to a secluded area a couple of miles outside of town. I made Damon burry her, the area brought by memories, Vicky wasn't the first Vampire I had to burry here, and she won't be the last, what a depressing thought. I dropped off, Damon at the school since he had left his car there, the car ride was silent, awkward, but I guess that's how I liked it. I stayed parked, as Damon drove off, probably headed towards Elena's. "What am I going to tell Jeremy", I whispered, he didn't deserved this pain, I started the car and drove off towards Elena's I parked in front of my house, and made my way towards Elena and Stefan who were sitting down, on her swing.

"Tru", Elena yelled out, running towards me embracing me in a hug, "Hey, I'm okay, everything's dealt with", I said facing Stefan, he gave me a small nod, he walked closer to me checking my neck. "Aw, are you worried Stefan?" I asked smiling a little, "slightly", he smiled.

At that moment Damon walked out form inside, "It's done", told Elena, "What's done, what did you do?" I asked Elena and Damon. "It had to be done", she said very cryptic, "what had to be done?" I asked. "Damon . . . I asked Damon to erase what happened today", she stuttered, "You did what?" I snapped at both of them, how stupid could they be. "Are you kidding me?" I scoffed, "Erase as much as you want, but trust me from experience, there will always be an empty feeling in him . . . he might not show it right now, but the truth will come out, when it does, his curiosity is going to get the best of him", I said crossing my arms.

"Trust me, this isn't Stefan's poorly done job, I made sure he wouldn't remember", he said rolling his eyes. "Remember that I warned you, when it blows up in your face", I said leaving walking towards my house.

I entered my house, finding my dad sitting on the couch talking to who I'm guessing is Sherriff Forbes. "So how did it go?" he asked, biting into an apple, "wait let me answer, I'm guessing bad considering the Salvatore brother had to bail you out", he scoffed, I hadn't seen him like this, not in a long time, "he didn't bail me out, I bailed him out", I defended myself, "That's not what you told Liz", he said questioning my reasons, "Well, I didn't want to embarrass him, I mean he is a Salvatore", I muttered. "Great, I've never had to worry about you before, and I don't want to start now", damn, what's got his panties in a twist today. I nodded my head and went upstairs, I was covered in my own blood, and I hated being sticky. I took a quick shower, and changed into my pajamas. As I walked over to my bed, I found Damon sitting on the edge; he had a serious expression on his face. "You're mad at me", he said, "I'm sorry did I confused you with someone who gave a damn", I scoffed, sliding in under my covers.

"Fine, I'll leave, if I wanted someone to give me the silent treatment, I would just stay with Stefan", he muttered. Arg, damn that man. "I'm going to regret this, but stay, you pout too much when you're upset", I said patting the empty space next to me. Next thing I knew he was stripping down, sliding in next to me, only wearing his briefs and his black t-shirt. I shivered as my body went slightly cold, he must have noticed because the next thing I noticed, he was wrapping his arms around me. "Sweet Dream, my little freak of nature", he whispered as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys, hope you liked the chapter, finally Vicky is dead, felt like it took forever to kill her off. Thanks for all the follows and favorites, you guys make my day, Shout out to NixieElementa, Blueberrytoast, ILoveYou1978, and KimmyWSmith for the reviews=) Enjoy. P.S. Please review would love some feedback.


	13. Chapter 11: Just A Pawn in His Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Tru Davis and her story line.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 11: Just the Pawn in His Plan Part 1

* * *

_(Serena Flashback)_

_I was clutching onto an obscure amount of Vervain, begging, praying that Klaus wouldn't sense it. "You will not run", he sternly said peering into my eyes, "I will not run", I repeated with a lack of emotion, this was the only way of tricking him. He continued, "You will not warn Katerena", he paused, "I will not warn Katerena", I repeated, before he turned away from me. Whoever the Petrova doppelgänger was, I knew that I needed to warn her. I made my way out of the bedroom I was in, I knew the estate well enough, so I traveled heading towards the parlor, I entered the enormous room, "Hello, you must be the friend Klaus and Elijah have mentioned, Katerena Petrova", she introduced herself curtseying in the process, I couldn't stop but stair she looked so much like my dear Elizabetta Petrova , "Serena, Serena Camilla" I said curtseying, she was definitely Elizabetta's Doppelgänger. _

"_It's nice to have another woman in the estate", she smiled, oh you are going to wish we weren't here together, I thought. _

_NiKlaus walked towards us a smirk on his face, "Well, I would love to join in conversation tonight, but I have some preparations for the celebration tomorrow". Katerina turned to him in confusion, "What celebration?" she asked. "Well, it's a surprise my dear", and with that devilish statement he left. I couldn't talk to her now, NiKlaus could be listening in, I must wait until tonight. _

"_How long have you known Klaus and Elijah?" she asked innocently, "For about 2 years, since I was fifteen", that's how long I've been imprisoned awaiting the arrival of the doppelgänger, the poor doppelgänger, if she only knew what was awaiting for her tomorrow night. Hours had passed, and we had been filling them with chit chat regarding our families and lives. No interruptions from Niklaus, so I took advantage, hurried over to the nearest desk hoping to find a piece of parchment and a plume. I sloppily wrote down, 'Katerina, we must go, you are not aware of dangers that possess Niklaus, he plans on sacrificing us tomorrow once the full moon is at its apex', I scribbled handing it over to Katerina, she chuckled out, "Are you mad?". I snatched the parchment from her, 'heed your words Katerina, vampires can hear us,' and I sensed Elijah, coming towards us, I took Katerina by the arm and dragged her to a small hiding place by the bookcase, I raised my index to my lips, singingly her to not make a sound. _

_Maybe I was amusing her, or maybe my fear opened her mind towards the thought, I hurried away from her, just as Elijah entered the room. "Elijah", I said in disdain, "Don't Serena, must you always be angered by me?" he asked apologetic, "Well, considering the only reason, Niklaus imprison me was because of you, I believe I have a perfect reason for being disgusted by you", I spat, I considered him a friend once, and I grew to love him, but he betrayed me. _

"_You betrayed me Elijah, and now what? I'm supposed to wait until the sacrifices tomorrow", I said walking away from him. "Yes, I told you once, I will save you from the transformation, I still love you, Serena", he said walking closer to me, "What about Katerina, she's just as innocent in this as I am", he paused, "and she will have to die, it's part of the ritual", he shrugged, he would always choose his brother, even if it killed him or me. _

" _I will not let that happen", I said shaking my head, "Why do you care, you just met katerina today, don't tell me you care about her already", he said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "I may have met her only today, but I promised Elizabetta, that I would protect her bloodline, I will always protect her bloodline", I yelled pushing him away from me. "Just like you protected Elizabetta, or don't you remember it was you who killed her", he said. _

"_It was the only way to protect the world from your hybrid brother monstrosity, we all knew what we were getting ourselves into", I said, hoping Katerina was able to listen in. "Your judging my brother for being a hybrid, must I remind you of what you truly are, as holy and innocent you might want to be, you know what lies within you, the evil you try to fight off each day, Niklaus isn't the only hybrid", he said, a venomous vile surged through me, and in that moment I let my other half unleashed, my eyes darken as small thin black veins engulfed the area around them, and a set of sharp fangs arose from my mouth._

* * *

_(Present)_

I a woken from a nightmare, a nightmare I could not remember anymore, I've been getting these feelings as if something important was unfolding right in front of me, but I couldn't understand what It was. My eyes fluttered open, as I scanned the room, I had been doing this often, I feared that I would awaken one morning, and wind up being locked away . . . it was a stupid thought. I felt a hand caress my cheek; I jumped not remembering that Damon had spent the night.

"Shit, you scared me", I muttered turning around to face him. He looked serious, way too serious for this early in the morning. "What?" I asked crawling closer to him, as I snuggled into his chest. "Who's Elijah?" he asked, "Elijah? . . . ummm . . . I have no idea", I said not lifting my head away from him. "You mumbled his name in your sleep", he said resting his chin on the top of my head, "I haven't been remembering my dreams, or nightmares", I said inhaling his sweet scent, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure I was just having another zombie dream", I said gazing at one of the freckles on his chest. "You know if I had a marker, I could play connect the dots with your freckles", I said giggling. "I hate connect the dots", he muttered, "why?" I asked, it's not as if it's a hard game, "I always tend mess up", he pouting, hmmm . . . I loved it when he did that. "Hmm . . . well you do have a weakness . . . counting" I said laughing. "The dots are always numbered, how could you mess up?" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Yeah, I don't have weaknesses", he said taking in a deep breath, "Well that's a lie, you just clearly said it was counting . . . you would think an old man like you would be able to count", I said trailing my finger over his freckles.

"Old man?" he scoffed, "yes, old man", I giggled.

"Trust me, I'm not that old", he scoffed rolling his eyes in the process.

"Hmm, how old are you grandpa?" I asked, he paused for a second "exactly so old, you can't remember . . . tsk tsk tsk", I snickered, this moment was perfect, but I knew sooner or later something would ruin it, something always did.

I laid half asleep for at least another 20 minutes before I heard the constant ringing of my phone, I didn't feel like answering it, it felt nice sleeping on his chest. "Ah, stupid phone", I muttered as I rolled over to my nightstand to pick it up. "Hello", I muttered.

"Tru, you will not believe what I just happened", she muttered out. I sensed the shift of tone in her voice, "What's wrong? I asked getting up, "I went to the boarding house, and so girl in a towel was there", she sighed, "towel girl?" I asked walking towards the bathroom; I turned around to see a very nosey Damon listening in to my conversation. I didn't want her to worry so much, I mean she did break up with him, but if he ran off to sleep with the first chick he met, he was definitely getting on my bad side. "Well, don't get your panties in a twist, maybe it was one of Damon's one night stands, you know how much of a slut he is", I said rolling my eyes, as I saw Damon give me a smirk, "In your dreams", I mouthed to him.

"Okay, I need to calm down, please tell me your coming over today", She said, "Of course you brat, I just might have to make a detour on my way over there, though . . . alright I'll see you in a bit", I said and hung up the phone. I got in the shower, and ten minutes later I was out and Damon was nowhere to be seen, so I changed. I slipped into a red flannel button up, a dark blue skinny jean, and my favorite chucks.

I drove over to the boarding house, ready to chew out Stefan, I was in the mood for inflicting some pain. I practically skipped over towards the door, I didn't bother knocking, and swung the door open walking in. "Oh Stefiepoo", I called over.

"He left to school already", I heard someone say, I would recognize that voice anywhere, "Lexie!" I yelled turning around.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys how you like the chapter! I hope you guys finally have an idea of who or what Tru isShout out to NixieElementa, ADORATIO, and ILoveYou1978 for reviewing. . Will update soon =) Please Review would love your feedback=) Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 11:Just A Pawn in His Plan Part2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I wish I did.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 11: Just A Pawn in His Plan Part 2

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked running up to her, giving her a hug.

"Just came to celebrate my second best friend's birthday", she smirked, "Stefan . . . he's that Stefan?" I asked, "yup", she replied popping the p, "but if I would have known that you were in Mystic Falls, I've would have come earlier".

"Very adorable . . . so you're the towel girl, Elena's been talking about", I asked.

"The one and only", she laughed, oh if only Elena knew how jealous she was of the last person after Stefan's cookies, ha.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" she asked flopping down on the couch, "hmm . . . drinking, drinking, and drinking", I smirked.

"Hmm, my favorite", she smiled, "okay, so before we get all mushy reliving out fond memories, I have something boring called school to attend" I said walking towards the door. Next thing I know she's standing right in front of me, "Come on, ditch how many times are we normally in the same city", she pouted, "pretty please, with tequila on top".

"Mmmm, remember Atlanta?" I smiled remembering the night, "oh yes, wasn't that the night we got sloppy drunk", she added.

"Umm . . . we always got sloppy drunk", I corrected her. "But if I remember someone here, got drunk and thought it was funny to lock me in the hotel closet while she had sex with her boyfriend", I said crossing my arms. She smiled and rolled her eyes, "well if I remember right you were knocked out for most of the time", she chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "So I see it as you owe me another favor . . . well since I'm missing class and a possible test . . . someone with awesome compulsion powers should help a bitch out with her grades", I said giving her a cheesy wink.

"Fine, I do love it when you wink at me", she giggled, "So what brings you to the Salvatore's?" she asked.

"Hmm . . . I was going to stick a stake up Stefan's ass, but since you're the 'towel girl' Elena met, there's no need", I smirked walking over to get a glass of something strong.

"Always the morning drunk, aren't you", she said, "So you and Elena, I never knew you guys were close", she said as I walked towards her taking a sip of bourbon. "Yeah, I don't like involving my friends in the vampy areas of my life", I said taking another sip of the oh so delicious bourbon. "Yet somehow, she's with Stefan", she added fiddling with her blond locks. "Yeah, well that was her own doing, nosey little thing", I said chuckling.

"Should have known you two would be connected", Lexie muttered below her breath.

"What?" I asked, damn sometimes I wished I had vamp hearing, well without the diet at least. She gave me as sweet smiled, "nothing", she said.

"Fine, but if I'm staying in the boring boarding house then, I must go buy supplies", I told her walking out towards the door, "Oh, before I forget, bye Damon", I said as I walked out and headed towards my car.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I had been listening in to their conversation, fascinating how 'the great vampire hunter' could have some many vampire friends. I waited until Lexie went up to Stefan's room to bug her. I blurred into the room and laid down next to her, she rolled over to my side facing me.

"Boo", I smirked which made her groan, "Hello, Lexie, what an unexpected surprise".

"Unexpected surprise", she smirked, "I think the wrong brother went back to high school". "How long are you here for?" I asked not really caring, but she might just help me out with something.

"Just for Stefan's B-Day", she explained sitting up on the bed. "Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me", I fake pouted. She snorted, "That's it, Damon, after a century I finally realized death meant nothing without you", she purred next to me, leaned over as if to kiss, and then she pulled back rolling her eyes in the process.

"Why are you so mean?" I pouted. "Have you met you?"Lexie smirked, "You're not a nice person". I rolled my eyes, in annoyance, "Because I'm a Vampire", I explained.

She looked at me shaking her head side to side, "But you're only the bad parts". Ugh, the thought of Lexie trying to save me brought a bitter taste to my mouth, it was an annoying idea.

"Tech me to be good", I said with sarcasm in my voice. I leaned in closer to her, clearly underestimating her as he clasped her hand around my throat and pinned me down on the bed. "I'm older and that means stronger", she growled out.

I tried gasping for air I was barely able to take a breath as I muttered "Sorry". "Don't ruin my time with Stefan, because I'll hurt you, and you know I can do it", she threatened me. I tried gasping for air, "yeah", I was scarcely able to mutter.

She finally released me form her grip, she got up and left the room, I was finally able to move, I forgot about her iron grip. Normally I would have let her pout her away, but there was a need to know how Lexie and Tru knew each other.

I walked towards Lexie who was now back in the living room, "So dear Lexie, want to explain to me how you know Tru", I said pouring myself a glass of bourbon. "Why do you want to know?" she asked not really caring.

"Just curious", I shrugged taking a swig of my glass. "Oh, Damon, don't tell me that your heart is finally pumping something other than that black sludge you call blood", she said, "And it's none of your business", she said flopping down on the couch.

"Oh, come one, entertain me", I pouted, this was getting me nowhere. "Fine", she muttered.

"It was two years ago and I was visiting a friend in Seattle, and well to sum things up, some idiot started shooting at me with wooden bullets and Tru as sweet as always came to my rescue", she smiled a bit. "Well, doesn't she just love saving the lives of what she hunts", I scoffed taking another drink of bourbon.

"Well, she did want to piss off the idiot that was shooting at me, considering it was her dad", she muttered. "Oh, daddy dearest, I've heard wonderful things about him", I said sarcastically, I watched Lexie as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey I'm back", I heard Tru yell out as she entered the room. It had only been an hour or two since I had last seen her, but there was a part of me deep inside that almost missed her. "Umm . . . Lexie . . . last time I remembered, Damon wasn't part of our plan", she said walking over to us, and dropping the bags she was carrying on the coffee table.

"Well, you know how much of a pest Damon can be", Lexie said rummaging throughout the bags, she reached in one and took out a bag of gummy worms. "Yum", she muttered as she opened the bag munching on the snack. I turned back at Tru who was still standing, chuckling at the sight of Lexie chugging down the back of gummies.

"So Damon since you haven't left yet, does that mean you're staying to watch the movie", she said sticking her arm into her purse and pulling out a redbox container. "Hmmm, what movie?" I asked, wondering what sort of movie she enjoyed. "Twilight", she said with the biggest grin on her face. "Yeah, I'm out", I said walking out of the room, there's no way in hell I would ever watch that movie.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Did you really rent Twilight", Lexie mumbled still eating her gummy worms, "NO, you kidding me, that movie sucks", I said rolling my eyes, to say the truth I just wanted to bug Damon, could that man hate Twilight so much, it was very entertaining.

"So what movie did you get?" she asked. "Really, Lexie must you ask, only the best movie ever", I grinned it took her a while to reliaze what movie I was talking about, "Oh, god no, not Gone with the Wind again", she muttered shaking her head.

"Of course, would I watch anything else", I said, rummaging through the bags searching for snacks.

Hours later the movie had ended and of course I was blubbering like a baby, like I always do when I watch that movie. "Must you cry every time?" Lexie asked rolling her eyes; I know somewhere deep down she loved that movies just as much as I did. "Oh, come one, you know you love watching that movie with me, no need to hide it", I said glancing at my watch, "Shoot, I promised Elena I would meet her at her place", I said grabbing my bag.

"Leaving already" she groaned out. "Yes, but text me later to see what you guys have planned, love you", I said walking towards my car; I headed towards Elena's parking my car in front of her place.

I didn't bother knocking on the door as I knew it was unlock, I opened the door, "You know I could have easily been a serial killer", I said walking in, my eyes scanned the room, immediately finding Elena and Jenna mopping on the sofa. "Oh, lord, doom and gloom", I yelled out, walking towards them. "No, no, no there will be no sulking, no pouting and definitely no pining once I'm here", I said sternly looking glancing at both of them. "Leave us alone", Elena said sulking under her blanket.

"Okay, I mean I understand why Jenna is sulking, I mean Logan gave her the boot by emailing her, but you my dear Elena gave Stefan the boot", I said pulling on her blanket. "You just don't understand, I can't be with Stefan", she said paying attention to what she said, since Jenna was sitting next to her. "Oh, come on the guy is clearly smitten with you, and I have reliable information that the 'towel girl' you saw was nothing more than just a friend", I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Now Jenna", I said looking towards her, "oh, god no I don't need a pep talk", she muttered, "Well, too late I'm on a roll, you are too awesome to be pinning for Logan Scumbag . . . scumbucket . . . scumsuck? Well, last name isn't important, now go put on something hoochie and go find yourself a man", I said throwing my hands in the air for dramatic affect.

"Umm, could you guys be quite", I heard Jeremy mutter out, "Well, how rude, what's so important you have to interrupt one of my famous rants?" I asked clearly annoyed, "I'm trying to do my homework", he said, "Wait, hold the phone, stop the car, shut the door, you're doing homework? Who are you?" I gasped chuckling a bit.

"He's clearly possessed", Elena said, "Or he's and Alien", Jenna added, which made me chuckle. "He can hear you", Jeremy said with a slightly amused expression on his face. Nope there's something wrong, I walked over to Jeremy, cupping his face, "Who are you?" I whispered shaking his head a little, "Tru", he muttered, "No Jeremy that's my name . . . Jenna", I screamed out, "There's something wrong with Jeremy, he thinks he's me", I added.

"Tru!" he cried out, "Oh, lord there he goes again, Jeremy", I yelled, "Your name is Jeremy", I turned around as I heard Elena and Jenna busting out with laughter. "Fine, Jeremy", he muttered, "Finally gave me a scare there jer", I said letting go of his face.

"Jeeze, sometimes you can be so weird", he said massaging his cheeks, "Oh, Jeremy your words wound me", I said fake gasping, "Oh come one you know you love me kiddo".

"Yup, that's the sad part in this story", I he said giving me a big grin. I hadn't seen Jeremy like this in a while, it was nice seeing him concentrate on something other than Vicky, maybe Damon didn't screw him up as bad as I thought. "Doom and Gloom is heading back to her room to sulk", he said pointing to Elena.

I turned around quickly to see Elena racing up the stairs heading towards her room, "Elena", I yelled out sternly. "Leave me to wallow", she yelled out as I heard her slam her door closed, I shook my head and glanced at Jenna who was chuckling still on the couch. "Ah, Gilberts, always the dramatic family", I muttered heading upstairs. "Elena, come one, you know I don't like to see you like this", I said walking into her room, she was laying on her bed covering herself with her blanket. "Leave me alone, I just want to wallow alone", she said, "Come on, if I tell you something juicy will you at least sit up", I said.

"Maybe depends what's it about", she muttered under the blanket. "Well what if I tell you it's about a certain Vampire and I", I smirked as she immediately jumped up and removed the blanket.

"Well, you know Damon and I don't have the most stable, well, whatever we have, but I think he's growing on me" I said not trying to say too much. "That's all you're going to tell me", she said laying back down, "Fine", I interrupted, " I think I'm falling for him", I muttered, hoping she didn't hear me. "What?" she yelled out, quickly getting up, "So I'm guessing you heard me".

"How? Why? Are you kidding me, he's a lunatic", she said, "Well, that's always nice to hear", I muttered. I flopped down next to her on the bed, "yeah, yeah, yeah you think I haven't thought of that, it's there's something about him", I said turning to look at Elena, she did the same. "Well, what is it? Because the Damon I know wouldn't hesitate to kill you or anyone else", she added, maybe I was stupid to feel this, ah great now I'm depressed.

"I guess you're right", I muttered covering my face with a pillow, "Just forget what I said". I laid there wallowing in my own self-pity, damn that Elena.

"You guys up?" Bonnie asked walking into the room, "No", me and Elena both said in unison. "Wait . . . Jenna told me that you were up trying to cheer up Elena", she said, "Yeah, but Elena's doom and gloom is contagious", I added still mumbling into the pillow.

"Why haven't either of you called me back?" she asked all parental like, with her hands on her hips. "Elena's fault", I muttered, yeah I didn't feel like getting scolded. "Sorry", Elena yawned out sitting up, I slowly made my way up and sat up.

"Are you going to stay indoors forever?" Bonnie asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"NO", I answered, at the same time Elena said "yeah". I turned to her and gave her a 'you're not dragging me into this' look.

"I'm officially worried, I can't deal with either one of you being depressed", she looked at me, "You what's wrong?" she asked, "Falling for the wrong guy", Elena said before I could make up a lie, well thanks, I turned to her and gave her an evil look.

Bonnie turned to look at Elena, "now you", she said, "She dumped Stefan and now she's having some serious regrets", I answered for Elena just as she did for me. "I am not having regre-", "Oh, please you wouldn't be sulking if you didn't" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Sorry, but I think I know something that would cheer you up", she said grabbing one of Elena's pillow and ripping it open so the feather could fall on her bed.

"Hey!" Elena yelled out, not knowing why Bonnie had done that. "Be patient", Bonnie said sitting down, I had a feeling in the pit of my gut, oh yay, witchy magic, I thought to myself.

"I need to swear you to secrecy", she said looking at Elena and me. We both nodded, "swear, because I'm not supposed to be showing you this", she said, "Okay swear", we both said in unison.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked. "Right", Elena confirmed. "Or fan, or air conditioning", she asked again. "None", Elena replied.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked impatiently. "Grams just showed me this . . . You're going to love it, you both ready?" Her eyes lit up.

"Whoa", was all I could say when a single feather began to levitate, "this is awesome", I whispered. A few seconds later all of the feathers began to levitate. Dare I? I asked myself. Yes. I went to touch a feather, it just bounced and floated towards a different direction.

"It's true . . . everything my Grams told me", she grinned.

"It's impossible", Elena stated. Bonnie turned to her, "But it's true, I'm a witch".

* * *

(Damon POV)

I walked towards Sherriff Forbes office, greeting her secretary. "Hey sweetheart, if hear to see Sherriff Forbes", I noticed her blush and look down, no one can really resist my charm.

"Sherriff Forbes, a mister Damon Salvatore is here to see you", he paused then nodded. "Mr. Salvatore, Sherriff Forbes will be able to see you know", she said barely making eye contact. I gave her a smile and walked over to the door, slowly opening it.

"Can you close the door?" she asked getting off the phone, I stood there in her office carrying a cardboard box in my hands filled with vervain.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town", I guess Carole told her the lie I made up for her.

"Yes he is", I lied smoothly placing the box on her desk, "But I spoke to Zach and he filled me in and asked me if I could bring this to you", I said tapping on the box.

"Yes he is." Damon lied smoothly placing the box on the desk in front of him "But I spoke to Zach and he filled me in and asked me if I could bring this to you." He tapped the box. She opened it and was surprised to see the herbs laying inside, "Vervain", she muttered.

"That's all we have at the moment", I informed her, "I hope it's enough", I lied.

"It's a small circle . . . founding families, and a few city official", she shrugged.

"And your deputies . . ." I nodded and she agreed, "Are we any closer?" I asked.

"I think our facts are wrong", She explained, "We've always believed that Vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?" she wondered aloud. "So is that even possible", I pretended to be a naïve human.

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the Vampires may be walking around during the day", she shivered at the thought, "Right in front of us". I found that very ironic, I smirked, "So what's the next step?" I asked.

"We are looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began", she said looking at me, "should turn up a suspect or two". "And I, of course, will do anything I can to help", I promised, I needed to leave trail leading to someone else, considering I'm the newest person in town.

I was walking towards my car, when I noticed a certain blonde Barbie not paying attention to wear she was walking, I walked toward her, bumping into her. She looked up and saw me her smile instantly went to a frown. "Look, dungeon boy, I'm done being your little slave girl", she spat at me, how mean, " you seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think . . ." yeah she was boring me already, I stared into her eyes, letting it do the work. "Oh my God, where have you been? It's really good to see you", she grinned happily, well that's more like it.

"Much better", I told myself, "you wanna throw a party", "Oh, why don't you do it?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come", I informed her, "I need a lot of people, big crowd, invite everyone".

"And why am I having this party?" she asked confused.

"Because you're gonna help me solve this towns little Vampire problem", I replied, "And I want my crystal back". "But Bonnie has it", she said looking up at me. "I know that", I said rolling my eyes, "Get it from her".

* * *

(Stefan POV)

I was sitting in the living room of the boarding house talking to Lexie about Elena's and mines break up. "So this Elena girl", Lexie started, "she'll come around, I'm sure of it", she grinned, "Have you had sex yet?"

"No", I smirked. "Sex always works", I rolled my eyes, "mean you'll rock her world so hard with your Vamp sex", she said winking at me, "She'll be yours forever".

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or . . . or compulsion or any of our other tricks

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms." Stefan informed her. "Wow", she whispered, "that sounded all mature and grown-up".

"I'm not getting any older", I grinned at her. "Okay, so what's with the Elena and Tru looking like Katherine and Serena?" she asked, "I don't know I mean their nothing like them, well Tru is, but Serena was well . . . Serena, nothing like Katherine", I told her.

"Weird, I mean I've known, Tru for a while, and if Serena was anything like Tru, then you and Damon seriously fell for the wrong Pierce sister", she said. I shook my head, "Serena was always like a sister to me, she was sweet and kind, in fact nothing like a vampire, I don't think I ever saw her feed . . . but I always thought there was something between her and Damon, but I was wrong", I said sitting down on the couch.

"Did Serena have those weird powers like Tru?" she asked picking up a suitcase from the back of the couch. "Yeah, almost all of them, but Serena wasn't so vivid on what sort of powers she had" I explained.

"Well, I'm surprised she never told you considering she was like your sister", she chuckled. "Well, she always told me that it was her leverage against Katherine", I added. "Well, for sisters she seemed like she was ready to turn her back on Katherine at any minute".

"That's the thing, she tried warning me about Katherine and how she was using me, I didn't believe her, but when I asked her how she could say that about her sister she . . . she . . . said Katherine wasn't her sister", I muttered trying to remember that day. "Wasn't her sister?" Lexie asked as confused as I was. She laid the suitcase flat on the coffee table, she reached in and grabbed out a hospital blood bag popping it and taking a sip.

"Want some", she offered the metallic smell was intoxicating. "No", I shook my head, "Thank you".

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it", she smirked talking another sip, "This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier", she shrugged and saw the expression I was giving her, "Oh don't judge . . . listen, I tried the animal diet, lasted three weeks".

"It doesn't matter", I shrugged, "because if I started again . . . I don't know if . . ." I couldn't finish my sentence. "You could stop", she smiled at me, knowing my fear.

"Lexie, I'd never judge you", I smiled at her trying to comfort her. "I'm just jealous of your restraint, I have none", she laughed, "I delight in hedonism, speaking of which what are we doing tonight? I invited Tru to whatever drunken scandal we do", she chuckled at the idea.

Just then Damon walked into the room with a suspicious smile on his face. "Funny you should ask", he grinned.

"Well I wasn't asking you", Lexie said glaring at Damon, if looks could kill.

"There's a party at the Grill", Damon said, "You'll love it, banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends", he said giving me a look. "Oh I don't want a Birthday party", I said shaking my head.

"Well, it's not for you", he added, "It's a party, party, no one will know it's your birthday . . . Caroline's throwing it".

"Damon, stay away from Caroline", I said, "And while you're at it stay away from Tru", Lexie added, "the girl has enough problem, without Damon's sadistic ass".

"Seriously, Stefan, I don't have to keep away from every girl in Mystic Falls, stay away from Caroline, stay away from Elena, stay away from Tru . . ." I don't know what he was thinking about, but the grin the on his face when he mention Tru was not a good one. "But it's fine, me and Caroline we're friends, and besides it's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk, we need to bleed", the blood bags caught his attention and he gave Lexie a look, " I prefer mine at 98.6", and with that he stormed out of the room.

"Let's go", Lexie turned to me grinning, "Please", she begged. "Fine . . . let's go", I gave in. "Yay let me text Tru" she said before running off to change.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was sitting at the bar sipping on a glass of scotch, when I noticed Caroline walking towards me. "Amazing party right?" she looked at me. "Glad you thought of it", I said raising my glass of scotch. "Well, are you having a good time?" she asked, how desperate can this girl be.

"Do you have my crystal" I answered her question with another. "No", she admitted. "Then I'm not having a good time", I replied. I turned to look around the bar hoping I would find that witch somewhere, but instead I saw Tru walking in looking ravishing in a pair of grey skinny jeans, sky high black ankle boots, and a white top that said 'The Ramones' on it, I wandered over to her.

"Evening", I said giving her my best smoldering smile. "Damon", she said nodding at me. "I assume you're looking for you annoying vampire of a friend", I said eyeing her lips, which were a glossy peach color. "You assume right", she said her eyes searching the room, hmm why doesn't she want to look at me. "Am I missing something, I thought we were good", I said trying to see what was bothering her.

"Please Damon, don't ruin my buzz before it even starts", she said eyeing my glass of scotch. "Fine go", I scoffed, "No need to get your panties in a twist", I yelled at her as she walked away towards the bar.

Lexie entered the grill almost walking past me, "where's my brother?" I questioned her. "He said he's meeting me here", she replied looking around the room, trying to spot Tru. "Buy you a . . ." and before I could finish she ignored me and walked towards Tru at the bar.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I sat down at the bar, I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something was going to happen, I just didn't know what. "Four shots of tequila, please", I turned to my side knowing that voice, "Lexie, bout time, I need to get drunk", I said Elena's words were still running throughout my mind, and I guess that's why I was being so bitchy to Damon. "Make that six shots", she corrected herself, the bartender gave her a look, "How about showing me your id", he said, she turned to him and looked him in the eyes, "How about I not", she said forcefully, "and from now on drinks are free", she added, "Drinks are on the house", he muttered serving her the six shots.

"God, I love that compelling crap", I told her, downing one of the shots, "well as long as it's used for the greater good", I chuckled downing the second shot. "Hmmm, I wonder what you would do with those powers", she giggled practically inhaling her shot. "Wouldn't you want to know", I smiled, taking my last shot, god I loved the taste of tequila. "So what's with you and Damon?" she asked trying to pry some information out of me, "So how are things with you and Lee?" I asked trying to change the subject, "Lovely, but don't try to change the subject", she said with a big grin on her face. "Not drunk enough", I told her.

She turned to the bartender, "Bartender, six more shots", she said grinning at me, oh she's going to get be black out drunk. "What do you want to know?" I asked downing what would be my fourth shot. "Is he who I think he is?" she asked, I always had a way of spilling my secrets when I was drunk and Lexie knew most of them. "Yes", I said downing my fifth shot. "Have you told him?" she asked talking a shot, "Yes", I answered downing my sixth and last shot for this moment. I my eyes moved toward the Grill's door, where finally Stefan had arrived.

I saw him try to talk to Matt who didn't even give him a second of his time. "Birthday boy is here", I muttered to Lexie, feeling the side effects of six shots. Before Lexie and I made our way over, I quickly got the last two shots and down them as if it was water. We made our way over to him, "Happy birthday Steffie", I said embracing him in a bear hug. "So how old are you?" I asked. "A hundred and sixty-two", he said waiting to see my reaction, but I've known Lexie's old ass, so that was young for me. "Well, you don't look a day over A hundred and thirty-three", I said grinning at him.

Lexie looked at me, and I knew somehow we had the same idea, "Let's dance", we said in unison; we both took hold of one of Stefan's hands and dragged him to the dance floor. The Love Grenades- Genius of fun song came on and Lexie and I started dancing against Stefan. Stefan was refusing to make a fool of himself, Stefan slowly started dancing with us, finally. "Lexie, have I ever told you how much I love Stefan dancing", I said, "You don't even know what this boy is capable of", Lexie laughed. We both noticed as Stefan slowly stopped dancing, "Whoa, Stefan none of us said you can stop dancing", Lexie scolded him. "I feel like I'm making a fool of myself", he said glancing over at Damon who was staring at us. "Did Stefan just say he's making a fool of himself?" I asked Lexie, who now had a big grin on her face, "I think he just did", she answered back, "Well I think we're going to have to prove him wrong", I said as Stefan glanced at Lexie and me. "Dance battle", we both chuckled out. I started off by giving her my awesome, fantastic robot moves, "bam can't beat this", I giggled out, "Psh, you know I always beat you with this", and with that she did the sprinkler, which made Stefan groan and chuckle, a circle had formed around us, "beat that", Lexie said giving me a 'come at me' look, with made me giggle. I busted out my safety, the mine, "oh, look at me bitch . . . I'm in a box", I chuckled pretending there was a barrier between me and her. All I heard was laughter around us, as she said " fine, you win", she fake pouted, "See, I think you owe me and Stefan a shot, for my victory rewards", I announced. I saw Elena out of the corner of my eye, I saw her still giggling, she must have cough our dance battle, she made her way over to the bar. Lexie must have spotted her too, since she left like a girl on a mission.

"Want to play pool?" Stefan asked, "Yeah, I'll meet you there in a second, I have some unfinished business to attend to", and with that we both went our different ways, I walked over to Damon who was gawking at me from a booth. "So did you enjoy the show?" I said staring into his oh, so blue eyes.

"Well, any show with you is worth watching", he purred, I rolled my eyes, boy this man had some cheesy come ons. "I just want to say I'm sorry, I've just been getting these weird vibes all day, and I guess I took it out on you", I said looking down and my hands. There was something about his face, it was almost as if he looked guilty. "Don't worry", he reassured me, "I'm sure everything will be fine". I looked back and saw Elena walking towards Stefan, well I guess Lexie did some awesome work. "I'll be at the bar", I told him as I walked away, "Go to say I love your work", I told Lexie as I sat down on the stool next to her. "Just felt like being epic", she said we both glanced at Stefan and Elena who were actually starting to look happy.

* * *

(Damon's POV)

I walked over to Caroline, "Where is it?" I asked her, she jumped at the sound of my voice, would be lying if I said it didn't give me a thrill. "Bonnie won't give it to me", she explained.

"So rip it off her neck", I spat out, that witch was really getting on my nerves and if wasn't for our deal I would have torn out her neck already.

"I tried", she looked up at me, "it shocked me". "Dam it", I hissed, "Why does it keep doing that? I need that crystal", I spat out, not knowing what else to do.

"Why are you being like this?" Caroline asked frightened, "I'm so good to you and I'd do anything", she said playing with the buttons on my shirt, "It's just some stupid necklace". "No", I hissed pushing her hands away, "You are the only stupid thing here, and shallow, and useless", I said walking away leaving here there clearly crushed by the words I spat at her.

I walked out of the Grill to get some air, I heard something nearby, this was my chance. I wasled toward where the noise was coming from and I saw two teens kissing in the alley, I smirked and blurred down next to them. Well I only needed one of them alive, and with that I tore into the boys neck instantly killing him, the girl screamed out in fear, well I can't have someone finding her yet. I compelled her to shut it.

* * *

(Tru POV)

Lexie and I were reliving old memories, when Damon came and sat in the stool next to Lexie. "Damon, just the Vampire I want to talk to", she said ordering three more shots. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked looking at Lexie.

"How about a bribe . . . the shots and Tru for some information", she suggested, "Hey", I said punching her arm, "the only one that whore's me out is me", wait that didn't come out wright.

"So you're saying if I answer a single question, I get Tru?" he asked. "Yes", she responded, "Well, there's a flaw in that logic", she grinned glancing at me. Oh great what is he going to say now. "I already have Tru", that I ass, I thought to myself.

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexie demanded. "Have you tried the brittle, it wins awards", he said trying to change the subject. "Cut the crap", she hissed. "Ok", Damon said glaring at me, "I have a diabolical master plan", he said downing a shot.

"What is it?" she asked. "If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?" he smirked.

"Hey that's my line", I said hurt a little.

I glanced at the door, weird Sheriff Forbes walked in with a terrified girl by her side, I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she pointed towards us.

She walked towards us, with something in her hand, "Oh crap Lexie leave", I muttered to late, Sheriff Forbes stabbed Lexie with the Vervain syringe.

"What are you doing?" Damon and I said in unison.

"Thank you for the Vervain, now if you'll excuse me", She said as her officers carried out Lexie.

I looked over at Damon, I saw the look of guilt, "You did this", I hissed at him. "Lexie is my friend and if anything happens to her . . . I swear I'll stake you myself", I walked towards the back entrance knowing I would be able to get from the front. I made my way over, hiding in the shadows, the officers were carrying out Lexie to the police car, she managed to wake up and threw the two grown men off of her, he turned over to Sherriff Forbes, I made my way closer.  
"Come one stupid powers" I muttered trying to focus to cause a distraction. I couldn't focus, I heard gun shots, I looked up seeing Lexie being shot, thankfully it looked like it didn't affect her, She walked over to Sherriff Forbes ready to attack, I ran towards them, but it was too late, out of nowhere Damon was in front of her pushing a stake into her heart, I froze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Lexie fell to the ground, her skin grey as ash, how could he. I heard yelling behind me, I saw Stefan ready to jump out, our eyes connected briefly, and we both saw the sadness, the shock we were going through.

I walked towards them, still in shock, Lexie . . . she was dead, what was I going to say to Lee.

"Stefan, wait", Elena called out,

"Stefan, wait." Elena called, "He killed her", he muttered to me as I walked next to him. "He killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicky, I have to kill him", he cried out, I didn't want to stop him, Damon deserved it.

"No, Stefan, you can't do that", Elena cried out. It shocked me, I didn't think Elena had an ounce in her that wanted to protect Damon.

"Why are you trying to save him? Elena, he's not going to change! Don't you see that? He's not going to change!" Stefan snapped at her.

"She's not trying to save him", I stepped in front of Elena, "She's trying to save you!" I yelled out, out of frustration.

"I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan", Elena begged.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow, Damon follows me, no more", Stefan said, "You should have let him die when you had a chance", he said turning to me.

Was he right, should I have let him die, I had never question my decision before", I couldn't take the silence so I left, I didn't think I just walked.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was walking around the study at the boarding house, I was cradling a whisky in one hand, I knew I was in deep not just with Stefan, but with Tru.

Stefan walked in right on cue, "Told you I'd take care of it", I said smirking. Stefan ran up to me attacking me, I saw the vengeance, the rage in his eyes, I had gone too far this time. He pinned me against the wall holding me there with all his strength, he had something behind his back but I didn't think twice about it.

"Come on, I did this for you", I announced trying to help myself, "To get them off our trail". "You never do anything for anyone but yourself", he growled before I felt a sharp pain just below my heart.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself!" Stefan growled threw a locked jaw before stabbing the stake just below Damon's cold heart, it was a stake, well my brother did have balls then.

"You missed", I hissed out in pain.

"No", he said shaking his head, "you saved my life, I'm sparing yours", he announced, "we're even, and now we're done".

I slid to the floor in pain as I saw him walk out, I slowly took out the stake, I guess I had it coming. I made my way towards the basement and got a blood bag, I slowly drank from it healing myself. As afraid of Stefan I was at that moment, I was more terrified of Tru.

I had made my way over to her house, her bedroom lights were on, I made my way inside and into her room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, a cold expression on her face, "Wrong move", she said coldly. There was something different about her, a side I hadn't seen. It was as if it was another person, "Tru, I had to do it, they were on to us", I told her, walking towards her, she didn't look at me, she just kept looking at the floor, "I warned you Salvatore", and with one look she swiftly pinned me to her wall, she walked towards me, her eyes had darken and there was an evil expression on her face. "Next time I won't miss", she took out stake; I felt a piercing pain in the exact spot Stefan had staked me before. A smirk came across her face, as I screamed out in pain. She glared at me for a minute before twisting the stake deeper into me, she swiftly took it out. "If you want to live another day, I would leave, NOW!" she screamed at me, fear rose form me and I blurred out, leaving her.

There was something different about her, maybe, just maybe that's the side she warned me about.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys Sorry for the late update, but hoped you liked it, Shout out to Originalgruippy, NixieElementa, KimmyWSmith, and ADORATIO for reviewing. Hopefully I will be able to update quickly, but the more you review the more motivation I have. =) Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 12: The Heart is A Fragile Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I wish I did.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 12: The Heart is a Fragile Thing

* * *

_(Serena Flashback)_

"_We must hurry, Katerina . . . we will not be able to outrun them for long", I was barely able to say this gasping for air. I pulled Katerina by her hand as we ran . . . running for our lives. _

"_I don't think I can make, it Serena", she said not able of catch her breath, "We mustn't think of those things Katerina, you will get out of this I promise", I said reassuring her, I didn't know if it was I lie, I didn't know if we were getting out of this alive, but I knew I promised Elizabetta that I would protect her with my life and that is exactly what I am going to do. _

_I heard the footsteps coming closer to us, "Here, you must hide behind this, promise me you will not move or breathe until they follow me", I said looking into her eyes, they were full of fear and so was I. "What are you doing, Serena you cannot", she whispered, she didn't want to be alone, but for now she had to. I picked a sharp rock and cut my palm, this will catch their attention. "You will run Katerina, run until you are far away from them, promise me?" I asked, "Yes, but promise me you will come back for me, at the cottage", she pleaded, I heard the footsteps come closer, "Yes, now hide", and with that I ran, making sure I marked the trees around me with my bloodied hand, please . . . please let my plan work. I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, but then I heard the them coming towards me, "yes", I whispered, I had to transform I will not be able to outrun them in my human side, I didn't want to change, the dark side, it consumed me, but it was the only way. I felt the pain override my body, my eyes darken and my fangs unleashed, I ran . . . I ran as fast as I could, minutes later I was at least a couple of miles away, I knew Katerina would not be able to reach the cottage until the midday, but this would allow me to point them to a different direction. I ran for miles, marking my blood on random trees and shrubbery, until I couldn't and I made my back . . . back to Katerina. _

_I reached a cottage, small but I sensed people inside, I knocked on the door, there was hesitation, but a woman opened the door. "Please, I'm looking for a Katerina", I said exhausted, I saw the fear in her eyes, the sun had set. "Please you know where she is, please tell me", I pleaded; I promised I would find her. "She is no longer here", she scoffed. _

_She was hiding something, I blurred in front of her grabbing her by the throat, "Don't even try, I am older . . . older than you would ever dream of", I said not loosening my grip, "Where is she", I snarled, my darkness was consuming me, but I couldn't change not until I had found her again. "She is not her", she pleaded, but I saw the same expression she was lying. _

"_What is your name?" I asked, "Rose . . . please don't kill me", she pleaded, and the sight of her vulnerability brought a smile to my face. "You're lying to me . . . tell me what you know", I demanded tightening my grip on her. _

"_She killed . . . herself . . . with vampire blood in . . . her system", she gasped out as the shock made me let go of her. "She's what?" I asked in shock, "A vampire . . . she tricked me . . . and now I am going to die because of it", she said I sensed the sorrow in her voice. _

"_No you will not, you must run . . . rose, I beg your forgiveness, for my outburst, I do not control my Vampire half so well", I said shamefully. _

_I heard a gasp as I looked up to her, "You are the oracle and vampire hybrid?" she asked, "yes, I'm just looking for Katerina, I made a promise to the original Petrova, and I will keep it", I paused, "please show me what direction she ran towards", I asked. _

_Rose pointed north, "thank you, but I beg forgiveness for the actions of that girl, she isn't the most loyal Petrova", I said hoping she would forgive her actions, "you must not beg forgiveness for her actions, for you are the loyal one", she said. _

"_They will come for you, once they figure out what has happened to us, please, journey on to shelter, head north until you find a village, tell them Serena sends you, they will hide you", I said hoping they would take my instructions. "How will they protect us, we cannot hide from the originals", she said the fear was increasing every minute she stayed at her cottage, "there is a witch that has spelled the village, so they cannot sense the vampires that are in hiding there, please use my instructions", I said making my way passed the cottage. _

"_Why? Why are you protecting us?" she asked. "It is in my nature", and with that I ran . . . not stopping until I meet up with Katerina._

* * *

(Present)

My eyes fluttered open, the light burned my eyes, and my head was pounding. "Oh god", I groaned sitting up, I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands, I had no idea what had happened last night. I scanned my bed and myself, I was still in the same clothes I wore last night, and there were shit loads of empty beer bottles around me. I was serious suffering from the mother lode of all hangovers. I managed to stumble out of bed, my legs felt like jelly, "Oh, God", I muttered out staring at the bloodied stake on my dresser, I really need to remember what happened last night. I glanced at the clock 7:08 damn, I'm going to be late. I slowly made my way over to the shower turning on the shower head.

Ten minutes later I was walking towards my dresser wrapped in a white towel, still sluggish if I may say so. I reached over to my cell and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Bonnie . . . emergency can you give me a ride to school?" I asked I was in no mood to deal with driving. "Yeah, but why? You love driving your car", she said prying some info from me. "I'm dealing with a serious hangover", I muttered while getting changed. "I had a hunch that was the reason", she said chuckling, "Well, you are the witch, kay, see you in a bit", I said hanging up the call. I slipped on a pair of jean short, shorts and a white deep v t-shirt, and my red high-top chucks. I put on my aviators my eyes were still pink and puffy from crying last night.

I made my way over to Elena's since Bonnie gives her rides, I knocked on the door, hoping Jeremy would answer the door. "Oh, god, you look trashed", Jeremy said opening up the door, well why was I hoping he would answer the door again, I muttered to myself.

"I'm not in the mood today, Jeremy", I huffed at him. "Well, someone's being bitchy today", he chuckled. "Ask me again why I consider you one of my best friends?" I asked. "Because I tell you the truth", he smirked at me, while walking outside to catch his ride. "Darn, you Jeremy", I muttered walking into the house.

"Elena!" I yelled out, towards the stairs, "Be down in a minute", she yelled back at me. I peered out the front door, and saw Bonnie arriving and stopping in front of the house. "Bonnie's here . . . I'll meet you in her car", I yelled out, I made my way over to her car taking a seat in the back. "Well, someone did some partying last night", Bonnie said glancing at me through the rear view mirror. "Shh . . . nap", I whispered, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I walked into Stefan's room, ready to make the best of this situation , he was still sleeping so I thought this would be the best time for awake up call. "Rise and shine, you'll be late for school", I warned him trying not to chuckle. "What . . . what are you doing?" Stefan demanded sitting up on his bed.

"Peace offering", I held out a mug of coffee for him. "Come on you need it for blood circulation". I stepped in front of him as he attempted to pass by, "Does dead flesh good", I saw him roll his eyes at me, "Alright, I'm sorry".

He just stared at me with furry in his eyes, "Step aside, please", not wanting to get staked again I stepped aside allowing him to enter the bathroom. "I got the town off out back", I said giving him the most obvious excuse, "it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry", I said drinking a bit of the coffee I had made for him.

"And to prove it, I'm not going to feed on a human for at least a . . . week", I shrugged, "I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers".

"Cause I realize that killing your closes and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor", he said, wait is he pretending to be me. "Are you mimicking me?" I questioned him.

"Yes, Stefan, now that the secret society of Vampire haters are off our backs, I can go back to my routine of trying to get Tru to become my compelled slave or trying to figure out how I can destroy Stefan's life this week, better yet I'll destroy Tru's life and she'll come running to me", he continue to mock me.

"And I can go about sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding", I said creasing my eyebrows trying to give him my best brooding look, "This is fun, I like this", I said breaking character of Stefan.

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls", Stefan said, not breaking character.

"Yeah, I'm done", I said walking past him, "That's just like you, Damon, always have to have the last word", I said pretending to be Stefan one last time before leaving.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Wake up", I heard a voice say, "hmm . . . go away", I muttered, "Tru you're going to be late", I recognized that voice, "Jeremy", I said as my eyes fluttered open, not remembering where I was, "Elena and Bonnie ditched you", he said smirking, as I quickly stood up, somewhat panicking, I was in the backseat of Bonnie's car, damn, they will pay. I quickly got out tripping over my feet. "Great", I muttered as Jeremy bent down to help me up, "Thanks Jer, remind me to kill your sister for not waking me up", I said grabbing my bag. I made my way over to my first class, my mouth almost fell to the grown as I saw the future father of my children standing writing something on the blackboard.

I took my seat admiring the man standing in front of me, I practically tripped over a seat trying to back track over to mine. "ALARIC SALTZMAN", I whispered, Mrs. Saltzman, I thought to myself. I love the sound of that. I sat down on my seat, glancing over to Bonnie and Elena giving them a dirty look, they both just giggled.

Elena tried to say something, "Shh . . . future father of my children talking", I whispered to her. "Good morning, everyone. Alrighty, I'm Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know", he said joking. Damn this man is hot. "Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue", he said nodding, I was in a coma state trance, " Saltzman is of German origins, my family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas, I, however was born and raised in Boston . . . now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather, I will never be able to thank enough", he smirked. "You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Ala-ric', but it's 'Al-ar-ic' ok? He explained to us sounding out his name, "So you can call me Ric, I'm your new history teacher", he said giving me a dashing smile that literally made my knees weak.

I spent the next hour glaring at him, he was definitely dreamy, if Lexie where here she would have been all over that. The rest of the day was a blur, my head was still pounding and for some odd reason I was devastatingly hungry, I walked out in front of the school with Bonnie so we could plan out what we were doing tonight.

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's Church before I woke up in the woods", Bonnie was telling me what had happened to her in the morning.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" I questioned, something about that name was so familiar. "Yeah, do you believe in ghosts?" she asked shyly, "Sweetie I believe in many things, and most of them end up coming true so ghost doesn't seem to wild of an idea", I said referring to everything going in my life, I felt bad Bonnie hadn't been let in to our secrets, but there were just to many already.

"I think I'm being haunted", she said with fear in her voice. "I don't get it . . . why would Emily haunt you, it doesn't make sense", I said creasing my eyebrows.

"Well, my Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days and this pendant belonged to her . . . a witches talisman", she explained, the pendant looked familiar, I hate having these feelings.

"And it all started once you got the necklace?" I asked, the simple thing would be to get rid of the necklace, but something tells me, she needs to have it.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me", she said I sensed how nervous she was feeling. "Ok, and what does your Grams say about it?" I asked her. "I can't call her, she's gonna tell me to embrace it . . . I don't want to accept it, I just want it to stop", she said. "Well, maybe the best thing would be to accept it, there's a reason she's trying to contact you, I mean haven't you felt it . . . the vibe that's been in the air since the comet . . . something is starting, something bad", I said as a shiver went up my back. "I think we should go", she said trying to change the subject. "Yeah, let me just go find Elena", I said walking off trying to find her.

I finally saw her walking towards Stefan who was sitting on a picnic bench. I walked towards Stefan, since I knew that's where she was heading. "You weren't in class, I was worried", I heard Elena say as she sat next to him. "I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but . . . what I want to say shouldn't be said over the phone", Stefan explained shit I think I know what he is about to say, this won't end well.

"I think a simple, I dint kill my brother text would have been great", I said interrupting the doomed conversation. "I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it, he has you to thank for that", he said looking at me, "Well, I'm just going to pretend like I know what you're talking about Stefan", I said , "Well, I am surprised that you didn't kill him yourself, though I'm starting to think you should have", he said looking at me, I didn't know what he was talking about . . . damn the stake, that explains it.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Elena questioned him. "I won't be coming to school anymore", he said I glanced at Elena and her face looked as if someone had torn out her heart, "I'm going to back off and keep my distance, it's the right thing to do".

"Back off from school or from me?" Elena snapped at him. "Thank you for telling me", she said anger filling her voice.

"It's better this way", Stefan added, "Yep . . . I got that", she scoffed. "You're angry, that's good", he said getting down from his seat, "It will be easier if you hate me", he said before walking away.

I couldn't take the sad look Elena was giving me as we walked towards Bonnie's car, Awkward I thought to myself.

* * *

(Damon POV)

The little witch was walking towards her car, she hadn't noticed, this was the perfect time to pay her a little visit. When she wasn't looking I blurred in front of her, freighting her. "Ok, it's your last chance", I warned her.

"I'm gonna scream", she warned me trying to go around me. "Don't do that", I warned her, "Let's stay on point, I want my necklace", I said following her as she walked towards her car. "You can't have it", she hissed, she was seriously annoying me right now, and it was talking every force in my body to stop myself from snapping her little witchy neck.

"You do want my help", I purred stepping in front of her car door as she reached for it, "You don't even know it, and you know why, you little witch? Because you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of".

"Just leave me alone or I swear-", I cut her off before she could finish, "Don't", I said shaking my head,  
"No threats, A) you hurt me the last time and B) I wish you no harm", I said not losing eye contact, "Believe me or not Bonnie, I want to protect you . . . let me help you get Emily off your back".

"How do you know her?" she demanded, well I can't necessarily tell her the truth. "I know a lot of things and I know more about that crystal than you do, I know she's using it to creep inside of you", I said leaning towards her she was definitely scare, "See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself", I growled opening the door for her to get in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I turn around to see Tru, standing a few feet behind me; I walked towards her, but stopped as soon as she took a step in front of Elena. "Well, someone's being a little overprotective today?" I smirked, "You really don't want to test me today, Damon", she warned still trying to protect Elena from anything I could possibly do. There something in me, that made me . . . feel . . . odd, I didn't like acting that way around me. Time for me to leave, before she does something painful. I turned to Bonnie, "Next time she comes out to play, you tell her . . . a deal's a deal".

* * *

(Tru POV)

I watched as Damon blurred off, I walked over to Bonnies passenger door and got it, "What was that all about?" I asked putting on my seat belt, "Yeah, I mean you look terrified", Elena added as she got into the back seat. "He threaten me to give back his necklace", she said starting up the car.

"He what?" Both me and Elena said in unison. "He's bad news, Tru, he really scared me", Bonnie told us, with every day that passes there's a bit of me that regrets ever saving him, maybe I did make a mistake . . . a stupid, reckless mistake, I thought to myself. "You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible", I said glancing at Elena and Bonnie.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself", Elena said from the backseat, "Trust me, Elena, I can handle myself, there's things both of you don't know about me, and I like it like that", I said removing my aviators, damn the light still hurt my eyes, something was up with me today, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"And that's our Tru always has to be the one to say the last word", Bonnie said chuckling a bit. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes slightly for I swear only for a minute, but next thing I knew we were in front of Elena's house, "What the heck . . . what did I miss?" I asked yawning a bit; I looked around and saw a weird expression on both of their faces. "Well, spill", I said stretching my arms.

"Bonnie, threw her great, great . . . somewhat great grandmother Emily's pendent on the side of the road", Elena said smiling a bit. "Well, that's nice, I take a nap and Bonnie decides to have an epiphany", I said getting out of the car.

"Well, I'll meet you guys in a bit, I'm going to go get something that will have all four of us drunk off our asses", I said walking towards my car. "Becoming a drunk aren't you Tru", Elena yelled out after me,  
"Well I can't hide my true self, right?" I yelled back getting into my car; I started the engine and made my way over to the grill. I parked my car in front and made my way over to the entranced, okay so maybe I had an ulterior motive for coming to the Grill other than getting a bottle of tequila. I scanned the room as I entered it, like clockwork Damon was sitting on a bar stool sipping on a glass of bourbon.

I made my way over snatching the drink from his hands, and taking a sip as I sat down next to him. "Well, you shouldn't have", I said taking another sip. "I didn't", he scoffed, "oh, come on, you still mad for the whole staking you thing", I said glancing at him, "Still mad at me?" he countered, "Touche", I said taking another sip.

"Yeah, well, I'm just going to stop all the bullshitting around . . . what do you want with Emily's pendent?" I asked getting straight to the point,

"Why do you want to know?" he answered my question with his own question. "Because I know that pendent and something tells me you want to use it for your own ulterior motive", I said vaguely everything Damon does is for his own greedy reason. " You know, you remind me so much of her", he said ordering another drink. I remind him of who . . . definitely not Katherine, a light bulb went off in my head, "Serena?" I asked, not sure if she was who he was speaking of. "Just forget about it", he muttered, "Look . . . I'm sorry for the whole staking thing, but you had it coming, you kill Lexie . . . you should have known better", I said finishing off the glass of bourbon. "I had to-", he tried to say before I cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you had to save your ass so you chose Lexie as a scapegoat", I finished for him. At that moment, everything he had said flashed through my mind, how much he was in love with Katherine, how he had come to get someone back . . . what I had heard the day I saved him from the hospital, "Answer truthfully, Damon, did Katherine really die in that fire?" I asked him, I saw him flinch when I asked him. I knew the answer already, but I wanted to hear him say it. "No", he said downing the glass of bourbon he had in front of him.

"I remember something you said that day in Seattle . . . something about a tomb?" I muttered still confused at how that could be possible. "You're trying to get her back, aren't you?" I asked, I noticed Stefan walking towards us, I didn't want him to listen in, "Cell", I said maybe a little too demanding, he handed it over with no hesitation, I quickly entered my number and sent myself a happy face text, I gave his cell back to him and made my way back to Elena's.

I parked in front of Elena's not able to get out yet, I sat there for a good amount of time, questioning my actions and what I was thinking of doing. I took out my cell and sent Damon a text 'I'll help you bring her back, I'll get the necklace for you'. I hope I wouldn't regret this, but damn I have secret soft spot for that wanna be fairy tale crap.

I knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it, I heard giggling as Elena opened the door, "Hey what's with the energetic crap?" I asked walking in. "Séance", Caroline yelled while running up stairs, "yay, came at the right time then", I said making my way up to Elena's room.

"Come on, let's summon some spirits", Caroline giggled jumping up; "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do". I helped Caroline set up, we all sat in a circle with the lights off, the only lights were the dim candles that were burning in the middle of our circle. "I'm not so sure about this", Elena muttered shaking her head. "Come on, live a little", Caroline said gripping one of my hands, and Bonnies.

"What are we really doing here?" Bonnie said trying to back out. "Be quite and concentrate", Caroline ordered, "Close your eyes", she barked I watched everyone close their eyes before I closed mines. "Now take a deep breath, Bonnie call to her".

"Emily, you there", Bonnie called out peeking through one eye. I laughed at Bonnies attempt to call upon the dead spirits, I felt a stinging pain on my shoulder; I open my eyes to see Caroline pinching me.  
"Really?" Caroline turned to glare at Bonnie, "That's all you got? Come on".

"Fine, jeez", Bonnie shrugged and took one of Caroline and Elena's hand connecting the circle again, "Emily, I call upon you", she paused, "I know you have a message for me, I am here to listen".

After a couple of seconds the candles flared up and all four of us jolted back in fear. I felt a chill go up my back, making my blood run cold. "It's the air conditioning", I said trying to rationalize everything. The necklace around Bonnies neck tore off and landed in the middle of the circle. "I'm don!" Bonnie announced before the candles blew out. "Get the light, please get the light!" I found myself screaming out. "I got it", Elena yelled out as she hit the lights switch making the room brighten up once again.

"You guys, the necklace . . . it's gone", Bonnie announced as she looked down at the ground where it was last seen. "Fun's over, Caroline, give it back", I said faking a chuckle, "This isn't funny anymore".

"Ok, I so did not take it", she said glaring at Bonnie. I turned towards the door sensing something, I gasped as I saw a shadow pass through the bathroom, I assume Elena saw it too as she jumped back, and slowly made her way towards the hall. "Jeremy are you home?" Elena called out, but no one answered.

I glanced at Bonnie who had made her way to the bathroom, she reached down to pick up what seemed to be the necklace, when the both doors slammed shut, enclosing a screaming Bonnie. "You guys open the door", she screamed, "Help me". Elena and I both ran to the door, I grabbed the handle and was immediately thrown back into the wall. I tried getting up my hearing had faded and I my eyesight was blurring, a piercing pain shot up my body crippling. I cried out in pain, and I completely lost my sight, drifting into a premonition . . . no something else.

"_Miss Camilla, Mr. Salvatore is downstairs waiting", Emily announced walking in to my room. I smiled at the sound of my old name, "Emily I thought we have been through this, its Miss Pierce now, we do not want the Salvatores questioning whether Katherine and I are sisters", I said smiling at her. "Forgive me Miss Pierce", she corrected herself. "I do not understand why you are so loyal to her", Emily muttered below her breathe. "It is complicated but I am indebted to the Elizabetta and I promised her I would protect her family which includes Katherine", I answered Emily's question. _

The piercing pain consumed numbing my body, as I was pulled into another vision.

_I was running through a village, breathing loudly as I couldn't contain my giggles, "Elijah, Niklaus this is not fair you two are far too good at this game", I yelled out, I had been searching for them for what seemed like a century. "It has only been a short time, are you really giving up so quickly", Niklaus said walking out of his hiding spot, "Elijah our dear Kasandra has given up so quickly", he yelled hoping his brother would come out from his hiding spot. "Well, this is disappointing", Elijah pouted walking towards us, "Whether I am giving up is not the reason, I do not want your father realizing what childish games we are playing, I felt extremely horrible, the last time he caught us", I glumly said, I was always the reason Niklaus and Elijah were punished by Mikael. "Do not bring upon old memories, Mikael does have a soft spot for you, you are my dear brother's betroved" Niklaus chuckled nudging Elijah. _

Pain continued throughout my body, I managed to glance over to what I thought was Elena and Caroline pounding on the bathroom door, but before I could cry out, I was pulled into another vision.

"_Katherine!" I yelled out barging in to the room where Stefan and her were, she was convulsing on the bed, "Vervain", I hissed running up to her, "Stefan you must help me your father he is on his way", I managed to get out, trying to carry her out. We managed to carry her out halfway towards the doorway, when I a stinging pain arose from my chest, my eyes went blurry as I collapsed on the floor, I heard the muffled screams of Stefan as slowly slipped into the darkness, my eyes slightly opened as I heard a familiar voice, "Miss Camilla . . . they . . . have staked you thinking you were in your vampiric state", I heard the muffled voice of Emily, " I will protect you until the next Petrova doppelgänger is born and you are reawaken", and with her muffled voice, I finally bleed out, my body hibernating until the next doppelgänger is born. _

I gasped out the pain finally leaving me, I didn't understand the visions, Elena her face . . . I snapped out of my haze, as Bonnie walked out from the bathroom. I quickly got on my feet following Bonnie; her presence was familiar, as if it was the presence of Emily.

"I must go", Emily announced, "she's leaving, I'm leaving", Caroline said finding a reason to leave. "You guys can't leave", Elena said looking at Caroline and Bonnie.

"I can", Caroline glared at Elena and I, "I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night", she said following Bonnie down the hall who was now possessed by Emily.

"Thank you for having me, I'll take it from here", Emily told us as she went down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Elena demanded, Emily stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned around, "Back to where it all began", she replied. "Bonnie", Elena yelled out, but she did not flinch, "Emily", I yelled out making my way down the stairs, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs turning to face me, "I won't let him have it", she paused, "It must be destroyed", she held the crystal firmly in her hand. "Wait", I screamed out as she made her way outside, the door flung shut, I tried opening it, there was no way it would budge so I made my way toward the back door ignoring Elena and Caroline. I ran towards my car knowing exactly where she was heading, "Fell's church", I muttered to myself. I drove in a hurry knowing she would get there before me, I searched for my cell and punched in Damon's number.

"Damon", I stuttered trying to catch my breath, "Well, you couldn't resist could you", I rolled my eyes as his comment, "Damon listen to me, Emily has the crystal and she's heading towards the Fell's church remains . . . I'm on my way there, don't hurt her", before I could finished he had hung up on me.

I raced over towards the old church remains, racing out of my car and making my through the woods. I made my way closer to the ruins, I gasped as I found Damon hanging form a branch that had punctured him. "Help me off", he hissed from the pain, "I'll let Stefan do that, You'll just end up killing Bonnie, and plus you'll live", I explained leaving him and making my way towards Emily.

Bonnie was making a pentagon on the ground when I came closer, I glanced at Damon who was being helped down my Stefan. "Emily you don't have to do this", I told her trying to postpone anything she was about to do. "Do not try to stop me Serena", she said finishing up the pentagram when Damon and Stefan joined us, "Serena?" I questioned. "You're town does not deserve this Evil", she announced stepping closer to the middle of the pentagram.

"Emily, I swear to God I will make you regret this", Damon warned her trying to stand. "Don't stand up", I yelled at him, he was still recovering from what had happened to him earlier.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world", Emily said. "Them?" Stefan questioned, "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter", Damon said as he stood up weakly. "Emily, tell me what you did", I yelled staring at the witch that had possessed my friend. "To save Katherine, I had to save everyone else in the church . . . but you know that already Serena it was your idea after all", she announced, "Stop calling me that", I hissed. "You may not remember it now Serena, but your memories will come back, and you will thank me once they do".

"I just want Katherine", Damon pleaded, the idea of that felt as if someone had stabbed me with a knife, but I already knew this. "I love her", Damon said, the look in his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth even though I was hurt I knew I had to help him, damn that feeling.

"This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge", Stefan said turned to Damon. "The two aren't mutually exclusive", Damon retorted. "Damon, you can't do this", Stefan pleaded.

"Why not!" Damon exclaimed, "They killed twenty-seven people and they called it a war, they deserve whatever they get!", "twenty-seven Vampires, Damon!" Stefan replied angry. "This town deserves this", Damon hissed. "You're blaming innocent people for something that happened one hundred and forty-five years ago", Stefan looked at him with disbelief.

"There is nothing innocent about these people and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, they'll burn your little grand-witch along with you".

"Don't do this", I begged, why am I doing this, I wondered looking at Damon seeing the fear and sadness on his face. "I can't free them . . . I would have though you of all people would agree with me, but you always did have a soft spot for the Salvatore brother . . . so loyal, I always did admire that from you, Serena . . . but will need you, your power did help enchant this stone and now you will help me destroy it", she paused as I felt my body draining, weakness consumed as I fell to the ground, Stefan ran towards me helping me up, "no . . . don't Emily", I muttered feeling my energy drain, "I'm sorry, but it had to be done", Emily said as fire consumed the outer lining of the pentagram, with one swift move she threw the pendent into the air and yelled out, "Incendia", shattering the stone.

"Bonnie", Elena yelled out stepping into the ruins witnessing the stone shatter and burst into flames.

"No", Damon exclaimed. I saw the look on Damon's face but before I could do anything he let out a growl and blurred into Bonnie's direction launching himself at her throat and tearing into her neck, she screamed as I ran towards her. "No, no, no, no, no, Bonnie come one", I dropped down onto my knees as Elena rushed towards us, "Stefan do something", I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face.

Stefan dropped down on to his knees tearing into his wrist, and placing his wrist on her mouth slowly letting her consume his blood. I stood up, tears still streaming down my face; I stared at Damon who was in shock at what had just happened. "I can't believe you . . ." I whispered my voice not rising; I was still in shock I had already lost a friend I couldn't stand loosing another.

I watched as her wound slowly healed itself, her eyes fluttered open she was in shock. I was furious how could he do this, was it not enough he had to stake Lexie for his own selfish reasons, but now he almost killed Bonnie, I stormed out into the woods, if I were to stay there, I don't think I would be able to control myself. I had lost track of time as I made my way through the woods my anger was fading, I heard voices as I made my way toward them, I walked in on Stefan and Damon talking, Stefan glanced at me and made his way back to his car. I walked slowly closer to Damon, his face was consumed with sadness, it almost made my heart break, "I didn't mean to", he muttered as I took a seat next to him. "I know, but it still happened, Damon", I said my voice quiet and calm. "I did love her, I've waited for her for a hundred and forty-five years, and know it's all gone", his voice was so weak, as if he were to be broken. "I'll help you . . . bring her back, Emily used my power to destroy the pendent . . . maybe there's a way that I can help open the tomb", I offered, his eyes light up at the thought.

"Why?" he asked, I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't know the reason myself. "I have a thing for lost puppies . . . and you Damon are one hell of a lost puppy . . . I mean a murderous and vengeful puppy, but still a lost puppy", I chuckled trying to lighten the mood, I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating, but I think I say a faint smile. "But you must promise me no one else will leave that tomb only Katherine", I added. "Thank you", he whispered low. I got up from where I was sitting and I turned to him, I sighed, "If you need to talk . . . I'm really good at pretending to listen", I said giving him a smile as I made my way over to my car.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

The door to the Gilbert house knocked, Jenna assumed it was Elena and Tru coming back to spend the night there, but when she opened the door she saw a familiar face, a face she wanted to forget about.

"Hello, Jenna", Logan Fell told her, he was standing outside her door, staring at her with hunger filled eyes.

"Logan", Jenna said with a shocked expression.

"Aren't you inviting me in?" he asked a smirk forming on his pale lips.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter =) A lot of different flashbacks, and hopefully I didn't confuse or lose you guys there. Okay is it me or does Tru forgive Damon a little too much, hmm just saying. Anywho please review would love your feedback, Oh yea, shout out to NixieElementa, Ally-Woods-rox, and ADORATIO for reviewing. Enjoy =) . . . P. S. Forgive me for any mistakes.


	16. Chapter 13: To Have Lost You Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, yet.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 13: To Have Lost You Part 1

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asked with a hint of disgust in her voice. He smiled at her, not daring to try to cross the invisible barrier at her doorway. "I missed you", he smiled at her, "I was out of town".

"Yeah, I got the email", she replied with anger engulfing her body. "You got that email?" Logan questioned her confused, "You didn't send an email?" Jenna looked at him, hurt by the fact that he would leave without even contacting her. "I can explain, just invite me in and I'll tell you everything", he said trying to get into the house forgetting about the invisible barrier protecting Jenna from the vampire. "I'm not going to invite you in, forget it", she held her breath about to slam the door, "Come on, Jenna it's me", he said trying to calm her down.

"The answer is no", she said sternly thinking about Alaric and how completely different Logan and him were. "I know you", he smirked, "You're always one step from maybe or a tiny nudge to yes", he smirked his hunger starting to slowly consume him. "You just pointed out that I have no self-control", she announced chuckling a bit, "Clever strategy", she sarcastically said before slamming the door in his smug face.

He let out a heavy sigh before walking down to the sidewalk, his hunger was consuming him, he focused on the sound of a heart rapidly beating and delicious smell consumed him. He noticed his next pray a woman ran towards him, he smiled as she came closer. "Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell", she remembered, "I watch you every night, I mean, well I used to recently you've been missing from my T.V." she said humor filling each word.

"I took some time off", he said feeding her a lie. "I noticed", she replied a smile forming on her lips, "I'm Daphne", she introduced herself, unknowingly she was shaking the hand of a starving Vampire. He gripped her hand firmly as they shook hands, "Hey, you know something, Daphne?" he questioned her a smirk forming on his lips he was starving and he had just found his next meal. "No, what?" she said tilting her head in confusion; he stared at her neck, craving the taste, craving the rush of his kill.

He pulled her close as his eyes filled with hunger, they darkened veins appeared around his eye, he lunged for her throat tearing into her soft skin, enjoying the rush he received by hearing her scream.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I drove back to my house, I had promised Damon I was going to help him, was I making a mistake, the sight of him in such a broken state, made me incredibly stupid. "Dad, you home?" I yelled out as I entered the house, "Yeah, I'm up stairs", I heard him yell. I made my way upstairs, how curious he was in my room. "Dad?" I said stopping at my door way, he had a bag full of beer bottles, "Damn, I should have cleaned up, shouldn't I?" I said knowing I was going to get a lecture. "Normally I would be mad, but I also found this", he said picking up the bloodied stake, that I had used on Damon. "I know Liz told me about the vampire at The Grill, I was disappointed to hear the Salvatore brother killed her it should have been you . . . I've trained you well enough to spot one", he paused, "but I guess you had your own kill", he said smiling a bit, he was always proud of me after a kill. "I was worried . . . but I'm glad you're still using your skill", he said placing the stake back on the top of my dresser.

"It's too much of a rush to truly stop", I said feeding into his idea of me, his powerful hunter daughter, but the truth was that it was too much of a rush to stop, I had known nothing else throughout my life, and just because I was falling for one, doesn't mean I would stop. "I have to head out to my shift-", " If you see Sherriff Forbes tell her to consult me with any Vampire issues first", I said, "I don't like to share my kills". He smiled and nodded as he left. I was always very conflicted when it came to my pops, I mean I love the guy, but I hated that I never really had a life growing up, I mean Elena and everyone else where as close as I came to being normal.

I made my way over to my dad's room, it was always so neat and clean as if he never slept here. I knelt down next to his bed, I rummaged throughout the bottom, looking for- "Ah, here it is", I said as I pulled out a wooden box, I got up and made my way over to my room, I sat in the middle of my bed and open the box. "What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Just looking through some memories", I said as Damon sat next to me, he still looked broken, "You had a childhood . . . well that's surprising", he said watching me rummage through the box. I smiled finding a picture of my uncle John holding me as a baby. "Who's that?" Damon asked glancing at the picture.

"That's Johnathen Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's uncle", I said smiling, "I call him Uncle John, he's been my dad's best friend since childhood, so he's always been in my life", I said putting down the photo and rummaging through out the rest of the memories. "You sure do keep a lot of things", he muttered looking at the mess in that box, "It's my dads, he doesn't really talk about the past, so I glance at this once in while", I said taking out a picture of my dad, John, and some woman. "Who's that?" Damon asked referring to the woman, "I don't know, by the looks of it, it's John and my dad when my best guess when they were around teens . . . I don't know the woman, but I catch my dad looking at the pic sometimes", I sad flipping it over, "J-17, H-22,& I-17 . . . I guess that's how old they were", I muttered reading the note in the back, "I know it sounds stupid, but sometimes I wish that she could be my mom", I said feeling stupid for thinking that.

"I barely knew my mom, she died giving birth to Stefan", Damon muttered opening up to me, "I'm sorry", I apologized I knew how it felt not having a mother around. "Was your dad always so-", "Obsessed with vampires", I added. "Yeah, since I can remember, but I wasn't so normal when I was younger . . . Uncle John always told me I had the soul beyond my age", I said smiling at the idea. "My dad always pushed me to be the strongest I could be, he always used to tell me that I was destined to be something earth shattering, he was always so cryptic about what he meant but I've moved on", I said closing the box, "What's this", he said holding up a small journal, "No", I said trying to snatch it away. He opened it staring at it with a confused expression, "There just names and dates", he said confused. I looked at him ashamed, "There the names and dates of every Vampire I've killed", I said in a low shaky voice. "But there's got to be at least two hundred or more names here", he said confused at the journal. "I told you I wasn't so normal when I was younger", I murmured, "So your father wrote down the names?" he asked.

"I wrote down the names, there were a way for me to remember each kill . . . sick bitch, I know", I said laying down. He laid down next to me, "I've seen worse", It was something simple but it calmed me.

"So why are you here, Damon?" I asked, I had smelled the liquor on his breath when he had come in, "I'm here to say goodbye", he muttered, I felt a pain in my heart, "What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked not believing what he was saying, "There's nothing keeping me here anymore", he said avoiding me, "I told you I would help you", I told him, there was no way in denying it I didn't want him to leave. "Yes, but you might not be strong enough", he said, I felt anger, sadness so many mix of emotions, I wasn't used to feeling like this. "Damon pleas don'-", I looked down for a second, but it was long enough for him leave, I was left alone by myself, knowing that If Damon where to leave I probably wouldn't ever see him again.

I laid there in silence, until I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly got up and made my way over to outside, I didn't know where to go, I felt like everything around me was braking. How could I possibly feel like this, a tears streamed down my face, as I made my way over to the Gilbert's, I say Bonnie's car still parked in front, but I didn't want went them to know why I was like this. I can't take their judgeful eyes right now, especially after what Damon had done to Bonnie. I knocked on the door hoping the Gilbert I wanted to see would be the one opening it. A minute passed by until someone opened the door and thankfully it was Jeremy.

"Hey", I murmured tears where still running down my cheek. He looked at me and was surprises, I don't think Jeremy has ever found me like this, "Tru . . . wha-what's wrong?" he tried to say, "I can go for our movie marathon", I mumbled out, he nodded and we made our way towards his room, I flopped down on his bed, covering my face with his pillow. "I feel so stupid", I mumbled into his pillow, "Hey, what are you talking about?" he said trying to calm me down, "this is not the Tru, I know who mopes around because of a guy" he said taking away the pillow I was using as a shield. "How'd you know it was because of him", I asked ashamed at the fact that I was crying over a guy. "Tru, how long have I known you", and with that we had an understanding, "Come on, no moping, because you , Tru are a badass motherfuc-", "Shut your mouth", I cut him off giggling in the process. "you know what time it is?" I asked him smirking in the process, "no, we ban that movie three years ago", he said shaking his head.

"Come on, it's my favorite", I pleaded giving him my puppy dog eyes. "Fine, Grease it is", he said rolling his eyes, "yes", I cheered sitting up in the process. "But not singing along", he said sternly, "But that's the best part", I added pouting a bit, "Fine . . . but you owe me", he said getting the DVD out of its case, "For someone that hates the movie, you still haven't thrown it out", I questioning him. "Because, I knew there was going be a day you would try to give me Elena's sad puppy dog eyes", he said popping the disc into the player.

I slowly awaken, not yet opening my eyes, I rolled over to the side, but I miscalculated the edge and tumbled down, "Ow", I said my eyes fluttering open, "Good morning sunshine", Jeremy happily said hovering over the edge looking down at me. "ugh . . . morning . . . not my friend", muttered getting up from the cold floor. I noticed Jeremy was fiddling around with the Gilbert Journal. "Crazy way your ancestor documented the vamp situation back then, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, I mean if you hadn't told me the truth a year ago, I don't think I would have taken this stuff serious", he said indicating towards the journal. "His sketches are pretty good though", I said glancing over to one of Johnathen Gilbert's sketches. "Yeah, very cult fiction", he added. "But you know whose sketches I'm fond of the most", I said smirking at bit.

He rolled his eyes and made his way over to his desk, "It's been a long time since I've opened this", he said flipping through his sketch book, he picked it up and sat next to me, I closed my eyes sitting up on my back on his head board. I opened them finding Jeremy sketching again, this was the Jeremy I remembered. I glanced towards the door and saw Elena peering in, a smile arose from her lips as she stared at her brother who was now sketching. I gave her a small smile and which she returned.

"Need a ride to school?" I asked him, "yeah, pick me up in a bit", he said as I walked out with a smile plastered on my face knowing that Jeremy was slowly going back to the kid who had hopes, dreams, not that zombie that possessed him after the accident.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, not wanting to draw attention to myself, the last thing I wanted is to have Jenna and Elena on my back, I stopped midway as I heard Elena and Jenna talking. "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out", Elena informed Jenna who were both in the living room. "You're kidding me", she was surprised, "nope and Tru spent the night", she added, I made my way down, "Don't say a word, the minute we encourage him he'll put it away", I said cheerfully making my way towards the door. "Psychology major", Jenna said smiling at me.

"So is everything, Okay?" Elena and Jenna both said in unison, "Yeah, why?" I acted dumb. "Yeah, were not stupid, you guys watched Grease . . . that's a serious comfort movie for you", she added, Damn they know me too well. "Oh, would you look at the time", I said looking at my non-existent watch. I hurried my way over to my room changing out of my clothes to take a shower. I quickly changed and made my way to my car, I pulled out and stopped in from of the Gilbert's house honking my horn to get Jeremy's attention.

My cell went off as Jeremy got into my car, "Hello", I answered. "Tru, it's Sherriff Forbes I wanted to know if you could meet me at the Salvatore's I need to spent to both of you", she said there was worry in her voice, "Of course, I'll be there in a few", I said before I hung up the phone.

I turn to Jeremy who was pretending to not be listening to my conversation, "Hey, I need to do a pit stop, do you mind?" I asked making my way towards the boarding house, "No, whatever gets me out of first", he said smirking, "Cool, because I wasn't going to give you another option", I smirked back at him.

I parked the car in front and got out slipping on my aviators, my eyes where still puffy from last night. "Hey mind if you stay?" I asked Jeremy who barely acknowledge me, since he was sketching; I smiled and rolled my eyes. I walked towards the door; I hesitated not knowing whether Damon had left already so I knocked on the door.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was looking through the large window that out looked the backyard, what am I going to do? I asked myself.

"Any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked me. "London, maybe", I shrugged, "See some friends". "You don't have any friends, Damon", he replied bluntly, I did have a friend and now it's my fault we both have to leave, I have to leave her. "You're right, Stefan, I only have you . . ." I turned to look at my younger brother, "So where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere", he made his point clear, "I'm going to live my life as far away from you as possible". "But we're a team", a smirk forming on my lips, "we could travel the world together, we could try out for 'The Amazing Race", I joked. "Mmm, that's funny", he scoffed, "Seriously where are you going because we're not staying in this town?"

"Did you tell Tru you're leaving?" Stefan asked, I turned to him and furrow my eyebrows. "Why would I?" I scoffed. I heard a knock at the door, I made my way over and swung it open. She was standing there a serious expression on her face, her eyes were covered by those damn glasses. "Are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to ask Stefan", she scoffed, pushing me to the side to go in.

* * *

A/N: Will update soon, Shout out to Beckah Salvatore-Winchester & Guest ( whoever you are . . . lol) Update soon. . . Enjoy =)


	17. Chapter 13: To Have Lost You Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, yet.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 13: To Have Lost You Part 2

* * *

(Tru POV)

I walked passed Damon and made my way over to Stefan, "Hey Dracula, I'm glad you haven't left yet", I said giving him a hug, I mean in reality it was Damon who should be receiving this, but the thought of my Stefie, my buddy, my brother from another mother leaving would be too much to bare. I glanced over at Damon, who was clearly pissed off; I would be lying if I said this didn't bring a smile to my face.

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you before I left", he sincerely said, his face suddenly turned to confusion, "Dracula?" he asked perplexed. I turned to him with a grin plastered on my face, "Just making sure the novel wasn't based off of you . . . and by the look you just gave me, it wasn't".

"So what exactly are you doing here?" an annoying voice questioned me, "Well, Damon, isn't clear, I was so heartbroken that you were leaving so I had to see you one last time?" I used my best sarcasm voice, I mean it was partially true, but he was never going to know that. He rolled his eyes at the tone of my voice. "Sheriff Forbes told me to meet her here, very cryptic", I announced. Just when I had finished my sentenced the doorbell rang. "You guys have a door bell?" I asked, damn and I've been busting my knuckles on their crappy old door.

Stefan made his way over to the door, Sheriff Forbes being on the other side. "I'm here to see, Damon and Tru", she informed him. Damon made his way next to Stefan, "Sheriff", he greeted her, "What a surprise".

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk, is Tru here?" she asked as I appeared next to Damon. "Sheriff", I politely said. "Come in", Damon lead her through the house into the back yard, "I hope you understand the secrecy, Stefan doesn't know about this yet, and I'd like to keep it that way", he told her glancing at me during the process.

"Of course, the kids are too young to be brought into this", she said, clearly forgetting my age. I cleared my throat. "Hmm, since when did everyone forgot my age when I was brought into this", I said clearly hurt by how much they protect every other teen from knowing the town's dirty secret. "Sorry, Tru, but you know you were different", she sympathized. Story of my life, I thought.

"So what do you need?" he asked changing the subject. "There's been another attack", she started before adding, "A female victim, throat torn out, completely drained of blood, it fits the same patter", she explained. Another attack? My first instinct was that Damon was responsible, but he wouldn't be so sloppy to leave the body. "I'm sorry, I don't understand", Damon creased his eye brows, "I thought we solved that problem when . . . I staked the blonde one", he referred to Lexie, I flinched a little at the thought of her death, Damon must have noticed since he was now staring at me.

"I think she must have turned someone, a multiple someone, I don't know", she admitted, "the story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them . . . the council's in a uproar, we thought we were past this . . ."

"So what do we do?" Damon asked, I rolled my eyes at his question. "You two are the only ones who's taken on a Vampire, we were hoping you could tell us . . ." she admitted.

"You didn't have to bring Damon into this, I would have been perfect with my father and I tracking him down", I said, I didn't want Damon involved he was a little too much ask first then kill, or was I mixing him and Stefan up. Damon turned to me, with a pissed off look on his face, I just rolled my eyes at him. "Trust me, I spoke with Henry and he was against involving himself in this, he would prefer if it was just Damon and you", she added.

"If we must, I'll keep a lookout, maybe check the local warehouses, that's normally their first hiding spot", I said receiving a nod from Liz. I tried to make my way towards the living room, "Oh, Tru, I was wondering how did you get here?" she asked, I turned to her with a confused expression, "I drove", I said giving her a 'duh' look. "Well, your car isn't park up front", she said smiling a bit. "Damn you Gilbert", I muttered making my way to where I parked my car. My car was gone, "once I see that kid, I'm going to kill him", I cried out to the heavens, "you know that would be first degree murder", Liz said walking past me, with a smile on her lips, "well that would be our little secret, Liz", I said I couldn't help but smile, that was a classic Jeremy move, and a part of me was glad, this just meant he was finally on his way back to his old self. "Need a ride, Tru?" she offered, "No, I have some un finished business here", I said making my way back inside.

I made my way back in finding Damon pinned to the wall with Stefan's firm grip on his throat. "What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan accused Damon, man cant anyone have a simple conversation without eavesdropping. "Stefan he didn't do anything", I said laying my hand on Stefan arm, he loosened his grip. Damon pushed him away with ease, "Get off me", he said calmly. "A) Don't touch me", he said walking past him and me, "B) If I had it wouldn't have been so obvious about it", he turned to face both of us, "C) There is another Vampire in town", he informed Stefan.

I knew there was going to be another long and boring Salvatore explanation so I made my way over to the bar, pouring myself a glass of Scotch. "That's impossible", Stefan replied maybe a little too quickly. "No its not", I yelled out from across the room, where I was sitting very comfy on the sofa.

"Obviously not", Damon said rolling his eyes. "Well then who could it be?" Stefan questioned, man don't these boys know anything, "Someone who died, with vamp blood in them", I yelled out, and again I was ignored.

Damon sighed dramatically, "Ah, why do we care? We're leaving anyways, right?" he said walking towards me, "No you're not", I added taking a swig of Scotch. "No we can't leave now and you know that", Stefan replied, "How are we supposed to find this person?" he questioned his brother.

"Okay, so is no one acknowledging me today", I said downing the last bit of liquor I had in the glass. "Just let me handle it", I said walking over to refill my glass. "No. . . you're not doing anything", Damon hissed behind me, "And stop gulping down my stash", he added swiping my glass of Scotch. "Buzz kill", I muttered snatching his bottle of Bourbon. "Well, since I'm stuck here for a while, might as well as make the best of it", I said.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Meanwhile, the school was getting ready for their annual career night, where the students would show off their work for art or other subjects. Caroline and Matt were walking down one of the hallways; they were talking about their little sleepover. "And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper do the salsa", Matt tried to remember what happened in the show they were watching, Caroline had fallen asleep. "Oh, I was awake for that part", Caroline remembered. "I don't know when you fell asleep", Matt laughed, "Hmm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?" he questioned her. "Those always make me cry", she replied, with a small smile on her face. "Yeah and then that judge was screaming . . . and I couldn't take it so I turned it off", he admitted with a laugh. "I watched Family Guy so you owe me", she teased him before they walked away. They were concentration on their conversation that they hadn't felt the glares coming from the opposite side of the hallway.

"Did I miss something?" Elena quested as she watched them flirt. "They've been hanging out", Bonnie replied, smiling at the idea of Matt finally getting over Elena. "They've been hanging out a lot", Bonnie replied, glancing over at Elena, "Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena questioned, she felt a small ping of jealousy. "She needs someone nice like him, opposed to that homicidal Vampire, Damon", Bonnie spat reminded about how he had nearly killed her.

"Talking about homicidal Damon, where is Tru?" Elena questioned Bonnie, "hmm, I don't know I thought I saw her car in the parking lot . . . wait wasn't she going to give your brother a ride?" Bonnie asked she found it strange that Tru hadn't graced them with her cheerful smartass self. "Well, we'll just meet her up in first; you know she would never miss Mr. Saltzman's class", Elena said making her way over to their first class.

A couple of hours while later Elena was walking out of school, wondering why Tru hadn't been to school or text her back, she looked up and saw a bright pair of hazel eyes gazing at her, her heart skipped a beat. Elena and Stefan were sitting outside of the school talking about what Sheriff Forbes had told Tru and Damon about the recent body being found, and the possibility of their being a new Vampire in town. "So you have no idea who it could be?" Elena questioned him, "None, but it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that is sloppy or their trying to send a message . . ." he replied still unsure of which option it could possibly be. "So what are you guys going to do?" she asked, "Wait is Tru with you guys?"

"Yes, Damon and Tru are tracking him right now . . . look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you, and I want you to be careful . . ." he wasn't able to finish his sentence before Elena cut him off, "When I saw you", she started unable to find the words, "I thought you were coming to say goodbye", she admitted. "Not yet", he said carefully.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"So what's your plan?" Damon asked hovering over me for the gazillion time, "I swear Damon if you don't back up off me, I'm going to stake you again", I smiled as Damon took a step back . . . glad the boy knows who he should be afraid of. "So what's your lame excused for bailing town", I asked flipping through one of Stefan's journals. "Well, you know Stefan's convinced I screwed up any chance of living here . . . well like I told you there's nothing here for me", he said taking a sip of bourbon.

I continued to pretend as if I was actually reading Stefan's journal, I didn't respond to what he had said, I didn't even look up at him. The silenced was excruciating, I noticed him studying me, I hated how he manages to confuse me. "You know might as well take a picture, it last longer", I said flipping through another page, "Come on just admit it", he interrupted the silence once again, "Admit what?" I asked once again confused. "You know you would have missed me, that's why you're all bitter", he smirked waiting for my reaction, I wasn't drunk enough to have this conversation, "Yes, Damon, I would have missed, haven't you noticed how in love with you I am . . . I gave him an innocent smile and batted my eyelashes . . . I mean you're my world, definitely not a constant reminder of what a big mistake I made years ago", I said with sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

I washed the smirk right off his face, maybe I was being too much of a bitch, but I can't help myself sometimes. "Well, I've waited for Stefan for far too long, I'm just going to go", I said making my way towards the door, in a flash Damon was in front of me blocking my way out. "Damon, haven't we gone through this already, for a door to work one must not block it", I sighed. "I know where you're going . . . you're going to track down the Vamp own your own", he said a serious expression on his face. "Yeah I was . . . like I've normally been doing for like the last twelve years", I said trying to get passed Damon.

"I'm not letting you go off by yourself", he smirked, Damn this Greek god standing in front of me. "Fine, well get your ass ready because I'm walking out in ten, nine, eight . . ." it only took him a second to be ready. We made our way outside, but he stopped in mid step, "here, use this", he said giving me something that looked a lot like Jeremy's pocket watch, "Jonathan Gilbert's compass", I said in a hush tone, I didn't dare to open it up, I already knew what would happen, "I can't use this", I handed it back to him, he gave me a puzzled look. "Why . . . you just have to open the compass and point", he said rolling his eyes. "Then try it right now", I dared him, he is so exhausting. "Fine, but it'll just point at me", he said opening the locket they compass's dial spun around a couple of times before pointing towards me. "See . . . doesn't really work with me around", I said walking towards his down the drive way. "Wait then what does that means?" he asked more to himself than to me. "It means, the stupid compass gets confused by my badass aura . . . so you're going to have to ask someone else to do your dirty work today", I made my way down the drive way and towards the road, that damn thing always gave me the creeps.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Caroline was standing outside of an old abandoned warehouse with the Gilbert Compass in one hand, it was pointing to the warehouse. She got out her phone and called a certain Vampire. "What do I do now?" she asked Damon over the phone. "Just wait, I'll be right there", his rasping voice still gave her chills. "Can you hurry? I'm meeting up Tru at-", Suddenly a gust of wind gushed around her, she jolted when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"You can give me that", Damon ordered, "So why did you need me to do this?" Caroline questioned her. He was clearly already annoyed with her, "Because I interfere with the signal . . ." Damon replied placing the compass back into his pocket.

"Why did you ask me?" She questioned, "Why not Tru? Or Elena?"

"Because Elena hates me and Tru . . . well she has her own reason", he replied walking toward the abandoned warehouse.

"You can go now", Damon ordered shooing her away, but before she could leave he grabbed her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes, "Take your car, go meet Tru and forget I asked you to do this", he smiled pleased.

"Ok, bye", Caroline said as she skipped away.

Damon walked up the steps leading to the warehouse door, he hesitantly opened it checking if anyone was around to see him walk in, the smell of rotting flesh, was pungent. He turned the corner and was surprised when a loud gunshot echoed throughout the room. He felt sting of a wooden bullet digging into his chest, shoulder and knee cap. He fell to the floor in pain.

A familiar face walked into the room, "I have plenty of these wooden bullets, so don't try anything funky", Logan warned. "You don't want to do this, trust me", Damon told him as he pried a wooden bullet out of his chest.

"That's what you get", Logan growled. "For what?" Damon asked confused. "You made me like this", His Vampire side come out as his eyes darkened and his fangs appeared. "I killed you, I didn't turn you", he explained.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I had finally made my way over to the Gilbert house, my car was parked in front, Jeremy was going to get it. I had just walked four miles, and I was pissed. I knocked on the door waiting, hoping it would be my next victim that would open the door. A smile arose from my lips as Jeremy opened the door, "Hey pal", I said as he tried to close the door, but I was quicker, I pushed the door open, making Jeremy hop back.

"Oh, you are so going to get it Gilbert", I yelled as he started to run, well I should let him have a head start. I waited a second or two before I ran after him up the stairs, "Hi Jenna", I yelled passing her while going up the stairs, she responded by giggling. I made it into his room, trying to sense him, but it was easy when he knocked something over in his closet, I chuckled at the thought of him scared of me. I pulled open the closet door, as Jeremy lunge out. "Oh, no you don't Gilbert", I said jumping on his back as he tried to run. "Damn, monkey", he muttered as he tried to shake me off.

"You don't think you're going to get rid of me this easy", I said as I started to give him a noogie. "Ah, Tru come on, it was just joyride to school, I mean to school I was going to be late", he said trying to make his excuse, but I knew better. Just then he stopped in mid fight, and tried to tickle me off, "Damn you", I said letting go and falling to the ground. I didn't bother getting up, I just laid there my back on the floor, I was still tired from the walk. He smirked at me and made his way down next to me, laying down on his back.

"Spill it Jeremy", I said smiling at him, I missed this Jeremy. "Come on, you didn't think I was going to miss the opportunity of leaving you stranded with your dream guy", he said playfully poking my stomach. "He is not my dream guy", I defended myself, I mean it was Damon; Nightmare was the first word to pop in my mind. "Sure, this coming from the girl who was sulking all night at the thought of him leav- ow!" he yelled as I smacked him with a pencil I had found on the floor.

"Well, if you count as spending all day annoying each other, then yes . . . total dream", I said rolling my eyes. "Come on, you guys just have unfinished business, I mean you are my favorite show", he smiled pointing at his window. "Damn, window causing me all this conflict", I said flicking the pencil at it. "Well, that's a way to solve your problems", he said scooting closer to me. We both heard the door open, and saw Elena staring at us, "Elena, come lay with us", I said flicking a different pencil at her, she smiled and laid down next to me, "Remember how I wanted to be a princess", Elena said as I smiled at the memory, "Yeah and Jeremy wanted to be Rapper", I chuckled a bit, "Ugh don't remind me, worst talent show ever", he said punching my arm. "Ow", I whined. "Tru I remember right you wanted to be a hand model", Elena said. "Yeah, still my dream, I mean all you have to do is moisturize and bam you have work", I said fiddling with my hands. "Best job ever", Jeremy and Elena both said in unison, which made me giggle. "Man everything was so much easier when we were little", Elena added. "Oh god don't remind me . . . makes life right now seem so much harder", I said taking out my phone. "Picture time", I called out catching Jeremy and Elena's attention, we all scooted closer and smiled at the phone, I quickly took the pic, glancing at it, "okay, we have to make a promise to ourselves", I said looking between Jeremy and Elena, which was starting to give me whiplash. "We won't make life harder than it is at this moment", I said looking at the picture of the three of us, "Agreed", we all said in unison.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we be leaving", Jenna said walking into the room. "Don't feel like going", I said burying my face into Jeremy's shoulder. "Mr. Saltzman will be there", Elena teased, I quickly got up on my feet, "Come on guys, what are we waiting for, race you to the car", I said jogging out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it =) Will update soon, trust me working on it already. Shout out to Mystic-Sage22, and NixieElementa thanks for reviewing. Okay not trying to make Tru look like a stalker, well, much when it comes to Alaric, but some Tru/Alaric moments coming soon, gotta love that man. Review! =)


	18. Chapter 13: To Have Lost You Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Tru Davis, and all of my mistakes. =)

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 13: To Have Lost You Part 3

* * *

(Tru POV)

Career day was a bust, not only was I just wandering around the halls disagreeing with every career in my path, but I hadn't seen Mr. Saltzman yet. I made my way over to the Gym hoping I would find someone to bug. I walked in and noticed Caroline who looked like she was in a heated discussion with her mom, "Hey Caroline, Sheriff", I said standing next to Caroline, there was anger in her eyes. Before I could say anything Caroline was dragging me by the arm towards the Gym doors, "Ow, warn someone before you do that", I said the tone in my voice changed as I saw the hint of sadness on her face, "What's wrong Caroline", I asked, she may be annoying at times, but I always did respect the fact that she was very blunt to everyone. "Just my mom, I feel like I'll never be treated seriously around her", she sighed.

"Look, you shouldn't need approval of yourself, be or do whatever you want to be", I smiled at her, "You are Caroline Forbes, once you have your eyes set on something, you go for it". We made our way done the hall, I was hit with an odd feeling, Vampire, I thought. I searched the hall trying to figure out when that vibe was coming from, I froze mid step as my eyes laid on Logan Fell. "Tru, thanks . . . I know I can always be so emotional and overbearing", Caroline smirked, "well that's why I love you so much, someone has to make up for my emotionless attitude", I smiled, my eyes not leaving Logan.

"Okay, Care do me a favor and go talk to your mom . . . you know she tries sometimes", I said turning to her, she rolled her eyes and mumbled "fine", I waited for her to leave towards the direction of the Gym again. I watched her turn the corner and I made my way towards, Logan Fell, who was now talking to Stefan, "Well, aren't you supposed to be dead", I announced smirking at Logan.

"Well, well the council's bitch makes an appearance", he smirked trying to push my buttons, "oh, Logan you always did know how to get on my good side", I rolled my eyes, I glanced at Stefan, "Shouldn't you be calling your bother", I mouthed at him, I focused my attention back to Logan. "So how did you get out of the whole I dug for you?" I was against it, but Liz could be convincing at times. "Should have known that was you", he scoffed, his eyes wandering towards Jenna. "Ah, ah, let's not be stupid now, you come close to her I'll kill you", I warned, my body tensing as his smirk grew wider. "It wouldn't be the first time", he teased the anger inside was bubbling trying to reach the surface. "Hmm, let's not make the psychopath angry", I warned, Logan always did fear me.

"Let's get this straight you don't worry me anymore, or should I remind you about the council safety net when it comes to you", he teased, my face fell, I hadn't thought of that in such a long time, "I thought I got rid of it", I hissed, "well, just like your family and the Salvatore's grow Vervain, there are families that grow Pythia," the idea actually made me feel fear again, there's only one person that would know all this. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, he was basically giving me a heads up. "I always did feel bad for you, you were brought into this too young", he shrugged.

I heard a scuffle behind Logan, and I rolled my eyes as I saw Tyler and Jeremy in a heated argument with their fists. "Damn", I muttered to myself. "Shouldn't you be stopping them?" he smirked as he walked away from me; I made my way towards Jeremy, unaware that Alaric had been behind me listening into our conversation.

"Do I really have to finish this fight for you guys", I rushed in and separated them, as the mayor and Alaric rushed in behind me. Jeremy lunge towards Tyler again, Alaric helped me pry off Jeremy. "Alright, work it out, tough guy", Alaric told Jeremy holding him back. What was wrong with me, I couldn't help but blush at the fact of how close Alaric was to me. Only I in this situation would let my hormones control me. Mayor Lockwood stormed towards us and called towards Tyler and Jeremy, "You two follow me", he ordered.

They both followed him leaving both Alaric and I to wonder where he was taking then, "Mayor, where are you taking them?" I asked giving him a stern look. "I'm going to talk to them, all fights should end in handshakes, don't you think", he replied before leading both boys out of the building.

I stared at them as they left, nothing about Mayor Lockwood made me think he cared about Jeremy and Tyler's fight, he has always been a dick. I turned to Alaric who was still staring at the door where they all had gone out from, "I would go after them if I were you", I said trying to not stare to much at him. "Why would you say that?" he asked, looking down at me. "The Mayors and asshole, if I know him, and I do, he's not out there having them talk through their problems", I nudge him towards the right direction. He gave me a small smile and made his way outside, normally it would be me making my way out there to, but I had bigger things to deal with.

I got in my car quickly starting it, I backing out of my parking space when I noticed Caroline getting into Logan's car, "Shit", I muttered I had a feeling on where they were going so I sped that direction hoping I would get there before them.

I was hiding in the shadow, by the intersection on Elm street waiting for Logan's car to arrive, and it did like I planned. As he stopped at the intersection, I focused all of my energy, making the tires explode. I ran towards the car, just in time so sense Stefan, he yanked him from the car, dropping the phone he had in his hand he let out a cry, as four wooden bullets pierced his chest.

"Stefan take Caroline", I yelled at him, I walked towards Logan, "pay-backs a bitch isn't it?" Damon teased him, his eyes widen as he saw me leaning on the car. I heard the Sheriff's voice on the other line. "Logan! What happened! Logan!" She called out as I picked up the phone.

"Sheriff, it's Tru", I told her, "Where's Caroline?" The Sheriff asked fear arose from her voice. "She's ok, I'm on Elm Street", I informed her before hanging up and walking around to the back of the car grabbing a tire iron before turning back to Damon and Logan. I handed Damon the tire iron, "I'm gonna try this one more time", he said swinging the weapon in front of him, "Who turned you?"

"I told you, I don't know", he said barely managing to sit up. "This tire iron here could take your head clean off", I threaten him, "Is that your final answer?" Damon asked smirking a bit.

"How can you side with those monsters?" Logan asked glaring at me, "I thought the council had trained you well", he spat.

"Well, first of all, they're not monsters and second of all, since when do I give a rat's ass about the council members", smiled, "now back to Damon's question, who turned you?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "Oh well, you're screwed", I said as Damon moved closer to hit him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Logan held his hands in front of him, "I do know!"

"He's lying", I called out, "You think you're the only one who wants to get in the tomb underneath the old church" he said catching Damon's attention, shit. "If you're lying I will end you", he said lowering the tire iron, I snatched the tire iron from his hands. "Well, I'm bored", I said walking closer to Logan ready to swing. "Fine, I'll tell you which family has been growing Pythia", he pleaded, I couldn't say that I didn't want to know.

"Meet me at the old church, both of you", he stood up as the sirens grew closer. "Take me down", Damon said as the sirens got louder, "make it look real", he told him in a hush voice. "Are you kidding me", I yelled out, disgusted by the deal. I moved back making sure Liz wouldn't be able to see me. I watched as Logan sucker punched Damon and blurred away, as Liz ran towards faking Damon, "I guess it's my turn", I muttered. I ran towards them, "Where is she?" she demanded, "She's ok, I just sent her on her way with Stefan, he took her home", I told her helping Damon stand up. "I'm sorry, Sheriff, I guess I wasn't strong enough", I rolled my eyes as he lied.

"I'll try to track him down again", I told Liz before walking towards my car. "I promised I would help and I will, I'll meet you at the church", I muttered under my breath knowing Damon would be able to hear me. I got into my car and sped off, I knew I had promised him, but I couldn't let Damon let Logan go, so I drove towards the warehouse.

I had parked around the warehouse, not wanting Logan to know I was here, I could sense him, I watched as he went out and walked towards his car, he looked back hearing a loud bang, that was when Alaric came behind him. "What the hell is he doing there?" I muttered to myself, crap he's going to get himself killed. I crouched down behind the car, making sure they both couldn't see me, "Who are you?" Logan demanded. "I'm a friend of Jenna's", Alaric replied his voice low and husky, real turn on right now.

"Jenna sent you?" Logan questioned him, it couldn't have Jenna, she doesn't know anything about this, I thought. "No, I came on my own", he replied calmly. "Ah, I get it", He nodded, "well, buddy, I know you think it makes you brave, but actually it makes you pretty stupid".

"Either way, here I am . . ." Alaric shrugged. "What do you want?" Logan growled. "Well, Jenna's a good person, she deserves the best, I'm here to make sure she gets it", he said.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Logan asked a smirk arose from his lips, he started circling Alaric. I moved closer to the edge of the car, ready to run out just in case. Logan transformed into his vampire side with ease, lunging himself at Alaric, I jumped out, just when I saw Alaric stake him, a few inches below his heart, Logan moaned in agony as he fell to the ground, "You missed", I announced walking towards them, Alaric turned in shock that I had seen him, I focused, just enough that I felt my power radiating throughout me, I slowly brought up Logan, Alaric face was full shock as I ascended Logan in front of me, "Don't miss this time", and a flash Alaric had pulled out the first stake and shoved it into his chest, puncturing his heart, I let him fall on the floor , dead.

We stood there in silence, we were both shock at what had just happened, "So I'm guessing you're not just a history teacher", I said smirking, God I love a man who knows his way around a stake. "Well, I'm guessing you're not an ordinary student", he smirked back at me. I think my heart just melted.

"You should leave before I call Sheriff Forbes", I told him, he nodded and left. I took out my cell, calling Liz. "Liz, you might want to pick up Logan's body up by the old warehouse", I told her and hung up the phone, Damn I was going to have to take the blame for this, Damon is going to be pissed.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was walking through the forest towards the old Fell's Church ruins about to meet Logan and Tru. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, when I looked down at the caller ID the name read Liz Forbes.

"Hello?" I asked ducking under a three. "I just wanted to say thank you", she replied, " Tru told me you helped her".

"Hmm, I'm not following", I replied clueless. "Tru called me to pick up Logan's body up by the old warehouse, we just disposed it. "We found Logan's body up by the old warehouse, it has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims".

"What?" I asked still confused at what was happening. "This town owes you and Tru so much", she praised me . . . " so do I . . . please tell Tru, she was gone when we got here".

* * *

(Tru POV)

I was driving to the boarding house, trying to figure out what lie to tell Damon. I had pulled out in front when I saw Elena in tears, running towards me. "Elena what's wrong?" I asked her. "Please Tru can you take me home", she begged tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, get in", I said waiting for her to put on her seat belt, and I drove off back home.

"What the hell's going on Elena?" I asked her, "Did Stefan hurt you?" I asked hoping it wasn't that. "No, he didn't, well not physically, I found the photo . . . we look like them", she blurted out, I was confused what is she talking about. "Elena calm down . . . what are you talking about?" I waited for her to calm down, I tried focusing on the road since it was pitch black.

"I was in Stefan's room, and I found a photo of them", she replied calming down her tears. "Who?" I asked. "Katherine and Serena . . . we look like them", she muttered, we look like them? The seat belt around me tighten, I reached down and unbuckled it, trying to fix, "Watch out?" I heard Elena yell, my heart skipped as I saw the man in the middle of the road, before I could do anything we collided with him. It was blur one minute I was driving, next I was colliding with the windshield.

A cold liquid brought me back from the darkness, I used all my force to slightly open my eyes, I couldn't , the pain was excruciating, I gasped for air, but none reached me, I slowly felt myself drifting, drifting back into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Is Tru going to die? Maybe, who knows, not that many people survive been ejected from a car. Any who, shout out to SomebodyWhoCares, because you cared enough to review, lol. Thanks for all the favorites and follows, you guys make my day. Will update soon. =)


	19. Chapter 14: Born To Die

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Tru Davis, yup so ya'll can't have her. (P.S. A complete only Tru/Damon chapter)

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 14: Born To Die

* * *

(Damon POV)

I stopped the car as I came upon the wreckage . . . Tru's car, I quickly got out at blurred towards the Driver's seat there was no one there, but Elena was in the passengers. I made my way over to her. "You look stuck", I said glancing at her, "my seat belt", she managed to barely mutter out.

"Shh", I whispered getting down to the window to look at her, "I'm going to get you out", I assured her, "I want you to put your hands on the roof", she did as I told her, "Just like that, you ready?" I asked her and she nodded, "1, 2, 3", I pulled the seat belt ripping it apart, "Are you ok? Can you stand?" I asked as I pulled her out, "I don't understand what are you doing in her car?" I asked, her eyes widen, fear filled them, "Tru . . . her seatbelt . . ."she gasped, I looked at the driver's seat and at the shattered window.

I got up and scanned the road, "Tru", I blurred to her side, her lifeless body was cold, I couldn't feel a pulse, she wasn't breathing, "no, no, no", I muttered as Elena ran toward us. I ripped into my wrist, holding it onto her mouth, "Come on, just a little bit, come on", she wasn't allowing the blood go down her throat.

"No . . . please . . .Tru wake up", Elena cried out, sobbing next to me. I didn't move, my wrist had healed, yet, I didn't see her breath. I let her die, I thought.

Elena froze, I caught her gaze and glanced at Tru's hand it slightly moved, a second later she was gasping for air, and spattered my blood as she breathed out. "Come on wake up", I whispered as I brought her closer to me, I picked her up bridal style and laid her in the back seat of my car.

I glanced at her through my rear view mirror, I watched as her chest rose and fell, she was breathing. I dropped off Elena at her house, she refused to leave Tru, but I promised her I was going to take care of her, I just didn't say where.

* * *

(Tru POV)

_(Serena Flashback)_

_I stared out the window of our carriage, I was nervous I normally never left Katherine's side, but I needed time apart to look after the Petrova linage. Katherine never liked it when I talked about them, I believe it reminds her too much of when she was human_. _The carriage arrived at where I assumed was the Salvatore's estate. I fiddled with my hands as the door of my carriage was opened, I stepped out, but the hem of my dress had caught on a loose nail, and I felt myself stumble over, I was bracing myself for the fall, when I felt a strong pair of arms catch me, I looked up to find myself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes, "I beg your forgiveness, I am never this clumsy", I blushed ashamed of this indiscretion. _

"_He has that effect on others also", Katherine announced walking over to me, and embracing me in a hug. "I have missed you so much sister", she added, it still felt odd, hearing her call me sister, I had known her for centuries, but this was the first that we called ourselves sisters. "So you are the sister our dear Katherine, has talked so fondly about", the man with the blue eyes spoke. "Well, I am glad she speaks fondly and nothing else", I smiled "how rude of me, Serena Peirce", I curtsied.  
"Forgive my sister, she is very old fashioned", Katherine chuckled. He smiled at me, my heart fluttered, he must be the brother that Katherine writes so much about, I believe his name was Stefan. "Damon Salvatore", he bowed a little, oh, the other brother. I smile arose from my lips, no I shouldn't thing of such an idea, Katherine has set her sight on both of the Salvatores. _

"_Serena . . . this is Stefan Salvatore", Katherine said clutching my hand and guiding me over to a young man. "Lovely to meet you, Serena", he said sweetly, a flash of sympathy went through my body, I had a feeling of what Katherine was doing to the poor brothers, but I could never betray her enough to warn them. "You are quite kind of taking in my sister and I . . . I hope I will not be a bother to either of you", I said sincerely. _

"_Well, if you are anything as like Katherine describes you, it would be a joy of having you with us", Damon announced._

* * *

(Present)

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, my vision was still blurry, I panicked glancing around trying to distinguish were I was. I vision finally went back to normal, as I saw Damon driving one hand on the steering wheel the other out the window. "Morning", he greeting me with a soft smile.

"What happened?" I asked still confused, I had a splitting headache. "You don't remember?" he asked glancing at me. "Last thing I remember . . . was . . . driving to the boarding house to talk to you, and Elena was there", I said confusion in every single word. "Elena", I gasped I glanced the back seat, she nowhere to be found, "Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked worried about my bestie.

"Yeah . . . she's perfect I dropped her off at her place a long time ago", I relaxed at the thought of her being okay; I would never live with myself if I knew something had happened to her. "Where are we?" I asked looking around at the scenery definitely not Mystic Falls. "Georgia", Damon announced, "okay", I would think I would be more shocked but my splitting headache was the only that I'm worried about right now. "You're not surprised?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, "well I assumed one day you would snap and kidnap me", I said smirking at him. "But thank you", I gave him a sweet smile, "for what?" he asked.

"I know you must have saved me, not that many people get thrown out in mid flip from their car", I said closing my eyes, "Which reminds me do you know anything about the man I hit, I know he was a vampire, I sensed it", I said rubbing my temple.

"No", he scoffed, "It's not as if we meet up once a month at a Vamp bar", he said trying to annoy me. "I would that would be awesome", I muttered. "Oh, God, you need to pull over", I said covering my mouth, I'm going to be sick. He quickly pulled over, I got out wobbled outside, and I threw up once I was far enough, I felt my heart beat slower, my body went weak, and my vision went blurry. My legs collapsed under me. I felt Damon's arm wrap around my waits as he guided me back into the car.

"I was in bad shape when you found me wasn't I?" I asked, I had a feeling I already knew the answer to it. "Yeah . . . I thought you had died", he muttered, was that sadness I was seeing. My phone suddenly ring, I reached in the back seat and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I answered. "Tru . . . are you okay? We've been worried about you", a small smile rose from my lips, "Aww . . . my brother from another mother, I am flattered at how much you miss me", I said glancing at Damon who was rolling his eyes. "Where's are you?" he asked, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know. "I have no idea, Damon has sort of kidnap me", I smirking at Damon who had started to drive again. "Here I'll put you on speaker", I told Stefan, clicking the speaker icon on my phone. "Damon, I swear if you touch her I'l-", "Sorry brother, bad signal", and before Stefan could finish his sentenced Damon cut him off and hung up the phone. "Well that was rude", I told him.

"How come you didn't tell them where you were?" he asked staring ahead at the road. "Well first of all I trust you, and second of all if I almost died last night, then I think I deserve a kick ass day, don't you?" I smirked at him, "well I think we can agree on that", he said.

He drove for a good ten minutes, before slowing down the car, "Where here", he announced. I looked out the window, we were parked in front of a lonely little bar called 'Bree's'. "You brought me to a bar?" I asked, "Well, thank God I need a drink".

"I don't think you're old enough", he added, "Well that's when you do your little Vamp thing", I muttered walking up the stairs. We walked in and a woman with olive toned skin was serving behind the bar, "No, it can't be", she swung her legs over the bar and sashed over to Damon, "Damon, my honey pie", I creased my eyebrows at the sound of her calling him that. Out of nowhere she bombarded him with a long, EXTREAMLY long passionate kiss. I am not getting made, I thought.

Yeah too late, my blood started boiling and next thing I knew I had made one of the lights explode, okay maybe I was little bit jealous.

He pulled back from the kiss when they noticed what had happened; I just gave them a confused look. Yeah, I'm not explaining anything. He looked at me and smirked, that very annoying Damon smirk. "Jealous yet", he purred into my ear, "nope", I lied. He dragged me over to the bar sitting me down on one of the bar stools. The woman who I assumed was Bree hoped over the bar and took out some shot glasses. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined all chance of happiness", she called across the bar, yup that seems like Damon. She served some tequila in a shot glass and passed one to me and Damon. I down mines and snatched Damon's and downed his, "hey what the hell", he muttered, "you took too long", I said giving him an innocent look.

"So how'd he rope you in?" she asked me. "Oh, sweetie I'm not roped in, right Damon", I winked at him.  
"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped", Bree replied, "Either way, just enjoy the ride".

"Oh, she's definitely whipped", Damon smirked, I rolled my eyes, "You wish", I muttered smiling at her. "So how did you two meet?" I asked changing the subject. "College", Bree said glaring at Damon.

"You went to college?" I asked Damon, "Yeah, don't believe it, I mean have you heard him talk", I said shaking my head. "I've been on a college campus, yes", he replied rolling his eyes at me.

"About 20 years ago, when I was just a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man and fell in love, and then he told me his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my won that I was dying to share with someone", she said, practically telling me her life story.

"She's a witch", he whispered loudly to me, I just shook my head and chuckled. "Changed my world", she said staring at Damon, making me completely uncomfortable. "I rocked you world", he countered with a smug look. "Oh, gag", I muttered making Damon smile. "He's good in the sack, right?" she asked, "yeah, I'm gonna need another shot before I even think about that", I replied.

I was munching on burger; I shouldn't have eaten my fries so fast, I glanced at Damon, and snatched a fry away from his plate. "Rude", he muttered it just brought a smile to my face. Bree placed a beer in front of Damon and me, "So, how am I connected to Serena?" I asked snatching another fry from his plate. "Don't know", he replied quickly, "Lie", I said taking a sip from my beer bottle.

"You know you could have told me from the start, it's not like I would have reacted like Elena", I muttered taking a bite from my burger. "Well, I can never guess how you'll take things most of the time", he said taking the pickles of my plate. "Hey, I like those", I grumbled, "You put them to the side", he replied, "Yeah . . . because I always eat them last", I said rolling my eyes, snatching another fry off his plate.

"So what's our plan for tonight?" I asked taking another bite. "Tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, you don't expect me to come all the way to Georgia to just drive back, do you?" I said gulping down my beer. "I'll think about it", he said rolling his eyes.

"Can Vampires procreate?" I asked Damon, "Nope, but we love to try . . . why have some ideas for tonight?" he smirked, "In your dreams Salvatore", I replied. "I have a feeling that Serena and I have a little more in common than a weak bloodline", I told him, "What do you mean?" he asked I felt his eyes on me. "I don't know I just get this strange feeling like, I've lived this life too many times . . . I don't know it's weird", I muttered. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked, playing around with my food. "Yeah, shoot", he said.

"Can you tell me about her?" I asked shyly, I didn't know what his relationship was with her, but I didn't want to bring up bad memories if there were some. "She was smart, sweet, and clumsy around me", he smirked, "She was a very protective person, especially when it came to Katherine", he smiled while talking about her. "How did she die?" I asked, regretting the question as I said it. "I wasn't there but Stefan said she was staked trying to save Katherine", as he said this I felt dejavu, my dreamed popped in my head. "She was staked, but she bleed to death", I muttered out, he turned to look at me, his eyes narrowing on me. "What?" he asked. "Nothing . . . just a dream", I muttered.

"Okay, just forget about it . . . God I need a drink", I muttered. "I'm pretty sure you've had enough", he scoffed sipping his beer. "Please, you're talking to Mystic Falls shots champion", I smirked at him. "Yeah right, you wouldn't be able to beat me", he muttered, I looked up at Bree who had a big grin on her face, "Did that sound like a dare?" I asked her, "Sure did", she replied playfully, "Challenge excepted", I said fist pumping in the air. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

(Ten mins Later)

"Ready", Damon smirked at me, "Go!" Bree announced and the crowd cheered, which I assumed was for me.

"That's eight", I announced slamming my shot glass on the bar, I glanced across to Damon who looked like he was struggling to keep his alcohol in his mouth, "Do you need a bib?" I mocked. "Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol", he whined.

"Whatever", I slightly slurred, "Alright! Who's next", I leaned back and collided with what felt like a brick wall. "Oh, I'm so sorry", I turned around, a gorgeous man standing in front of me, there was something strange about him, "My fault, darling", he smiled and walked away, for a bar like this, he was over dressed in a crisped gray suit.

"Honey, you should be on the floor", A blonde woman next to me slurred. "I'm not even drunk", I slightly lied, "My tolerance is, like, way up here", I jumped trying to prove my point, but when I landed I almost crashed on the floor, but before that could happen, Damon grabbed me from my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You have no idea who much I love this", I giggled, okay, sober, I'm starting to flirt with the Vampire. "Sort of guessed that", he smirked, "Okay, maybe I'm a little bit drunk", I confessed. Bree placed two shots of tequila in front of us, as she stared towards the back. "I took both of the shots and downed them, "Okay I need some fresh air", I mumbled as I stumbled outside. "My phone rang and I stumbled to answer it, "Yellow", I answer emphasizing the 'w', "Tru are you drunk?" Elena asked, "Yes, No, yes, maybe slightly", I mumbled the cold air sobering me up a bit. "What are you doing?" Elena scoffed, "I'm celebrating the fact I didn't die last night, mom", I said rolling my eyes. "Okay . . . well . . . my legs aren't working I'll call you when I'm sober", I said trying to hit the end button but missing a few times. I stumbled down the stairs tripping on the last step, I felt someone help me up, I looked up recognizing his face, "Lee".

* * *

(Damon POV)

"Hey", Bree said walking over to me, she handed me another beer, "where's your girl", she asked me. "Hmm", I looked around for her, "She was right there", I mumbled as I walked out. I walked outside and found Tru's Iphone of the ground, I slid into my pocket and walked frantically looking for her. I know she can handle herself when she's sober but drink I think her aim might be off.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Lee what are you doing?" I cried out, as he dragged me around the bar, "I can't believe you, you were our friend", he hissed at me, I gulped I guess I did deserved this. "You don't know what you're doing, Lee thing about this", I pleaded. The alcohol was hitting me pretty strong, and my vision was getting blurry, Lee smacked me across the face, the force brought me down to the floor. I saw Damon, walked around the corner, I was still on the floor, cupping my jaw which was stinging. "Damon, no!" I screamed when I saw him.

Suddenly Lee jumped out with a metal pipe in his hands and began to beat Damon's legs with it making sure he wasn't able to get up for a while. I ran towards, Damn I had to be drunk at this moment.

"What the hell", Damon growled not able to move. Lee had begun to dowse Damon with gasoline "No Lee don't", I screamed out in fear. "Who are you?" Damon asked, "That's perfect, you have no idea . . . you killed her", he yelled still dowsing him with Gasoline.

"Lee come on don't do this, Lexie wouldn't have wanted this", I tried to calm him down. "Don't. don't even say anything Tru, you're with him . . . he killed her", he shook his head. "I know, I got angry, and trust me I made him suffer, but I couldn't kill him, I knew Lexie wouldn't want me to stoop to his level", I said trying to persuade him to stop.

"Lee, I know you and Lexie, she loved you . . . she was good and so are you, be better than him, I'm begging you", I pleaded with him. He picked up Damon by his collar, he launched him backwards against a wall, he hit it with great force. "Thank you . . .Lexie would have been proud of you", I breathed out. I gave him small, sad smile before he nodded and ran off.

I ran towards Damon who was still lying on the floor, "Damn, you need to stop pissing people off", I muttered helping him up, "how many times of saving your ass would this time make it", I smirked at him.

"Damon, you need to change before someone smokes near you and you burst into flames", I chuckled. "Wait for me in the car, I have to speak to Bree", I told her as I walked back to the bar. I pissed, Damon almost died and I couldn't do anything about it, I promised I would always protect him. "I'm sorry I had to, Lexie was my friend and I know she was yours too", she said trying to butter me up. "You mess with wrong person, I don't like being betrayed", I smirked; she gasped as my eyes darken. "What did you do", she asked not able to move, my smirk grew wider, Damon blurred next to me, I turned to him and smiled, "She's all yours", I said making my way to the car.

I waited for at least five minutes before Damon walked out. He quickly got in and started driving, "Must we go home so soon, I'm tired", I mumbled slowly falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed the Chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Shout out to ILoveYou1978 and SomebodyWhoCares. Will update soon =)


	20. Chapter 15: Lies Too Big

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the awesome Tru Davis.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 15: Lies too Big

* * *

"Good Morning", a silky voice purred, my eyes fluttered open and two icy blue eyes were staring down at me. "Morning Damon", I yawned stretching my arms, I looked around, but I didn't recognized where I was. "Where are we?" I asked, the last thing I remembered was being in the car headed back to Mystic Falls. "At a motel in Georgia", he smiled as he lay down next to me in bed. "Okay, night night", I muttered closing my eyes, once more.

"Oh, no you don't", he announced pulling the blankets off my body, I growled can I ever get a good night's rest, I wondered. "Fine", I groaned, sitting up, "I'm waking up, but I'm not getting off of this bed", I told him, and I regretted those words instantly once I saw the smirk on his face. He blurred over to me, pinning me down on the bed, "Well, it's about time you offered . . ." he whispered, I focused all my energy and sent him flaying across the room. "No, means no, Damon", I said grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. "I hate it when you do that", he said getting up and making his way back to the bed.

"Infomercial. . . informercial . . . informercial", I said flipping through the channels, "Weird, what time is it?" I asked, "6 am", he replied swiftly, "SIX AM – SIX IN THE MOTHERFRIKING AM", I yelled out, he rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah, wake me up in three hours", I said pulling the blanket over me, "Come on don't be lame", he teased, "I don't want too", I scooted closer to him, snuggling into his chest . . . don't judge me when I'm sleepy, I told my myself.

He wrapped his arms around me, the warmth of his skin made me shiver. My body was aching for him, I trailed my finger up his bare chest, and softly laid feather like kissed up to his shoulder blade, I glanced up staring into his crystal blue eyes, he caressed my face, before grasping my chin and brushing his lips against mines, my heart fluttered I couldn't contain myself any longer, I shivered as our lips crushed together, our passion and lust for each other blinding our judgment. He gasped as I crawled on top of him, straddling his hips; he tore my shirt off of, embracing me with passionate kisses. I moaned as his teeth nicked my neck, his faced had darkened, I felt something trickle down my neck, I reached and whipped a small amount of blood with index. I stared at my blood covered finger, the smell was intoxicating, I couldn't help but bite my lip, I looked at Damon, his eyes had darken, I loved this man, no matter if he was sweet Damon or arrogant Vampire.

I coated my lips with blood, enjoying the lustful expression on his face, as he bombarded me with a kiss, that alone almost brought me over the edge. I gasped, our lips separating, we both tried to catch our breaths, "I love you", he whispered, I trembled at the sound of his voice, the meaning of his words.

"Now wake up", he whispered, I looked at him confused, "what?" I asked, "Wake up", his voice was a little louder now, "Tru wake up".

My eyes fluttered open, I was laying down on the back seat as Damon reached over from the drivers, "Hey sleepy head, your home", he announced as I sat up, it was a dream, I reached for my necklace, which was still around my neck, Damn, it was my own dream. As relieved as I was, there was a part of me that wanted that moment to be real. "Thanks", I muttered as I got out, it was morning extremely early, "Tru", I turned around to see Damon next to me, in front of my house, "Thank you, for what you did", he said sincerely, was I mistaken or did Damon Salvatore, just thank me. Definitely a moment I should document, but I'll let him have his moment today.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I promised remembered", I whispered, I made my way towards the Gilberts, hoping Elena was home. I was about to knock on her door when she opened it, surprised by me. "Tru, you're home? Are you okay? What did Damon do? Where did he take you?" she bombarded me with questions, "Yes, yes, nothing, Georgia", I answered, "Wait where you going?" I asked as I saw her flustered expression. "I'm heading to the boarding house, I need to confront him about Katherine and Serena", she said giving me a sad smile, " I'll go with you, either way if he might have answers he needs to share", I said.

We were heading towards the boarding house, in Elena's car. I miss my car, my precious baby, stupid Vampire. That's it! It is now my soul mission in life is to get revenge on the asshole that made me crash my car. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed when we had arrived. Elena had gotten out and practically sprinted towards the door, "anxious much", I muttered slowly getting out of the car, I really didn't care if I was related to Serena, I'm more thankful at the idea, I mean if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. I made my way in, hoping that I don't get dragged in to a Stefan and Elena fight. I found Elena and Stefan in the middle of a heated conversation, so I decided to slowly and quietly walk away. Stefan heard me and quickly stood up, by the look on his face he needed a mediator in the room. I sighed, "Hi", I announced walking through the doors. "Hi, Tru you're back", he said giving me a weak smile. Elena didn't glance at me, "oh, crap she has her 'I'm on a mission' face", I muttered under my breath, Stefan smirked at me, clearly able to hear me.

"You could have told me", Elena told him clearly ignoring me. "I wanted to tell you", he pleaded with her, ah, Damn this is awkward. "You said no more lies, only the truth . . . I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle that you are a Vampire and my best friend is a weird freak of nature . . ." hey I'm not a freak', I thought. " . . . and my other best friend is a witch, I can accept that the world is a much more dangerous place than I thought, but this . . . this lie, I can't take", she continued, she was definitely working the guilt card, it was even affecting me.

"What am I to you? Whoa am I to you?" she asked desperation in her voice, I couldn't control myself; I was going to regret butting in. "Urg . . . are you kidding me, Elena? Stop with the insecure crap, he loves you , you! Not Katherine, so stop trying to dig up something that's no there, the guy worships you", okay, I think I blacked out for a moment, yup, that's my excuse. Elena was quite, she knew I was right, I mean even Stefan gave me a sigh of relief.

"You are nothing like her", Stefan added. "And when did you figure that out?" Elena took a step towards Stefan, Damn it you should have not said a word. "Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

"Before I met you", Stefan confessed to her, ah, yeah my awkward meter was through the roof, I slowly backed out of the room, "What?" She whispered. I walked out of the room, but my damn curiosity got to me, and I hid next to the door listening in. I felt a swoosh of air around me, "Damon", I whispered. He stood next to me, grinning like an idiot. "Don't even start", I mouthed to him. I nodded towards Stefan and Elena's direction, and I went back to listening in.

"The first day of school, when we met, it wasn't for the first time, Elena", he told her, yeah I totally guessed that there's no way you start dating your ex's look alike without knowing about her first. "Then when was it?" she asked. "May 23rd 2009", he told her, Damn that's the day of her parents death, I felt Damon try to pull me away, "Shoo, go away", I whispered. "But that was-", I heard her say, before he cut her off. "That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge", he announced.

"Every couple of years I would come back here to see Zach and see my home . . . last spring, I was out in the woods, by the old Wickery bridge and I heard the accident, all of it, I was fast getting there but not fast enough. The car was already submerged, your dad was still- he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you", guilt washed over his face, oh, crap when she woke up from the hospital no one could figure out how Elena got out of the car.

"They said it was a miracle", she whispered to him. "I went back for them, but it was too late, I couldn't . . . save them, when I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine, I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure you weren't her, I watched you, I learned everything that I could about you, and I saw how you were nothing like Katherine. I wanted to leave town, but I couldn't not without knowing you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to, but you were so sad", he told her, Damon and I were both listening in, by the look he had on his face, Damon didn't know about Stefan saving Elena.

"Why do I look like her? Why does Tru look like Serena", she asked, I looked back to where Damon was standing, he wasn't there, well I guess this is my time to cut in. "Sere-Tru has been through enough, I think we should talk about this later", I walked into the room and stopped when I was next to Elena. "I can speak for myself, Stefie . . . now if you have an ideal why we look like them, spill it", I said grabbing Elena's hand, she was shaking, I was calm, not anxious to know the truth, and I think it's because I already knew the truth, I guess I've always suspected it.

"It didn't make any sense to me, you're a Gilbert, and you Tru are a Davis . . . I was confused, Katherine and Serena were sisters, but when you told me Tru that you were adopted, a light bulb went off in my head. And then I learned the truth, Elena was adopted, you were both adopted", Elena squeezed my hand when Stefan told her the truth, but there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me there was something missing. Elena froze, I knew I was adopted and I was fine with it, but Elena what she must be going through. "Does that mean, Tru and I are related?" she finally spoke. "No, it can't be, it doesn't add up . . . I mean Serena and Katherine weren't sisters", I told Elena. "How do you know this?" Stefan asked, he didn't look confused actually he looked as if, things made sense, my memories of the images I had seen, finally made sense now. "When Emily possessed Bonnie, I had a vision of Serena talking to Emily . . . Camilla . . . Serena Camilla, that was her real name", I mumbled trying to remember, why was this so hard, I mean time I've had a premonition it was always so crystal clear after wards, but these visions or my dreams, they were always so hazy.

"Why would they want people to know them as sisters?" Stefan asked trying to read me, I sighed in frustration. "They're just too much of a blur to understand them . . . but all I can remember is that Serena protected Katherine . . . something about her bloodline", I said rubbing my temple, as a headache started to build. "But they were all so confusing", I muttered. "It makes sense now", Stefan added, Elena and I both looked up. "Wait how did you know Elena was adopted?" I asked we had clearly forgotten to ask for that information from Stefan.

"Your birth certificates, both of yours they were tinkered with, they both said you were born in Mystic Falls General Hospital", he said , "That's impossible, my dad was working in Seattle, that's where he's always said I was born", I added, my voice was shaky now, the confusion was getting to me. "That's the thing; there is no record of Elena's mother being pregnant, both of your births where only days apart. Tru's then yours, Elena, but with what Tru's vision has showed her, her birth certificate makes sense now", he said, I gave looked at him trying to figure what he was going to say, "Tru's certificate, Camilla was written as her last name, there's no record of who your mother was, but the only thing I did find was the record of who was in the labor room when you were born, Sheila Bennet and Grayson Gilbert", Bennet, ' I will protect you until the next Petrova doppelgänger is born and you are reawaken', repeated throughout my mind, then it hit me, "I'm her", I whispered bellow my breath, Stefan shot me a confused look, I needed to talk Sheila.

"I'm sorry, I have to go", I muttered as I ran out, everything was spinning, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop, it made sense my dreams, my visions they were memories. Memories I still couldn't understand. I finally stopped, my mind was racing at 100 miles per hour, I hadn't realized where I was going, until I stood in front of Sheila Bennett's house. I didn't know what to do, how to even ask her, if she's a Bennet then she should know Emily, and if I am really Serena. I couldn't do this alone, I didn't know who to call. My first instinct was to call Damon, but I couldn't Sheila would never open up with him in the room, but I know someone she would. I waited outside, her door not able to knock on it, "Here let me", Stefan said as he knocked on the door, "thanks . . . sorry I just ran out", I said fiddling with my hands. "It's okay, thanks for calling me", he said as Sheila opened the door.

"Tru . . . Stefan what brings you here?" she asked with a friendly smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it so far will update soon . . . Hopefully! =) ( just giving you guys hint here, but I do love reviews) Shout out to Blueberrytoast ( next part will be full of Damon POV), enimzajlove13, Laura-LaLa , SomebodyWhoCares, and ADORATIO for commenting. Enjoy =)


	21. Chapter 15: Lies Too Big Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the awesome Tru Davis.

* * *

Behind the Gray

Chapter 15: Lies too Big Part 2

* * *

"I think we need to talk", I told her with a deadpanned face. She nodded and gestured to us to enter. Stefan never left my side, and I was thankful for that. I didn't know what I was walking into, but I did know that somehow everything would change for me and I guess it did.

"I think I know what you're her for, sweetie", she smiled sweetly, taking a seat on her couch, I sat on a chair across from her, but Stefan just stood behind me protectively, what was it about the Salvatore's I always felt protected around them as if I've always known them. "I have so many question . . . I'm so confused, and I really don't like that", I said, I've never felt this weak in my life, not physically but emotionally, the thought of living a life without knowing who you really are baffled me.

"Do you remember Serena?" she asked trying to get a reaction from me. "Don't you dare call me that", I spat out, "Sorry Tru, but that is who you really are", she spoke softly, my eyes wandered towards her, hoping, praying there was a chance she was lying, but I knew she wasn't. "How can that be?" Stefan chimed in, he stole the words right out of my mouth.

"You really don't know who you are, do you?" she asked giving me a perplexed expression, I wanted to scream, to yell, to throw a tantrum, it was an easy question but in this situation it was a loaded question. "I know who I am, but I know there's a part of me, a part that is trying to scratch its way towards the surface . . . a part that scares me", I muttered. I couldn't help but fiddle with my hands, it was my only distraction from the truth that she was about to say.

"Tru, you are a powerful, strong, and good person, but you have a darkness inside of you, a side that should never come out, and I know you know that . . . my mother taught me the Bennett witches teachings, and along with that she told me about the Bennett's responsibility, a responsibility passed along by Emily Bennett", she announced her eyes not leaving me, "As time passed and generations of Bennett's were created, details have changed and been forgotten about, but what my mother told was what her mother told her. We were to protect you . . . until you were to come back, when the doppelgänger were to be born", she paused, I felt my heart speeding up, " You are the first Tru . . . the first Oracle and the first Vampire . . . you're a hybrid", she didn't flinch, she wasn't worried about my reaction. I tried to process the information she had just said, but I couldn't . . . I couldn't believe. How was I a Vampire . . . I knew that I was an oracle it explained everything about me, it had only taken me a couple of years to figure that out, and I embraced it, but how can I embrace this. "How? How is it possible?" I stuttered out, my heart was beating too fast, I felt as if I was going to faint. I felt a hand soothe my shoulder trying to calm me down, I looked up catching Stefan's eyes, my focus went back to Sheila, calm yourself down Tru, I muttered to myself.

"You were a creation from nature itself, the balance between a good and evil", she said giving me sympathetic smile, as I tried to process all this. " How? I mean I remember being a child . . . how can I be the same person?" I asked. "You are born from nature and only nature can kill you . . . the night Serena died, her or should I say your human side, the oracle side was killed, but your vampire side remained, what you had told Emily and what she has passed on to us, is that you are meant to protect the doppelgänger and her blood line. So once the doppelganger where to be born, you would awaken as an infant to grow along with the doppelgänger. Nature's balance does not allow you to be brought back with the vampire side only, so you are awaken as human once again. This isn't the first time this has happened, Emily's grimmoiré has spoken about your original life before Katherine, before being Serena", she said taking my hand calming me. "Why am I to protect her?" I asked it was all still confusing, but not so overwhelming any more. "I am not sure, why . . . that reason has never been given to us", she answered me.

"Your memories will flood back, it just might take a while", my eyes darted around the room, I knew who I was now, or at least I had an image of who I really was, I am a hybrid, and whether it was the vampire in me feeling, but I felt powerful, and I loved the feeling. I felt as if weight had been lifted off my shoulder, but I knew I had to ask on last thing. "Why the cover up? I mean the fake birth certificate? Why?" I asked glancing at Stefan who was still trying to take in everything she had told us. "Elena is the doppelgänger and her family wanted you close to her life, so Henry being Grayson's best friend offered to take you in, but we couldn't allow people to know the truth, just in case whatever you are meant to protect her from where to hear the about the two of you", I understood know the visions made sense, though I could only remember I few.

"Thank you", I told her, "I owe you my life, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your family . . . if it wasn't for Emily", I told her, I stood up, I needed to be alone, I needed to process this on my own and I think they under stood that. I made my way outside, Stefan at my side, "Well, Stefie I guess this makes us closer . . . but yeah just don't fall me though", I smiled at him as he chuckled. " You should be with Elena, she needs you right now, and you've helped me far too much today, thanks", I told as I wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug. "okay, Team Salvatore out", I chuckle making my way back Home.

* * *

(Damon POV)

It was morning and I was scrambling through the book shelves in the library, I was in no mood to sift through so books trying to find what I needed. "What are you looking for, Damon?" Stefan asked as he walking into the room. "Not your concern", I countered, not paying much attention to him. "No . . . but putting Tru in harm's way is Elena and Mines concern", he said brooding at me like always; I swear I think he wakes up like that. "What are you talking about?" I scoffed rolling my eyes at Stefan.

"I'm talking about Georgia", he replied, I shook my head at him; I wouldn't allow her to get hurt. "Oh, yeah", I smirked pretending like I gave a damn; "Tru and I had a blast".

"I get it, you're bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that they love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach", that made me smirk, I think it's time mess with my dear little brother, "Unless there's another way", I added, I watched him squirm at the thought, "Is that what Bree said?" he asked.

"You're pathetic when you're fishing for information", I said grabbing a book and beginning to read through it. "You're transparent when you're deflecting", he retorted. I rolled my eyes, "Don't you have school", I said glaring at him, he made his way out, pausing at the door frame. "Don't hurt her, she's already vulnerable after what she found out yesterday", he added as he sped away.

'After what she found out yesterday', I thought about what he had said. "Damn you Stefan", I muttered below my breath, I shrugged on my leather jacket and sped towards my car, I took out my cell and called Tru's number, I waited as the line rang, and rang and went to voicemail. I called again and it went straight to voicemail, "she's ignoring me", I muttered to myself. I didn't think she had the balls. I got in and drove towards her house. I parked up in front as I walked towards the side of her house; Elena was heading out, when she spotted me. I rolled my eyes at her glare and sped in Tru's room through her window.

She was lying down on her bed, covered from head to toe with her blankets. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided to see what she would do, so I pulled out my cell and called her again, he phone rang, she stuck out her hand from within the blanket cocoon and groaned as she checked who was calling her. "Ugh", she groaned as she realized I was calling her again, well that's rude. "Well, that's rude, screening your calls now aren't you", I announced, I notice her flinch, and groan out, "Why are you calling me when you're in the room", she muttered still imprisoning herself in her cocoon. "Why are you impersonating a burrito?" I asked flopping down on next to her in her bed. "I don't want to see your face", she hissed, now what did I do. "So this is your way of doing that, how about just locking your window and doors", I offered. "Too much work", she said sticking her head out, her eyes were puffy and pink, she looked as if she hadn't slept at all. "What's wrong with you?" I asked turning on my side as she did. "Contemplating my life", she sighed, hmm, doesn't sound like her. "No, really what happened?" I asked as I cupped her face. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Do you remember Serena?" she asked, "Don't tell me your finally mad at the fact I didn't tell you, you looked like her?" I said rolling my eyes at the idea, "I'm her", she announced, "What do you mean?" I asked not understanding what she was saying. "Long story short, I'm some freak of nature hybrid, I was killed but only human half died as Serena, I have some weird bond with Elena's blood line so I reawakened as an infant before she was born, because I guess my sole mission in life is protecting her. Oh and apparently nature gave birth to me or something . . . idk a lot of witchy mumbojumbo", she said nonchalantly.

"Okay rewind, What?" I asked. I barely understood anything she said. She rolled her eyes, I could see she was becoming frustrated, she rubbed her temple, "look Damon", she said as she cupped my face. There was spark, a surge of electricity as she touched me, and in a second images flooding to me, everything her with the Bennett witch and Stefan, I saw and heard it, every detail from their conversation. My eyes fluttered as I pulled away from her, the electrical surge was still roaming around my body, I looked at her surprised, she was also. "What just happened?" she asked, "I don't know you're the hybrid", I told her, I knew everything now, well everything she knew. It still amazes me she's Serena, my Serena, I should have known. I should have felt it somehow, I think I was happy for the first time in years, I had her back, but at the same time I had felt how scared and depressed she was feeling not knowing who she was.

"Weird", she muttered, "I guess I did that", "Well, I suppose so it's not like I could have", I told her rolling my eyes. "Do you remember me?" I asked, I wanted to know if she did, if we could have that same relationship we once had, but a part of me already knew we already had that. "No, not really", she muttered shaking her head. "Come on get up", I said pulling the covers from her, maybe I did it a little too hard since she rolled herself on to the floor, "Ugh . . . Damon", she groaned as she fell on her face. I couldn't help but laugh, she always did find a way to amuse me. "I don't feel like getting up", she said making her way on the bed, "Nope you're getting up", I told her speeding up next to her, I grabbed her from the waist and sped to the bathroom. "Take a shower and get dressed", I told her turning the shower faucet on. I stood in front of her, as she looked around the bathroom, "wait?" I asked, "leave, ima shower", she said pushing out the room, "Well how rude", I yelled as she slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Where are we going?" she stood in front of me, showered and fully dressed, "What a shame you dressed in the bathroom", I smirked at her, she rolled her eyes as she leaned on her dresser. "I think I need to make amends with a certain witch", I told her grabbing her by the wrist as I sped us into my car. She sat in the passengers as I started the car, "really Damon? Didn't I talk to you about that", she frowned, "You only said not to when you're drunk, and clearly you're not drunk, yet", I emphasized she rolled her eyes, and she reached over to the stereo about to change the station, I rolled my eyes, and quickly smacked her hand away from it, "Ow", she whined, soothing her hand, "Don't touch", I told her keeping my eyes on the road, "fine", she grumbled, a second later she was reaching over to the stereo again, a small smile formed on my lips as I smacked her had away from it again. "Seriously that's getting annoying", she muttered. I didn't speak to her, but continued making my way over to the Grill, a minute later I glanced at her hand which was slowly making its way back to the stereo, seriously, I thought shaking my head. This time I let her reach the knob, but just when she was about to turn it, I smacked her hand away from it, "Am I going to have to stop this car?" I asked, I saw a small smile on her lips, "Sorry I just love messing with you", she chuckled. I ignored her we were only a block away, "Come on, I'm bummed, entertain me, get me back on my good side", she whined, "Stefan would", she muttered to herself. There was a part of me that wanted to take her on that challenge, I never did like Serena and Stefan's closeness.

"Well, if you want to be with Stefan so much, why don't you just go find him", I snarled at her, parking my car up in front. "Jealousy is not a pretty emotion for you, Dru", she smiled getting out of the car. "Dru?" I asked as we walked in to the Grill, "Yeah, complete combination of Damon and Tru for our kick ass team name . . . Team Salvatore is already taking . . . could call me and Stefan, Stru, that's just odd", she said skipping towards Jeremy who was sitting by himself. I noticed Bonnie and thought this was the perfect time to go and have out little chat. She was making her way over to pay, when I stood in front of her, she collided into my chest, for a witch she seems oblivious. "What do you want from me?" she growled, nice attempt to scare me. "I think we need a fresh start", I announced.

"You tried to kill me", she spat out, well I do have to hand it to her, and she does have some balls speaking to me with that tone. I rolled my eyes, "But I didn't and if I wanted to, I would have", I shrugged, "Does that not count?"

"You know, I can start fires with my mind . . . fire kills Vampires, right?" she threatened cocking an eye brow up, "just stay the hell away from me . . . and you know what stay the hell from Tru, she doesn't need something like you in her life", she spat out. Anger arose, "First of all you don't get to tell me what to do, and Tru's all grown up, if she likes my company, it's her choice".

My eyes focused on Tru, who was now laughing next to Jeremy, witchy was blabbering about something, but I couldn't look away, she was quite a sight, she must have sense I was staring at her since she looked my direction and caught my gaze, her eyes sparkled as the florescent lighting graced her face. She gave me a sweet smile before turning back to Jeremy. What was I doing? I can't think of her in that way, I'm only here for Katherine and no one else.

"Everything ok over here?" the bartender interrupted the witch's bickering. "Yeah, we're fine", I replied shortly I had no time for this. "I wasn't talking to you", he said glaring at the witch. I rolled my eyes, and walked away, from the pathetic boy. I walked towards Tru and Jeremy, who were entangled in a deep conversation, "are we really doing this?" Jeremy spoke, rolling up a straw package, chucking it at Tru's face. "Yes, we must, especially if you're going to defend him", she spoke as I slid in next to her. "But come on, they guys Lucifer's vessel, he's evil, point made", she spat out. Lucifer, this conversation just got a little more interesting, "yeah, but it's not like he wanted to be it, plus Dean's an ass", he mocked, she gasped and looked clearly offended. She turned to me with a horrified look on her face, "you can't just let him say that, can you?" she asked me, I was clearly out of the loop. "yeah, I'm just going to pretend as if I know what you are talking about", I smirked. "Oh, no I know that face", Jeremy added, slowly ducking under the booth, "Okay, I'm going to calmly say this, DON'T YOU MOCK MY DEAN WINCHESTER", she growled at him, who's this Dean.

My patience was wilting away, "Who's this Dean, your boyfriend?" I asked, Jeremy and Tru busted out laughing, I growled softly, "What are you two laughing at?" I asked, as Tru was gasping from air. "Were fighting about Supernatural", Jeremy snickered out. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "That show you made me watch?" I asked her, "Yes, and now I know you weren't paying any attention", she frowned. "I tuned in and out", I answered, taking a sip of her soda. Her cell rang, interrupting her judgy glare at me.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Hello?" I asked, since I didn't pay attention to the caller ID. "Well, well, well, I didn't think you would survive", the raspy voice announced. "What do you want?" I asked, I wasn't panicking, but the thought of him having my cell did anger me, "Well, isn't it obvious, I wanted you", he purred. "Well, you sick fuck, next time you want to try to kill me have some balls and come at me", I spat at my phone, I heard a soft growl come from Damon, he must be realizing who was calling me. I looked at Jeremy who was surprised also, I had texted him exactly what had happened to Elena and I. "Oh, trust me I will . . . soon", and with that he ended the call. I slammed my cell on the booth's table, Damon and Jeremy were both staring at me, "He called me, that sick fuck called me", I announced Damon glanced at Jeremy, shit! I forgot Damon didn't know that Jeremy knew everything about me, well not including the real fate of Vicki.

"Was it him?" Jeremy asked, I nudged him under the table. "He knows?" Damon questioned, Damn the cats out of the bag. "Yeah, but don't tell Elena or Stefan, he's known for a long time now", I told Damon, he focused his glare on Jeremy. "Don't you dare, compel him to forget . . . he's the only person other than you who knows, the most about me, and I prefer for it to stay that way", I told him with a stern tone. "Well, both of you have hidden that secret pretty well, so how long? A month? Week?Days?" he questioned, "more like years", I told him, his face froze, he was realizing everything, I was hoping he wasn't going to bring up the Vicki incident, that's the only thing I had been keeping from Jeremy and if he were to find out, all hell would break loose.

"Well, I'll tell you about that later", I gave him a pleading look. Changing the subject, "What do you think he wants, he could have killed Elena and I a long time ago", I said, looking through my recent calls, unknown. "We're predators, Tru, we hunt, we stalk, it's often as exciting as the kill", He explained, I could tell Damon knew that excitement pretty well. "I think we should go and tell Elena and Stefan", I announced, I glanced at Jeremy as I got up, "Bye Jer", I said, I would have asked him to come, but I knew he was meeting his secret girl.

I waltzed inside, "Hey you guys should really keep that locked", I announced, making my way over to the living room where Stefan and Elena were cuddled up cozily on the couch, "Oh, what have I just walked in to", I muttered, Elena blushed as Damon walked up next to me. "So have you heard the news?" I asked flopping down on the couch in between them. "The Vamp we hit, he called me", I told them, "What?" they both yelled out, "Yeah, can you believe him, he called interrupting us right in the middle of-", "Damon", I cut him off before he could finish, "Yeah, as if Tru would lose it to you", Elena mocked, "Hey, what the hell, Elena", I smacked her with throw pillow.

"Okay, well since I've been thoroughly embarrassed, well all this talking about stalker Vamps is making me crave ice-cream", I got up and made my way towards the kitchen, I opened the freezer grabbing the tub of mint chocolate chip and a cooking spoon. I walked back to the living room, enjoying spoon full of ice-cream. "So what's happening", I mumbled with a mouthful of ice-cream. Damon blurred in front of trying to snatch the tub away from me. "No, bad Damon", I scolded smacking him with my wooden spoon. He pouted rubbing the spot where I has smacked him. "Oh, stop it you big baby", I scolded him. "Well, to add insult to injury", he pouted, I rolled my eyes and reached for his hand, I brought it closer to me and gave the spot a gentle kiss, "See all better", I smiled at him. I turned back to Stefan and Elena who were both gawking at us. I went back to eating, well at least I tried since Damon snatched the tub away from me, "What the, Damon", I growled, no one gets in between my ice-cream and I. He just gave me his jerk of a smirk and lifted the tub over his head. I tried snatching it back, but once again my shortness was my downfall. Still having a spoonful of ice-cream, I scooped it off of the spoon holding it in my palm; I managed to smash it over his cheek. I burst in a fit of laughter before focusing on his deadly glare, "Oh crap", I mumbled running behind Stefan, "Steffie a little protection here", I called out as Elena and him chuckled, "Sorry should have thought of that twice, before you acted", he chuckled out. What? Since when is Stefan leaving me defenseless. "What? That's it consider us done Stefan, how could you, what ever happened to Team Salvatore?" I asked still hiding behind Stefan, "Sorry, I've left the team and started a new one with Elena", he calmly stated.

I turned to Elena, I feigned shocked "Elena . . . I knew she would be the Yoko Ono to our Beetles", I yelled out sticking out my tongue. I let my guard down, and next thing I knew I was being swept up by Damon, "No help", I yelled out, and Damon was held me over his shoulder, I managed to see Stefan and Elena's amused expression before Damon blurred me away. Next thing I knew I was being dropped on my bed, "Ow", I muttered as I bounced. "So what are we doing today?" he asked laying down next to me, "Well, how am I supposed to know, my plan for today included sulking in bed", I muttered, I rolled over to my night stand where I grabbed an unopened bag of hot Cheetos, I sat up and started munching on them, "So any update on the opening the tomb?" I asked. "It would be better if I didn't have to search everywhere for a journal", he muttered, grabbing a handful of Cheetos. "Who's journal?" I asked, "My fathers", he responded quickly, "Well, awkward, you weren't a fan of him I presumed", I said scooting closer to him. "Nope not really", he muttered, I could hear the disdain in his voice, so I took it as a sign to not ask any further questions, "Well, if it helps maybe I can ask Jeremy for the Gilbert journal, maybe old John wrote some information about, Emily's Grimoire", I announced, I saw a certain spark in his eyes, "So are you going to the dance?" he asked, "Well, I don't really have a choice and all . . . . aww why, do you want to be my date?" I laughed. He paused and gave me a serious stare, "What if I was asking?" he said, I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach, damn insects. Okay . . . be cool, be cool. "Well, then sure, just meet me at Elena's", I said as I got up, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to call Jeremy and snoop around with his journals, and you should snoop around your place, can't do all the work myself", I smirked. I reached for my cell, I turned back, and he was gone. I called Jeremy's number and after a few rings he answered. "Hey, Tru what's up?" he answered, "Hey, Jerypoo, I was wondering if you still have Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" I asked, "Yeah, but I'm going to lend it to Mr. Saltzman, but you can borrow it before he does", he replied. "Yeah, thanks, you still at the Grill?" I asked, "Yeah, I have it with me, just come and pick it up", he offered, "Jer you don't have to tell me twice, see you in a bit, love bug", I smiled as I hang up the phone. "Hmm, I wonder what Alaric might want the journal for . . . well that's a question for a another day", I muttered to myself.

I arrived at the Grill, and walked in, Jeremy was sitting at a table with a girl, aww my baby is growing up, I almost ran to him, but I came to my senses. "Hey, Jeremy", I called out, as I made my way over to them. "You must be the girl, he tries so hard to not talk to me about", I chuckled, "I'm Anna", she introduce herself, "Hi Anna, I'm Tru . . . I hope Jeremy has been talking about me", Jeremy just shook his head in embarrassment. I glance back at Anna, there was something very familiar about her, but I just could put my finger on it. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to head out to the restroom", she announced before leaving. "Well, Jer must I run a background test on her", I joked, "Can't I ever date someone without you meddling in", he rolled his eyes, "But see if they get scared of me and run, then they aren't worth your time . . . now does my sweet love bug have the journal for me?" I asked, "Yeah, here it is, but stop calling me love bug, you know how much I hate that", he muttered handing me the journal, "But that's why I love calling you that, love bug . . . I'll give this back to you later today", I told him, I headed out and drove back home. I reached home, and quickly called Damon, "Yellow", he answered. "Purple", I mocked. "What do you want Tru, well heads up I have the journal, so meet me at mi casa porfavor", I said and hung up the phone. I walked into my empty house, I sure did miss my dad, but like always he was probably saving someone's life. I made my way to my room and opened the door, I wasn't so shock to see Damon sitting on the edge of my bed, "I'm guessing you were already here when I called", he just nodded; I threw the journal at him. "Well, come one we only have a few hours before the dance, and I promised, love bug I would hand it back to him during the dance. "Love bug?" Damon questioned with an annoyed look on his face, "yeah, you know love bug, it's a cutsie name you give someone you care about", smirked as I sat down next to him, "Well, what's my cutsie name?" he asked, "well, I was thinking about maybe, jerk, ass, pervert, but my all-time favorite is 'Shut up', we have a journal to read", I chuckled. We an hour later, I took a break of reading the crazy rants of a Gilbert, "So anything new?" I asked him. "Well, Stefan tried being nice to me", he said his eyes not leaving the journal. "What do you mean?" I said laying down on my back, "He gave me my father's journal, as a way to make peace, he promised he would help me if Katherine is the only one to come out of the tomb", he said with no emotion in his voice, I completely forgot about that fact, the rest of the vampire's in the tomb. "Well, if Katherine is all you want, I wouldn't be a bad thing if the rest were destroyed, I do want to help you, but like I've told you before I won't anyone else leave the tomb", I reminded him. "Yeah, I still don't know why you are helping me", he said, because I love you, I thought to myself. "Well, I ask myself that same question, but I assume, it's because, I might in the sightless bit may care for you", I answered, he brought his face up and looked at me, "Aww, don't look at me like that, you just entertain me", I added, he rolled his eyes at me and continued reading, I don't think I would ever be able to tell him how I feel for him, knowing how Katherine will always come first with him.

"Here it is", he muttered. "What is?" I asked, "Her Grimoire . . . he was buried with it", he had a sense of relief, but I felt a pang hit the bottom of my stomach, even though I was helping him I didn't want him to find a way to get to her but, I didn't want to be selfish with him. "You want to wait till night to dig it up?" I asked, the thought of desecrating someone grave wasn't bothering me as much, "No, not today, I want to test my brother's so called loyalty for a day or two", he announced, I rolled my eyes, "Damon, you know you're playing with fire", I warned, "Don't tell me you're going to choose Stefan over me", he teased, I just rolled my eyes, " Don't temp me, you annoy me too much", I joked, "Now leave I'm going to get ready", he left in a blur, I swear Damon's going to make me lose my mind.

* * *

A/N: I know this took me forever to write, but anywho hope you like! Shout out to : Smkbaby123, flora017, SomebodyWhoCare. Review! P.S. Next chapter is almost done! =)


	22. Chapter 15: Lies to Big Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the awesome Tru Davis.

Behind the Gray

* * *

Chapter 15: Lies too Big Part 3

* * *

(Damon's POV)

I was pondering on what my next move would be, I know the location of Emily's Grimoire, Stefan's cell phone broke the silence, I swear he would forget everything, "Stefan's phone, how may I help you?", I answered. "Where is he?" Elena demanded, I walked towards the bar pouring myself a glass of Bourbon. "Well, rather rude introduction, but he's on his way to you", I replied, I took a sip from my glass. She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, this compass was spinning he must be her, thank you", she told me, You're welcome", I muttered as I hung up. I called Tru with his cell, "Hey traitor, don't think you can butter me up", she answered the phone, a smile caressed my lips, "Wrong brother", I told her. "Well, weird what's up?" she asked, "Elena's being paranoid, mind if you go check up on her?" I asked her, "I'll go check up on her right now", she replied, "So how's my little date?" I asked, I practically sensed her roll her eyes. "Just hurry up Damon", she said before hanging up the phone. I headed out to my car and drove up to Elena's and parked up front. I walked through the doors and found Elena in a disheveled look on her face. I blurred towards her, "What happened?" I asked, " Oh, God I was so scared", she answered, "How did he get in?" I asked, "It was the pizza guy", Elena said, the thought of her being in danger made my blood boil. Stefan came into the room, and stood next to Elena, there's someone missing, "Where's Tru?" I asked, Stefan gave me a sympathetic look, "She's still unconscious", he said indicating to the living room, I walked in there to find her, laying on the sofa, she had a gash on her head, but I could tell it was slowly starting to heal itself. "How did this happen?" I growled out.

"She had come to check up on me, but he sneaked up on us, I tried staking him, but he was too quick, she ran in front of me, when he attacked, he sent her hurdling towards the table, she hit her head on the edge, and she's been knocked out ever since", she answered. I noticed her starting to move, I knelt down beside her, the gash on her head had healed, well being a hybrid had its perks. "Hey, wakey wakey, sleeping beauty", I whispered to her; as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What happened?" she asked. "You decided to get into a fight with a table, but If you hadn't noticed yet, you didn't win", I said brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face. She was quite an image, he lose curls hugging her face, she had gone all out for the dance, her baby blue halter dress with white polka dots, complemented her, I had no idea how she even manage to stand up with those five inch white stilettos. "Are you done, gawking, . . . I know I'm beautiful, but come on", she smirked. I rolled my eyes, "So the pizza guys a vampire?" she asked, Elena handed her a wet towel so she could clean up the blood on her forehead. "I guess he probably killed the pizza guy", I added, taking the wet towel from her, slowly whipping away the dried blood. "Did he say what he wanted?" I asked. "No he was too busy trying to kill us", Elena replied sharply. "Damon he was invited in", Stefan stated, I sighed wiping the last mark of blood, "Then we go and get him tonight", I replied looking at Elena and Tru, "You both up for it? I asked.

"Yeah, this ass is going to pay for messing up my hair", Tru smirked, "And what do you plan on doing, he nearly killed you", I added, "Well, there's only so much I can do with these bitches on", she said pointing to her heels. "I don't think that's a good idea", Stefan stated, "Well, Steffie, until we get him, this house isn't safe, for anyone who's in it, it worth a shot", Tru said walking towards the door. "Well, hurry up Damon, we have dance to go to", she said walking out the door.

* * *

(Tru POV)

The ride over with Damon was awkward, which was a first, something was up with him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He parked the car, and before I could open the door, he was opening it for me, he handed me his hand and helped me out, "What a gentlemen, now who are you? And what have you done, with my snarky ass of a Damon?" I chuckled out, he just rolled his eyes at me. We entered the gym, "Well, as excited as I am about this 'date', I have some business to handle", I said making my way over to Jeremy who was by the refreshments table, "hey love bug", I tapped his shoulder, "hey tru . . . wow you look . . .", "Gorgeous, ravishing, breathtaking", I added. "Annoying", he chuckled out, "haha . . . now I brought you your journal back, thanks for letting me borrow it", I said handing it back to him. "Can I ask what you needed it for?" he asked, "Wait, nevermind, I will just assume it had to do with Damon", he answered his own question, "Smart boy, but you Jeremy owe me a dance", I said, a frown arose from his face. "Umm . . . I don't do dances", he said shaking his head, "yeah, but if you remember, when Tod stood me up at the Halloween dance, you promise me that on the next dance we would go to, you would dance with me", I added. "That was like a year and half ago", he said. "Yeah, well I'm collecting the promised", I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Must I?" he asked, "Yes, you must", I answered him. Earth Angel, by The Penguins came up, A big grin showed on his face, "Well, you always did say you wanted to have a Marty McFly moment", I giggled at him, man did he love that Back to the Future movie, we both swayed to the music. He spun me around, and my dress twirled, I knew there's a reason I bought this. I started singing along with the song, I had to admit it was one of my all-time favorites, "Well, are you singing that for me, or should I say someone else", he smirked, "Gosh Gilbert you always did know how to ruin a perfectly good moment", I said as he twirled me once again. He glanced over by the gym doors, and gave me a small smile, I glanced at where he had look and I found Damon, glaring at us, clenching his fist, well what's stuck up his butt. The song ended, "I'm going to say hi to Caroline and Bonnie?" I told him, he gave me a smile and walked back towards the refreshment table.

"Hey what's up, pink ladies?" I asked, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena as they were all huddled together. "What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie questioned me, glaring at him, "He wanted to come", I shrugged, "Plus I guess he's my date . . . he'll behave somewhat", I muttered.

"So what's this? You're dating Damon now? I thought you were all over Jeremy?" Caroline questioned, "Psh . . . is that a joke, first hell no to both, and the Jeremy part, really Caroline, he's like my BFF", I added, "That's not what it seemed like when he was sticking his tongue down your throat", she blurted out, Immediately regretting it. "Caroline", I yelled out. Okay, so maybe I was lying to myself that Jeremy and me thing was only a onetime thing, but it only lasted for a month, before we realized we were better off as friends. "Tru, what is she talking about?" Elena asked, I gave Caroline a dirty look, if only looks can kill.

"Ummm . . ." I was at lost for words, which is a first, lie, think of a lie, crap, crap . . . umm, even my thoughts were giving up on me. So I just ran, "Tru", I heard Elena yell, I was half across the room, I ran towards Jeremy, not even stopping to yell out, "Code Red". He immediately ducked under the table hiding from Elena. I ran towards the doors, slamming into Damon, "Ow", I muttered, "So you and the Gilbert kid, huh?" he asked, boy did he look pissed, jealousy? Nah, I wish. "Shh, fear the wrath of Elena", I whispered, dragging him, down the hall. "Tru, I saw you go down here", I heard Elena yell, shoot, I dragged Damon into the nearest Janitor's closet. It was dark and very cramped. "Well, If you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask", he smirked, "Oh, shut up Damon", I hissed at him, "Well, someone got caught in a lie", he answered back. "I never lied, I just didn't mentioned, it plus, if I had Elena would have been all sister-in-law on me, she has a sick obsession with that idea", I explained to him. "Now use your spidey senses is she still outside in the hall?" I asked. He paused for a moment and nodded his head. "So did it mean anything?" he asked.

I sighed, "I thought it did for me for a bit, but things changed, lonely and lonely don't mix, plus we didn't want to ruin our friendship so we ended things before they started, best thing we have done", I replied. "Aww, so he still doesn't have your heart", he mocked. "Nope, that would be someone else", I teased, I opened the door to see an empty hall, "liar", I muttered. "So old man, how was the 50s' back then?" I asked. "Hmmm, wow, was not one of the better fashion trends", he stated. "Oh, come on, I bet you looked great back then", I said, walking towards my locker. "Are there pictures?" I asked.

"No, Stefan burned them all, which is only one of the things that I am grateful to him for", he smiled holding my hand; I swear I think my heart skipped a beat or two. I slid down to the floor dragging him with me. "What was it like in the 50s?"I asked, I tried not to glance at his hand holding mine, "In my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between American Bandstand and Grease", I grinned. "Well, that and you know McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race", he added, "Lame, just say it's like Grease", I chuckled. "But there were poodle skirts, right?"

"There were poodle skirts", he smirked. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, "Yeah, please", I answered he let go of my hand and made his way back to the gym, "Don't go getting killed while I'm gone", he yelled out. I had maybe been waiting for him to come back for a good ten minutes, I got up and made my way over back to the dance, I leaned on the Gym's door frame while I caught a glance of Elena and Damon dancing together. Well, should have known, he doesn't have Katherine yet, he makes moves on the next best thing. I mean I was stupid, I noticed the longing looks he gave her, I realized it, but he probably still hasn't. I sighed, to be cursed with horrible relationships. They sight of them laughing together made my blood boil, so I guess this is the perfect time to leave.

I was walking down the halls, when I saw Anna walking a head of me, there was something strange, I sensed, Shit, she's a Vampire. I huddled around the corner, as she talked to some guy, the Vampire that attacked us, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing, Noah", she growled, "leave the girls alone". Well, at least she wasn't after us. "I like her", she smiled, it gave me the chills, "they look like Katherine and Serena".

"Well, they're not, well not the Katherine doppelgänger, but you don't touch Serena", she warned, "I know, but it's hard not to when she's protecting the other one, Serena helped all of us, back then", he said. "But if she gets in the way again, I might have to kill her", he threatened. "Don't be stupid, those girls are the with the Salvatore brothers", Anna told him trying to warn him away, "They don't scare me", he scoffed, "they never have". "Please, no, don't do this, you're going to ruin everything", she complained. Anna left, and I followed the other Vampire, for a minute I had thought I had lost in, "let me give this hybrid thing a test", I closed my eyes, focusing on my surrounding, I followed the trail of energy that was left it lead me to the cafeteria. I had heard him just finish his call with Elena, I made my grand entrance, "Congratulations for scaring an innocent little human", I announced clapping my hands as I walked in. "Serena", he muttered, "I prefer Tru . . . think twice before doing what you're thinking about doing", I warned. "And what are planning on doing, kill me", he smirked, "tempting, very tempting", I smirked back at he, he face fell, oh he's scared. Just that moment, Elena came rushing in, "Oh crap", I muttered to myself as he blurred towards her and grabbed her. "Well, look how easy this is", he smugly said.

"Don't you touch her", I growled, "Well what are you going to do to me", he smirked, everything went dark after that, it was as if I was slipping into a comma, just pure darkness, a numbing feeling, I had no control of myself, no control of my thoughts, just no control, as I slipped in to the abyss.

* * *

(Elena's POV)

"Don't you touch her", Tru growled, "Well what are you going to do me", the vampire mocked her, there was something wrong, the whole room reeked of this suffocating tension. "Tru?" I yelled, a devilish smile arose from her lips, her eyes were no longer a beautiful grey, but a deep dark black, what's wrong with her, "I said don't touch her", her voice echoed through the room, he quickly let me go, I ran towards the other end, still being able to see her, she cocked her head to her side, as if she was wondering what her next room was. Stefan and Damon rushed into the room, but I stopped them before they came to close to her. "Don't there's something wrong", I whispered.

"Let the games begin", Tru whispered. She walked closer to him, he stood there as if frozen by her, "Up", she commanded, next thing I noticed his arms where stretched apart, the closer she walked the more they stretched until, his cries broke the silence, "I did warn you to think twice, didn't I?" she asked, he whimpered and nodded. I glanced at Stefan and Damon, who were still, probably to shock. "We've always known that Vervain is a Vampire's painful weakness, but did you know the mind is the tru torturer . . . now let's see what I can come up with, you're starving", she commanded. "A month", his skin slowly paled, as he groaned in pain, "A year", his flesh was drooping, as he screamed in pain, "A decade", she whispered, he was bone thin, not able to keep his eyes open, "Well, lets see how fun", she smiled, but it was a dangerous smile. "A century", she whispered, just loud enough to hear, a groan was heard as his eyes shut closed, he was the Vampire version of mummified. His body dropped down to the groan, our eyes, where on the mummified corpse, "Stake?" Tru asked, as she appeared next to us, out of nowhere, Damon handed her a small stake, "Thanks love", she said walking back to the corpse, "Well, your useless to me", she smirked as she staked him through the heart. "What did you do?" Damon asked, "Now, now love, let's not ask questions, you don't want the answers to", she said. "We didn't get any information from him", he said. I could tell, he was irritating her, "I did", she smirked.

"But he didn't say anything", I said, regretting it as her gaze turned to me. "Don't underestimate nature's child, two very important information, one he wanted to open the tomb, and two check Johnathan Gilbert's journals", she smiled. Here nose started to bleed out, she wiped it away with the back of her hand, "hmm . . . how disappointing", she muttered as she fell to the floor.

* * *

(Tru's POV)

My eyes fluttered open, I was still on the floor as Damon and Stefan huddled by me. I slowly got up, the corpse on the ground caught my attention. "What happened? Did you guys kill him?" I asked still wozzy, "You don't remember?" Stefan asked, "Remember what?" I muttered standing up. Elena had a fearful look, what had happened? I saw a dark figure by the door, as did Damon, we both walked towards the door, "Clean up the body", he yelled as we walked out. "Take Tru with you home", Stefan yelled out. Damon tool my hand and led us from the room, we turned the corner and saw Alaric there watching us both suspiciously.

"Hey", Alaric smiled. "What were you doing?" Damon demanded and began to compel him, "Damon don't" I warned. "Looking for Ms. Hilden", he answered, I knew right away he was lying, how? I still didn't know. "Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked. "I got a job as a teacher", he replied looking straight at Damon's lie, but I had a feeling in my guy he was still lying. "Do you know what I am?" Damon asked, the questioned made me roll my eyes, "You're my student's brother", he whispered his lie. "Is everything you're telling me the truth?" he asked again. "Yes", Alaric answered, that's it, I smell know, Vervain. "Then forget we had this conversation", Damon grinned starting to walk away, "I'll be in the car in a minute, I just have to get something from my locker", I yelled out, "don't take too long", he yelled back, I waited until, he was definitely out of hearing radius. "You're lying, I smell in on you", I whispered, reaching for his hand, where he was holding a dried up Vervain flower. He was shock probably thought I was going to tell Damon, "Always drink it, and where it on you . . . this is too obvious", I said, handing him back the Vervain, "Come", I motioned to him, we reached my locker where I took out a medium vile of Vervain Serum. "Add it to your cologne, coffee or dip your watch in it, but be smarter that just having that with you", I said, handing him the vile. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, "because you're my favorite teacher, and I protect whatever hunter, Mystic Falls has", I said flashing him a smile.

Damon drove up to my house, "Do you remember what happened?" he asked, I turned to him, "Vaguely", I answered, "What was that?" he asked, "It was the hybrid in me", I muttered getting out of the car, "Do you need me over?" he asked, I shook my head, I needed time to myself to process everything. I got back into the car, before he left, "What ar-", I pulled him closer to me locking his lips with mine, his kiss filled my need for him, the wondering, the longing, I love this man, but he would always love someone else, I pulled away from him, "Just wanted to know if this was all a dream", I muttered as I got out and quickly made my way home. A dream, really Tru, that's your excuse, pathetic.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I drove back to the dance, with a permanent smile on my face, I walked in to see Stefan standing on his own in the hall. "There was no way that idiot was working alone", I stated. "You are", Stefan countered, "So the grimoire . . . That was Emily's right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is.

"Look at you putting two and two together, good for you", I mocked, "I was half-right, well, it's out there now, let the games begin", I said, I clearly knew where the grimoire was, but that was information I was not gonna give out.

"My offer still stands", he said, the thought almost made me want to gag, the only person I can trust is Tru and myself. "Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt", I countered. "No, nothing hidden about it, no lies, no deception, I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine can go, but the 27 Vampires die", he said.

"If I agree?" I said eying him. "I'll help you", Stefan shrugged. "Why should I trust you?" I asked suspiciously. "Because I'm your brother", Stefan reminded me.

"No, that's not gonna cut it", I replied. "The only person I trust is Tru", I added. "Trust me because I want you gone", he admitted, well atleast the truth was told this time. "Ok", I agreed, if he is stabing my back, I know tru would tell me.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I couldn't sleep, I kept getting flashes of what I had done, it wasn't scary, I enjoyed it there's a part of me that needed that release, I guess this is what true power feels like. My cell broke the silence, I rolled over to retrieve it, "Hello?" I answered, "Tru, its Stefan, we need to talk", he said, "About what?" I asked, something told me I didn't want to know the truth but then again this was Steffie I was talking to, "Talk away", I said. He paused, "I told Damon I was going to help him release Katherine from the tomb", he said, I nearly gasped, Stefan would never do that, even I knew that. "I lied to him, I'm not going to let him, but I want to know if you will help . . . he trust you, and I will not allow any single Vampire to come out of that tomb", he said sternly and this was the conflict, which brother to help. Do I help Stefan, my Steffie, my bestest, or do I help Damon, the one I'm in love with. A part of me knew that if Katherine were to be released I would never see him again.

"Yes, I'll help you", I agreed, "Thank you Tru", he said greatfully and hang up. I was doing the wrong thing, I can't be selfish with him, he loves Katherine and only Katherine. I grabbed my cell dialing the number, the phone rang and rang, "We need to talk, Damon", I spoke. And let the betrayal begin.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally finished with this one! Hope you guys enjoyed it, Shout out to: SomebodyWhoCares! =) PLease Revies would love your feedback =)


	23. Chapter 16: Trust Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the awesome Tru Davis.

* * *

Behind the Gray

* * *

Chapter 16: Trust Me

The phone rang and rang, "We need to talk, Damon", I spoke. And let the betrayal begin. I hang up the phone, that ass didn't pick up. Okay, don't freak out, don't freak out, what am I going to do. Ding, ding, ding, I shrugged on my jacket and ran out of my room. I made my way over to the side of the Gilbert's house, grabbing a handful of pebbles I started hurdling them towards Jeremy's window, first pebble: miss, Second pebble: miss, third pebbled: miss. Damn my aim sucks, I grabbed another handful of pebbles and just threw them, and then there was a crash, opps! "What the hell?" Jeremy yelled out, glaring at me through his broken window. "Really, you know your aim sucks, why didn't you just call me", he yelled down. "Oh, my phone", I muttered to myself. "It's a quarter after one", he yelled out, "I'm all alone and I need you know", I yelled back, "Did we just have a Lady Antebellum moment", I asked, he just chuckled out. Five minutes later he was outside walking towards me, "So what's so important?" he asked, "I need you're help, I'm stuck between a Salvatore and a Salvatore", I muttered as we walked towards the old cemetery. "You're not dating both of them are you?" he asked, "Hell, no . . . wait what do you think I am Katherine", started as an insult but I just ended up chuckling. Through out the whole walk over there I explained my whole conundrum to Jeremy. "So who are you going to stab in the back?", he asked, I sighed, " no one yet, anyways", I fiddled with my fingers, the pressure in my chest, was killing me. "So what are we looking for?" he asked tripping over a head stone, "Well, you're on it", I said gesturing towards Giuseppe Salvatore's grave. "I'm going to snatch Emily Bennett's Grimoire, and you're going to help me . . . now let's dig in", I said throwing him a shovel, "Did you always had those shovels with you?" he asked, "Well, that's a secret I'm taking to my grave . . . haha, you see the irony in that", I chuckled out.

An hour later we were only half way there, "Okay is it me, or does Dean and Sam make this look easy?" I asked, "Yeah, and now you owe me big time", he replied. "So how are you gonna pry that book from the corpse dead boney hands?", "Ohh . . . well I was hoping you would do that for me", I said bating my eyelashes. "yeah, that's not gonna work on me", he scolded me, " fine, I'll do it", I muttered. An hour later, we were finally done, "too . . . tired. . . need . . . .rest . . ."I mumbled. "Does it bother you that were pretty much vandalizing someone's last resting place?" Jeremy muttered, laying next to me. "Well, past tonight I'm just going to pretend as if this never happened", I paused, "Okay, lets open this bitch", I said as I dropped inside the now cleared away grave, okay breathe Tru, now open it, okay that didn't work, open it now, damn I'm a wuss. I crept down and slowly opened the casket, okay not as bad as I though, no rotting flesh, or odd smells, just weird skeleton, "Do you see it?" Jeremy asked, breaking me away from my thoughts. I scanned the casket, and the grimoire automatically caught my gaze, "Got it", I said grabbing the grimoire, trying real hard not to touch anything else, I closed the casket, "Help me up", I told Jeremy as he reached down and tried to pull me up, "God, have you gain weight", he snickered, "Real funny", I muttered standing up. I walked over to my bag and checked my cell, I had 8 missed calls all from Damon, well this is bad, I had a couple of text but I decided not to check them. "Come on we have to fill the whole back up", I mumbled trying to catch my breath. Two hours later we had finally walked back home, "Thanks Gilbert, I wouldn't have been able to do this today if it wasn't for you", I thanked him, giving him a hug in the process, "No thanks needed, that's what friends are for but, you know I can never say no to cupcakes", he smiled, I rolled my eyes, "Of course, an order for a batch has already been made, love you kiddo", I said, slowly making my way back home. I was exhausted and it was barely a four in the morning, I just wanted to curl up in my bed and fall into slumber. I unlocked the front thanking the Gods, I was finally home, well I was thanking them until I walked into see, Damon and my father standing in the middle of the living room. "Oh, crap", maybe I should have answered the calls.

"Well, I see my daughter finally returns", my dad said, anger in his voice, okay very weird he doesn't get angry at this, mostly he assumes it has to do with a hunt, that's when I saw Damon's deadly glare, okay things make sense now. "Where have you been?" dad asked, "Just working on project for school", I lied, he didn't buy it, but I assume he was just putting on a show because Damon was here. "So that's why, your covered in dirt and bruises?" Damon asked, I mean I knew I looked like crap, but I hadn't noticed the bruises, so here it goes, my dad knows that Damon's on the council, "Fine, truth is I had a run in with a Vampire or two. . . great news though both dead", I smirked, well I hope they buy the lie. "We're all on the council here, why didn't you call us to help", Damon sneered, "Great, because obviously I love having people control me, and take credit for my work", I said making my way over to the fridge, I took out, the rest of a carton of juice, and chugged it. "I didn't need help and I handled it . . . but I understand why my dad is worried, but why are you?" I asked Damon, maybe this would make it awkward enough for him to leave. ( And backfire commencing in 10 . . . 9. . . 8. . . 7. . . 6. . .5. . .4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1)

"I already explained to you dad about our relationship", Damon smirk, yeah he was clearly getting back at me for not answering his calls, "And what would that be?" I asked, "Oh, come one, Tru you didn't have to keep your and Damon's relationship a secret from me, it's about time you found yourself a boyfriend", my dad added, I think I just went pale. "Damon, told me you kept it a secret because you though I wouldn't approve, but anyone that can handle a stake and take care of my darling, if perfect for you", he said smiling, oh, the embarrassment. "Now if you excuse me, I have a shift that starts in an hour, he said walking towards me and kissing my forehead, I watched he leave.

"Don't ever bring my dad into this Damon, I don't like lying to him", I hissed, sure I may not always tell my dad everything, but I don't bluntly lie to him. "Sorry, he was suspicious as to why I had come to find you, so I made up a lie . . . or two . . . but where you really?" he asked, I guess he hadn't believed my lie, "Getting some business handled, and that's really all you need to know", sternly said, don't give in, don't give in, I repeated to myself, I walked up the stairs and entered my room. "Come on you know you can tell me", he pouted, I walked passed my mirror and stopped to look at the girl looking back at me, I had bags under my eyes, a couple of scrapes and bruises, on my hands, and I was completely covered in dirt, "I need a shower", I muttered to myself, I completely ignored Damon as I grabbed pajamas to change into after my shower, I walked into my bathroom and locked the door, twenty glorious minutes later I was fresh as a daisy as I walked out, Damon was nowhere to be seen, so I closed the blinds got into my comfy bed, I was in some serious need of night night time. I snuggled in between my blankets, a minute later I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, I turned around to see Damon, snuggling up against me. I felt perfect, well almost perfect I had tried to bury the guilt, but it was still lingering, eating me inside out. I had to do it though, I gazed up at his face for what seemed like eternity, I guess this is the calm before the storm.

* * *

(Damon's POV)

It was about to 6:30 and Tru was still soundly sleeping, I got up making sure not to wake her up, I think it's time to mess with my little brother. I made it back to the boarding house, I walked into Stefan's bedroom, seeing him and Elena in bed, would be lying if it didn't bother me. "Rise and shine", I announced jumping on the bed.

"Damon, Please!" Elena complained doing shitty job at covering herself up. "What are you doing?" Stefan growled covering up Elena. "Oh, stop being smutty", I smirked.

"Seriously get, out of her, don't you have Tru to bother", Stefan demanded. "Please, she's resting, plus if I see something I haven't before, I'll throw a dollar at it", I joked making Elena and Stefan listen, "Now listen, we all have some very important business to discuss". "And it has to be right now?" Elena asked, I just rolled my eyes, "Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends", I grinned at them, "And working towards the common goal, so in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to open the spell, so first things first since you're a Gilbert, you're on journal duty", I told them, I wasn't going to tell them I already knew the whereabouts of the Grimoire, I wanted to see how truthful Stefan was being.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire?" he questioned, "We're really going to take the word of Tru's 'evil' side", he said. "Evil Tru is still Tru so I trust her information", I replied. "Ok. What exactly is a grimoire?" Elena asked. "It's a witch cookbook", I explained, "Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so ever witch would document their work", Stefan began to explained.

"What about our mystery Vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are", Stefan stated. "And I don't like that disadvantage, so . . . chop . . . chop, you know, I really like the whole sexy team thing we have going on . . . it's got a bit of a kink to it", I said walking out, "Don't screw it up", I yelled out.

* * *

_(Serena flashback)_

_Back in Mystic Falls in 1864, Serena is walking through the halls of the Salvatore estate. I was about to knock on Damon's bedroom door when I heard a familiar voice, happily giggling. I focused on the voice, as my heart sank slowly, "Stop", Katherine giggled childishly, "make me", Damon teased. _

_I was startled as Emily walked up behind me, giving me a sympathetic smile, "I beg your pardon", was all I could manage to say as I walked out, I walked down to the corridor where I came across Pearl. "Lovely Pearl, what a pleasure surprise", I sweetly said giving her a small hug. "Oh, Serena you know the pleasure is all mines", she replied, I always admired Pearl, her control, her grace, nothing like Katherine, I just wished Katherine would learn from her, I know she doesn't listen to me. Minutes pass as Katherine descends from the staircase, "Late as always", I bitterly say to Katherine, "Oh, stop being jealous Serena it's not a pretty look on you", she spat out. "Now, now", Pearl announced, "Play nicely girls". _

"_Good to see you, Pearl", Katherine declared. "It's good to see you too, Katherine . . . perhaps we could talk outside", she suggested. "Emily, will you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?" Katherine told her maid. "Which Salvatore Brother?" Emily asked. "Both", Katherine replied sharply. Made me sick to my stomach how I could be protecting someone like Katherine. We stepped outside walking across the grounds that lay just outside of the Salvatore estate. _

"_How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatore's?" Pearl questioned, "People talk, Katherine", she warned. "Why are you only scolding me, have you forgotten about Serena", Katherine, said sternly. "The town and the council have all cherished Serena, maybe if you stop your public displays of affection with both Salvatore's you might be able to win over the town", Pearl defended me, Katherine never did like how the town treated me. "Well, we all can't be hybrids, and live our lives with the human gene can we?" she hissed, "Oh, Katherine, jealousy is not a pretty look on you", I smirked. _

"_The Salvatore's have been kind to take us in, as far as everyone else knows, we're poor orphan girls from Georgia, that lost their family in a fire", Katherine told Pearl, I knew this was going to end up extremely wrong, I suspected the council, may know about Katherine being a Vampire. They had cleared me off that list, when Katherine had attacked me one night, in a jealous rage, Johnathan Gilbert had found me almost bleeding half to death. As painful as that was, It just proved the point that I was human. "Please, be careful", she told us, "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir, she asked that it be sold at a reduced rate", she passed me a small vile of clear liquid, "Vervain", I whispered, they were on to Katherine. "What the hell", Katherine looked at Pearl. "They know, Katherine you must be careful . . . Vervain does not hurt me, but it does to you", I said warning her. _

"_It might be time for us to move on", Pearl suggested. "Well, I like it here, we are not leaving", Katherine answered for me, I didn't want to leave, I loved the Salvatore all of them, but the thought of Katherine continuously manipulating them could change my mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw sweet Annabelle running towards us, "Annabelle, my darling", I said embracing her in a hug, "Serena, I missed you", she said sweetly, "Well, then we obviously need to have tea more often", I said cheerfully, Annabelle reminded me of my past, my dear Elizabetta._

* * *

(Present)

I woke up, fresh and well slept, I rolled over hoping to find Damon still there, but he was gone, I guess I should have known he's probably out somewhere making Stefan's life a living hell. I quickly got dressed and decided it was time to face the music, I needed to talk to Stefan and Elena, and I had a feeling they would be at her place. I walked over knocking on the door, a few seconds later Elena was opening it, a clear smile on her face. "Hey pal", I said walking in, "Is old bag of bones here?" I asked talking about Stefan, "In the kitchen", he answered. I walked in and sat on a stool taking a bit out of an apple. "Do you really think he believes us?" Elena asked Stefan. "Are you guys talking about the back stabbing taking place", I muttered. "I don't think Damon knows what to believe", he informed Elena, "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him".

"You know when he finds out, what you two are working on, he will blow his top", I added, "You mean what the three of us are working on?" Elena corrected me. "Yeah, exactly", I mumbled. "You know . . . I really think Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love", Elena announced from where she was sitting, "It's twisted, but pathetic". I snapped my head towards Elena, my blood was boiling, he loved her, and all he has done was pathetic. "Well, if you ask me dating your ex's doppelgänger is pretty pathetic in my book", I hissed, getting up and walking away. Took me only a small push, I couldn't help Stefan and Elena, and I guess there's a part of me that new I was never gonna help them.

I walking towards the boarding house, I really need to get a new car, with every step I took my legs became heavier, my breathing changed and I was pulled into a vision.

* * *

_(Serena flashback)_

"_Have you though anymore of what I said?" Pear questioned both of us, "We'll leave soon, Pearl", I said, holding Annabelle's hand. "You're going to turn them both, aren't you", She questioned Katherine, "No", "Yes", we both replied, I snapped my head towards Katherine, she can't turn the Salvatore bothers. "Just be safe girls", she replied, "We'll be safe", I promised, her once we were to arrive back at the estate I think I need to have a talk with Katherine, there was no way I was allowing her to turn them. _

"_Mr. Gilbert is coming, quick, your cheeks", Katherine said pinching her cheeks, "Perfectly rosie", I grinned. "Ms. Pear, may I have a moment?" Johnathan questioned her motioning to go outside, "Go ahead, I will take care of Annabelle", I added. _

"Yes, Mr. Gilbert, I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky", Pearl told him with a soft smile. "Your mother has an admirer", I told Anna.

* * *

(Present)

I awaken, to find myself back at the Gilbert's I slowly stood up from the couch, I heard laughter from the kitchen, I slowly walked towards it, I was still dizzy from my visions, when it hit, Annabelle. I wasn't certain what to do, I wanted to warn Jeremy, but this was Anna, I remembered her, everything, how I loved her, how she was family to me. These damn visions are gonna be the death of me one day. I walked into the kitchen, Damon was cooking the sight of him, brought a smile to my face, not to figure out if I was dreaming. I heard someone clear their throat, I turned to Jenna who was perched up on the counter with wine in one hand, grinning at me. "Hey there sleepy head, you're awake", he cheerfully said, I didn't feel like asking what happened because something tells me he probably found me on the side of the road. I stood next to Jenna laying my head on her lap as she played around with my hair. I stood stayed there listening into their conversation, "My father never approved on anyone I dated, which only made me want them more, of course, what about you?" Damon asked Jenna as he continued to cut the tomatoes. "There were a few guys, Logan isn't the only loser I've dated", she said finishing up her glass of wine, "Boo Logan!", I yelled out, which only made her giggle.

"I'm guessing Tru never liked him", he smirked, "Nope she hated the guy, I guess I should have listened to her", she paused, "In fact, when I was in highschool and Tru was way younger, I had picked her and Elena up from school, I had to go back to get something from my locker, so I headed back, well, when we had parked, I got out, and found Logan making out with some slut a few cars away from us", she paused, hmm I don't remember this I thought. "Well, I ran back to the car in tears, of course, little Tru was completely boiling anger and the sight of me crying so she got out of the car and made her way over to Logan's, she knocked on his window, and started screaming at him. Let's just say a vocab she should have not known about yet", she chuckled. "A crowed started to gather around there, and there she stood in a fighting stance, screaming out to him to come out of the car and be a real man . . . well long story short somehow, he ended up on the floor, crying because Tru had sucker punch his . . . well his twig and berries", she laughed pouring herself another glass.

"Well, what did you expect I wasn't going to let him, treat my Jenna like that", I added lifting my head up. "Did they ever find him? Or is he still missing?" Damon asked coyly. "He's not missing, he's in the Bahamas working on his tan, very entitled that one, marches to his own drum, but he's a Fell, they're all snooty", she stated hopping off of the counter. I noticed the rest of the ingredients of the counter, "Flour, cocoa, vanilla extract . . . hmm are you guys baking?" I asked, "Nope but you are", Jenna answered, "and when did I agree on this?" I pouted, " Well Jeremy said you owed him a batch", she smiled handing me over an apron. "Darn your nephew", I muttered. Putting on the apron and grabbing two large bowls. "Scoot over Salvatore", I told Damon, I got out two cups of flour, a cup of brown sugar and half a cup of regular sugar and mixed the dry ingredients, "so where are Stefan and Elena?" he asked, "I don't know", I replied quickly, "Well, someone's in a shitty mood", he smirked. "No, it's just I'm not in the best mood with them right now", I muttered, adding an egg into the batter. "I see", he said cleaning up. "Yup yup", I muttered, I reached for the Vanilla extract bumping up into him in the process, I felt him freeze up. Well, I think I have a new game to play. I added a bit of the extract and I walked towards the fridge grabbing the container of milk on the way over I went out of my way to bump into him again. "Opps, sorry", I smirked, "Don't do that", he smirked back, "Do what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know what, that move was deliberate", he accused me. "Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to my ingredients", I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You know what I mean", he said, "nope have no idea", I mocked, he grabbed a bit of flour and chucked it at me, falling on my face, "Oh, you are so going to regret that", I smirked grabbing a handful and hurdling it at Damon, making his black shirt into a grey one. I laughed as I ran to the other side of the counter, he blurred up to, I took the chance and smashed a handful of flour over his cheek, I busted out laughing, as he just stared at me. He took my chin in his hand, smiling down at me, my heart fluttered at the sight, he moved closer to me, slowly and I did the same, until our lips were touching. It was sweet and soft, our lips separated for a minute as he rested him forehead on mine, what came over me next was pure passion as I smashed my lips unto him. Enjoying every second, he dominated me, making me moan, he took the opportunity and caressed my mouth with his tongue. He took hold of me, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs over his waist; he hoisted me up to the counter. His hands caress every inch of my body, his lips slowly moving down my neck, each kiss as passionate as the last. I moaned out, needed him, wanting him. He slowly unbuttoned my blouse, I gasp caught my attention, "Jenna!" I yelled as I saw her walk in, I quickly jumped off the counter and button up my shirt, Damon was clearly embarrassed which was a first. Jenna blushed and walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh, he walked towards me a soft smile on his face, he swept away a loose strand of hair from my face.

At that moment Elena walked in alone, "Hey Elena", I greeted her with my best fake smile. "Damon what are you doing here?" she asked completely ignoring me. "Jenna and I made Dinner, and Tru here is baking", he replied, with a big grin.

"Well, speaking of Stefan", he grinned, "no one is speaking about Stefan", I said but he ignored me, "Where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely", he told her, "is it real?" he asked walking close to her, "Is what real?" Elena asked playing dumb. "This renewed sense of brotherhood, Can I trust him?" he asked her. "Yes, I mean, it seems like you can trust him, doesn't it?" She answered his question with one, Damon quickly appeared behind her, she turned and he trapped her against the table, she looked into his eyes, "Can I trust him?" he asked, "I'm wearing Vervain, Damon", she reminded him, "I'm not compelling you", he said creasing his eyebrows, "Should I trust him?" he asked her again, "Of course, he's trying to help you Damon", and with that she lied, and I knew Damon would believe it. "There was a time I would have trusted him more than anyone", he admitted, with every word he said my heart sank a bit. "I just want he said looking into her eyes, heart break. "I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes", her voice cracked as she spoke. "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way", he said cocking and eyebrow. He let her go, "I'm going to check on Jenna", she said before walking away. I pretended as if he wasn't there, and went back to baking. Dinner was quiet and very awkward, I need to realize that there can't be anything with Damon, as much as I want there to be something.

Later that night I was helping Elena and Jenna with some boxes in the kitchen, Jeremy and Damon where sitting on the couch playing video games, as much as I wanted to go and talk to Jeremy about what I had happened I could face Damon yet.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"I though you've never played this game before?" Jeremy asked, "I'm a fast learner", I said, "quick reflexes". His phone began to ring, pausing the game he checked it and ignored the call, "who are you dodging?" I asked.

"This girl, Anna, She can be . . . persistent", he chose his words carefully. "Is she hot?" Damon asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, but she can be weird", he said, not taking his eyes off the game. "Hot trumps weird, trust me", I said glancing over my shoulder, I glanced at Tru who had a sad expression on her face, concentrating on their conversation. "He's ridiculously hot", Jenna whispered to Elena and Tru. "Yay, my sweet little Tru has finally bagged herself a hot boyfriend", Jenna added. "It's not like that, Jenna", Tru responded.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, "Well, right before you came I caught Damon and Tru in a very hot and heavy make out session", Jenna said, hope in her voice. "Jenna", Tru hissed. "Tru", Elena scolded, "So Jenna did you know, that Jeremy and Tru were all hot and heavy once", Elena added, I clenched the control a little tighter after hearing that. "Yeah, I walked in on them once, but that was nothing compared to Damon . . . I mean it was very awkward sight when it was Jeremy and Tru", she chuckled. "You guys can we just not talk about my non existing love life", she pleaded. "Fine . . . but what are you guys doing with all this stuff?" she asked. "I'm helping Elena find something about her birthparents", she replied. "Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna asked. "We will . . . when the time is right", Elena replied.

* * *

(Tru POV)

The doorbell rang, "That's Stefan", Elena announced, I watched as Damon paused his game and threw the controller down to open the door with Elena.

"Well?" He asked Stefan.

We moved the conversation outside on the porch, "Who took it?" Damon demanded, I assumed he wanted to know because someone else was after the tomb. "I don't know", Stefan admitted. "You know what, it's that teacher, there's something really off about him", Damon stated. "No he doesn't know anything", he said glancing at Jeremy who was playing xbox on the couch.

"No Damon, leave him out of this", I demanded. "Why what's the big deal?" he smirked as he walked towards the door. He sat down next to Jeremy on the couch, "so . . . I heard you found a really cool journal, who else did you show it to?" he questioned him. "Just spill already?" Damon demanded. "You're kidding me, right?" He said looking at me.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about the Gilbert journal?" Elena quizzed. "Why is everyone obsessed with that thing?" he asked. "Who else did you tell?" she continued. "Just Tru and that girl Anna", Jeremy shrugged. I heard Elena's phone go off it was probably Bonnie telling her about her hot new date; Elena grabbed her phone and headed upstairs.

"The hot weird one?" Damon questioned, damn Annabelle you're going to get on Damon's bad side. "Yeah", Jeremy nodded. "Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked confused.

I think it was time for me to speak out, "Annabelle, its Annabelle", I told Damon and Stefan. They where confused at what I had said, but it eventually clicked. "We need to go", Damon said , "Where is she?" he asked Jeremy, "I'm supposed to be meeting her at the grill right now", he said. "Perfect, I'll drive, you're coming with me", he said dragging me along.

We arrived at the girl, Damon and I sat down at the bar, as Jeremy went off to meet Anna. We watched Anna walk up to Jeremy, as we looked on.

* * *

(Stefan POV)

I sat in Elena's room reading through the stack of paperwork that was once a journal. "Here's a refrence that he wrote about Emily", I read aloud, "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who needs to protect the witch's spell book, I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter, they mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book, he said he would carry it to his grave . . . I know where we have to go", I said getting everything ready.

Elena and I where wandering through the cemetery looking for Giuseppe Salvatore's grave, when we found it. "Why isn't your father buried in your family tomb?" Elena questioned. "It wasn't built until well after he died", I replied looking at the headstone. "Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?" she asked skeptically.

"As sure as I could be", I replied grabbing two shovels and handing her one. "Great", she murmured taking one. "Elena, I can do this on my own", I told her, "As I said I would do whatever I can to help . . . I just feel bad about not telling Tru", she whispered out. "It's for the best", I told her, "I know it's hard, but we really can't trust her to keep it a secret from Damon", I told her. "I appreciate you helping, Elena", I told her gratefully.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Well, what do you know?" Damon said as we reached his father's grave, Stefan was standing in the grave about to open the casket. "This is an interesting turn of events", he growled as he held me tightly in his arms.

"I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry", Stefan told him, "So am I", Damon hisses stepping towards them, "For thinking for even a second that I could trust you". "Oh, you're not capable of trust, the fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on coming here with Tru to do it anyways", Stefan replied as he opened the casket to find not Grimoire, "What? Where is it?" he said in shock.

"What do you mean where is it?" Damon growled out. Staring at the casket holding his father's corpse but no grimoire. "Well, this is awkward", I announced, "well I have a present for you, something told me, Stefan and Elena were going get to it before you could", I said reaching into my bag and taking out the grimoire. Stefan and Elena had a look of shock, as Damon, had a mixture of surprise and happiness. "Now before I leave with this I want to know something . . . Elena did you know?" he asked, of course that would be what he would ask, his precious Elena.

"No, Damon I swear", she murmured out. "You're lying", he spat out, "Fine, I did know Damon . . .but what did you want me to do, the rest of the Vampire's would ruin this town . . . endanger the people I care about", she pleaded.

"So what are you going to do now, Stefan, stop me?" Damon asked clutching me even more tightly, it was starting to hurt now. "Because if you try to stop me, I'll rip her heart out", he spat out. Okay . . . what the fuck just happened. "You won't kill her", Stefan said shaking his head. "No", he said stroking my cheek, "but I can do better . . ." he bit into his wrist and forced the blood down my throat. "Try to stop me and I'll snap her neck and see how fun the Vampire side of her really is", he threatened. Tears threatened to fall, the one thing I told him I would never want to happened and this is how low he stoops. "Fine . . . just let her go", Stefan demanded. He loosen his grip and hurdled me to the floor, I just laid there in shock as tears rolled down my face, he glanced at me and gave me an apologetic look.

Next thing I knew I was being picked up by Damon and blurred away, deeper into the woods. We stopped when he felt he was in the clear, I shoved him, and back away from him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted. "I had to he would have tried to stop me, I wasn't going to do it, I swear, I would never hurt you like that", he said caressing my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want things to get out of hand like this", he muttered to me. We were standing in by cemetery, and I couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt.

"Damon, no matter what you do you will always have a place in my heart, your my best friend and nothing is going to change that", I whispered as a tear streamed down my face. I just hope I don't regret my words.

I was standing at my front door looking through my bag for my keys, "Hello, Serena", I heard a voice say before feeling a burning sensation being injected in my neck, the pain was excruciating, and then a paralyzing feeling began. "Pythia", I whispered before everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Getting closer to opening the tomb can't wait. Shout out to: VisionInWhite, B, CourtneyDanielle, Nette Black Salvatore, , ILoveYou1978, and SomebodyWhoCares for your reviews, and thanks for all those who are following or favorited. Will update soon =) Please Review will love your feedback. Enjoy =)


	24. Chapter 17: Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 17: Shattered

* * *

(Stefan POV)

"Anna took Elena", I sais as I walked into the library, Damon was reading Emily's grimoire.

"Yeah, I got that from the 600 voicemails", Damon rolled his eyes continuing to read. "Damon, all night long, every street in town, I've been searching . . ." I paused knowing that I wouldn't catch his attention with just Elena, "I can't find Tru either, they might have taken her also". Damon looked up for a split second before going back to concentrating on the grimoire. "What if your blood hasn't passed through her system?" I asked.

"Well then at least you'll see her again", he devilishly grinned. "Not sure if we can say the same for Elena". "Damon, please you know were Anna is . . . just tell me where I can find them", I begged.

"Nope . . . you can go now", he gestured. "If you're not going to do it for Elena . . . do it for Tru", I pleaded. "First . . . brother, Tru is a big girl I doubt they would be able to catch her off her guard, and second don't really care", he said not looking up from the grimoire.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you . . . there might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you, but see, I know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me, Katherine got taken away from you because of me, and I'm sorry", I took full responsibility. "Apology accepted", Damon almost smiled as he flicked the pages in Emily's grimoire. "So please, just tell me what you know, this is Elena and Tru our Serena we're talking about, Damon", I reminded him, "If you know something, tell me".

"I mean this sincerely . . . I hope Tru dies", Damon replied flatly. "If she dies, her bloods on your hands, Tru has done nothing, but help and care for you when no one has", I yelled out.

* * *

(Elena POV)

I woke up, my head was hurting, my eyes focused on my surroundings, I was in a small hotel room, was I alone? I noticed a man fast asleep on the chair opposite of me. "Ben McKittirick", I whispered as everything came into realization. Bonnie went out on a date with him the night before, I began to panic, where's Bonnie? I tried getting up as silent as I could, maybe I could leave and find Stefan or Damon. I tried stepping over Ben's feet as I went towards the door, I gently slid the deadlock across, then twisted the lock before hearing Ben speak. "I wouldn't", he breathed attempting to compel me, "Don't try to escape, don't even try to move, do you understand?" he commanded. "I understand", I tried playing along. He believed he had compelled me, as he walked towards the minibar, I raced and opened the door. I stepped back as Anna appeared in front of me, I back peddled as she stepped into the room.

"Seriously?" Anna growled as she caught hold of me. "I told her not move, I did that eye thing you taught me", he pleaded. "And forgot the lesson about Vervain, she dates a Vampire, Ben, Duh", she hissed pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, "Where's Bonnie?".

"Does it matter?" She said pushing me into the bathroom and closing the door. I looked around the room and saw Bonnie in the bathtub out cold and Tru was on the floor with a small puddle of blood around her, I raced to her, trying to wake her up, "Tru, come one . . . wake up", she didn't move, I checked her head to see any wounds, but there was none, she gasped and coughed spurting out blood with every cough. "Elena, Tru?" Bonnie muttered as she realized what had happened to her, "Is she okay?" she asked, " I don't know what's wrong with her", I muffled out a sob. Tru eyes slowly fluttered open, he had slowly and weakly moving.

Anna and Ben walked in, "She's awake", Ben muttered, "How much did you give her?" Anna asked, as she hovered over Tru, "Just half of the syringe you gave me . . . should I give her the rest?" he asked, Anna nodded as he blurred away and brought back a syringe filled with black liquid. "We need her weak, but remember to much of a dose and it could kill her", she muttered as she stepped closer to Tru, "No what are you doing?" I yelled out as she injected her with the syringe. "Don't worry, I won't kill her, this is just a safe way to know she won't kill me", she muttered. "What is it?" I asked, moving closer to Tru. "Well, I see she keeps her secrets well kept . . . Pythia . . . the only substance that can kill the hybrid", she said before walking out the bathroom.

"Ben and her are Vampires", Bonnie muttered out. "I'm so stupid", she groaned. "He had all of us fooled", I comforted her, not leaving Tru's side. "What's going on? Why are we all here?" she asked confused at what was going on. "It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book . . ." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Spell book?" Bonnie questioned.

"Damon said that it could be used to open the tomb", I informed her. "Why don't I know about this?" she looked over at me. "I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this", I said leaning back on the wall. "Come to what?" she asked again. "They need a witch to break the spell and let the Vampires out", I explained to her. "No", she growled. "I know", I nodded.

The door suddenly burst open and Ben stood there looking angry, I tried covering Tru and Bonnie as much as I could. "You're wasting your time", Bonnie glared, "I'm not going to help you". He walked over and pushed me out of the way, he dragged Tru closer to the door, leaving a blood trail, "That's why they're here, motivation for you to behave . . ." Ben leaned close to Bonnie, "You know, you shouldn't be so desperate . . . you made it way too easily", he mocked. "She wants to talk to you both", he said grabbing me and Bonnie dragging us to the main room of the motel, he shut the bathroom door leaving Tru unconscious on the floor.

"Well, well", Anna grinned at both of us, "Elena Gilber . . . you really are Katherine's doppelgänger and then there's Serena or should I say Tru", she smirked. "You must both have the Salvatore brothers reeling". "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm surprised you don't know me . . . I guess you and Tru's bond aren't as tight as I thought , I mean she was the one who broke into the motel last night with Damon", she smiled menacingly.

* * *

(Damon POV)

Ugh, great the worst part of my plan, I thought as I walked up to Bonnie's Grams house, I needed to find Bonnie so she can help me open the tomb. I checked my cell once again to see if Tru had responded to my texts, should I be worried?

"Yes?" Sheila asked as she opened the door. "Hi there . . . I'm looking for Bonnie", I said trying to act innocent. "She's not here", she replied quickly. "Oh, do you know when she will be-" she cut me off before I could finish, "Never", she spat.

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me", I said narrowing my eyes on her. "You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking for her help", she stated I guess witchy told her about our past indiscretions.

"What'd I do?" I played dumb, "Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my Granddaughter, you are no friends to us, now get off my porch", she hissed. "Step outside and say that", I tested her, she stepped outside and I was bombarded with a burning sensation, damn witch I thought as the pain brought me down to my knees. "I am not Bonnie, you do not want to mess with me", she warned.

* * *

(Tru POV)

They pain was slowly decreasing, my eyes slowly open but my vision was too blurred to see through. "Bonnie's not going to open that tomb", I heard Elena say. My vision was slowly coming back I could make out a couple of figures, but that's as good as it got. "Oh, I think she will", I heard a familiar voice say, Anna. "Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asked. "Trust me no one I know wants to see that girl again, I doubt even her little protected Serena . . . I mean Tru would want to see her again, well, everyone except Damon, the lovestruck idiot", Anna spat out. "Then who is it?" Elena asked.

"Pearl", I was barely able to say. "Right answer Tru, my mother's in there, Katherine couldn't help herself, she just had to mess with the Salvatore brothers, and when she got caught, so did my mother, I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away", she told us, "I'm sorry, you know how much I love you and your mother, I should have done something", I muttered.

"You really mean that, don't you?" she questioned me, but all I could manage to see was her blurry figure, "Of course, Annabelle how could you even questioned that", I muttered, before slowly closing my eyes and I drifted off back to the unconsciousness.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"Which means your brother has it", Anna told Stefan, I was listening into their conversation, "And I have the witch, so one of you had better meet me in a very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it is to work together, ohh and by the way I would hurry up I don't think Tru has any more blood to lose, poor thing is suffering", she muttered before hanging up.

I clenched the grimoire at the thought of Tru in trouble, but I couldn't let Stefan know that, "Go ahead grovel again, oh, no wait . . . I don't care", I smirked before walking away.

I walked towards Anna who was sitting on a bench in the middle of the towns square, "Got a hot date, or are you planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" I questioned, I clearly overheard Jeremy and her conversation. "A party, right next to the old cemetery, isnt that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving Vampires", Anna grinned. "I told you, I work alone", I spat. "Yeah, so do I", she replied quickly, "bit you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book . . . so what do you say?" she asked.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that, for messing with Elena", I explained. "Why? Why are you coming after me for the other one? Tru or should I say Serena? I never did understand her obsession with you", she said, "but the true question is why aren't you ripping my head off to save her life?" she questioned.

"I love Katherine, I don't have time for Tru", I replied bluntly. "Oh, well", she stood up, "you won't be too mad when I kill her when I don't get what I want", she said as she began to walk away. "You know you won't do that . . .she was always like a sister to you", I replied back, she paused, "Well, that was a long time ago, and as she's made it so clear, she's not the same person", she said. I wasn't sure how far she was going to take this, "when do you want to do this?" I asked. "God, it's like 1864 all over again", she laughed turning back to me, "You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to woman", she smirked, "Tonight . . . after sunset, meet at the church", she said before leaving.

* * *

(Tru POV)

There was no pain anymore, my eyes fluttered as I quickly got up, I was no longer with Anna, I was Sheila's house. "So what do we do now?" I heard Elena asked, as I walked towards the dining room. "For now, you need to stay here", Stefan told everyone in the room, all eyes were one once I entered, "Tru", Elena and Bonnie said in unison as they ran to me and gave me a hug, "Wow, so if almost dying gets me this much attention, maybe I should do it more often", joked. "well, I am happy your awake my child", Sheila said with a gentle voice. "Thank you, and thank you Stefan i'm pretty sure you're the one who saved us", I said as he nodded his head. I sat down next to Elena. "I can't protect you if you leave the house", Stefan went back to his conversation. "We'll protect ourselves", Sheila stated. "We need to let him have Katherine back, he's not going to stop until he gets her, if we help him, maybe that ends it", Elena suggested.

"No!" Bonnie looked up to Elena, "he doesn't deserve to get what he wants". "What other choice do we have?" Elena sighed. "Witches being pulled down by Vampire problems, as much as we tried to stay out of it . . . I'll open the tomb, you get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over", Sheila announced. "We still have to get Damon to agree", Stefan said. "He already agreed once", Elena added.

"Yeah, and then you two double crossed him, so now he's angry", I reminded both of them. "And if I remember you double crossed us", Elena reminded me.

Damon was standing in the library of the Salvatore Boarding house packing some books into a box when Elena and I both walked in, but I stayed behind and leaned on the door frame, I was still angry at him for what he had told Stefan, yup that Stefan was sure a gossip. "I'm going to have to change the locks", Damon said turning to look at Elena, "How did you two stage a jailbreak?" he smirked. "Stefan", she answered him, "Considering you weren't there", I shouted from across the room. He didn't dare to look at me. "Oh, brother . . . ever the white knight", he said shaking his head.

"Even after all this, I convinced Bonnie to help you", Elena told him walking closer to him. "I doubt that", he scoffed. "I'm sorry, for lying to you, I was put inbetween a rock and a hard place", she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, they're closeness brought a pang in my heart. "Not interested in an apology", he said turning away. "I was lucky that today wasn't my last day as a living human . . . so I want to apologize as much as you're an arrogant, selfish person, I do care for you", she pleaded. "Fine, I accept your apology", he breathed. "So . . . will you work with us?" she asked. "Fool me once, shame on you . . ." he told her.

" I will help you get Katherine back, I promise", she whispered. "I wish I could believe you . . ." he whispered staring at her. Okay, did they just forget I'm here, very uncomfortable. She unclipped her necklace and gave it to him. "Ask me if I'm lying now", she asked, trying to gain his trust. "I trust you", he whispered slowly clipping her necklace back on. Wait was that lingering I see, okay calm down Tru, she has Stefan, she has Stefan I repeated as if it was a mantra. Okay, yeah, that's it, his constant gazing at her was making me sick, so I walked towards the bar pouring myself a glass of Bourbon. I watched as he got all his stuff ready and we drove off, very quite and awkward, Damon didn't look at me once nor said anything. Okay, what was his problem. We drove up to the cemetery where there was a party being held, "Ah, the Duke party, I forgot", Elena mumbled, "I hope they stay clear of the church . . ." I scoffed. Okay maybe I had two or three glasses, whatever. "You're hope, not mine", he replied snidely and he finally turned to face me. Asshole. "Not a very nice thing to think", he smirked, I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Elena, Tru", Matt called out smiling as he walked over to us with Caroline, "Tru, oh my God, where have you been?" She said as she placed her hand in Matt's hand, the sight brought a smile to my face, aww my Caroline finally got some. "Long story, no time to tell it", Damon replied before dragging both of us away. "We have to go".

"I wasn't talking to you", Caroline hissed. "Don't ask", I gave her an apologetic smile, "Cute couple", I whispered to her, as he dragged us off.

We reached the location as Bonnie and Sheila were standing in front of the tomb. "Brother, witches", he greeted them all. "Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked me, "Yeah, just peachy", I replied quickly. "Are we ready?" I asked. "I guess so", she replied.

Sheila and Bonnie stood in the middle of the room surround by three unlit torches. I stood outside of the circle watching, "What's wrong with you?" Damon asked. "Nada", I replied. "As if I don't know you", he replied rolling his eyes, "Well, let's see I got syringed with concentrated Pythia, which almost killed me and the only person I trusted enough, to save me, was out somewhere being an ass", I replied with a sweet smile.

"Okay, so where done here, let's get this show on the road, some people have a party to attend", I said walking away from him. I stood next to Elena as I over heard Damon and Stefan's conversation. "I cant wait to get rid of you", Stefan replied.

"We're ready", Bonnie announced

Bonnie and Sheila were holding hands chanting a spell in another language, "What is that?" Damon asked. "Sounds like Latin", Stefan stated. Wrong! "It's not Latin", I chimed in.

The tomb doors began to open and the area was engulfed by a strange noise. "What's happening?"Elena asked. "It worked", Bonnie exclaimed. "Of course it worked", Sheila grinned. "We have some fires to build", Damon said to Stefan.

Stefan nodded and left to retrieved the gasoline. "You ready?" Damon asked Elena taking her hand. "What?" I asked, "You think I'm going in there by myself", Damon said holding her by the door, "So you can seal me in", he said glancing at Sheila. "I wouldn't allow that . . . right Sheila?" I said looking at the older woman.

"Don't take her in", Sheila told him Sternly, "I'll bring the walls down". "You'll bring the walls down if I don't . . . you think I trust you?" Damon spat.

"As much as I trust you", she replied, "Enough, he needs leverage so I'll go with him . . . I'll be okay?" She said to me. I watched them as they walked in.

Stefan ran down to the tomb where he found me pacing anxiously, "Where's Elena?" he asked. "Damon took her inside, for leverage", I replied. "What?" he exclaimed about to run in.

"Stefan, if you go in there, you won't come out", Sheila warned.

"What did you do?" I spat looking at Sheila and Bonnie. "Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door", Sheila stated. "What's the seal?" I asked. "Some seals keep Vampires from entering, this one keeps them from coming out", she explained. "Elena is human she can leave", she stated.  
"Damon can't you were never planning on breaking the spell were you?" I asked anger consuming me, "I told you , I will protect my own, Elena can get out, that's all that matters", Sheila stated.

I knew what I had to do, Stefan and I turned to the opening as we heard Elena scream, Stefan blurred in. I ran towards the entrance, "Tru don't you're a hybrid if you go in there, you won't be able to get out", she warned, "then I would find a way to break the seal", I said as I ran in.

I ran through the darkness as I saw Anna holding Elena, I concentrated and sent her flying towards the back wall. Stefan and I led Elena out, stopping at the entrance since both of us couldn't leave.

"Is she ok?" Bonnie asked fearful, "She's fine", I said as Elena ran out.

"Tru, Stefan", she muttered looking back at us, "we can't", we said in unison, "The seal is still up . . . we can't leave", I told her as her eyes started to tear up. "Protect her", I told Bonnie, who was shaking.

"We'll fix it", Sheila assured Elena, I'm sorry this is all my fault", Elena said walking towards entrance. "It's ok, my sole mission is protecting you Elena", I smiled at her.

"If we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for too long", Sheila spoke up. "I'll find Damon", I muttered as I made my way back into the darkness.

I ran in deeper, I found Damon extremely angry, I wasn't sure about what though. Stefan appeared next to me. "she's not here" Damon whispered before smashing the blood bag he had brought in for Katherine against the wall, "She's not here".

"Damon we need to get out of here", Stefan told him. "It doesn't make sense, they locked her inside", Damon said. "If we don't leave now, we're not getting out", he growled out to Damon.

"How could she not be in here?" Damon asked himself. I walked up to him taking his hand "She's not worth it, Damon", I told him. "No", he yelled out at me, "Listen we need to go, I'm not letting you rot in here", I told him he looked down at me. "Stefan Go", I yelled at Stefan who ran out of the tomb. "I need you Damon, don't leave me by myself", I whispered. He stared at me for a couple of minutes before readjusting his coat and leaving with me. We got out just in time, "Thank you", I whispered to Damon who remained silent. I walked to the top of the tomb, I sprinted towards Jeremy's body, he was just waking up. I felt someone walk past me, I glanced at Damon who was staring out into the distance.

Elena and Stefan, rushed towards us, "I'll tell you about it later", I whispered to Jeremy, he simply nodded as Elena and Stefan took over. I walked towards him, "Damon", I whispered getting his attention. "I'm sorry", I muttered as I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him in a hug, he was catatonic, he didn't move, he was so broken. I didn't let go of him, I held tight, I shivered as I felt his arms embracing me. We stood there as minutes passed none of us saying a word.

I was at home, trying to fall to sleep, I couldn't close my eyes, and when I did I would only see Damon's heartbroken face, it haunted me. How could she do this too him, he loved her so much and she just forgot about him. I glanced at my window where I saw a figure, I stumbled to turn on my bedside lamp, it was Damon, he wasn't in the best condition, I turned off the light and patted the space next to me in bed, he walked over, I heard the thud of his shoes as he took them off, he slid in between the covers. I didn't know what to do, how to approach him, I went with my gut instinct and laid my head on his chest. "You deserve better", I whispered to him as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Shout out to: VisionInWhite, SomebodyWhoCares, Infinityangel, ILoveYou1978, B. =) Please Review would love you feedback =)


	25. Chapter 18: Words Always Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 18: Words Will Always Hurt

* * *

P.S. A strickly Tru chapter so none of that boring Elena junk. =)

* * *

I awaken to an empty bed, again, I sighed, this would be the second time since the whole tomb fiasco where he's done that, when will I learn, well at least we didn't have sex . . . I have some sort of dignity left. I got out of bed and took a quick shower, I slipped on my favorite black skinny jeans, a Ramone's v white neck, and my gray chucks. I decided to change it up today so I blow dried my hair and straighten it. I was plugging off my straightener, when a familiar feeling started, I was pulled into yet another vision, these things were boring me now.

"_Jeez, you scared me", a hiker smiled. "Do you know what day it is?" A man in tattered, old fashioned clothes asked. "It's Saturday", the hiker replied. "And what year?" the man asked. _

"_It's 2010" the hiker spoke confused at the mans question, "Are you okay? . . . what's your name?"_

"_It's Harper, sir", the man in the tattered closed spoke. "How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that", the hiker asked. "You seem like a very nice person, I am sorry", Harper told the man. _

"_Sorry for what?" he asked. The man blurred in front of the hiker, attacking him, ripping into his neck and draining him completely of his blood. _

Oh, crap another Vampire . . . shit . . .the clothes a tomb vampire. What should I do, I mean my damn visions aren't always so reliable one minute it could be the future the next it could be the past. I set aside my thoughts, I was done with tomb problems for a while, I needed to go check up on Damon, but just in case, I checked under my sink and took out two water pistols, I filled out one with water and the other with Vervain mix.

I walked to the Boarding house yet again, I really need a damn car, or at least a scooter. I finally reached in, I walked through the house, as music was blasting out, I could hear the girls giggling. Damn what have I gotten myself into.

I stepped into the library and froze at the scene, it was like an orgy, half naked sorority girls passed out, and giving Damon lap dances. "Well, isn't this a pretty sight", I muttered to get Damon's attention. I walked towards him, stepping over a passed out sorority chick on the floor. "Well, isn't it my little Vampire hunter", he smirked pulling his lips from one of the girls throat. "Well I would come closer, but I fear I might contract an STD", I said as sorority girl tried grinding on me.

"Well, this is your ten a.m. wake up call", I smiled sweetly pulling out my water gun, I started spraying the girls, and I received the reaction I wanted once they all started squealing and huddling in the corner. "Well, you're no fun", he muttered. "Yeah, and you're a little old to have a midlife crisis . . . now get your stuff ready, were going out", I told him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't feel like it", he said walking closer to me, "fine suit yourself", I said pulling out my vervain water gun and started squirting at him. "Ummm . . . water . . . what am I a dog", he said, hmm how odd, I guess I have the wrong one. "Wait a sec", I said switching water pistals, "perfect", I muttered as the vervain burned him, "ahh what the heck", he yelled out.

"Bad, Damon, Bad", I scolded, "Apologize to the poor sluts", I commanded, continuing to squirt him, "You're insane you know that", he muttered blurring across the room, "well, I have heard that, but you Damon, need a serious wake up call, you can't just keep on pouting, the bitch lied to you, now get over it", I yelled out. "And why should I listen to you?" he asked, "Because I care about you enough, not let you waist away your wonder years", I muttered.

"I mean look at you, dried blood on your shirt . . . crusty whatever that is on your chin, very disgusting", I pointed out. "I'm just worried about you", I added. "Well that's nice, don't be, I'm fine . . ." he grinned as he blurred out in front of me. "Says the man that's been wearing the same clothes for days now", I added. "I'm fine", he groaned, "lie", I announced. "Why wouldn't I be? You know, I spent the last 145 years with one goal, get in that tomb, I succeeded, granted Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? No, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want", he said pulling me closer to him.

"Well, that's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard", I said shaking my head. "You don't know me, so don't judge", he replied rolling his eyes. "Oh, please Damon, are you really giving me that crap", I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I don't need your help, so be gone", he said trying to shoo me off. "oh, please Damon, if that's true you wouldn't be in my room like clockwork every night", I said walking towards the bar and getting a glass of whiskey. I stared at the girls who were still in the corner listening into our conversation. " Please sweetie, don't flatter yourself, think of it as giving back, I was volunteering myself . . . you know I do have to help the pathetic", he smirked. What did he just say, I gulped down the glass, not caring about the burning after taste. "You better watch what you say, Salvatore", I hissed.

"Oh, come on Tru, you're pathetic, you're like a lost puppy dog, following me everywhere", he added, taking a gulp of whatever was in the bottle in his hand. "It's quite sickening, I just can't shake you off", he slurred. I didn't say anything; there was no comeback, no bitter remark, no wise crack. "What cat got your tongue, finally realized the only reason I even talked to you, was so you can help me open the tomb", he added, taking another gulp. There was a pressure in my chest, not allowing me to breath. I felt my eyes water up, his face change as he must have realized what he had said, but it was too late, I ran out of the library bumping into Stefan just outside the door, I couldn't bare to look at him, I just assumed he was listening into the conversation.

The walk towards the grill was a blur, I just remember walking up to the stool at the bar.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"Why did you say that?" Stefan hissed. "First of all she was the one, who came and disrupted my fun, so don't blame me", I said, feeling guilty for hurting her like that. "What do you want Stefan?" I asked, he clearly just came for one reason.

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke", he tried jogging my memory, hmmm I remember that night clearly but I wasn't going to tell him that. "You want to discuss the woman in my past right now? Seriously?" I spat.

"You killed her", Stefan stated. "What's your point", I rolled my eyes. "I just want to know if you remembered anything about her", he shrugged. "Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan", I replied.

"Well, think hard, it's important", he stated. "Nothing is important, not anymore, great chat, I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, if you're feeling really kind, send Tru back in, I can think of a lot of fun that I can have with her", I smirked walking back towards the college girls.

"Yeah, I don't think Tru is gonna forgive you easily", he said walking out of the room.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Had a rough day", Matt said sitting down next to me, "Mattie, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever", I said embracing him in a hug. "Okay someone's had a little too much alcohol, I just talked to you like five minutes ago", he said. "Well, five minutes is an excruciating amount of time", I smirked talking a gulp of my Vodka soda.

"So what's got you so down in the dumps?" he asked taking a sip of my glass, "Men", I muttered finishing off my glass. "Bartender another Vodka Soda, minus the soda and double the Vodka", I yelled out. "How is it you always get drinks", he asked. "Well, Mattie, it could be my charm, lovable personality adorkability, just choose", I giggled, taking a sip of my freshly filled glass.

"So who is this guy that has broken your heart . . . don't tell me it's that Salvatore guy", he muttered, oh, yeah Mattie isn't a fan of the Salvatores . "Unfortunately yes, tragic, I know, but I guess it's my own fault I mean the guy is tragically hung up on his ex", I said spinning on my bar stool. "Well first of all the Tru I know would not be drinking away her sorrows", he smiled, "umm . . .what are you talking about that's my go to move", I chuckled. "yeah that's sounds right", he agreed. "So what's with the grill?" I asked referring to the decorations, "Bachelor charity auction", he answered.

"Oh, pieces of meat, being sold off to the highest buyer", I grinned chugging my drink, "something tells me, you're gonna make this interesting", he grinned, "well, Mattie I see you know me well", I smiled spinning faster on my bar stool, maybe I went to fast, as I lost my balance and collided with the floor, "I'm good", I muttered getting myself up. "How much have you had to drink?" he asked, "this much", I said showing him my ten fingers, "OH, Karaoke", I muttered, dragging him along. "Why do I always get dragged into you drunken escapades?" he asked. "Well, Mattie, it is because you are my bestestesssssss-sss—sss-sss—ss-s-sss friend", I slurred. "Now let's sing", I said choosing the song. I grabbed the microphone.

_**First I was afraid, I was petrified**_, I started, I heard Matt groan out "oh God not that song".

_**Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side**__, _I faced the mic in front of his mouth so he could sing.

_**And I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong**_

_**And I grew strong and I learned how to get along**__, _he barely managed to sing out.

_**And so you're back from outer space**__, _I sang as everyone at the bar stared at us_. _

_**I just walked in to find you here with that look upon your face**_

_**I should have changed that stupid lock **_

_**I should have made you leave your key**_

_**If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me**_, I sang hiccupping through most of the words.

_**Oh, now go, walk out the door**_

_**Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore**_, I made him sing out.

_**Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?**_

_**Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die?**_ I sang out moving to the beat.

_**I'm a survivor**_

_**I'm not gon' give up**_

_**I'm not gon' stop**_, "Tru that's the wrong song", Matt complained.

_**I'm gon' work harder**_

_**I'm a survivor**_

_**I'm gonna make it **_, I kept singing, I love Destiny Child's.

_**I will survive**_

_**Keep on survivin'**_, I sang as Matt just stood there clearly embarrassed.

_**Thought I couldn't breathe without, I'm inhaling**_

_**You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision**_

_**You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin' **_, I sang as tears drunken tears started flowing out of me. "Oh, God Tru don't cry", Matt begged.

_**You thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin'**_

_**Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top**_

_**Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop **_, I sang as Caroline walked into the grill, I started swaying my arms to the song.

_**Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here**_

_**Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here **_, "okay, Tru that's it your cut off", Matt told me trying to drag me off the stange, "No, I'm not done", I yelled gripping on to the mic.

"Fine, Damon Salvatore Sucks, you heard that Ladies, run . .. run . ..", I yelled into the mic as Matt tried to pry it away. "Run as fast as you can", I blurted out, as Matt pried the mic out of my hands. I snatched it from his hands and ran up to the stage, " I'm a survivor", I yelled out, jumping off the stage as Matt ran behind me.

He dragged me towards Jenna who was sitting, recording the whole drunken song.

"You recorded that?" Matt asked Jenna. "Yup", she grinned, "Great she's your problem now", he smirked patting my head before walking away. "Jenna", I yelled out embracing her in a hug, "Come to fight me to death for Saltzman", I said massaging her hair, I always wondered how she got it this color.

"So where is the father of my future children?" I slurred taking a sip of her wine, "I think you've had a little too much", she said snatching the glass out of my hands, "and it seems like you've haven't had enough", I grinned. That's when I saw him drinking alone at the bar.

"Well, hello there", I slurred as I stood next to him, "Bartender six shots porfavor", I commanded. "Bourbon", I heard an annoying, rude, and bastard voice say, I didn't have to look to know it was Damon. "So mr. Saltzzzzzzzzzman, how are you this find afternoon, with your fine ass", I mumbled. "Excuse me", he chuckled. "hmm am I saying things aloud again?" I asked myself. The bartender put the six shots in front of me and of course I wouldn't be able to carry all of them to Jenna so I downed two of them, see all better. "You still surviving?" the bartender asked chuckling. "_**I will survive, oh as long as I**_ _**know how to love**_", I started singing, "_**I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to live**_ . . . _**I've got all my love to give**_", I sang catching Matt's attention again.

"Tru, I thought once I snatched the mic away you would stop singing", he said shaking his head. As he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I managed to grab the four shots left, as he dragged me back to Jenna, "_**And I will survive, I will survive**_", I sang out. As Alaric just laughed out, What was Damon doing? Who cares, that jack ass.

"Jenna I brought gifts", I said as Matt sat me down, "Umm . . . I'm okay", she said shaking her head, "cool, more for me", I said, hoping I could trick her. "Umm . . . you know what, I think I'll have them", she down all four in just a couple of seconds. I was amazed, "Jenna you're my new hero", I told her. "So I'm guessing things aren't going well with Damon", she said, the buzz finally hitting her. "Psh, me and Damon, dream on sister, it's all about hunky Al-lar-ic", I muttered, "well, will you be mad if I said he kissed me", she said blushing, "Shut up", I yelled, as everyone stood looking at us, "well better you than someone else", I said poking her forehead.

"Tickets for the raffle are now on sale, All proceeds benefit the annual founder's day celebration . . ." Carol Lockwood announced into the microphone. "Be right back", I told Jenna, "Where are you going?" She asked, "Making sure you get Alaric", I mumbled heading towards the ticket sales thingy. Whoa! Dizzy.

"25 tickets porfavor", I asked Caroline who was working the booth. Matt and Elena walked towards us, "You! You music killer", I said glaring at Matt who just chuckled. "What is she talking about?" Elena asked.

"You should have been here, Tru did an awesome drunken rendition of 'I will survive/ survivor'" Caroline added, "Hell yeah, I did", Stumbling, which was weird because I was standing. "Oh, God please tell me one of you recorded that", she said chuckling. "Jenna did", Matt added.

"You know Damon's been hit on like 35 times . . . he's total cougar bait", Caroline announced lookin at me, "You must be getting pretty pissed with it, right?"

"Why would I be pissed?" I slurred out. "Come on, I saw you two at the party the other night, he was all over you, then you just magically disappeared . . . I know what Damon's like . . . he's a freak . . .must have been so kinky for him . . .you and him alone in that forest-" Caroline got cut off , "Caroline . . . not the best subject to talk about", Matt intervened. "Aww Matt how nice of you", I thanked him.

"Please, he hasn't had a bite of this cookie yet", I smirked. I just saw Elena shake her head in disbelief.

"Man I'm craving a milkshake", I announced, "well just order one", Elena added.

"I can't my dad won't let me", I said disappointedly. "Why not?" Matt asked. "_**Because my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard**_", I sang out, Caroline and Matt laughed as Elena just shook her head. "_**And they're like, it's better than yours Damn right, it's better than your's I could teach you but I have to charge"**_, I sang out, "Okay guys I think I'm drunk", I muttered. "Well, at least things can't get any worse", wrong words to say. "Hi, Mrs. Dronovan", Caroline smiled politely.

"No it can't be", I yelled out, as she groaned, "Damn my luck". I smiled at Matt, he shook his head and gestured for me to go on. "Skank Patrol", I said turning around to face her, "Well, Tru always lovely seeing you", she said rolling her eyes, "Well, I guess the Radio Head cover band bus must of broken down in front, because there should be no reason for you to show your, deadbeat mom, face", I hissed. Never liked her, never will, especially after she left poor Mattie alone to raise what's her face.

"Well, Tru did I ever tell you how you remind me of me when I was young", she smirked, "Oh, God, I'm going to turn into you", I gaged. "I always love our chats", she smiled, "Ditto", I said walking away.

I walked over to the bar, to talk to Jenna, when Damon walked towards us, "Well, this is awkward", that traitor said before she left me and Damon alone, well aloneish I mean there's tons of people around us, well that's not the point. "You going to buy a ticket?" Damon questioned, "In your dreams, Salvatore", I muttered. "I could just eat you up", he said flashing me a smile, "Look you ass, don't talk to me, because I have perfect aim, when I'm drunk and I always bring a stake with me", I said grabbing the drink from his hands and splashing it on him. I tried walking away towards the woman's restroom, but he was already there waiting for me. "Leave", I commanded. "You don't think you can do that and walk away", he growled.

"Oh, well maybe it was the pathetic puppy dog, you should be talking to", I growled. "Oh, come one, you still can't be made at me for that", he asked walking closer to me. "Damon, I swear, if you keep having these mood changes your gonna give me whip lash", I said rolling my eyes. "Oh, come on, you know you want to forgive me", he purred, his hands caressing my thigh. "Damon, look at me", I said grabbing his face. "You had your chance", I hissed before walking away.

"Do I want to know?" Jenna asked as I sat down next to her, "You so don't" I replied.

They show started and my dear dad was Bachelor no. 2. "What do you do, bachelor number 3", carol asked. "I'm the local Surgeon", and a kick ass hunter, I wanted him to add. "Whoo, Go Dad", I screamed out, and Caroline screamed out "Hottie", which was weird.

"And what do you do, bachelor number 3?" Carol asked

"I'm a plumber", he replied."Well, is that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers, Moving on", she walked to Alaric and stood next to him,"Number 4 'Alaric Saltzman' wow, That's a mouthful.,What do you do, Alaric?" she questioned.

"Whoo shake that ass", I screamed out, everyone turned to our tabled. "Jenna how rude", I said loudly blaming her. "I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High", he replied, blushing from my screaming. "Oh, beauty and brains, ladies, this ones a keeper, what do you teach?" she asked. "History?" he replied. "History, Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy", Carol giggled."Uh, well . . ." Alaric glanced across at Damon.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date",She turned to Damon, "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore . . . We don't have much on you", She flicked through the cards she had been holding. "Well, I'm tough to fit on a card", He explained with a smirk, "Ass!" I yelled out, again everyone turned to look at us, and again I blamed it on Jenna.

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Carol went with it. "Oh, yeah, L.A, New York, Couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually.,I think – I think Alaric went to school , there Didn't you, Ric? Cause I – I know your wife did, I had drink with her once; She was – she was a great girl,I ever tell you that? Cause she was – she – delicious," Damon smiled evilly at Alaric.

"Are you ok?" I asked Elena who was sitting right next to me. Her face was getting pale. "I just need some air", Elena mumbled walking outside. "Elena", Stefan called out walking behind us.

"He killed her? Damon was the Vampire that killed her", Elena exclaimed, "What are you talking about?" I asked, I was out of the loop today.

"I don't know what happened, Alaric said that they never found the body", Stefan told her, I put two and two together, "Alaric's dead wife, your text makes sense now, I'm sorry Elena", I said embracing her in a hug. I didn't know what to say, I mean I had no real parents other than my adopted fatherish. I was calming her down, and was sucked into a vision, great not the best time.

_No words, just an image, Alaric lying dead on the Salvatore's floor, he suddenly awakens, what the heck! He rubs his ring, which oddly looks like John Gilbert's ring, and I know exactly what that does. _

"Aequam mementos rebus in arduis servare mentem", I found myself muttering to Elena. "Aequam mementos rebus in arduis servare mentem". Whatever was coming over me, helped her since, she calmed down. I wanted to make sure Alaric was wearing his ring, since there had to be a reason for why I had received the vision.

"I will be back okay", I told Elena, "Stefan will take care of you", I said kissing her forehead. I walked back into the Grill not noticing how long we were outside for. "Hey Jenna have you seen Alaric?" I asked, as I saw the ring on her hand, "Is that his ring?" I asked, "Yeah, he let me see it, but he left before I could give it back to him", she said. Still holding the ring. "I'm actually heading out, mind if I return it to him", I said, she passed the ring to me and before I could say anything else, I was running out of the Grill. I found Caroline outside, "Caroline emergency I need to borrow your car", I told her, "Umm . . . nope your drunk", she smirked, "No I swear I've sober up, it's a real emergency", I pleaded, she passed the keys to me and I quickly got in and drove off to the boarding house. I parked in front and ran inside.

I ran into the living room to find Alaric's body on the floor, "shit, I'm too late", I muttered as Damon, gaped at me, I kneeled down and slipped his ring on his finger, I hope I wasn't too late. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked, "Shh", I whispered as I paced, hoping the ring would take effect, I paced for what seemed like a good 15 minutes Stefan had came, him and Damon had some sort of Argument. I just paced silently. That's when I saw his hand move, "Get water", I yelled out, I kneeled down meeting Alaric's gaze "hey, you're going to be fine", I reassured him, grabbing the water that Stefan had brought, he slowly sat up and started sipping at it. Damon and Stefan where both shocked, I don't know which fact they where more shocked about, him coming back to life, or I knowing he needed his ring to come back to life. "What happened?" he asked, finally finding his voice, "you died and came back to life, never take that ring off you hear", I said gesturing towards the ring on his finger. "Thank you, I had left it with Jenna", he muttered still not truly understanding what had happened, "couldn't let my favorite teacher die could I", I smirked, I quickly got up, walked towards Damon, and sucker punched him right on the Jaw, I walked out of the room and drove back to Caroline's parking her car in front and leaving her car keys under her mat.

I walked back home, knowing that by tomorrow everything was truly going to change.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys liked the chapter. Shout out to: Laura-LaLa, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest (Whoever you are lol), and VisionInWhite. =) Please Review would love your feedback =)


	26. Chapter 19: You posted it onYoutube

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 19: "You posted it on . . . Youtube"

* * *

_I awaken to the feeling soft kisses, along my neck; I happily moaned as they reached my very ticklish spot, "stop", I giggled. My eyes were still closed when I felt a soft pair of lips, caressing mines. The touch of his lips ran a shiver through my body. I tousled with his hair, bringing him closer to me, he swiftly moved his body pinning me down on my bed, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I moaned as I felt his tongue caress mine, I missed his touch, his kiss, the way he made my stomach flutter with butterflies, there was no doubt about it no matter how mad I was at this man, I would always love him. _

_I shivered as he ran his hand up my inner thigh; making me want him, need him. I moaned with pleasure as he reached up closer and closer, the anticipation was killing me. I fluttered my eyes open hoping I could gaze into his baby blues, shit. _

"_Jeremy", I muttered, as I realized what was happening. "God, I've missed this Tru", he purred as I was frozen on the spot. "Oh, my God", I yelled out as I pushed him off of me.  
_

"_What the heck happened?" I asked, covering my naked figure with a thin white sheet. "You don't remember?" he asked back, oh god he really needed to cover up, I found myself staring at his . . . his . . . well very awaken friend. _

"_You called me last night, saying you loved me and always had . . . and well that you wanted me to be your first", he said smirking. Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, God, what did I do. At that spilt second my bedroom door, swung open, I was in shock as I saw Damon's smug face enter my room. He froze at the sight of me and Jeremy, Jeremy quickly covered himself. _

_Damon's face, angered immediately, "What the fuck is going on here?" he growled, oh, God, he's gonna kill us. "I guess you were a little too late, there Salvatore", Jeremy mocked. _

_Everything became hazy as I tousled in bed, my eyes fluttered open, "Oh, God it was just a dream", I said, staring at my empty bed. What a relief. "What was a dream, Sweetie?" I heard Matt ask, as he came out of my bathroom, brushing his teeth, in the nude, "What the fuck?" I muttered in fright. _

"Tru wake up", I heard someone say, my eyes fluttered open as I gasped, Elena was looking at me bizarre, "Oh, God yes, they were just nightmares", I thanked the Gods as I quickly got up. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, "you don't want to know", I said shaking my head in shame. I was still in Elena's bed, where I had fallen asleep last night, after her and I had spent most of the night talking about everything that had happened.

She opened the blinds, I covered my eyes, "the light, it burns", I muttered as my hangover finally hit me. "ugh, the shear horror", I yelled out. "Well maybe next time don't get silly drunk because of what Damon said", she said walking towards her bathroom. "Oh, God yesterday", I groaned in horror, "Now come on, we have school", she yelled out, God it was only 6 a.m. kill me now. I showered and got dressed in whatever I had left at Elena's the last time I had stayed over which, very much suited my mood, black mini, a white Beetles shirt, I managed to slowly walk downstairs, putting on my aviators. When I heard it.

_**Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top**_

_**Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop , **_

_**Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here**_

_**Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here ,**_

"_**okay, Tru that's it your cut off**_, I heard Matt's voice say as I walked closer to the kitchen where Jenna, Elena and Jeremy where huddled around a computer.

"_**No, I'm not done",**_ I heard myself yell.

"_**Fine, Damon Salvatore Sucks, you heard that Ladies, run . .. run . ..", **_I heard myself yell again, oh God I think I remember this, _**"Run as fast as you can", **_I walked up behind Jeremy who was laughing his ass off, "Youtube . . . you posted it on Youtube?" I yelled out grabbing everyone's attention, well at least I sounded amazing. Well, except for the slurring. They turned to look at me and they all continued laughing.

"Oh, come on Tru, for once I wasn't the one that got stuck in one of your drunken shenanigans", Jeremy said, chuckling. "You love my drunken shenanigans", I said offended. "Hey I got 300, 000 views, headline, Tragic drunk girl bags on Damon Salvatore", I read the video title, hmm has a nice ring to it. "So what are we eating?" I asked, snatching one of Jeremy's pancakes from his plate, "hey that's mine", he whined, "Yeah, and I'm guessing Jenna didn't post that video up", I said taking a bite from his pancake.

We pulled up to Mystic High, thankfully I was carpooling with Elena, note to self-buy a scooter. We were walking towards the main doors when , Tyler walked up to us, "morning ladies", he greeted us, "morning Tyler . . . why so cheery?" I asked. "Well, Ms. Davis I'm just glad you survived this morning", he said snickering a bit, "Oh, god you saw the video", I muttered out. "Yup and it was amazing . . . reminded me of last year's varsity party", he said walking us inside, "oh, yeah . . . I still don't remember what happened", I said, "My mom wanted me to send you a message . . . she said there was going to be a meeting today at our place", he said, stopping at my locker. "Can I say even though you're struggling through a hangover, you look amazing today", he flirted, hmm how odd. "Thanks Tyler, nice to know someone appreciates a nice a piece of ass", I said turning to Elena, who was eyeing both of us. "Kay, I'll see you later", he smiled and walked away.

"What was all that about?" she asked, "Idk but I always love a good compliment", I smiled. We walked into history, the magnificent Ric was standing writing on the chalk board, God his ass look great in those jeans.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me . . . Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down", I heard Stefan say to Elena. I glanced at Bonnie's empty desk poor think still struggling with her Grams death, "Do you think he's still trying to find, Katherine?" Elena whispered not wanting me to hear her but I do have like freakish bionic hearing so that didn't work. "I don't know", Stefan told her, "He waited 145 years only to find out that Katherine couldn't care less, and he's hurt", he added. "And it couldn't happen to a nicer guy", Elena told him scribbling on her notebook, I scoffed at that comment. Catching their attention. "You have every reason to be upset with him, I mean you're just sticking up for Tru, I get it I really do . . . have you thought about what you're going to do?" Stefan asked her.

"About what?" Isobel my birthmother, who's related to Katherine, or Tru who is really Serena my bloodline guarding that Damon screwed over, eventhough she is clearly in love with him", she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I brought it up", he apologized, boring I thought, so with my aviators still on, I took a cat nap.

"Ms. Davis", I heard someone say, "Ms. Davis", I woke up to having Alaric a few inches away from me, I smiled at the closeness, "Are you alright Ms. Davis?" he asked, "ummm . . . sure", I mumbled, as I noticed no one else was in the room, those bastards left me.

"Well, that's good because I wanted to talk to you about last night", he said closing the door, "I just wanted to thank you one more time, I fear I would be dead if it wasn't for you", he thanked me. "It's cool, like I said couldn't let my favorite teacher die", I chuckled, "yet you sleep in my class", he added. "Well, I'm still a little hung over", I added, he smiled and shook his head.

"How did you know . . . about the ring that is?" he asked, "I'm a curious creature, let's just say I had a little vision that lead me to you", I smirked walking out of his room. I walked towards Stefan's locker, those traitors, Caroline, Elena and Matt where with them. "I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the Grill maybe a later movie . . ." Caroline asked, "You mean a double date?" Stefan asked, ohhh interesting. I walked up and stood next to Steffie. "Whoa! Do I smell Doritos", I muttered snatching an unopened bag from his locker, weird Vampire with chips. I opened the bag and began to eat while listening to their conversation. " Two pairs out on a Friday night couple, yeah a double date . . ." Caroline nodded, "Do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked Stefan, while I munched on a dorito, stupid Dorito be quieter. "Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us, look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you and Matt and I just think it's important that we get over it", Caroline nodded. Bad idea, I thought, but I was too busy eating to say anything. "Sounds like a great idea", Stefan nodded. "A nice evening out with friends, sounds fun", Stefan said taking a handful of chips from my bag. "Ok, it's a date, but just one exception . . ." Elena said holding up one finger, "What? Anything", Caroline promised.

"We have to invite Tru", she said, I nearly choked on my Dorito as I slowly started to back away, run Tru run. "Who will she bring then? Won't it be a little awkward being the fifth wheel?" Caroline asked, I agreed still slowly walking away, "Jeremy", Elena blurted out. "What?" I choked out. "Sure, sounds good", she smiled, "Triple date", she smiled and skipped off, "What the fuck, I had a simple night ready tonight, eat junk food and watch Grease", I groaned out, "Well, you know you would have done all that with Jeremy while you complained about Damon", she said, and Stefan gave me a sympathetic look, "Oh, shove it vampire", I said snatching the chips in his hand, "Fine, but you have to tell Jeremy", I said walking off.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I walked into the Boarding house and immediately sensed someone else in the room, I walked into the living room to see Pear standing there waiting with Anna by her side. "Hello Damon", Pearl greeted me. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, "An invitation wasn't necessary, I'm surprised that no living person resides here, is it just you and your brother?" She asked. "Yeah, how do you keep out unwelcomed Vampires?" Anna asked crossing her arms.

"I kill them", growled blurring towards Pearl clasping her throat crushing it, but she was stronger, she twisted my wrist and pushed me to the floor. "Have a seat, Damon, I was hoping we could have a word", she smiled at me. "Sure", I muttered giving up. "We've taken a residence at a farmhouse just outside the town, It'll suffice for now", Pearl said taking a seat opposite of me. "All 25 Vampires?" asked.

"No all, some, I imagine that a few have already left town, others are probably still in the woods or like us assimilating", She shrugged. "How did they get out of the tomb?" I asked leaning forward.

"I think the witches screwed up that part of the hocus pocus", Anna smirked. "I understand from Anna that the Founding Families have a secret council", she announced, "And you and Serena are part of it", Anna added.

"That's ridiculous", I said lounging back on the chair. "I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon, I'm up to speed", Anna growled out. "And so am I", Pearl added, "And not that you and her have infiltrated the council, I need to know everything they know, starting with the list of names of all the council members and their families", she demanded. "And everyone you've supplied with Vervain", Anna added.

"Well, maybe I can help you, but Tru will not, she is not Serena anymore, and after what you're did, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't hesitate twice before ripping your heads . . . she is very powerful like that", I smirked. "Yes, my daughter has told me about her indiscretion, and you will stop her lead her a different path other than ours", she said. "Mystic Falls is our home, Damon, they tool that from us, our land, our home. It's time we rebuild", she replied.

"What, are you crazy?" My eyes flared, "It was 1864, wake up, woman, the world has moved on", I rolled my eyes. "As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most", she smiled. "You don't know what I want", I mumbled, "Katherine", she replied.

"You won't even know where she is, you've been underground for the last century and a half", I spat angrily. "Serena, Katherine and I were best friends a long time before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon, I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find them", she assured me.

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again, and there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion", I arose from my seat only to be shoved back into it by Pearl. "I have 400 years on you, little boy, I'll rip you limb from limb without even blinking and you know it, I'll be in touch", she hissed as they both left.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I was getting ready for my . . . 'Date' . . . or whatever Elena wanted to call it, I was nervous, not because of Jeremy, but because I feared Damon would be there, I could only resist him so many times. I decided to actually look hot , well on purpose, ha. I curled my hair, making perfect curls instead of my same old ones I normally naturally have. I slipped on a black skin tight dress that reached my mid-thigh, and slipped on my sky high black pumps, "bam . . . sexy beast", I told myself as I made sure I looked perfect. I texted Elena that I would be meeting everyone at the grill, I made sure my make-up was perfect. Oh, shit, I have no car and Elena left already, well plan backfire, wait, my sweet lovable Jenna, I walked over to the Gilbert's and knocked on the door, Jenna quickly opened the door, she gapped as I stood there black mini dress, sky high heels and small clutch, "Damn", was all she could muttered, "well thanks Jenna, up quick questioned, I seemed to be in a need of a ride to the grill, may I catch on with you", I sweetly asked.

"Sure I was heading there right now", she smiled. Ten minutes later we were out in front, I told her she could on a head of me, I stood there outside, pacing, okay, be cool, just walk in there like you own the place, be a beast. Make him drool.

I waltzed in, the flow of air perfectly hitting me, making my brown locks tousle in the air, I noticed Damon at the bar, his jaw nearly hit the floor. Perfect, I smiled and walked over to the gang who were sitting at the booth, "Wow", was all Matt and Jeremy would muster up. "You look amazing", Jeremy muttered, as I sat down in front of him. "Damn Tru when you clean up you clean up", Caroline smirked.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I walked into the Grill and sat down next to a pretty drunk Kelly Donovan, the florescent lighting was seriously bothering me, I pulled out my black raybans to avoid the light. "What's with the glasses inside?" she asked. "My eyes are a little sensitive today", I replied. "You're new around here", she noted. "On the contrary, I'm very old", he purred before turning to the bartender, "Bourbon, neat".

"I haven't been gone long, I would have remembered someone who looks like you", she grinned at me. "Yeah, where did you go?" I asked. "Around, about . . ."she shrugged. "I've been there", I joked taking a sip of my glass. "I love to see a man drown his sorrows, it's so sexy", she giggled. "It's more like nursing my wounds and you?" I asked cocking an eye brow at her. "I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job, but I think the manager blew me off", she shrugged. "Well, that's not very nice", I noted.

"Yeah, last time I was in town, I slept with her boyfriend", she reminisced. "That's not very nice either", I nodded. "It happens", she shrugged, "Yes it does", I agreed.

Jenna walked in the Grill and saw Kelly sitting at the bar. "Kelly? Kelly Donovan", Jenna squealed. "Jenna", Kelly jumped up and they both embraced each other. "I heard you were back in town", she turned towards me, "she used to baby sit me". "And then I used party with her", Kelly laughed. "This woman is crazy", Jenna laughed, "Not as crazy as you", Kelly retorted, "I'm not anymore", she shrugged, "Well sit drink", Kelly told her. "So what are you doing here?" I asked, "I dropped off Tru for her date", she replied, "A date . . . Tru . . .how come I can't believe that", I scoffed at the idea. "Yup, and she got all spiffy for it, quite a babe, if I may so", she added.

My eyes focused on the door, as Tru walked in gorgeous as ever, I felt my mouth slowly open as she walked in wearing a skin tight dress, that made her legs look as if they were miles long, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, as she smiled and made her way over to the Gilbert boy, my blood started to boil with anger. "Well, I see she made the effect she wanted to", Kelly said to Jenna who were both gawking at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my drink. Well, if she wants to play like this, then I'll play along.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"So Matt who do you like working here?" I asked, "It's not that bad", he nodded, "Wait staff are pretty good they can't keep a bartender to save their lives, which I blame you for", he mocked, "Me . . .what?" I faked being appalled. "Yes, you flirt your way to getting free drinks and then you can't hold your liquor so everyone notices", he chuckled. "Jeremy are you just gonna let him insult me like that?" I asked, he nodded, "Sorry I have a video that backs him up", he laughed as did everyone else, "well how rude", I pouted. "So how has it been? Having Kelly back?" Elena asked, "You know, same old Kelly, she's trying sort of", he shrugged. "Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up . . ." Elena explained to Stefan, "That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together", she added.

"You're kidding", Stefan chuckled. "No, we have known each other our whole lives", Matt grinned, I noticed Caroline sigh, damn, maybe they should think before they start bringing up old stories.

I suddenly heard a really annoying laugh which can only be the female Donovan, we all turned our heads to watch the seen. "You've got to be kidding me", I groaned as Damon, blew me a kiss right before downing a shot with Kelly and Jenna. "Oh, God . . . I see the grown-ups as acting like children today", I muttered to Matt who was just extremely embarrassed. "So did I ever tell you the time me and Jeremy reenacted Grease?" I asked everyone, "Yes", everyone answered in unison, a big grin appeared on my face, "What about the time he was Sandy?" everyone perked up when I mentioned that, "Okay, let's not talk about", Jeremy interrupted making me pout. "Well, you wouldn't have done it, if you obviously didn't want me to tell people", I added, "Nope, not unless you want me to tell everyone about the Todd incident", he grinned, "No you wouldn't", I argued, "Oh, try me", he warned a smirk on his face. "I knew I should have chosen someone else for this date", I muttered, "Ha, you didn't choose me, you got stuck with me", he added, "Ha, lame", I muttered crumbling up my straw wrapper and chucking it. "Don't start something you can't finish", he warned, I crumbled up Elena's and threw it at him. "Oh, that's it", he grinned, I know that grinned, I got up and raced towards the pool tables, which was not easy considering the heels I was wearing, Jeremy chased after me, he grabbed me by the waste and dragged me back to the booth, "Are they always this entertaining?" I heard Stefan ask, "Yes they are", everyone responded in unison. "Okay so the Todd incident", he started, "Nope you can't tell everyone if I'm not here", I got up and raced over to the bar.

I walked passed Damon, Kelly and my so called friend Jenna. "Yo Bartender 12 shots porfavor". I asked clearly giving him a sight of my cleavage, "well, that's not fare, how is he going to say no, with you looking like that", Damon said, which caused me to roll my eyes, "Well, you did", I said smirking at him, that shut him up. The bartender served me the shots, I had to use a serving tray, "So Tru, which guy are you trying hook today?" Kelly asked tipsy, "Don't know what you mean", I said rolling my eyes, "Oh, please, I've known you for years, and you've always been the virgin goody tooshooes type, and I'm certain there's nothing going on with Jeremy", she added, I smirked towards Damon, "Wouldn't you like to know", I said before scampering away.

"Came back with gifts", I announced bringing the round of shots, everyone got two, "Okay, cheers to the rest of lives, may we never get boring", I said bringing the shot to my lips and downing it, and then downing the second one.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after homecoming?" Matt laughed alone with everyone else. "Oh my God, yes!" Caroline remembered clearly. "We were wasted", I added, shaking my head in fake shame. "That was the first time I ever got drunk . . . I blame Matt", she turned to him with a fake scowl. "Her parents got seats at the booth next to us", Caroline told Stefan. "And Matt made me pretend that I was choking so we could get away", Elena added.

"Except her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her", Matt smirked. "And I ran, slipped on the wet floor in front of everyone, do you remember? 3 stiches, a hangover for days and I was grounded for seeing this one", she poked Matt's chest, okay awkward, I glanced at Jeremy who was thinking the same thing.

Caroline stood up from her seat, "Ladies I'm going to the restroom, Elena would you mind coming with me?" she asked, Elena nodded, well someone's going to get a scolding.

It got very awkward after they left, "well, I'm meet the girls in the restroom, Jeremy behave", I teased, I was walking in the hall towards the restroom, when I felt a pair of arms capture my waist, "What the heck", I muttered out as I caught Damon's gaze. "Damon, what are you-" was all I could muttered before I felt his lips smash into mines, "About time", I muttered in between our kiss, he laid passionate kisses up my neck, making me moan in the process, my hands roamed over his chest unbuttoning his shirt, he firmly gripped my thighs, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he move towards the wall, my back against it as his hand slowly moved its way up my dress, I gripped a handful of his raven black hair and pulled him closer to me, forcing my lips on his, his hand finally reaching the side of my panties, I heard a sudden rip and then another one, as I noticed he had ripped them, he balled them up in his hand slipping it in his pocket. I gazed into his blue eyes as he smiled at me, not that jerk smile or smirk, but a genuine smile. I softly kissed the crook of his neck, making sure my teeth grazed his skin slightly, a smile arose from his lips as I heard a small groan coming from him, but it was interrupted by Caroline clearing her throat.

"umm . . . well this is awkward", I muttered, as Damon gently let me go, he quickly button up his shirt as I pulled down my dress "Okay . . . have a good day", I awkwardly said walking away.

I was walking towards the booth, pantieless if I may add, when someone called out, "Serena", I turned back to look at a familiar man. "Sorry you got the wrong person", I muttered as I walked back to Stefan who had overheard the conversation, I gave him a knowing look before sitting down. "What happened to Jeremy?" I asked as I noticed he wasn't here, "He got a call, and had to leave", Matt answered, "But he said, he'll talk to you about it later". We all decided to head back to the Salvatore Boarding house and watch a movie, since, Kelly and Damon's drunkenness was getting boring to watch. The whole car ride, I was trying to dissect everything that had happened between me and Damon, I mean what did it mean, whatever it was, I couldn't shake off the grin it brought me.

We walked inside to find an empty house, "This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town", Caroline announced as she walked in the door with the other three, she turned to Matt ,"No offence","Don't remind me", Matt groaned before turning to Stefan, "Man, I've always wanted to see how it looks in this place". "Yeah, it's uh . . . a little bit too much . . . " Stefan rubbed that back of his neck awkwardly."Yeah, my entire house could fit in here . . . twice", Matt chuckled.

"It's feels like I've been in here before . . . Weird", Caroline muttered as she took a seat next to me."You don't say", I glanced over at her. "You ever been here with Damon", she teased but I couldn't hide the grin from earlier. "No comment", I said. "Come on", Stefan told us as he walked to his garage. "Prepare yourself, my friend", Stefan told Matt as they walked into his garage, he pulled back the tarpaulin from an old, expensive car. "Wait, how do you have this?" Matt asked in disbelief. "She was passed down through the family", Stefan smiled affectionately at his beautiful shiny red car. Umm possessive much.

"Why don't you . . . I mean . . . Why don't you drive it?" Matt asked. "Well, it doesn't run, I mean, it's not that I could figure it out", Stefan shrugged, something told me was lying. "Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked. "Can you be more of a girl right now?" Matt smirked at his girly girlfriend. "Hey, want to come and take a look at this for me?" Stefan questioned, opening up the hood. "Elena, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt asked as he looked into the boot which was where the engine was, something told me this was going to end up bad. "Of course", Elena nodded looking at Caroline.

"I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times . . ." Matt stated proudly, I almost wanted to start a slow clap for him. "Wow", Stefan nodded impressed. "I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in", Caroline told us, I agree, well it's not like I know from experience, they just seem so small. Matt glanced over to Elena, "It wasn't too bad", and it ended bad. Caroline turned quickly and left the garage I gave a dickhead look, before he went after her.

"So you and Damon?" Stefan asked, as we waited for the lovebirds to come back, "Ummm. . . you need to stop spying on me Stefan, it was cute at first, but think about Elena, man", I said shaking my head. Matt came back, to finish off the car, as Saw Elena and Caroline still talking. The car's engine finally started, Stefan and Matt both rode out of the car while I walked towards the girls.

"Piece of cake", Matt grinned as he got out of the car, once they had stopped next to Elena and Caroline. "You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take the first spin", Stefan said giving Matt the keys. "Really?" Matt asked in shock, "yeah", Stefan shrugged. Matt opened the door for Caroline before driving off, "I see what you did there", I said glancing at Stefan, "Very sweet of you".

We were walking back into the boarding house, we walked in and I froze mid step as we all saw, Damon and Kelly, in an extremely heated make-out session. His hand up her dress, great, he always finds a way to ruin my day. "Mom", Matt exclaimed, making them take a breather. There was nothing I could say, I wasn't angry, I wasn't sad, just numb. Kelly released her legs from Damon's hips, and walked out ashamed. Matt followed her, giving Caroline an apologetic look. Elena and Caroline both turned to me, I guess they were expecting me to either kill him or burst out in tears, but I stayed calm and cool.

"Come one guys, I'll take you home", Elena told us. I nodded and walked out with them, glancing at Damon who was staring at the ground. I was about to get in the car with Elena when an electric energy washed over me. I knew right away that something bad was going to happen, "Elena take Caroline . . . trust me, leave now", I commanded she nodded and drove off, I made my way back to the boarding house, to find Stefan and Damon arguing in the library, "Duck", I yelled out, as Fredrick jumped through one of the windows and knocked down Damon, and stabbed Stefan with a piece of glass into his chest. A second window shattered as a female Vampire jumped in, she managed to stab me with a piece of glass, but there was pain, how odd. "You really shouldn't have done that", I smirked, as I sent her flying across the room colliding with a stack of books. Damon took this distraction and sent Frederick flying across the room, I walked over the female Vampire, "Stand", I commanded, she didn't oblige, "Serena, I'm sorry we did not know you would be here", she pleaded as Frederick looked on, " A little late for that", I smirked plunging my hand through her chest pulling out her bleeding heart, I head a muffled cry from across the room, I walked over to Frederick who was frozen on the ground, "Should have thought twice", I said throwing him her heart, her cried out in horror before blurring away.

"Go check on Elena", I told Stefan, "I'll wait for you", he said before heading towards his car, I stared at my bloodied hand, "Tru", Damon said walking towards, "Just don't Damon", I said walking away.

I was washing away the blood that had stained my hand, I wondered if this was going to be my life, slowly turning into something I didn't want to be, but that wasn't what was consuming my thoughts, Damon. I swear I think Katy Perry wrote 'Hot and Cold', about him. I turned on my ipod and put on my ear phones, I started to sing with the song, hoping my frustration could just melt away, as I laid on my bed closing my eyes.

You are the hole in my head

You are the space in my bed

You are the silence in between what I thought

And what I said

You are the night time fear

You are the morning when it's clear

When it's over you'll start

You're my head

You're my heart

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

No light

Tell me what you want me to say, I felt a hand caress my cheek, my eyes fluttered open to see, Damon standing in front of me.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys like the chapter =) Shout out to: Gilberlove101, JoWinchester, Guest (whoever you are), Guest (whoever you are), SomebodyWhoCares, ILoveYou1978, Laura-LaLa, Pieperson9708, VisionInWhite, IWillAlwaysLove, GreyGod, Damonmademedoit, Savehim, Damonsgodeass, and Beauty. . . and all those who followed and favorited, you guys made my day. Cross my fingers almost at 100 reviews. Would love Feedback=)


	27. Chapter 20: Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 20: Hero

* * *

"What do you want Damon?" I asked in no mood to play one of his games. He didn't reply, he just stood there with a guilty look on his face, "look I'm in no mood to play mind games today Damon, so if you wouldn't mind will you please, show yourself out, and leave me alone", I sternly said, closing my eyes, okay I was being bitchy, but he had it coming I mean, I'm sick and tired of this. I waited a couple of minutes and finally managed to open my eyes, he was gone, "I hope this doesn't end up biting me on my ass", I muttered to myself.

* * *

_(Serena Flashback)_

"_I beg your forgiveness, my lord", I said apologetically to the man I had bumped into. "No apologies needed, I am the one to blame, I was not paying much attention", he said, giving me a gentle smile, he was certainly handsome, "Have we met before, you do seem so familiar?" I asked, surely we haven't met, considering he seemed like a wealthy and important man, I would have remembered a man like this. "I do not believe I have had the luck to met you before, please call me Elijah", he introduced himself, bowing a bit, I was certainly taken back by him. "Pardon, my name is Serena Camilla", I said, a small smile played his lips, I wasn't able to conceal the sudden blush that arose from my cheeks. _

_(Serena Flashback)_

_I was laying in my bed, trying to sleep, it had been a week since my last encounter with the man that haunts my dreams, "Elijah", I whispered, trying to change the path my thoughts were heading towards, I had only met him once, but I had felt as if I had been waiting for him, it was strange. I managed to drift off to sleep only to be awaken, I felt as soft sensation on my cheek, I slowly open my eyes to find, "Elijah", I whispered, as he caressed my cheek, "Is this a dream?" I asked, perplexed, it must be a dream, for he was too sweet of a vision to be real, he did not answer but just smiled. He took his hand away from me, and turned to leave, "Please do not leave", I whispered, low but not low enough, he turned around to look at me, "Why?" he asked, his sweet voice gave me chills. "I do not want this dream to end", I spoke softly, sitting up. "What makes you believe this is a dream?" he asked, it was a simple question but I could not find myself to be able to answer it. "Because Elijah, dreams of you have engulfed my sleep", I replied honestly, "I do not know why, but that is the honest truth". _

"_And you have consumed my thoughts, Darling Serena", he replied, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Then stay, do not leave", I said confidently, knowing I was not the only one that couldn't stop thinking about him. "If that is what you wish", he smiled and laid next to me. "This is not a dream, is it Elijah?" I asked, yet I already knew the answer. "No it is not, but please, sleep, I do not want you to be tired because of my account", he replied, I leaned closer to him allowing my head to rest of his chest, he stiffened which only brought a smile to my face._

* * *

(Present)

I clap of thunder awoke me from my deep sleep, I glanced at my Alarm clock, "9:00 a.m.", I muttered, I slowly got out of bed and made my way over to my bathroom, I walked over to my bathroom mirror and stared at my reflection, how had I become this person, I never let vampires over run my life, I was stronger than them, I was stronger than this. I sighed, turning on the faucet and splashed my face with water. I looked back at the mirror, only to see a familiar face, "Stefan", I muttered staring at his bloody appearance, I swiftly turned only to find no one. "Stefan", I called out walking back to my room, my knees became weak, I fell to the ground, already anticipation what was to happen next.

_Stefan ran through the woods, he stopped when he felt someone was following him, glancing over his shoulder he saw two vampires . . . tomb vampires. He turned to run when he was suddenly stabbed with a stake to his stomach. Stefan screamed out in pain, and Frederick hovered over him. _

"Oh, Crap", I muttered getting up from the floor. I raced over to my cell dialing Stefan's number . . . no answer. I quickly called Damon's number, "Great he's ignoring me", I muttered under my breath, perfect time to get in a fight. I got dressed and headed out, I practically ran down the stairs almost tripping and falling.

"Tru, where are you going?" I heard a familiar voice ask, "Dad, you're here", I muttered out of breath, man I need to exercise I thought to myself. "Yeah, day off, now where are you going that you're all in a hurry for?" he asked, yay! Perfect I thought I need a car. "You know visions, vampires, lives to save and what not", I said, either he was seriously not worried or he was used to my explanations. "Well, that's interesting, is Damon meeting you there?" he asked, with a smile on his face, damn you Damon, for giving my dad ideas, "Not really, this is more of a solo thing he cramps my style", I said, reaching out for his keys which were on the end table by the door. "Well, Dad love to talk and all but I have vamp to kill, and people to annoy, now if you wouldn't mind I think I'm taking the car out", I said snatching the keys and running towards the car. These are the situations that makes me wonder how messed up my life is. If it was true that Fredrick had taken Stefan then I knew exactly where they would be.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I slammed my fist against Pearl's door, "Let me in", the door finally swung open and Frederick stood in front of me not crossing the threshold. "Pearls not home", Frederick told him, "Hmm . . . beautiful weather, not a ray of sun in the sky".

"Where's my brother?" I demanded. "Billy", Fredrick called out, another Vampire who I assumed was Billy pulled a weak and injured Stefan into the hall. My blood started boiling, anger was swept through me. "You're dead", I growled from the threshold not being able to cross it. "Whoa, I'm sorry, you haven't been invited in", he smirked, "Ms. Gibbons", he called a clearly compelled woman in. "Yes, Fredrick, honey?" Ms. Gibbons said smiling sweetly at him. "Never let this bad man in", he compelled her. "I'll never let him in", Ms. Gibbons repeated before walking out of the room.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. The first weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad . . . well . . . I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him . . . Billy", Fredrick said. Billy shoved a stake into Stefan's side before Fredrick shut the door on me, I growled before running back to the car where Elena awaited.

"What happened? Where is he?" Elena asked. "They have him, I can't get in", I replied trying to turn on the car. "Why not?" she asked, "Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to no let me in", I spat.

"I can get in", she offered, "You're not going in there", I said locking the car. "Why can't I?" she asked angrily. "First of all, you'll get yourself killed and second of all you'll get yourself killed", I muttered driving off. "What do they want with him?" she asked clueless. "Revenge, they want revenge", I replied concentrating on the road. "Why don't we just call Tru to help us?" she asked, I sighed, "I don't want her involved, well just leave her out of it", I muttered, " I do know someone that could help though", I replied.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I parked the car pretty far from where Pearl and the rest of the tomb Vampires where staying, I suddenly recognized the car that was driving past me, I immediately ducked, knowing it was Damon's blue mustang. I got out and made my way towards the property. "Okay, think Tru . . . what's the plan?" I asked myself, I stayed there silent, "Great that's an awesome plan", I scoffed, okay, I walked pass the front door, knowing there was no way in hell they would be keeping him there. I suddenly felt a surge of energy, as if it was leading me towards Stefan, I found steps that lead towards a cellar, "well, if I was a group of homicidal Vampires, I'm pretty sure this is where I would keep my victims", I muttered to myself. I made my way down the steps, which lead to a long hall, "Creepy", I muttered to myself. I noticed a Vampire guarding the entrance to a room, ding, ding, ding, I think I found my damsel in distress. There was no way I could slip passed him, so I guessed fear would have to do it. Confidently I walked towards the Vamp, hiding the stake up my sleeve. "What are you doing here?" he growled once he saw me. "Hmm . . . wouldn't you like to know", I gave him a sadistic smirk, I saw a change in his face, he's scared . . . perfect. "I see you remember me", I purred. "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't recognize you at first, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I came fore Stefan", I said sternly. "I can't let you do that Serena", he warned me. "Well, so much for the peaceful negotiation", I muttered right before staking him, I watched his skin turn grey and whiter in front of me.

I walked into the dungeon like room, immediately seeing Stefan who was strung up by his hands, I distinctly smelled the Vervain on his ropes. "Stefan", I cried out, my heart broke at the sight of his almost lifeless body, my poor Steffie. I ran towards him, untying his ropes, "Wake up, Stefan, come on", I told him as his eyes fluttered open. "Tru?" he murmured weakly. "Come on, I'm here now", I reassured him, as he dropped to the floor. He was weak, too weak, "Come on Stefan I need to get you back to Elena", I muttered helping him stand. "You need to leave Tru, they might come back", he pleaded.

"Hey look at me", I said lifting up his head, "I promise you, we will get out of this . . . I'm not leaving you". We started walking towards the exit, when he stilled, "We can't leave him . . . we need to help", Stefan muttered, I looked around not sure what he was talking about. Well, with the whole save Stefan mode, I didn't notice Harper tied up and tortured in the room. Well this is embarrassing. Stefan managed to lean on the wall, as I ran towards Harper, "Miss Serena, thank you", he whispered, as I untied the Vervain soaked ropes, "No thanks needed", I muttered pulling out the stakes that had pierced his legs. "We need to leave before they come back . . . Harper can you help me with Stefan", I asked, rushing towards Stefan who had no energy left. "Yes ma'am", he answered helping me carry Stefan. We rushed down the empty hall, and made it outside, but I had a feeling we weren't in the clear yet.

We were only feet away from my car, when a voice made us stop in our path, "Well, isn't this an interesting sight", I heard someone say; I turned to come face to face with Fredrick. "Harper . . . whatever happens I need you to get Stefan to a safe place", I whispered. "Yes ma'am", he responded with a worried tone. I let go of Stefan as Harper slowly carried him towards my car, well since I killed your girlfriend, this is between you and me, so let's leave them out of this", I said, walking towards him, "take your best shot", I teased, he growled and lunged at me pinning me to a tree, "Bad move", I muttered, as I sent him flying off, landing hard on the ground. "You know . . . I never did like you Serena", he hissed, "hmm . . . well If I remembered you, I'm pretty sure I would be saying the same thing", I said concentrating on him, I needed some sort of power, if I couldn't kill him; Stefan and Harper won't make it alive. He blurred in front of me, attacking my neck, I felt a sharp pain erupt, and there it was my little push. Energy poured through me, as grabbed his arm breaking it; I concentrated on his knee, making it shatter from the inside, he screamed out in agony, breaking the silence around us.

"I wonder how it feels, knowing you only have mere seconds to live", I smirked, "you bitch", he hissed as I kicked his shattered knee. "how pathetic", I mocked, "pathetic, well Serena . . . we all know that was your role back in 1864, Katherine . . . sure did control you . . . you were always sadly following the eldest Salvatore, now that was pathetic", he smirked through the pain. Something in me snap, he said the same thing Damon had told me, before I could stop myself, my hand was gripping his heart as I brought it closer to me. "Well, you won't be using this anymore", I hissed, dropping it onto the floor. I ran towards the car, where Stefan and Harper were waiting, I got in and started the engine, Stefan was still unconscious. I drove up to the Boarding house, Harper and I quickly took out, Stefan and rushed him inside, of course like always the door was unlocked, they never learn. Harper laid him on the couch, as I ran towards the basement and snatched a couple of bags of blood for harper and a bottle of animal blood for Stefan. I rushed into the living room, handing Harper the two blood bags, I kneeled beside Stefan who was now barely awake, I uncapped the bottle and helped him sip at it. He slowly acquired his energy, and started to drink more and more, until he was finished.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked, him as he sat up, "better . . . thank you Tru", he muttered, "hey, don't thank me, I had to save you, I don't think I would be able to live another day without my partner in crime", I chuckled, he smiled, we suddenly heard the front door burst open as Damon and Elena came rushing in. Oh shit, I forgot to text them, o well too late.

"What the hell, Stefan", Damon said as he entered the room, "We were all in hero mode, and then we realized your ass was already gone". Elena ran towards Stefan, embracing him in a hug. "Stefan I was so scared", she told him, "its okay, Tru got me out", he said giving me a smile, which I returned. "Well . . .I think this is my queue to leave, so Stefan, I think the best medicine is . . . Recovery sex, so Elena get to it", I smirked and walked out I was reaching over to my car door handle, when Damon appeared behind me.

"That was pretty stupid of you", he said sternly, I turned around, "Fine, they don't need to have recovery sex, it's their decision", I replied. He just rolled his eyes, "You could have gotten killed", he growled, "well I didn't, I kick ass", I said smugly, "and since when did you start caring for me?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Tru", he whispered, "No Damon I will not be second bes-", I was cut off when Damon's lips came colliding with mines, the feeling sent shivers down my body, I let out a small moan, and he took this opportunity, to push his tongue into my mouth, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He pinned me against my dad car, I didn't want this to end. I pulled away, trying to catch my breath, my heart beated fast, maybe too fast for my own good. He brushed his lips against mine and kissed me once again, but it was softer, I know this wasn't our first kiss, but every kiss felt as if was our first, "I love you", he whispered passionately. My face lit up, "I love you too", I whispered back.

A small smile arose from his lips, I stared into his eyes, his deep blue eyes, "I love you more than you could ever know", I whispered laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, this was a perfect moment, I was finally blissfully happy, but the wright question is for how long? "I'd hate to ruin this moment, but I have to head back", I said, giving him a small smile. "Must you?" he asked, annoyed, "yes, but promise me, you'll come over later", I asked, "For you, of course", he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was pouring myself a glass of soccer mom, when Stefan came in, "Well, Saint Stefan lives", I mocked, "You know you had Elena quite worried for a second". "Yeah, and thanks to Tru, I live", he said walking over to bar and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"well someone's on edge", I smirked, taking a sip of my glass. "Sort of happens when you get tortured all day . . . so I heard what you said to Tru", he announced, "Well, someone might have an ease dropping problem", I said rolling my eyes. "Don't hurt her Damon", he warned me, "Oh brother, you might want to mind your own business", I warned him.

"I'm warning you Damon, if I find out that you've hurt her-", "You'll what . . . stake me? Brood me to death?" I interrupted. "Well you do have a tendency to hurt the people you love", he scoffed. "My relationship with Tru is my relationship, don't meddle in", I said, he was completely annoying me now. "Just don't want history repeating, she already had to go through that already", he said, "What is that supposed to mean, brother?" I asked, as my anger started to increase, "It means, you already hurt her once as Serena don't hurt her again", he said brooding at me, "I will do with Tru whatever I want to", I hissed at him, "I'm warning you, she's too good for you", he spat, my blood was boiling as I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, braking one of the rooms end table. I stared at him as I noticed the blood around his mouth and neck, my glass. His eyes, darkened as his fangs retracted, stood there stunned, realizing what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know, promise I will make it longer. Shout out to LucyChest, Bluesky, blueberry45, loveisatresure, lisadavic, Guestx5 ( who ever you guys are lol), Kassandrameloncholy, VisionInWhite, Damon'slove, Lovelyme, flora017, gilberlove101, Laura-LaLa, SomebodyWhoCares, ILoveYou1978, pieperson9708, thanks for reviewing you guys make my day, also, cant believe im close to almost having 200 reviews, wow, I'm ecstatic, okay well, I promise, I'll update soon =) Enjoy.


	28. Chapter 21: Swap Our Places

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 21: Swap Our Places

* * *

"Good morning, sweetie", my dad cooed from the kitchen table, "ugh, no morning . . . need more sleep", I muttered taking out a bowl from the kitchen cabinet. "Is it me or am I seeing more you now?" I asked, filling my bowl with Lucky Charms, mmmmmm . . . magically delicious. "Well, I'm hell bent on spending more time with my daughter", my dad said taking a bite from his donut. "Hmm . . . and why do I feel like I should be fearful of that", I smiled, he rolled his eyes, "Just eat your sugar for the day", he chuckled.

"So how come, Sheriff Forbes has been telling me, that you haven't been going to the council meetings", he chimed in after a few quite minutes, damn that snitch, "Well, I have, but you know me I normally stick to the shadows . . . you know because I'm weird an all', I said with a mouthful of Lucky Charms. He chuckled and continued sipping his coffee. "You know Damon stopped by yesterday, looking for you", he said with a small smirk on his face. Ah, yeah Damon. Well this is an awkward subject. I just nodded. "Yup says you've been avoiding him". Okay, well this caught my attention.

"I've been avoiding him, he hasn't spoken to me in days", I snapped. "Ha I knew it, I knew there was a reason you've been depressed these past couple of days", he replied. "Let me guess, dad, Damon didn't stop by yesterday", I said, catching up to my dad's plan. "Nope, not really, so why are you guys not speaking?" he asked, wait does my dad care, whoa this is weird. "OMG, you have a man crush on Damon . . . that's it . . . that's the only explanation", I announced. "Man crush?" he asked cocking his eye brow. "Yup, don't be ashamed it happens to the best of us", I said placing my bowl in the sink.

"Don't change the subject Tru, now don't tell me you guys 'smooshed' and now he dumped you'", he said seriously, I turned around, "What?" I chuckled, "That's a no, and you really need to stop watching The Jersey Shore", I said shaking my head, "Snookies going to ruin you". "What I'm just catching up on what the kids are saying now a days", he chuckled, "oh, God dad, sometimes I worry about you", I laughed, shrugging on my gray leather jacket. "Now I would love to stay and chat, but I'm about to be late . . . kay I'll see you laters pop", I said kissing his cheek.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"Could you turn it up a little bit?" I asked sarcastically as I walked into Stefan's cluttered bedroom, "It's not annoying yet", I added, talking a swig of my bourbon infused blood filled glass. "Sorry", he apologized , I walked over to the stereo and turned off the music before turning back to see Stefan doing push-ups. "When are you going back to school?" I asked, "When are you going to stop avoiding Tru?" he countered asked. "I asked first", I added. "Soon", he replied shortly. "Oh come on", I crouched down next to him, "just drink already, come on, this self-detox is not natural", I said tempting him with my glass.

"Can you get that away from me?" Stefan asked as he moved on to his next exercise. "How long did it take you to wean yourself off the last time you indulged?" I asked, Stefan didn't reply, he just continued to do his push-ups, "That's not good". "I'll be fine", he replied sharply, "It'll just take a little bit more time", he added. "I don't get it, you know, you don't have to kill to survive, that's what blood banks are for, I haven't hunted a human in . . . God way too long", I smirk feeling nostalgic about my last human hunt.

"Oh, I'm impressed", Stefan told me, rather sarcastically. "It's completely self-serving . . ." I replied, "I'm trying to get the town off the trail of Vampires, which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around". "What are we planning on doing?" Stefan asked. "We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength, there's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank, you're not actually killing anyone", I told him. "I have my reasons", he replied quickly, he was hiding something.

"What are those holier then thou reasons", I said taking a seat on his chair, "We never actually discussed that, you know, I'd love to hear this story", I got comfortable placing my drink on the table next to me. "You're really enjoying this aren't you? Just watching me struggle?" he asked, as I just stood there giving him a smug smile. "Very much so", I smirked at him. "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but . . . I actually have it under complete control", he told me. Hmm. . . I seriously doubt that. "You do?" I asked acting surprised, "Well, then you should just carry on making the rest of us Vampires look back", I headed towards the door, purposely forgetting my drink, "Have a great day, Stef". I walked out of the room, I was still able to hear his steps as he came closer to the drink I had left, well, I think this is my queue. "Oh, hey, Sorry", I said walking in and grabbing the glass, "I almost forgot", I smirked as I left the room.

* * *

.

(Tru POV)

"Jeremy Gilbert, if you make me late one more time, I swear I'll kick your ass", I yelled out from the bottom of the steps. "Well, someone's in a bad mood", Elena smiled. "False, I'm in a superb mood, actually", I lied. "Lie, I know you too well", she said grabbing her bag. "Why must you always second guess me . . . Jenna, Elena's annoying me again", I yelled towards the kitchen.

"Elena, stop annoying Tru", Jenna said taking my side, as she handed Elena her lunch, "Ha Ha", I said sticking out my tongue at her. "And they call you the mature one", she said rolling her eyes at me. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Missy", I scolded her. "Okay, mother", she mocked opening the front door, to reveal a man no other than Johnathan Gilbert. "Elena", he smiled at her. "Uncle John", she was surprised to see him, hmm Elena always despised him, I never figured why. I cleared my throat, since everyone forgot about me. "Tru . . . wow, how you have grown", he teased, I rolled my eyes, "John as if I didn't see you three months ago", I said giving him a hug, "John, since when did you stop calling me Uncle", he chuckled, "Since you stopped visiting, Dad and I", I replied with a smirk on my face.

"John, you made it", Jenna said, wow, she certainly sounded pissy. "I said I'd be here by noon", John smiled as he walked in the door. "Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two very different things", she replied bluntly, Me-OW. Jeremy finally made his butt down, "Uncle John, Hey", he acknowledged him before walking straight out the door, "Well, Manners . . . Jeremy, haven't I taught you anything", I shook my head, "Well, Elena, were going to be late, and I do love getting a full hour of Alaric gazing, so let's go . . . happy to see you 'uncle' john", I said emphasizing the uncle.

I walked towards Elena's car, and saw Jeremy sitting in the back, "Morning, Punk", I greeting him as I sat inside. "Is it me or do you have a bitterness to you today", he smirked, "I do not have a bitterness, gosh what is it with you Gilberts", I muttered messing with the radio. "Yup, just keep lying to yourself like that", he rolled his eyes, "Gosh, and you're supposed to be my best friend", I scoffed. "Well, from what I have heard, you traded me for Stefan", he faked appalled. I gasped, "Who told you that lie". "You did", he chuckled, "oh, yeah . . . well serves you right for stealing my fries", I said shaking my head. "Again with the fries thing, I told you that was Matt", he argued, "Lies! Lies!" I added. "Explain your salty greasy lips, Gilbert, explain", I fake pouted. "Are we really gonna go through this again, he planted that on me, I was framed I tell you, framed", he cried out. "There was a time, where I would have believed you, but now, I just can't, leave me be, Jeremy, leave me be", I wiped a fake tear from my face.

"What are you guys, fighting about this time?" Elena asked, getting into the car, "Jeremy's greasy, salty shame", I replied. "Oh, God, not this again", she groaned out, "You guys have been fighting about this for three days now".

"Well, it isn't my fault Jeremy keeps denying his actions", I muttered. "Well, it's not my fault I was set up", Jeremy added. "Yeah, well they were delicious", Elena whispered, "Wait what do you mean, delicious", Jeremy questioned her. I gasped, "Elena, it was YOU!" She chuckled, "maybe it was, maybe it wasn't", she added with a smirk on her face, "Jeremy I knew she was evil, I could smell it from a mile away", I told him, "yeah, that's why you've been accusing me", he chuckled. "All part of the plan, all part of the plan", I said shaking my head.

Elena, Matt and I were in the hall, talking about John's sudden visit to Mystic Falls, of course I knew better, John was here for one reason and one reason only Vampires. "He said the trip is open ended", Elena told us, "Yay, well this is awesome", I said, "You know it's weird how no one in his family likes him, but you do", Matt added, "hmm. . . try getting stuck with the guy as he's babysitting you, he was actually fun, you know before my dad chilled out and all", I replied. "Well, I never liked that guy", Matt added. "Well, I'm here for moral support if you need me", he rubbed Elena's arm. "Thanks", she replied. "Yeah, thanks, but I think we'll have to suffer this one alone, you've been through enough", Elena nodded. "Thank you by the way, both of you", he said looking at us, "For just . . . for everthing you guys did at Vicki's funeral, I couldn't have done it without you".

"Of course, Matt", Elena and I nodded. Well, this is awkward, he's doing that whole staring into your soul thing, normally only Stefan did that with Elena, well were is Stefan the guy has been avoiding me for the past couple of days, just like Damon has. Well at least Damon has a reason, to avoid me, he isn't known for his great commitment qualities.

My phone suddenly began to ring, "Hello", I answered. "Tru, this is Sheriff Forbes, I'm just calling you to let you know, that there is a meeting in half an hour", she said, ugh great how many times, must I say no to this. "Umm . . . Sheriff, I'm not sure I can-", I was cut off, "No, buts Tru, this is rather important", she scolded me, no one scolds me. "Okay, okay, I'll be there in a few", I said, hanging up on her. I made my way out, well at least it was walking distance, but damn this means, no Alaric today, Darn my luck.

I walked into the Sheriff's office at the Mystic Falls Founders Hall where she was holding a Founders Council Meeting. "There coroner office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us", she told everyone before stepping forward. "Thank you, Sheriff", Mayor Lockwood took the floor, "And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to speak", I was surprised, but just like a good fake neice, I cheered, "WOOOO! Uncle John", I yelled out, clapping my hands, everyone just stared at me, well, no one's enthusiastic today. John just chuckled and shook his head. "Welcome back, John, it's good to see you", Mayor Lockwood shook his hand. "Hello everyone", John greeted the room, "it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were on better circumstances. As a founding family member I found it's my duty to report some very distressing news", he informed everyone.

"He's a Gilbert?" I heard a very familiar voice ask, I slightly turned and saw Damon speaking with Sheriff Forbes, Great just what I needed. I slowly moved farther away from them. "A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break in's over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers, and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All this was in a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls", John continued. Hmm I wonder if that's the work of the tomb Vampires that survived.

"Ok, ok. No need to get alarmed at this moment", Mayor Lockwood interrupted him. "You think all your problems are over, but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved", John told the crowd. "If you do not believe me, believe the town's own little hunter, Tru Davis", he said indicating for me to go up. Umm. . . okay what is he doing, I looked around as everyone was staring, okay, well this isn't the first time I would be standing up in front, I mean, I tend to make my voice be heard at every meeting, but this certainly took me off guard. I walked up in front standing next to John, as Damon, the Mayor and Liz stared at me with a perplexed expression on their faces. "Tell them the truth", he whispered to me. Well, I'll say the truth, but not the whole truth. "Johnathen Gilbert, is right . . . this past few weeks, there have been recent deaths, 'Animal attacks', from what I believe to be a group of Vampires that have drifted into Mystic Falls. Now, in the past week or two, I along with the Eldest Salvatore have managed to stake and dispose of their bodies, now whether or not they have taken this as a warning, is not known, but as the days have passed, there have been fewer incidents, but there have been an increase in killings at our neighboring towns, I have not taken upon myself to track the rest that have escaped, but on the day they do decided to come back to Mystic Falls, I promise, that it will be there last day", I said, glancing at John as I walked down and towards Liz. "See come to one, meeting and now I'm leading everyone in an all-around Vampire hunt", I said rolling my eyes, and ignoring Damon's stare. "Now will you excuse me, I have an Uncle to kill", I muttered and walked towards John.

"What was all that about?" I asked, "Well you are the town's strongest leader, I felt like you should have been the one informing the council members of what's been going on" he said. "Yeah, well there's something's you say and others you keep to yourself, the last thing I wanted to do was have this town on panic mode", I replied, becoming annoyed. "Well, since you knew about the tomb Vampire's and decided not to tell anyone, I thought it was appropriate that you at least took some initiative", he said smirking. Well, no wonder people think he's an ass. "I did, well somewhat, some died some lived, there have been no attacks lately so, it hasn't consumed my life yet . . . or did you forget, you where the one, who begged me to lay off the Vampire staking for a while to and I quote, "live a normal life", I said. "Well, that was me, but this town is in trouble and your just standing there, letting it all happen", he scoffed. "Please, last time I saw, I was the one, staying up all night tracking those tomb Vampires . . . I can take on one, but not all of them by myself", I muttered. " Ahh, that's where I know you're wrong, you're strong Tru, you just haven't met your full potential yet", he said, glancing at who I think was Damon. "Just don't go around, staking everyone you meet, I keep the balance, here not you", I said, and walked off.

The next day Elena and I were sitting on my bed talking about Stefan's and her relationship. "Well, do you thing he would have attacked you", I asked her, referring to Stefan's lack of control. "I'm not sure . . . he seemed to have some kind of self-control . . . maybe", Elena replied. I suddenly heard a knock come from my bedroom door, "Come in", I said thinking it would be my dad. My smiled turned into a serious frown once I saw Damon walk in. "Good you're here", Elena said. "You ask I come, I'm easy like that", he smirked at her, ugh, I feel like gagging. "Well, I like how where just inviting people to my house without my permission now, Elena", I said, rolling my eyes. "Well, I think this is my queue to leave", I said slipping on my jacket. "Umm . . . Tru this is your house", Elena said. "Yeah, well, you guys can stay for a while and talk about whatever you invited him for, but I have some important matter to dig into", I said and walked out of the room, and made my way over to the boarding house. Okay, maybe I was completely ignoring Damon, but he was the one to start everything, I just don't understand his midlife crisis mood swings. One minute you're telling me I love you, the next your ignoring me for days. I should have just taken Jeremy's advice and staked him, but that's Jeremy's answer to everything.

I walked in to the boarding house, "Hmm . . . very quiet", I muttered to myself. "Oh, Stefannopolis, where art thou", I yelled out walking into in to their library. "Tur, you're here", he cried out. "Umm did you just call me Tur?" I asked walking closer to him, and that's when it hit me, the stench of whiskey, "Whoa, someone is drunk today", I muttered, crinkling my nose. "So I'm guessing you can't control the blood lust, am I right?" I asked, I may trust the guy but I'm not oblivious. "I'm handling just fine", he somewhat slurred. "Don't lie to me Stefan, you know I won't judge you", I reassured him, eyeing him, yeah he was a glass away from singing his own tragic karaoke song. He paused and sighed, "I'm trying to fight it, but I think this time, I might not be strong enough", he sighed out. "Don't say that, Stefan you're the strongest person I know, this will not drag you down, come one let's get some animal blood in you and sober you up a bit, I don't think Elena would love to be escorted by a drunk", I said giving him a small smiled, "I'm not escorting Elena today", he added as I was walking out, "Why not?" I asked, this was new; normally they're joined at the hip. "I don't think I can trust myself with her right now", he told me. "Well, its whatever you can handle right now, but you should still go though, I think it would be good for you, plus isolation from the town always causes suspicion, Stefan", I walked down to the basement and grabbed a blood from Stefan's stash, ah animal blood, how he manages to bottle it up I have no idea. I walked back into the room and chucked the bottle of blood at Stefan, "here got you a snack", I told him. "So you planning to attend the towns '150th Anniversary Founder's Day Kickoff Party'?" I asked him with fake enthusiasm. "Only if you'll be my escort for today", he said giving me a small smile. "Well, Mr. Salvatore, I would be delighted too", I replied curtseying a little. "Well, I will see you later, someone has to get all snazzy for the party", I said, right before leaving.

Stefan and I walked into the 150th Anniversary Founder's Day kickoff Party, of course I was wearing something fabulous and Stefan was pretty snazzy himself. Everything seemed to be going pretty good, we were going to meet Elena and here and thankfully I hadn't run in to Damon. You would think that after the whole confessing of our love thing, he would finally treat me the way he feels for me, but I was wrong to think that. I mean I loved the man, but just because I love someone doesn't mean I have to forgive them so easily, what's the fun in that. I snapped out of my thoughts, to notice that Stefan was gone. "What the heck", I muttered searching the room from him. "How long was I in lala land?" I asked myself as I began to walk around the Lockwood manor.

I walked into the main room to find Stefan drinking at the bar, with Elena, well I guess I've been ditched by both Salvatores. I walked over to them, "Are you drunk already Stefan?" I asked as Elena rolled her eyes, well she answered my question. " I day dream for a minute and you ditch me", I told him clearly appalled . "A minute, I was trying to get your attention for like ten", he chuckled taking a sip from his drink. "Hmmm . . . I really need to time myself one of these days", I muttered to myself.

"Would you like to dance?" Stefan asked Elena, my jaw literally fell to the ground, Stefan dance? "You hate dancing", Elena replied, "I usually have to beg you". "She just do it, take the bull by the horns, or in this case Stefan", I whispered to her, I really need to get out my phone I mean drunk Stefan and dancing something tells me that's going to be an awesome combination. "There's no one dancing", Elena said shrugging, damn Elena always ruining my plans. "That's because they need something better to dance to, I'll be right back", Stefan sauntered over to the DJ.

"Yeah . . . that's not going to work," Kelly said walking towards us, "ding dong well isn't it the wicked witch of the west", I sang out. "Oh, Tru how I've missed you", she said giving me a hug. Umm . . . am I missing something, I thought to myself. "Oh . . . Mrs. Donovan . . . how I've missed you . . . too", I held back the throw up creeping its way up my throat. "I've already tried to bribe the guy with $20 and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the song choices", she said rolling her eyes. She was close to me, still really close, Awkward, I wanted to shout out at the top of my lungs. Hmm. Why is she being so nice? And clingy? Oh crap Vicki, well this makes sense, I had completely forgotten about that.

Elena looked over as Stefan began compelling the DJ, "You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it", I just nodded in agreement, the music suddenly changed from the calm classic piano to an upbeat song, "What Titanium . . . my favorite", I muttered to myself. Well at least drunk Stefan sure does have good taste in music.

"Have I entered an alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon smugly states as he stood in between Elena and I , I turned to look at Kelly who had an embarrassed expression on her face. I rolled my eyes, Ass I thought to myself, as she walked away. "Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked worried. "Of course he is, its Stefan, the man can do no wrong", I muttered, leaving them and walking over towards Jenna.

"Hey snookum's", I greeted her, slapping her ass as I stood next to her. "Something tells me today is the day I get black out drunk", I muttered to her, taking her glass of champagne away from her, and downing it. "Don't you normally do that every weekend", she played around, "ha ha very funny", I muttered to her, "Wow, someone's in a pissy mood", she said grabbing another glass of champagne, I swear, I don't know how Carol Lockwood does, it, must be a big bill at the end of the night. "Just trying to work through some problems", I told her grabbing her glass yet again, you would thing people around me would have a better grip on their alcohol around me. "Let me guess boy troubles?" she asked.

"Oh, Jenna how you read my mind", I smirked taking a gulp from my glass. "What did Damon do this time?" she asked, looking around trying to find him, but thankfully he wasn't anywhere near. "You know the same ol' same ol', made out with Kelly Donovan, then made out with me . . . and confessed his undying love for me", I muttered. "What?" she practically yelled out. "Shh . . . Jenna, trying to bring attention to us", I whispered as the people around us, snapped back their heads to look at us.

"Oh, don't think you're getting off easily", she said, and the prying begins. "Fine ask away", I told her. "Okay, why? Where? When? How?" she asked, "Well, let's see . . . why: I assume it was a spur in the moment kind of deal, where: outside his boarding house, when: four days ago, how: I'm pretty sure its self-explanatory when I say he said it with his mouth", I said giving her an innocent smile. "Wow, and you said it back?" she asked, "Yup full on emotional junk, so very not me", I added. "So what's the problem?" she asked finishing off her drink. "Well, you know average thing, confess our love, and ignore me for four days after wards, ignoring my calls, dodging me when were in the same place, pretty shady stuff".

I was gazing around the room, when I saw the impeccable, the marvelous, handsome, amazing, ravishing, lovely, sexy, bounce a quarter of his ass, 'Alaric Saltzman', that man, can kidnap me and take me as a slave anytime. He walked towards us, shooting who I obviously assumed was me a smile, melt my heart why don't you. "I was looking for you", Alaric said with a kind smile. "Here I am", we both said in unison, a frown covered our faces as we turned to look at each other, "Obviously he's talking to me", we both said in unison again. Okay weird. We both looked over at Alaric who was chuckling to himself, "Well at least we're entertaining him", I told Jenna. "Well, come on you crazy kids . . . go, party, drink. . . just don't do anything I wouldn't do", I told them shoving Jenna closer to Alaric.

I watched them as they both left me, well this is nice, fist my date ditches me, now Jenna and the only person I actually wanted to come to this stupid event is ignoring me. Just my luck. "Hey", Jeremy came out of nowhere. "Jeeze what the heck, trying to give me a heart attack", I scolded him. "Psh, please, you know nothing can kill you, you're like the terminator or chuck Norris' career", he said bringing a smile to my face. "Well, she smiles, who would had thought it", he chuckled. "So what have you been doing?" I asked, watching everyone dance, "Just been around, I sort of went off on the Sheriff", he admitted. "You what? Why?" I asked. "Vicki's death, you won't tell me what happen, but someone has to, and I know it had something to do with Vampires", Jeremy added. "look I told you before, it's not my news to tell you, and plus, you know how much I hate giving you bad news, remember what happened when I told you I ran over your rabbit", I told him, I noticed his eyes widen. "You told me bugs, ran away", he questioned me, oh crap. "Umm . . . yeah he ran away, now I remember", I tried to cover up my mistake. "You killed Bugs?" he asked me. "Umm . . . well I hate lying to you . . . Jenna killed Bugs, it was tragic", I wonder if he believed that. "Lies!" I guess not. "Fine, the cat's out of the bag", I told him. "Ha I was just playing with you, I've always known", he smirked. "You punk, how?" I asked him. "I saw it happened", he added.

"And how have you allowed me to lie to you all these years?" I asked, eyeing him. "Come on, I know you did it to protect me, I mean, who tells someone that their rabbit ran away with the neighbors rabbit to start a family and live on a farm", he chuckled. "hey, don't you laugh I worked hard on that lie", I smiled, shoving him a little. "Come on", he said handing me his hand. "what?" I asked, "Were dancing, so you can shake that doom and gloom attitude away", he smiled at me pulling me towards the dance floor. "Ugh, must we dance?" I asked him, "Yes we must, now shut up and enjoy the fact that I'm talking to you", he replied, we started swaying to the beat. "God, I can use a real drink right now", I muttered, Jeremy smiled and dug into his pocket, pulling out a . . . flask. "Yes, I knew there was a reason I kept you around", I smiled at him taking a sip of whiskey. "I missed you baby", I told the flask, causing Jeremy to laugh. "hey, 2 o'clock", he muttered. "I don't have a watch", I told him not getting what he was trying to say. He gently spun me around, "whoa, what's the reason for that fancy move?" I asked him, and that's when I saw those icy blue eyes staring at me. Makes sense now. I gave him a sweet smile, "you have no idea, how much I missed this", I told him, "I mean these past couple of months everything's been Vampire this and Vampire that, it's nice having some normal human moments", I said. "Well, any moment with you Tru is perfect", he said clearly flattering me. Only question was whether he meant it or he was trying to make Damon jealous, well whatever it was melting away my depressing attitude, I watched as Damon, left in a hurry, which only made me sigh.

"You know, if he's not going to make the first move and come over here, I think the best next thing is for you to make the first move", he said, spinning me around once again. "Thanks Jer, for everything", I told him giving him a hug. "Well you are my best friend", he said kissing my forehead.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was standing out on the second floor balcony, a small smile appeared on my face as I heard footsteps behind me, and I know exactly who it was. "Damon, right?" John Gilbert asked as he walked towards me. "John", I stated, "We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting", he replied. "Yeah, it's a pleasure, are you enjoying the kick-off?" I said referring to the party. "Oh yeah, I forgot how much fun small town celebrations can be . . ." John nodded.

"Yeah, when was the last time you were here?" I asked curiously. "Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral, how long have you been in town?" he asked eyeing me. "Well, not long at all . . . ", I shrugged. "So what do you think, Damon? You know this Vampire problem is real, right? It's potential blood bath", John told me shortly. "I wouldn't overreact, John", I replied.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, Vampires running a mock, I guess we're just gonna have to hung them down, throw them in a church and burn them again", he smirked at me. "That's the story, huh?" I nodded. "Part of the story, yeah", John replied. "Oh, there's more?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "Oh, there's a lot more, see, it seems there was tomb under the church where Vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free . . . but you already knew that didn't you?" John glared at me, "Because you're the one that did it". "And you're telling me this why?" I spat. "I just thought we get the introduction out of the way", John replied sarcastically. "You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" I threatened him. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Tru and Elena wouldn't like that", he answered. "This is not worth my time . . ." I told him turning to leave and walking towards the door, I suddenly turned around and rushed towards him breaking his neck and throwing him over the balcony, a grin forming on my face.

I heard a different pair of footsteps walking towards me, "Hey Damon, have you seen my Uncle John?" Tru asked, giving me a small smile. I forgot how sweet her voice was, considering we hadn't talk in a couple of days. "Nope, but I bet he's probably just lying around somewhere", I added. "So why do you call him Uncle?" I asked, her walking towards the doors not wanting to see John's body. "Um . . . him and my dad have been best friends for years, he's always been in my life, if my dad wasn't there for me, somehow he was . . . he might be a dick sometimes, but I love the old man", she replied honestly.

* * *

(Tru POV)

We were finally talking again, well, it wasn't anything big, but just enough to bring a smile to my face right now, when suddenly I found myself staring at Kelly and Tyler making out, "Oh crap", I whispered as Matt sucker punched Tyler, next thing I knew Kelly was on the floor bloody and Tyler was beating the shit out of Matt. "What the fuck Tyler, Stop you're gonna kill him", I yelled out, trying to pull Tyler off of Matt, who was starting to get beaten to a bloody pulp. Alaric managed to help me separate Tyler. This night has now gone to hell. I turned around to see where Damon was and found no one there, damn. I noticed that Kelly was gone, and like an awesome person that I am, I decided to suck up my feelings for the woman and see if she was fine. I walked around for ten minutes before I found a sobbing Kelly with Stefan, Stefan fingers were bloodied and something told me it wasn't his. His eyes darken with hunger, "Stefan", I yelled out, frightening him a bit. Kelly not sure what had happened left, and embarrassed expression tattooed on her face. "What are you doing?" I asked, him, wiping off the blood form his fingers, so he wouldn't be tempted. "Sorry, I just couldn't . . ." he paused, "It's okay, just don't slip up, Stefan, you're strong remember that", I told him. "Thanks Tru", he told me. "Come on, I think it would be just best if I take you home a little early", I told him, we both made our way towards his car. We were heading towards his car, when some idiot stepped out from the darkness, and barged into Stefan. "Sorry about that", he said, "I really am terribly sorry". "You don't want to do this", Stefan told him, umm was I missing something. The man began to push Stefan giving him a sadistic smirk. "All I can do is apologize, what's that all about?" he asked, great something told me, Stefan had a little drunken fun with his compelling powers. "Get out of our way", I told him, well actually almost warning him.

"What afraid, this girl is going to oblige to it. I see what this is", he nodded and went to punch him, but Stefan caught his hand and crushed it, breaking several bones, the man called out in pain as Stefan then threw him to the floor, "Stefan just compel him we need to leave now", I told him, too many council members for this now.

He parked his car, in front of my place, "Hey, Stefan, don't feel bad, it's going to be okay, your my homie, my Stefbear, you can do this", I told him giving him a hug. "Why are you trying to help me so much, I'm starting to think I'm a lost cause", he replied, that alone almost broke my heart to hear, "hey look at me, you're not a lost cause, you're just struggling right now, It'll be okay", I told him getting out of the car. "Now drive home, have some bunny blood and call Elena, and remember, I would rather, die than have you think you're a lost cause", I told him. He gave me a smile and nodded. I walked inside, finally home and I was thankful, "note to self, make sure my day isn't full of drama, before I get out of bed . . . I mean seriously is my life a Days of Our Lives episode", I muttered to myself. I opened my bedroom door, as soon as I walked in, a pair of lips collided with mine catching me by surprised, my eyes, focused on the person, we slowly pulled apart.

"Damon", I whispered.

* * *

A/N: Yes, getting so close to the season one finally. Okay shout out to: GuestX10(Whoever you guys are lol), Allyroxy, lovinit, Gracieheart, Dianna, Connie Weasley, ILoveYou1978, Laura-LaLa, Me, ADORATIO, SomebodyWhoCares, Lucychest, Kassandrameloncholy, LisaDavic, VisionInWhite. Thanks for Review, following and Favoring. Will update soon, hopefully =) Please Review would love your input. Enjoy. P.S.-. Please check out one of these awesome stories, Non-existing character, by imaginary-shadow... & Love& Lights, by KatherineSalvatore1918


	29. Chapter 22: Come As You Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 22: Come As You Are

* * *

I muttered to myself. I opened my bedroom door, as soon as I walked in, a pair of lips collided with mine catching me by surprised, my eyes, focused on the person, we slowly pulled apart.

"Damon", I whispered.

I stared deeply into his icy blue eyes; to say that I was confused was an understatement. "What took you so long?" I asked, barely able to take a breath, a smile arose from his lips. He leaned down and kissed me passionately again, our fingers intertwining with each other's. Was today the day, the day I finally lose my vir-. "Tru are you home?" my dad asked as he knocked on the door, "Really dad, cock blocking me here", I whispered. My dad opened the door and before, Damon could leave he had already spotted him. "Oh, Damon . . . Tru . . . I hope you two weren't in the middle of anything?" he asked, but knowing him, he was mentally doing summersaults. "No dad, we were just talking", I replied trying to cover up my blushing. I looked at Damon, who still had a smile on his face . . . if only I knew what he was thinking.

"O well, I have the night off, and I was wondering if you wanted to have a family night, but since Damon's here-", I cut him off, "Well, I'm sure Damon wouldn't mind if he joined us . . . wouldn't you Damon?" I asked him, just because I was willing to sleep with him minutes ago, doesn't mean I couldn't play with his head now. "Sure I would love to", what? I thought, well this backfired. Well, since its happening let's see how this goes.

An hour later I had thoroughly kicked Damon's and my dad's but in Monopoly. "You're cheating", my dad announced, "Nope I'm just awesome like that", I replied, as he paid me rent for a hotel on the boulevard spot. "So Damon, where were you and your brother living before moving to Mystic Falls?" he asked, if I didn't think he had a man crush on Damon, I would be worried about him wanting to know more about them. "Well, we were actually living in California before this, but Mystic Falls was always a place we called home, so we decided to come back", he replied, I wonder what part of that was true I mean I hadn't asked him about that. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Mystic Falls was always a home to me, even when I was living in Seattle, but I knew once Tru was getting older that she needed a place to live, that wasn't a busy city", he said, he always did talk about Mystic Falls. "So how was Tru when she was younger, I mean my little brother is dating Elena Gilbert so I've heard stories, but I'm not sure if I can believe them, they seem to outrages", he said chuckling a bit, okay, since when did this conversation turn in to 'let's talk about Tru'.

"She was and still is an intelligent girl, even more than she needed to me, always getting into trouble", he laughed a bit. "What are you guys talking about, I'm a perfect angel, gosh", I said pouting a little. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but it's getting a little bit late, I think it might be time for you to be leaving Damon", my pops said, Damon and him swiftly got up. "Mr. Davis it was a pleasure spending time with you and your daughter", Damon announced as he shook his hand. He walked over to me, and kissed my cheek, making me blush. I watched as my dad walked him over to the door, I swear the man can be too protective sometimes. "So I'm guessing you and Damon are back together", he said smiling a bit. "Hmm. . . you do like him don't you", I replied. "Well, any guy that makes you happy is good enough for me . . . now go to sleep", he said walking towards the kitchen.

I made my way over to my room, I walked in to find Damon sitting on my bed. "I thought my dad told you it was time to leave", I smirked at him, as I walked closer to me. "Well, you know me, I don't always listen to people", he said smirking back at me. "Yup that is true", I purred leaning down, and kissing his lips. "So are we finishing what we started?" he asked, "Nope, my dad's home and that's a little too weird", I said, taking out a pair of pajamas from my closet. I changed into them, not really caring that Damon was still in the room. "All done", I said as I flopped down on the bed beside him.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"I missed you", I muttered out as Tru got comfortable next to me. "I missed you too . . . now are you going to tell my why you ignored me for the past couple of days?" she asked, I wasn't sure how to answer that question, "I really don't know", I answered, which was lie, I knew why but I couldn't tell her, I didn't even want to except it myself. I watched her as she slowly started to drift off to sleep, she looked so peaceful. "I really do love you", I whispered to her, as she slept.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I awaken peaceful I think today was the first time my alarm didn't have to wake me up. I turned over, assuming Damon had left like always. "You talk in your sleep", I heard a familiar voice say. "Really? Well what do I say?" I asked, slowly opening my eyes, staring into the face of the man I love, the man I've always loved. "You know the usually, how handsome and breath taking I am", he smirked. "Ugh, too early in the morning for your cocky smirk", I smiled at him. "Well, do you think It's too early for something else", he smirked as I snuggled next to him. "Hmm, it might be too early for that, Damon, sorry", I chuckled. That perv.

Unfortunately I had to get ready and go to school. If I wasn't in a happy mood, I probably would have ditched, but I was ecstatic. Damon had given me a ride to school, "okay I have to go, thanks for the ride", I said giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you", I told him, with a smile on my face. "I love you too Tru", that was defiantly all I needed to hear for the rest of the day. I was wandering around the parking lot when Stefan pulled up in his very snazzy sports car, "Nice car", I noted. "Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage", he said shrugging. "I didn't know you were coming back today", I said eyeing him, there was something wrong, some was not right. "You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things", he shrugged. "Hmmm . . . well I woke up in the arms of one of my best friend's brother", I teased, he cocked his eyebrow up. "Well, about time, he's been mopping around the boarding house for a while know", he said taking off his glasses. "Well enough about me, but does you coming back to school mean that you're ok now? With the cravings? I mean because the way you were yesterday I would say so", I added. "Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so . . . now all I want to do is spend as much time with Elena as possible", she grinned. "Aww how romantic", I teased.

"Hey, thank you for helping me through the rough patch", he genuinely told me. "You're welcome, but if you feel like you can't make it through the day without blood, I'm always here, I'll help you resist the craving", I told him. I didn't want Stefan to go back to his Ripper days. I was still shocked from when he told me. "Oh, you know what, I forgot something from my car, why don't you head in and I'll meet you up", he offered I nodded and walked towards the school's entranced. There was something wrong I knew that for sure, but just because I trusted Steffi, doesn't mean I trust the ripper side of him.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was speaking to Sheriff Liz Forbes at the Mystic Falls Founders Hall, when I noticed Johnathan Gilbert. "There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night, some of the supply was compromised", Liz informed me. "Compromised? You mean stolen?" I asked creasing my eyebrows. "We almost missed it, the inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them", she said giving me a look. "Meaning that the Vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft", John annoyingly came towards us and joined the conversation.

"I know what she meant", I said rolling my eyes, I don't understand how Tru can stand this man. "We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to the recent discrepancies in the other hospital blood banks in the county", she shrugged. "How lucky for us, we have John", I glanced at John. "We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain to prevent this from happening again", Liz added. "Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this", John suggested. I gave Liz a pleading look.

"Truthfully I could use the extra hands, but I would have to speak with Tru about this, but I think she would be okay with this, I mean two of the people she loves working together", she added, but stopped as she saw John's face, she quickly left. John turned towards me, "So you're involved with Tru?" he asked, "Well it is none of your business, but yes", I added, "Well, then it would be a pleasure to be spending some time with you", he added and left.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I walked into Alaric's class room, I nearly melted at the sight of him. "Ok, this week we're going to set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day, apparently the community learders feel it's more important than World War Two, but hey what do I know?" he told the class sarcastically. I sighed and just stared at him, I wonder how many push-ups he does. Bonnie suddenly walked into class, and completely ignored both Elena and I , well that wasn't rude.

Elena and I were walking through the school yard when she spotted Bonnie, Elena ran towards her, but Bonnie did not look happy at all. "Bonnie, it's good to see you", Elena grinned. "Thanks", she nodded a little, awkward, I thought. "I tried to grab you after class, but you had already taken off, how are you? How's your family?" Elena smiled. "We're dealing, it's been hard", she told us. "Everyone's really missed you", Elena added, I couldn't find myself to say anything, I just wasn't getting the warmest impression from her. "Yeah, I just so much to deal with after Gram's funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back", she shrugged.

"I hope you understand why I called . . . I wanted you to know before you came home", Elena defended her reason. "I understand why, I just shouldn't have to know", she paused. "I know it's been really hard", Elena looked at her. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline came over capturing Bonnie with a huge hug, "Thank God you're home", she giggled, "I know we talked every day, but I missed you".

'Everyday', I thought, very interesting. "How are you doing?" Caroline asked. "Better, better, you know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy", Bonnie shrugged not looking at the u. "Well, I can help with that, major wardrobe problem! You need to help me pick out the perfect dress for the Founder's court", Caroline grinned. "The Founder's court? Did I miss something?" I finally chimed in. "The Founder's court, you know, Miss Mystic Falls, they announced it today and you, Elena and I are in it", she said. Damn, I know exactly who signed me up, Carol Lockwood, I thought the woman was joking when she told me during a Founder's meeting. Great, well at least I have a dress.

Later that day Carol Lockwood was interviewing the girls for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and I was first, yay how fun, I wanted to groan out. "This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at 150ths Founder's day gala; Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you . . ." Carol Lockwood stated.

"Well, life is pretty busy, I mean I'm on the Founder's Council, you know the whole fighting off evil in this town", I chuckled, as no one else, did, darn tough crowd. " I'm a straight A student, National Honor Roll, I'm also an avid member of ISF, and an a avid promoter of Animal equality", and for some odd reason, Stefan popped into my mind when I said that. After another ten minutes of pure awkwardness, I was finally free to leave, and I did so as quickly as possible. I was so not feeling like practicing at all so I just went home ignoring the calls that Caroline was giving me.

The next day I was getting dressed for the pageant in Elena's room, she had just finished curling the ends of her hair, and applied her make-up. I slipped on my nude crystal embroider mermaid style dress, and slipped on my nude pumps. "What do you think?" I asked Elena as I walked into the bath room, "Well, someone is seriously trying to impress someone, and I don't think it's the judges", she teased. "Maybe, maybe not, that's just my little secret", I muttered. I walked down stairs as I saw John and Alaric talking; Alaric was giving me a pleading look. "Well, Mr. Saltzman, Uncle John how do I look?" I asked hoping that would help ease their awkwardness. "Well, you look beautiful as always", John and Alaric said in unison, hmm weird. "You look beautiful as well, Elena", John added.

I was getting the last finishing touches ready, before the whole pageant started, I had to admit it, I was extremely nervous I mean this was the first time I had ever done something like this. I was finally done, when I heard yelling coming from the room next to mine, I didn't want to interrupt or awkwardly enter when two people are at it, so I peaked in through the door, Stefan and Elena where arguing, Damn, Damon, must of told her about, Stefan drinking blood. I knew I should have told her, but I couldn't that news had to come out of Stefan's mouth. I backed away, trying to head over to my room, when I bumped into Damon, "You told her didn't you?" I asked, he just stood there staring at me, in complete silence, "Earth do Damon", I muttered trying to get his attention, "what?" he muttered finally coming out of whatever day dream he was having, "I asked you if you told Elena about Stefan", I told him, "I did, it's none of your business", this boy wants to get smacked, "First of all it was, because, 1: I promised Stefan I would help him, and 2: Elena is my friend", I told him.

"Well, if you were trying to help him, tell me why I found a vast amount of empty blood bags in his trunk or why he robbed the blood bank in the hospital", he told me, "I know exactly what Stefan did, I'm not stupid Damon", I told him, I mean come on, who do you think gave John the information about the blood bank robberies. "Well, someone has to help him, you're the one not doing anything about it", I told him. "I'm not doing anything about him?" he asked, "Yes, from what I know you've been the one tempting him, in fact it was your glass that started this whole mess", I yelled out, and left him standing there, great I was in a good mood, not I'm entirely pissed off. Okay calm down, Tru, calm down.

I decided it would be best if I could splash some water on my face, I walked towards the restroom, I opened the door and noticed the scene around me, the mirror was shattered and blood was splattered on the sink. Oh, shit, Stefan. I raced around the second floor hoping he hadn't done anything stupid yet, I couldn't find him, so I raced outside, I walked past the parking lot and deeper into the woods. "Please don't kill me", I heard a female voice cry out, I ran closer to them, and saw Amber crying, frozen in front of Stefan. "Stefan", I yelled out as I got closer to him. "What are you doing?" I asked, him hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid to Amber. "I'm a killer Tru, this is what I do best", he yelled out, "This isn't you Stefan, you're better than this, don't let the lust take over you", I pleaded. "How do you know that I'm better than this", he scoffed. "Because Stefan you are still the sweet, caring man I met when you were still human", I told him, why I don't know why. But it seemed wright to say. "I'm a killer and that's all I will be, Tru, that's all I will be", he growled out. "No, Stefan, that's a lie", I told him walking closer. "Why do you care so much?" he asked, "Because Stefan, I love you, I love you like a brother, and I would never turn my back on you", I said gently grabbing his hand. "Please, Steffie we need to leave before they find us . . . the place is crawling with council members", I warned him. "I'm sorry Tru I just can't", he said, forcefully grabbing my wrist. "Stefan don't", I warned him. "I'm sorry Tru", he pleaded, "Please, just kill me", he pleaded with me. "Never, Stefan I would rather die, than harm you", I told him a tear escaping me. "Then I'm sorry", he told me. A second later, I felt the stinging pain on my neck as Stefan plunged his fangs into my neck. I soft scream left my lips, "Stefan, please, don't", I whispered. I knew he wasn't going to be able to stop, I couldn't blame him, I've had those same urges before, my eyesight blurred more and more every second he drained the life out of me. My legs became weak, and my strength faded away. Slowly darkness was beginning to consume me, I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. I was going to die, and Stefan would be the one to kill me, I still couldn't comprehend this idea, even though I was experiencing it as we speak. I knew I couldn't blame him, and I didn't want him to have this hovering over his head for the rest of his life. So I did the only thing I could think of, "I forgive you, Stefan", I barely managed to whispered, before my heart beat slowed and stilled.

So this is how my life would end, being drained by someone that I considered a dear friend. Well, I assume it's better than the other ways I've died before, and to think I always thought it would be Damon who would kill me.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I do promise the next one should be longer, I hoped you liked the ending to this chap. Shout out to: Rimmalewis, newdebrah, Guestx5 ( who ever you guys are lol), Mystic, KatherineSalvatore1918, gilbertlove101, Mrs. Saltzman, Damon's lovepleas, SomebodyWhoCares, ADORATIO, , Blueribbu, Lucychest, Kassandrameloncholy, Lisadavic, VisionInWhite, for reviewing, you guys make my day. Also thanks to all of those of you who followed or added me to their favorite list. Enjoy=) P.S. Be sure to check out this great stories, Nonexitsting Character by imaginary-show, Love& Lights by KatherineSalvatore1918, and Saltskin by NicoleSalvatore1918. =)

.


	30. Chapter 23: With One Last Kiss I Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 23: With One Last Kiss I Die

* * *

(Damon POV)

I had left Elena and Stefan to have their lover's spat alone, I had decided that I probably wasn't the best thing to leave Elena alone with ripper Stefan, so I headed back. I noticed Tru, eaves dropping by the door; I rolled my eyes at her. She left in a hurry bumping into me. "You told her didn't you?" she snapped at me. I didn't respond, I couldn't turn my gaze off her, she was beautiful. "Earth to Damon", she muttered getting my attention, "What?" I managed to mutter out. "I asked you if you told Elena about Stefan", she told me, "I did, and it's none of your business", I snapped at her, she had a fiery look in her eyes, they look she gives someone before verbally ripping their heads off. "First of all it was, because, 1: I promised Stefan I would help, and 2: Elena is my friend", she told me.

"Well, if you were trying to help him, tell me why I found a vast amount of empty blood bags in his trunk or why he robbed the hospital's blood bank", I questioned her, "I know exactly what Stefan did, I'm not stupid Damon", she spat at me, that's when something connected, where would John get his information, Tru, she knew exactly what Stefan was doing. "Well, someone has to help him, you're the one not doing anything about it", she yelled at me. "I'm not doing anything about him?" I asked bitterness in my voice. "Yes, from what I know you've been the one tempting him, in fact it was your glass that started this whole mess", she yelled at me. I was stunned, I had never seen her so frustrated and angered. She walked away, clearly pissed off.

I made my way back downstairs, ordering a glass of whiskey as I reached the bar. I was definitely in need of a glass. I watched as baby Gilbert made his way over towards the staircase, I assumed they were about to present the Miss Mystic Falls contestants. Still astounds me that Tru could have asked, little Gilbert to be her escort and not me. I walked towards the staircase as I noticed that the first contestants were being called down, but Stefan wasn't there to escort Elena, I watched as Caroline descended. "Miss Trudence Davis", Carol Lockwood called out, hmm, Trudence well I guess that makes sense, there was an awkward pause, "Miss Trudence Davis", she called out again, but Tru didn't descend from the top of the staircase. I gave Jeremy a questioning look as I met his gaze, I guess we were both asking thinking the same thing. Where was she. "Miss Elena Gilbert", Carol called out, skipping Tru, I took Stefan's place, since he wasn't there. "Go look for her", I told Jeremy as he walked by me, he nodded and made his way outside.

* * *

(Jeremy POV)

Okay now I was extremely worried, Tru would never miss this, I mean, she may act like she doesn't care, but I know better, she was actually excited about the pageant. I walked outside, not knowing where exactly to go, I felt a little disgust, since Damon should be the one looking for her, but like I've told her she should just stake the guy, he's always drooling over Elena anyways. I made my way past the parking lot, "hmm, if I was an annoying Vampire hunter, where would I go?" I asked myself, "ahh, the woods", I answered myself. After five minutes of wandering around the woods, I was starting to get nervous now. This wasn't like Tru at all, no matter what was happening she would at least answer her cell or text. That's when it hit me, Stefan; she had told me about him being on a human diet lately, what if he had her? She did always have a soft spot for the Vamp.

I walked through the woods, clueless until I heard something, something close. "I forgive you, Stefan", I heard a faint whisper say, I knew immediately who it was, "Tru", I yelled out. I ran towards where my gut was telling me to run towards. That's when I saw the sight, "Stefan, stop, you're killing her", I yelled out, as I came across Stefan, draining Tru. Stefan, snapped out of the daze he was in, realizing what he had just done, he softly laid Tru down on the grass, and a second later he was gone. I ran to her, as fast as I could. "Tru, wake up, come on Tru", I cried out, tears streaming down my face. They sight of her broke my heart, she was pale, cold, life-less, I checked her pulse . . . I couldn't find one.

"No, Tru, you can't do this to me", I whispered, she can't be dead, no she can't. I repeated over and over in my head. But everything about this moment told me she was, she was dead. She no longer had they slightly pink cheeks, they were pale, too pale. She wasn't breathing, as I hovered over her. No there has to be something. I swept down and carried her, I made my way over to the Lockwood's as fast as I could, I didn't care, if they found out what had happened, I couldn't care less what happened to Stefan, I just needed to know there was a way to help her . . . I couldn't let my Tru, my best friend, the only person I truly cared about die, not if I could do anything. I was about to walk in to the Lockwood estate as Bonnie came running down towards me. "What happened?" she asked, noticing my bloodshot eyes, and Tru's lifeless body in my arms. "Stefan happened", was I could mutter out.

"Get everyone", I whispered, I stood there, as I glared at her, hoping just hoping she would take a breath, move, flinch, anything. I couldn't stand it, I had lost her. I don't know how long I stood there, gazing at her, I couldn't process anything else. I just wanted to hear her one last time, hear her laugh, anything even if it was just calling me an idiot like she always did. I hadn't noticed when Bonnie had come back, with Damon, Elena and Alaric, but all I remember was someone taking her away from me. "She can't be dead?" Damon whispered, yeah , now he cares about her. The next thing in knew he had blurred away with her body.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I couldn't stand it, she wasn't breathing, she didn't have a pulse, and her heart wasn't beating. I starred at her intently, just waiting, waiting for her to wake up, but I knew she wouldn't. I watched at her she laid on my bed, her neck wasn't bleeding anymore, but the wound hadn't healed. This was Stefan's fault, everything was his fault, if it wasn't for him, I would have never questioned being with Tru, if it wasn't for him, she would still be alive. I sat there staring at her, well until a sharp blow to my jaw, snapped me out of it. "Don't you take her again", Jeremy spat, as I rubbed my jaw, got to give him props at least he can give the first blow. "I will do with her whatever I want, do you hear me?" I growled at him, noticing Elena and Bonnie who were crying at the doorway to my room. "Now, you care, you know you have done nothing, but hurt her for the past months, and now you want to act like the broken hearted boyfriend", he yelled out. Anger flowed through me, as I got ready to kill him, well it's not like Tru would mind now.

"Stop it, Just stop it", Elena cried out. "She wouldn't want this?" Jeremy just stared at me, and sat next to her. Elena walked next to him, and sobbed as she saw Tru's state. "What are we going to do?" Bonnie managed to ask through a sob. "I don't know, judgy, what do you think?" I spat at her. "Stop it . . ." Alaric yelled out, bringing everyone out of their self-wallowing. "We need to reach her father", Alaric announced, he was trying to hold back tears; of course he would never allow himself to show it. In the short time, he had known Tru, she had done nothing other than help him, she had even saved his life once, and he could never thank her enough for that, if only there was something he could do that would have saved hers.

It was morning now, no one had contacted Henry Davis, maybe fearing how he would react, I wouldn't blame him, if he came here and killed all of us. I knew how much he loved his daughter, well, adopted daughter or nor. I knew how much he would check up on her when she was sleeping, or would make sure, any hunt would go well. I, myself couldn't call him, I knew how much he had trusted me with his daughter and I let her die, I let Stefan kill her. I felt someone else's presence come into the room. His eyes were bloodshot, well at least he cared enough to see her one last time, "come to relish over your recent kill", I bitterly said, glancing back at Tru.

"I'm sorry", he managed to whisper, "well who are you apologizing to, me or Tru, because only one of us are actually alive to hear you", I spat out, sipping at my glass of Bourbon. I watched as Elena walked in, her cheeks still tear stained. "Stefan", she muttered walking towards him, "I'm sorry Elena, I tried to stop I just couldn't", he whispered, "I know, I know she would have never blamed you", she said giving him a hug, I watched her as she injected a needle full of Vervain in Stefan. He fell to his knees, hissing from the pain, and he passed out.

* * *

(Jeremy POV)

I walked into Damon's room as Damon dragged Stefan towards the basement. As much as I knew Tru loved him as a brother, I couldn't stand him at this moment, he had killed her. I sat next to her body, I watched her as she laid on Damon's bed, she seemed at peace, and I hope she was.

I watched as tiny black veins arose below her eyes, she gasped as her eyes fluttered open. "Jeremy?" she gasped, her voice was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this was super short, but it's only a teaser for next chap, have so much planned for that chap, I hope you guys will like it. Anyways, what do you think just happened? Trust me it's not the obvious. Anywho, Shout out to: Stefanietorres195, Tvdlover87654, Guest x10 (who ever you guys are lol), kirstensmith745, Barbara, Sarah, Ivy, ILoveYou1978, tickticktime, SomebodyWhocares, ADORATIO, Laura-LaLa, newdebrah, rimmalewis, gilbertlove101, lucychest, ccey, bluetoast, Lisadavic, VisionInWhite, you guys are awesome! Please check out, these really great stories, **Now Existing Character by imaginary-shadow, love & lights by KatherineSalvatore1918, Salt Skin by NicoleSalvatore1918.** (oh P.S. please review would love your feedback ) Will update Soon! Remember reviews are motivation.** Oh and thank you for all the reviews you guys have sent my little story from ten reviews to 359. & thanks for all those who are following and have favorited my story, you guys make my day. Enjoy!**


	31. Chapter 24: Blood Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 24: Blood Lust

* * *

(Tru POV)

_I felt myself slowly slipping away, I assumed this was it, and there was no surviving this. I had no idea what would happen to me. Will I finally die? Or will I be subjected into hibernation? Like in my past lives. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing my friends or Damon again. I slowly stood up from where I was lying the area around me was pitch dark, I couldn't see my own hand in front of me, is this how it's going to be? Is this how it is to hibernate until the next Petrova Doppelganger is born? Considering Elena is in love with Stefan; I don't think that will probably happen. I no longer felt as weak as I was before, in fact I felt stronger, faster, is that possible once you're dead. Okay, stop it Tru, enough with the questions, I scolded myself. I tried focusing my eyes, maybe I can make out something around me, but it wasn't possible. Well, at least one thing is obvious. I'm not in hell and I'm not in heaven. _

_There was no point in exploring, so I sat down, and decided to wait, just wait until something happens. What I assumed where hours passed quickly, in fact it seemed as if I was there sitting for days, I wasn't tired, I wasn't hungry, I felt nothing. I was becoming frustrated; I couldn't stay like this forever, alone in the dark. "This is Bull Shit", I screamed out at the top of my lungs. I didn't deserve this, I didn't hurt innocent people, sure I had my fun with torturing Vampires, but come on, that doesn't make me deserve to get stuck in this isolated hell whole. But maybe this was punishment for something I had done, from my previous lives, well this sucks. _

_I don't know how much time passed, but I finally decided to get up and try to explore as much as I could, well, as much as walking in the dark can do. Nothing, absolutely nothing, I thought to myself as I wandered around. "Kassandra", I heard a faint whisper. I nearly screamed from the fright, surely wasn't expecting that, okay well someone else is here. "Serena", I heard the same voice whisper, okay, don't freak out, be courageous Tru, 'you can do it', I imagined rob Schneider, yell out. Okay well that's enough motivation. "Tru", I heard the voice whisper again, "Seriously that's annoying", I yelled out, "Show your self . . . now", I commanded, oh please let it not be all the Vamps I have killed, because that would a be a serious bummer. A distance away I saw a soft glow, "light", I whispered to myself, could be a trap or something like it, but it was definitely better than walking in the dark. I cautiously walked over, praying, hoping no one was going to try to kill me. _

"_Okay, well I come in peace, definitely not going to try and kill you", I yelled out, "so please don't try to kill me". Yeah, what happened to my confidence, and that kick ass attitude? I asked myself. _

"_Tru", someone announced from behind me, startled me enough I turned around and swung at the first thing I saw. I missed. Shame. _

"_Let's not try to do that again", the woman in front of me said. I was frozen on the spot, who was she, I had no clue but she did seem so familiar. "Well, it has been a long time, since the last time I saw you", she broke the silence once again. "Who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked curiously, I wasn't afraid anymore, in fact I felt safe. "Just call me Esther", she said a smile forming at her lips._

* * *

A gasp escaped my lips, as my eyes fluttered open, focusing on one person, "Jeremy?" I gasped barely able to breathe. "You're alive?" he questioned me, memories started to flutter back to me, '_don't let them know the true reason you are back'_. "I-I guess so", I stuttered somewhat. "How can this be . . . you were dead", he questioned shaking his head in confusion. "It must have been my powers, I guess they healed me", I lied.

"Are you sure your fine now?" he questioned me as I got up, I was still wearing the same ball gown form the pageant, "Well I guess I didn't win", I chuckled, Jeremy just stood there, quite, "God, I thought I had lost you forever", he whispered embracing me in a tight, highly tight, bear hug. "Okay . . . I need . . . to breathe . . . Gilbert", I was barely able to mutter out. "Sorry, I'm just happy to have you back", he said releasing me from his grip. "Likewise I'm happy to be back", I said giving him a small smile, "where's everyone else, disappointing, I mean I always assumed if I were to die, you guys would be mourning me non-stop", I said looking around at the empty room.

"There down stairs well, they were anyways, I don't know where Elena and Damon are", he said not able to look me in the eyes, he wasn't telling me something. "Stefan? No they-they didn't kill him did they?" I asked, begging they didn't harm him. "No, but he's down stairs in the basement locked up", he answered, "Call them", I told him as I made my way down stairs. I walked closer to the his cell, he hadn't noticed me yet, I unlocked it and slipped in. I stood there in the corner watching him, probably delirious from the Vervain. "If you've come here to haunt me again, don't, there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind", he announced weakly.

"Stefan, look at me", I told him, I wasn't going to go through this again. "What did I tell you?" I asked him, as I crept next to him. "No Tru, I killed you, you shouldn't spend, your time trying to help me", he spat at me. "Look at me", I told him as I pulled his chin up. He had stiffened at my touch. "You can't be here, you can't be alive" he muttered to himself. "I'm back Stefan, and I won't leave your side, until you face this", I told him. As we both sat down on the dirty ground. I heard footsteps coming closer towards us, I feared that it would be Elena or Damon, I came back for a reason, and until I at least helped Stefan I couldn't allow them to see me. Thankfully Jeremy walk up towards the opening in the cell. "I brought Stefan a bottle of 100% animal blood", he said as I got up and he handed the bottle to me. "Thanks, can you do me a favor?" I asked, him, even though I wasn't telling Jeremy the full truth he was one of the few people I could trust, and as much as I wanted Damon here with me, I knew I had something that needed to be done. "Don't tell Elena or Damon, more or less anyone else, that I'm alive, at least not until I'm done", I asked him, he nodded and backed up, giving us privacy yet not leaving me alone.

I sat down next to Stefan who couldn't look Jeremy in the eyes, in fact he was just staring at the ground in front of him. "So Doom and Gloom . . . my blood should have been out of your system already, why are you still here, wallowing?" I asked, placing the bottle of blood in front of him. "Jeremy brought you something to eat . . . 100% Stefan diet approved", I smiled, "You know what will happen if you don't eat, you'll get all rotting and crusty, and that is not an attractive look for you, puts that miraculous hair to shame", I teased.

"I'm not hungry", Stefan refused. "Of course you are, Steffie, We're eternally hungry, take it . . ." I practically shoved it to his face. "We're? what do you mean by we're?" he asked, damn mouth, always blabbing before, you think. "Well, you know Vampires in general", I tried to cover up.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, I forgave you before and after you killed me, now why can't you forgive yourself?" I asked him, as I rested my head on his shoulder, I felt him stiffen under my touch, I know I was pretty much serving myself on a silver platter, but this was the only way. With temptation, strength grows. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him as he shoved the bottle away from him. "I don't want to survive", he said before standing up, "Bullshit", I yelled out, "You have every reason for surviving, and you know inside, no matter what excuses you might be giving yourself, you want to survive", I told him getting up. "I'm sorry, but after what I did to you, I can't, whether or not you're alive right not doesn't matter I still did what I did", he paused, "there's no excuse".

"STOP IT", I screamed out, "stop being pathetic, Stefan". "We all lose control . . . doesn't matter how innocent or good we are, we all have that darkness inside, and that darkness is always waiting to rip from the seams", I told him. "And your lecturing me on this because of why", he spat. I was growing impatient, and hungry.

"Because Stefan we all lose control . . . today it's you, and maybe tomorrow it will be me", I whispered. He looked at me confusion in his eyes. "I'm going to need you Stefan, you're the only person I know that will stop me" I told him.

"You're not making any sense . . . just leave . . .leave now!" he growled at me. "No I won't not until, you listen to me and drink, Stefan", I growled out right back at him. "I said leave!" he screamed out, a part of me snapped. My eyes morphed into those of a range stricken Vampire, my fangs ripped through my gums, as I blurred to him, gripping his neck with my hand pinning him to the wall. "No . . . not . . . until . . You . . . drink", I growled at him, my fangs out ready to attack.

"What did I do to you?" he gasped out, as I released what I had done, I released him and quickly turned around, trying to hide who I really was. My past had finally caught up to me. "Nothing that I wasn't already", I told him as I felt myself calm, leaving all trace of what happened behind me. "When you died, you didn't come back the same did you?" he asked, "Oh, Steffie if you only knew", I muttered.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Just call me Esther", she said a smile forming at her lips. "What do you want with me?" I asked, curious to know. "You are very special, you know that", she told me with a kind voice, "Yeah, that's what I've heard", I scoffed at her. "I'm here to give you a warning", he muttered, "Warning? Warning about what?" I asked. "Someone you know is coming back to Mystic Falls, and if you're not strong enough to fight him, then there will be a blood bath", she said confidently. "Why am I always the one to have these responsibilities", I said rolling my eyes, "because, Tru it is because of you that these problems even exist", she said taking my hand. "What do you mean?" I asked. _

"_Well, I sense you have been receiving your memories from your life as Serena, am I correct?" she asked, "Yes", I replied quickly, "Sooner or later you will receive your memories from your true life", she announced, okay, just way too much information, I'm confused. "Kassandra", I muttered out without even knowing. "Yes, you were quite a powerful being, well I guess you still are, you're just not blooming as fast", she said. _

"_What did I do?" I asked, remember what she had said about it being my fault. She took a long pause, "You created us", "Created what?" I asked. "Vampires", she replied._

* * *

(Present)

"Now are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?" I asked, grabbing the bottle of blood from the ground. "Like I said you're barking up the wrong tree", replied. "Ugh", I groaned out. "You're going to make this difficult for me aren't you?" I asked, him giving up for the moment and sitting on the ground.

"I know this isn't the first time you've slipped, but can I try something?" I asked, as he sat down next to me. "Entertain me", he smiled. "You need to face your demons", I said grabbing his hand, so he wouldn't be able to leave, "I'm sorry", I whispered, As I pulled both of us into one of his memories.

* * *

_(Past/Flashback)_

_Stefan walked into his 1864 Salvatore Boarding house, he stopped when he saw his father writing in a journal in his office, Giuseppe looked up surprised to see his son standing there. "Dear God", He jumped up from the seat he was sitting on behind his desk. "Even in our death, you only feel shame", Stefan shook his head disappointed. "You're one of them now", Giuseppe stated. "No. Father, I came to say goodbye", Stefan informed him. __"I watched you die", Giuseppe creased his eye brows.__"You were there when we were shot?" Stefan asked surprised.__"I pulled the trigger myself", Giuseppe replied blankly.__"You killed your own sons?" Stefan spat in disbelief._

"_You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become", Giuseppe told him, tears burning his eyes. "I haven't turned yet. I don't want to; I'm going to let myself die, father, Please", Stefan was looking for closure with his father. "Yes you are", Giuseppe growled pulling out a stake and running for his son, Stefan acted quickly and used his new found strength to throw his father across the room, making him hit a wall and land on the floor with a groan impaling the stake into himself. "Father, I didn't mean to", Stefan ran over kneeling beside the injured man. "Get away from me", Giuseppe spat at his transitioning son._

"_No, let me help you, Please", He pulled the stake from his father's stomach and he notices the blood on his hand, he couldn't resist it any longer bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sucked them clean from the blood, he needed more, pushing his father's hands away from the wound, he felt more blood wash over his bringing them to his mouth again, but this time it hurt. His fangs began to push through his gums. "What's happening to me?" Stefan asked scared._

"I'm sorry Stefan, but we need to go deeper", I whispered as we were pulled into another memory.

_Back in 1864 Damon was sitting in the small wall less cabin by the quarry waiting for his life to end so he could be joined with Katherine again when he heard footsteps behind him, approaching him, turning he saw Stefan walking towards him and a young girl beside him._

"_Who is that?" Damon questioned. "I brought her for you, she's a gift", Stefan replied in a cold, soulless voice, "Have a seat please", He told the girl and she followed his command. "What have you done, Stefan?" Damon watched the girl turn away from him. "Damon, I've been to see Father, he came at me, I didn't know my own strengths, there was blood everywhere and he was dying, and the blood lust was too strong, I needed it, I had to have it", Stefan explained. "You fed", Damon stated shocked by his brothers actions. "Yes, and it's incredible, my body is exploding with power, Damon", Stefan grinned._

"_No", Damon said sternly. "I can hear things from far away; I can see through the darkness, I can move, like its magic, and the guilt, the pain. . . . Damon, I can turn it off, like a switch, Katherine was right, it's a whole other world out there, Damon", he pleaded with his brother. "Katherine and Serena are dead, Stefan", Damon got up and walked away, "there is no world without them". "No", Stefan grabbed his older brother, "You can turn that off, too, you don't have to feel the pain anymore", Stefan pleaded. _

"_I don't want it", Damon broke himself from Stefan's grip. "You're weak, you'll be dead soon, you need this", Stefan told him. "No", Damon shook his head. "You'll die", Stefan replied. "No, I can't", Damon shook his head again, protesting turning into a vampire, not without Katherine or Serena. "Please", He brought the girl towards him, "I won't let you die". "No, I can't", he stated as Stefan showed his fangs and dug them deep into the girls neck pulling back to Damon so he could smell the blood too, so tempted to drain her. "Don't fight it", Stefan whispered menacingly, "We can do this . . . together". Damon couldn't resist he brought his head down and pierced through the young girls neck, completing his transition into a Vampire. _

"Almost done, Steffie", I whispered once again, trying to shake off the guilt that was radiating from him.

_( 1864) "How do you feel?" Stefan from asked Damon. "You were right, It is a whole new world", Damon nodded walking towards him. "We can explore it together", Stefan replied. "You got what you wanted . . . you and me for all eternity, but hear this, brother, I will make it an eternity of misery for you", Damon growled before zipping off into the forest._

* * *

I watched as Stefan tossed and turned on the ground, I know those memories weren't the ones that he ever wanted to remember, but I knew he had to remember, remember what brought him to the edge, why he became a vampire, and why he had to change. Because even though, he became disgusted of himself when he was a ripper, the real reason, he changed was because of his brother, because of Damon, and that will always be the motivation for him, he just needs to remember it.

"Wakey, wakey", I said as he began to get up. "Why?" he asked. "You needed to remember, Stefan, and I am sorry for bringing up those memories, but I had to . . . you need to fight Stefan, if not for yourself, but for Elena", I told him, "She loves you deeply, and I know you love her . . . now I want you to fight". He sighed in realization, "For Elena", he whispered, as he grabbed the bottle of animal blood I handed him. I watched him consume the whole amount of liquid. "Come on, something tells me that Elena is here", I said as I got up, handing him my hand.

As we headed upstairs I distinctly heard shouting, and as bad as the situation was it brought a smile to my face. "What do you mean, I can't go up to see her?" I heard Damon growl, well at least someone is worried now. Stefan and I walked into the living room, as Damon was about to rip out Jeremy's chest. "I wouldn't do that If I where you", I said in the most deadpanned tone of the voice. Elena and Damon, both turned their heads in our direction. "Thanks Jeremy for keeping them busy", I told him.

"How?" Elena whispered, I wasn't able to answer her as a pair of soft lips, collided with mines, bringing a smile to my face. "God, I missed you", Damon murmured. "I missed you too", I replied whole heartedly. I couldn't help, but embrace him in a hug, inhaling his sweet scent, like I never thought I would ever be able to do. I managed to sneak a glance as Elena was embracing Stefan, I felt a strange feeling though radiating from someone, I glanced at Jeremy and gave him a small smile. He had a sad expression on his face, and look almost as if he had to force a smile. Well, whatever was wrong, at least I was back, and from what Ester, had told me, they were going to need me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well I know a few of you PM'd me: to ask me whether or not Damon, had feeling for Elena and Tru or just for Tru. . . Okay, so during the whole process of writing this story I had the intention of well obviously pairing Tru and Damon, but remember, even though he has confessed his love for Tru, there is a small amount of feelings brewing for Elena, and well I'm not going to say anything more, but watch out for a new character or two that I will be adding into the story soon, will definitely shake things up. =). **Shout out to: Guestx6 (who ever you guys are lol), VisionInWhite, Tvdlover87654, Lisadavic, Sarah, kassandrameloncholy, lucychest, OMG!, gilbertlove101, rimmalewis, newdebrah, Stephanietorres195, kirstensmith745, ILoveYou1978, SomebodyWhoCares. Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys always make my day.** Please Review, would love to hear your feedback =) Oh and please check out these stories that I absolutely love: Now existing character- by imaginary-shadow, (just amazing), Rosalia Mikaelson by The Mystery is in the Words, and A Drop in the Ocean by KatherineSalvatore1918& Salt Skin by NicoleSalvatore1918 Enjoy=)


	32. Chapter 25: Sex On Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 25: Sex on Fire (Gotta love that song)

* * *

(Tru POV)

My heart was beating fast, faster than it had ever beated. I was only gone for such a short time, but for me it felt as it had been forever. He cupped his hand against my face, and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. I heard his breathing change, as did mine. Our lips parted and inch between each other's, I caught him glancing at my lips for a second, I couldn't resist any longer, and kissed him, his tongue caressed mines gently, and he pulled away slowly. He pushed me down onto his' bed, kissing me so gently from my shoulders to my neck; I let out a soft moan. I felt his had move to my inner thigh gently caressing it, in circular motions. I closed my eyes, knowing I would be alright, I knew I was going to be safe and sound as long as I was with him.

I reach up to his button up shirt and started unbuttoning them, until his chest was showing; I managed to take of his shirt without breaking away from our kiss. He moved his hand further and further up my thighs until he reached the soft fabric of my panties. I gasped, wanting him to move further I didn't want him to stop. He pulled back from our kiss, to slip off my dress; He leaned down kissing me from my knee slowly up to my mid-thigh, then my hip. He moved his hands trailing my black lace bra. I slowly got up, mesmerized by his beauty. My Damon, I was final with my Damon. I trailed the waist of his black pants.

I knew he wanted me, and I wanted him, I laid down on the bed closing my eyes, I heard him take off his pants, I felt his sudden touch on top of me, pinning me down. "You're so beautiful", he told me, moving a lose strand of hair behind my ear. He moved his hand towards my bra unhooking it. He kissed my chest above my heart, "I could never see myself hurting this", he whispered. He slowly took off my black lace panties; I could feel him through his boxer briefs. He kissed my neck and moved his hand into me, I moaned with pleasure; I could see the hunger in his eyes, the passion, the need to be with me. I knew he could see the same with me.

I knew he needed me, in more ways than just like this, I move my thumb to his lips, brushing them softly. He slowly bit into it, make a tiny cut, I gasped as he started gently suck, I never felt closer to him. I moved my thumb towards me spreading the tiny trickle of blood on my neck. He smiled at me and kissed the trail I had left him. He spread my legs slightly enough so he had room to enter me, he gazed into my eyes, and I saw I sparkle about them, something different, "Why do you make me feel like this?" he asked as he kissed my lips. "Because, Damon, I love you . . . I will love you until the day I die", I answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, I was defiantly sure, Damon Salvatore was going to be my first and that is exactly how I wanted it. "I want you to make me yours", I whispered out. He attacked my neck, leaving me a trail of kisses. I moaned out loudly as I felt him slowly enter me, there was a bit of pain, but not enough to make me want to stop. The sensation was driving me insane, and it was leaving me completely breathless. His rhythm increase, as low growl came out of him. "Damon", I moaned, my voice shaky, not from being scared, but because of my needs, I waited for him, I had waited for his love, and tonight we were finally one. "Faster", I urged him; moan after moan escaped my lips, and with every sound of bliss I would make a small smile would appear on his lips. I managed to wrap my legs around his waist, barely able to catch my breath. "Oh, God", he moaned as he wrapped his arms around my waist. In a blink, he had blurred us of his bed, pinning me against his bedroom door. A soft thud being heard, every time he thrusted into me. "Tru", he moaned out, as he increased his speed, with every thrust almost sent me over into a blissful release, until I couldn't handle the build-up and an overwhelming ecstasy filled my body as I screamed out, "Damon", finally sending me over, my orgasm increasing in magnitude, as he thrusted into me trying to find his own release, until he finally reached it. We both panted as we stood there, I couldn't help myself but gaze into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, I would never be able to let go of him. "Damon Salvatore, you will forever and always be my first and last love", I whispered, gently kissing his lips and laid my head on the crook of his neck, slowly falling into a blissful sleep.

I a woken a few hours later on Damon's bed as his arms where wrapped around me. God, how could I have fallen in love with such a perfect man, sure homicidal Vampire, but still my perfect man. I slowly crept out of his bed, and slipped on Damon's button up shirt, and a pair of his boxers. I crept towards the door, making sure not to wake him up, I was starving, and I was fighting the urge to do something unforgettable. I opened the fridge finding one of Stefan's special bottle of blood, well, he's not going to miss one. I uncapped it, bringing into my lips, as I felt my face changed, I will never get used to this, cool blood touched my lips as I began to drink from it. How did I get myself into this situation.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_So I am truly dead?" I asked Esther, "Yes . . . somewhat, it's difficult when it comes to you", he tried to explained. "See being a hybrid, you have quite an advantaged, you are half-seer and half Vampire, so when Stefan killed you a part of that human side died along with you, while the Vampire side of you is still alive, hidden within you". "So when I do come back to life, I will be a Vampire?" I asked her I was still confused, "No, not fully, you will still be a hybrid, but your human half would be almost diminished, leaving your Vampire side to easily show . . . as long as you don't find yourself in a situation where you may die, you won't become fully a Vampire", he said. "Well, that's a long list of rules", I scoffed, seriously I feel like I'm in a poorly written novel. "But don't forget, although you are powerful and full of good energy, it doesn't mean there isn't a darkness in you that is waiting to unleash, just be careful for the forces of nature have a way of setting back the balance"._

* * *

I snapped out of my memory, once I noticed I had drunk the entire bottle. I swiftly threw it away, not ready for having people find out, what exactly had changed about me. "You know, you can warn a guy", I was startled by Stefan who walked in. "Oh, I thought you were with Elena", I said, blushing a bit, since know I knew that Stefan had heard everything Damon and I had done. "No, she stayed over . . . she's tired, for some reason she couldn't get a wink of sleep", he teased, "Oh, shut up Steffasaurous", I said rolling my eyes. "Look, I just wanted to thank you, for everything you did", he started to thank me, "Ah, ah, not one more word, if the tables were turned I know you would do the same", I said giving him a hug, "now go back to Elena, wouldn't want her to think your sex life doesn't compares to Damon and mines", I yelled out as I made it up the stairs.

It was after school and Alaric had called us all for some weird Vampire Hunter meeting.

I sat there in a desk as he passed around the room, okay this is my chance make a move, ha. "So Ric, have I ever told you how gorgeous your eyes are?" I asked, him dramatically batting my lashes at him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, well, damn, he didn't take me serious. "Elena agrees with me", I said loudly catching Elena's attention, "What?" she asked shaking her head. "Oh, don't try to hid it Elena, we all know how much you have a crush on him", I teased, okay so maybe I was just messing with her, but seriously the mood was to dull in this classroom. "Really? That's not what Jenna told me?" Ric chimed in, I gasped, "J-wizzle is going to get it, when I see her", I said slamming my fist on the desk, "Ow", I muttered rubbing my soon going to be bruised fist. "J-wizzle?" Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, I'm still deciding on it", I told him. Finally Damon came sashaying in, wait is sashaying a word, well, if it is, that's what he did, he had an extra pep in his skip, and who would blame him, especially after our second and third round in the morning.

"Damon, thanks for coming", Ric said giving him a look. "Sorry I'm late, my dog ate my uh . . . never mind", he said trying to joke around, "what's with all the furrowed brows?" he asked, I shook my head and shrugged, okay maybe I been daydreaming for the past 20 or so minutes. "I saw Isobel last night", Ric stated. "What? . . . When the hell did you guys have this conversation?" I asked them, "I've been here for thirty minutes", yeah, I need to listen more often.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this is really short, but it's more of a sneak preview into the next chapter which will be a combo of the last two episodes, of season one, yay! Just have one thing to say about that chap. Hell have no furry like a woman scorned. Yup, that's all I have to say. Oh yeah, wait a sec, okay shout out to: KirstenSmith745, Stefanietorres195, newdebrah, SomebodyWhoCares, VisionInWhite, gilbertlove101, rimmalewis, Tvdlover87654, lisadavic, kassandrameloncholy, bluetoast, sarah, OMG!, ILoveYou1978, & Guestsx5. Thanks for Reviewing, you guys make my day, promise to update soon tomorrow, you guys will just love the chap, trust me!. Okie dokie, please review would love your feedback, Enjoy =)


	33. Chapter 26: Mommy Dearest

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 26: Mommy Dearest

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Damon, thanks for coming", Ric said giving him a look. "Sorry I'm late, my dog ate my uh . . . never mind", he said trying to joke around, "what's with all the furrowed brows?" he asked, I shook my head and shrugged, okay maybe I been daydreaming for the past 20 or so minutes. "I saw Isobel last night", Ric stated. "What? . . . When the hell did you guys have this conversation?" I asked them, "I've been here for thirty minutes", yeah, I need to listen more often.

"We talked about it . . . you even nodded and agreed with our plan", Elena said, giving me a weird look, "Gosh, Elena, haven't we been through this once, if I don't say a wisecrack, it usually means I'm not paying attention", I told her, she rolled her eyes. Damon took a seat next to me, as Stefan gently held Elena.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked. "No", Alaric said shaking his head. "No they're not?" Damon asked him, I yawned; ugh it's going to be another boring conversation. "No I didn't ask", Ric made it clear. "What about the invention?" he asked again, I turned over to Stefan, rolling my eyes, he chuckled. "Didn't ask", Ric said shaking his head again, "Did she know about the tomb Vampires?" Damon asked, "I don't know", Ric replied, even I was getting sick of Damon's 21 questions. "Did words completely escape you?" Damon spat, I turned around and punched him the shoulder, "be nice to Ric . . . handsom- I mean Ric continue", I said smiling at him.

"Thank you", he said blushing a bit, he cleared his throat, "no, I was a little too distracted by my dead Vampire wife to ask questions", he said rolling his eyes at Damon. "Well, then what did she want?" He asked, "She wanted to see us", Elena replied, "Wait whose us?" I asked, she frowned at me and shook her head, "You really need to pay attention . . . she wanted to see me and Tru".

"Wait why me? She not my mom?" I said, glancing at Stefan who just shrugged his shoulders. "Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting, we don't know why or what she wants", Stefan added, "You don't have to see her if you don't want", Damon told Elena. Hmmm, just skip me why don't you. "Well, if I know Isabel and I don't, she already seems like a bitch, so I'm just going to say that she problem has a killing spree list full of names if we say no to her", I added.

"See, you remember something from the meeting", Elena grinned. Damn the one thing I add into this conversation and it's information we already had. "Plus, I want to meet her", she added. "You got to be kidding me", Damon muttered.

It wasn't long after that Ric arranged a meeting between us, Elena and I were sitting in one of the booths. I glanced at Stefan who was standing at the pool table, he wasn't even trying to look as if he was playing. "So you and Damon?" Elena broke the silence, I rolled my eyes, "So you and Stefan huh? Have you taken his virginity yet?" I asked, trying to switch the conversation. She punched my shoulder, "ow . . . I'm just saying that's a nice piece of ass", she punched me again before I could finished, "fine . . . we don't have to talk about it". "Great, now we can go back to my question", she grinned. "Oh, God", I groaned. "Hey, that's exactly what I heard last night too", she chuckled, I gave her a horrified look, "You sick perv, I knew that red light was a camera", I said shocked. "Wait- what?" she muttered. "umm. Nothing forget that comment", I added. "Is it weird if I say that I'm craving chili-cheese fries?" I asked.

"Hello Elena, Tru", we heard someone say, Isobel had walked up to us and we were having that deep conversation about chili-cheese fries. "You look like her, its eerie", she said looking at Elena. "You've met Katherine?" I asked, "She found me after I turned, genetic curiosity, I suppose . . . she would be fascinated by you, well actually both of you, isn't that right Serena", she smiled, very creepy. "Well, there's a problem with that, numero uno: I really don't care, numero dos: I really don't care, oh and yeah numero tres: my names Tru, so have fun wearing it out", I told her grabbing my soda and taking a sip. "Well, from what Katherine, tells me you were always the feisty one, well, until it came to a certain Salvatore", she smirked. "Ugh, please no more stories", I groaned. "Well, don't flatter yourself she didn't talk about you that much . . . just recognized you from a photo", she said. "ugh, please don't tell me it's a topless one, sort of don't remember how crazy I was in the 1800's", I said giving her a smirk, she just rolled her eyes.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena interrupted pointing to Isabel's necklace. "Katherine helped me obtain it", she said glancing at me. Okay, well obviously there has to be a reason she keep staring at me, its creepy and weird. "Who is my father?" Elena asked quickly. "Not important, he was a teenage waste of space", Isobel said trying to brush off the question. "A name would be nice", Elena replied. "It would, wouldn't it", she seemed amused, "You ask a lot of question", she stated.

"You, that's one of her annoying qualities . . . just never watch an episode of Supernatural without her, I swear it's like a 20 questions game", I added. Elena glanced at me, and rolled her eyes. "Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you?" Elena questioned. "Dramatic impact", she shrugged, well I guess I had to hand it to her, it was pretty dramatic. "Human life means that little too you?" Elena asked. "Means nothing to me", she answered, "It's just part of being what I am . . .you should know that right, Tru", she smirked. Okay, what does she know? Elena glanced at me and gave me a questioning look, I just shrugged. "No it's not, I know other Vampires, that's not true", Elena said shaking her head. "Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore", Isobel said nothing it all, "And you, you have Damon don't you . . .", she smirked at me. "Well, how do you know that I'm not the one dating Stefan?" I questioned her, "Oh, please you always had an obsession on Damon, you think that would change in this life time", she mocked, "Umm totally I mean just look at Stefan's hair, I mean spectacular", I said pointing at Stefan who was brooding, like his normal self, yet I knew inside, he was chuckling, well, obviously you can't tell right now, but inside he's amused, I told myself. "It's cute how Elena's following Katherine's foots steps, and well you Tru, are the same as always, all we need you to do is sacrifice yourself for your dear, Damon like you did in 1864", she gave me that same devilish grin. What the hell is she talking about? I glanced at Stefan and he was giving me a puzzled look. "Why did you want to meet us? I mean I understand Elena, since she's your daughter and all, but why add me into the miss?" I asked.

"Well, you should figure that out already, you protect her", she answered and I remembered what Sheila had told me, about protecting the Petrova bloodline. "Well, with Elena I was just curious, but the real reason is, I want what your uncle wants, Jonathan Gilbert's invention", Isobel explained. "How do you know my uncle?" Elena questioned. That's when it clicked in me, the picture, the one of my dad, John and the woman . . . it was Isobel. "I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger, John had a crush on me for years", she laughed, "he was the first one that told me about Vampires".

"So what made you become one?" Elena asked. "It's very long list of reasons, girls, all of which I know you have thought about, Elena", she said looking at her. "Well, with you Tru I guess you're already one, so sucks for you . . . oh well at least half of one", she teased. "Blah, blah, blah that's all I hear coming out of your mouth, get to the good stuff already", I said fake yawning. "Sorry, but we don't have what you're looking for", Elena said as she rose from her seat about to leave. "Sit down", Isobel ordered gripping Elena's arm, she saw Stefan walking towards us, "Tell your boyfriend to walk away", she said looking at Elena. "I don't have it", Elena repeated, "I know that", she smiled, "But Damon does and you two are going to get it for me".

"He's not going to give it to me", Elena and I said in unison, we both looked at each other and gave each other a weird look. Isobel smirked, "the blood will be on your hands then", she said removing the grip she had on Elena, she got up and made her way towards the exit. I noticed the barrier Elena was trying to keep up break, as she broke down in tears, "oh, no Elena, don't cry . . . you know how bad I am with crying people around me", I warned her, embracing her in a hug. "Ugh, don't remind me, remember when Jeremy broke his arm when he was ten, he started crying you couldn't stand it, so you slapped him and told him to be a man", she chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I think that boy is still traumatized from that", I muttered. I noticed Bonnie from across the room, as she saw me and a crying Elena; she quickly left once she saw Stefan was with us, well what a good friend.

"Come one I think you need a pig out night", I said to her, as Stefan sat down next to her. "I'll be right back", I told them as I walked up to Matt, who had noticed Elena's emotional condition. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "You know just one of those days, where your whole life crashes down in front of you", I told him as we both glanced back at Elena. "Anywho", I told Matt giving him a big grin, "ugh, what do you want this time?" he asked, "well, how rude Matty, and to think I assumed you were very fond of me", I acted appalled. "Well, only when your drunk . . . what can I say you entertain me", he chuckled. "Perfect . . .got you in a good mood, how about a bottle of your best tequila?" I asked, he rolled his eyes, went over the bar and snatched an un opened bottle. "You're gonna get me in trouble one day", he said shaking his head, "yeah, but whose going to be there to bail you out, only the best, most beautiful friend ever", I grinned. "Fine, but leave before my manager see's you", he said trying to usher me out. "Okay, put it on Damon's tab", I said before running back to Elena and dragging her home.

Elena, Stefan and I were sitting around the kitchen island eating ice cream, "You know what baffles me is how someone as awesome as you Elena, could have slid out of her uterus", I said taking a big spoonful of ice-cream. "Slid?" Stefan chuckled. "What?" I asked, I didn't know what was so funny, "Don't mind her Stefan, she's never been a baby person", she said snatching a spoonful of ice-cream from my bowl. "hey, it's not like I don't like them it's just I'm not used to being around them, I mean the closes thing I've ever come to a baby is . . . well. . . Jeremy", I chuckled. "How were you born? I mean your first self?" Elena asked, trying to figure out how to plainly ask me, "I don't know, well, Sheila said something about nature and some crap", I said, grabbing the bottle of tequila and opening it. I took a whiff of the smell, and became completely nauseous, "ugh, well that's unpleasant", I muttered capping it back. "Well, that's a first, Tru Davis never leaves a liquor bottle untouched", Elena giggled.

"Well, when you were Serena, you mentioned once about having a mom", Stefan chimed in. "What do you mean?" I asked, him. "Well, I remember, you used to talk about your mom, and how she raised you . . . and this was way after you had told me you were a Vampire", he said. "Hmm, well I guess it would make sense, everything has to come out of someone eventually", I said as my stomach started to cramp up. I winced at the pain, "okay well, I think I've had enough", I said shoving my bowl towards Stefan who just consumed it in a matter of seconds, well someone's hungry. I heard a knocking at the door, "I'll get it", I said making my way over opening the door to Bonnie. "Hi", Elena smiled slightly. I turned around and noticed Stefan was already gone. "Hi, I couldn't face myself after I saw you were upset about something and I didn't go over to find out what was wrong, it's not me, that can't be us, you're both my friends, Elena, if you need me I'm here and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that earlier", she said quickly.

"I met my birthmother", Elena explained. "Oh, was it . . . Are you ok?" she asked, as Elena started to cry.

The next day, we were in Ric's classroom waiting for Bonnie to show. "Hey", Bonnie smiled as she entered the classroom, "Thanks for meeting me, I wanted to show you guys this". "Is that Emily's spell book?" I asked, "I've been going through it since Grams died, check it out", she told us, she turned it to a page showing the sketch of the compass. "That's the Vampire compass", Elena said. "Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything, Emily secretly spelled them all with magic, compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about", she said. "Yeah that's it, well, part of it, Damon only has the one piece", Elena added. "Emily pledge her loyalty to Katherine and well you, Tru, but she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed, this was the only way she could think to help, to let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices", she said rolling his eyes. "Does it say what it does?" Elena asked as Bonnie flipped through the pages. "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked, "Yeah, why?" I asked. "This is a weapon", Bonnie stated, "against Vampires".

I was walking across the school yard when I spotted Jeremy walking towards me, "Hey, I die once and know I'm suddenly completely out of your life", I told him, as he ignored me and walked passed me. I catched up to him, "Hey what the hell, why are you ignoring me? What did I do?" I asked him, Jeremy had never been like this with me. "It's nothing just leave me alone", he muttered, "No, I'm not leaving it alone, Jer", I told him. I glanced at Stefan and Elena who were staring at us, 20 feet away. "What's wrong?" I asked him with a pleading voice, "Look Tru, I think it would be best, if we just stopped being friends for a while", he told me, I was shocked, why was he saying this? I didn't understand.

"Why?" I whispered a tear escaping me, "I don't want you in my life", he spat out. Walking away as he left me there in the middle of the school yard. I glanced at Stefan who was walking towards me; I shook my head and made my way over to the restroom, wanting to be alone. I felt the same cramping as I gripped my stomach, I felt as if everything inside me was knotting up. I suddenly felt queasy and ran in a stall barely able to reach the toilet before gagging up my breakfast. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I assumed it was the hunger for blood that I kept fighting each day, but I didn't want to fess up to what I had become, I didn't want to realize that as each day that passed I felt the Vampire half of me scratching the walls trying to escape. I washed out my mouth as I stared into the mirror, I couldn't take it anymore, know I knew what Stefan was going through, I felt myself break down as I slid to the floor. I didn't want to become this, but of course life would throw me this curve ball. I wept silently for what felt like an eternity. I suddenly heard the restroom door swing open, I tried wiping away my tears, as I looked up and saw Elena, "Tru . . ." she muttered as she sat down next to me.

"It's the blood lust isn't it?" she asked me, I turned to look at her, how did she know? "How do you know", I asked, "I knew there was something different after you died," she said giving me a small smile. "I don't know what to do . . . I feel so weak . . . I never feel like this", I told her, barely noticing that there was a difference in her. "Don't try to repress it, for all you know the hunger will kill you", she said as she ruffled through her bag, and pulled out a blood bag. "Why do you-" I tried asking before she cut me off, "drink it, I need you in my life Tru and I won't let you suffer alone", she said as she handed me the blood bag. I stared at the bag of sweet smelling blood, and had an urge to just rip the bag open not caring where I would spill it. I looked back at Elena was staring at me intently, "Just remember whatever you choose, I will always be there for you, I need you in my life Tru", I didn't think twice before I bit into the blood bag, I moaned as the delicious fluid eased its way down my throat, I felt my face change, I felt every vein that became visible around my eyes, I was intently focusing on the blood bag in my hands, but I thought I distinctively heard Elena say she missed me. I knew there was no turning back now, but I just had to make sure I didn't lose control. My hunger was completely tamed as the last few drops dripped down my lip and onto my chin. "Clean up and I'll meet you later, okay", Elena said as we both got up, I looked at myself in the mirror, I sighed as I damped a paper towel, I watched as Elena walked out of the restroom, but I could have sworn I say her give me a small smirk.

I couldn't reach anyone else, so I decided to walk towards the boarding house; somehow, everyone was always there. I walked in feeling an intense flow of power; I walked in to the library as Bonnie was chanting. The lights flickered and the fire roared. "Done", I heard Bonnie say as she gave the device over to Elena. Did she change her outfit? "Okay how come I feel out of the loop", I said making myself known. "Bonnie unspelled the device . . . were planning on giving it to Isobel like this", Elena answered me. "Since when are we actually doing what she asked?" I questioned her, I saw her face sadden. "Elena what happened?" I asked. "Isobel has Jeremy", she muttered. "What?! . . . what do you mean she has him?" I asked her, as I glanced over at Stefan and Damon, "no one decided it would be best to tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want to worry you", Damon said walking over to me, "Well, then you guys did a fucken good job at that", I yelled out, struggling with the urge of killing them all at this moment. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, "Shh come on, we have everything plan, everything's set, right Bonnie?" Damon asked, starring at her. "Yes and now we give it to Isobel", Bonnie replied.

Elena and I were walking into the park just outside the Grill, we waited for Isobel to show up and as if on cue she appeared with a smug smile on her face, took me all of my energy to stop myself from ripping out her heart. "Where's the device?" she asked, "Where's Jeremy?" I countered her. "This isn't a negotiation", she said rolling her eyes, "where's the invention?" she asked again, "Where's Jeremy?' I growled out. "Do you really think I came alone", Isobel laughed as Cherie and Frank her two minions came behind the bend. "Did you really think we came alone?" I smirked as Damon and Stefan appeared behind us. "Now, I will only ask this one more time, before, I rip your heart out, where's Jeremy?" I threatened her. "For God sakes, call home", Isobel told us, I nodded at Elena and she called her house number.

"Hello?" Jeremy answered. "Jeremy, are you ok?" Elena asked him, I felt relief, if anything happened to him I would never forgive myself, I know he didn't want me in his life, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything to protect him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head, it was an accident", Jeremy told her. "We're all laughing", Jenna called out from wherever she was. Ah, J-wizzle. "I'll be home soon", Elena told him before hanging up. "You were never going to hurt him . . ."

"No, I was going to kill him, Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I don't have any", Isobel spat at her. Anger was slowly building up in me. "But you took a risk with Damon", Elena announced glancing at Damon over her shoulder, "How did you know that he was going to give it to me?" she asked. "Because he loves you both, though not sure exactly who the most yet, Tru was leading but something tells me you might be in the running Elena", she smirked, I felt a pang in the pit of my stomach, was she telling the truth? I didn't dare to look back at Damon. I passes Isobel the device.

"Thank you", Elena yelled out. "For what?" she smirked. "For being such a monumental disappointment", Elena spat tears streaming from her eyes, "it keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact". "Goodbye, Elena, Tru", Isobel told us, "As long as you both have your Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed, Katherine was smart, she got out, but you Tru, you paid the ultimate price for trying to save them, and you know how history has a nasty way of repeating itself", she smirked as she started to walk away.

I made my way over to her, "Isobel", I yelled out, "What do you want", she spat, "Just giving you a warning", I smiled at her, "A warning for wha-" I cut her off as I slammed my hand into her chest, "you feel how close to death you are, your veins slowly drying up as I grip your heart", I smirked, "If you ever hurt any of the Gilberts again or even try anything with the Salvatores I will make it a mission in life to hunt you down and rip your heart out", I warned her enjoying the fear that was radiating from her body, I leaned in inches away from her ear, "You don't want me on your trail now do you?" I purred out. Loosening my grip around her heart, I grabbed her chin with my blood covered hand making sure, she had something to wash off later, "Goodbye Isobel", I smirked and walked away.

I met the gazes of Stefan and Damon as Stefan was embracing Elena. I walked up to Damon and embraced him in a hug, I knew in the pit of my stomach that there was some truth to what Isobel had said, but for now all I can do is ignore it, and enjoy anything I can spend with the person I love.

Damon dropped me off at home, he had asked me if I wanted to stay at the boarding house, but I knew for a fact that my dad was at home. I walked in and found him cooking dinner, "Whoa what's with this miracle?" I asked him as I walked in and smelled my favorite cooking, "Yum, mac and cheese", I muttered. "Just hoping i could spend some quality time with my daught- . . . what happened to your hand?" he asked, as I glanced down and forgot I was still covered in Isobel's blood. "Oh, you know Vampire's and their PMSing", I said, though it came out grosser than I thought it would, he chuckled, "Get cleaned up and we'll eat . . ." he said, I smiled and ran up to him and gave him hug, "you have no idea how much I needed this right now", I said as a tear I was holding back slipped away. "Diddo, I love you kid", he said as he kissed the top of my head. "I Love you too pops, always", I replied.

I walked over to the bathroom, ready to remove the blood stained clothes, I took out my cell phone and pulled up Jeremy's number, I couldn't call him, but I decided a text would be good enough. ~~ I know you don't want to hear from me and this will be the last time, but I just want you to know that no matter what happens between us, I will always protect you, love you kiddo.

A few minutes later I heard my cell go off, I hoped it was Jeremy replying my text, but instead I received a text from a number I didn't recognized ~~ I'll be seeing you soon, Serena, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: I know that I promised for this chap to be combined with the season one finally but, that chapter is running past 9000 words and I'm a little bit more than half way done. So you're just going to have to wait. Anywho Shout out to: VisionInWhite, Lisadavic, kassandrameloncholy, Tvdlover87654, gilberlover, rimmalewis, newdebrah, stepahnietorres195, kirstensmith745, SomebodyWhoCares, Guestx, Damon'slove, thanks for reviewing, you guys make my day! (Please review would love your feedback) Enjoy=) (P.S. forgive me for any mistakes i make, im sleepy lol)


	34. Chapter 27: The Bitch is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 27: The Bitch is Back

* * *

_(Serena Flashback)_

"_Am I interrupting?" I asked, as I walked into Giuseppe Salvatore's office, "No, of course not Serena", he smiled he stood up and indicated to for to sit, "Normally I would not be this blunt, but I do have some disturbing news to share with you", I said as I sat down in front of his desk, Emily had told me of what Katerina was planning without my permission and I had warned her before that I would not let her turn the Salvatore brother's, it is one thing to toy with their hearts, but it is another to condemn them for an eternity of living as a murderous creature and even though I have promised Elizabetta that I would protect her bloodline, Katerina has gone too far and I will not allow her to endanger anyone else. "I know you grow suspicious of Katherine, and I am here to confirm those suspicions", I told him; I watched as he quickly recovered from the information I had just given him. "I beg your pardon, but what suspensions are you speaking of?" he asked, "You do not need to hid things from me, Giuseppe, you are well aware I know of those demons that hunt at night, I have helped the town numerous times, slay those beast", I said. _

"_What are you insisting? Serena?" he questioned me. " Katherine is a vampire, and I know you have suspected her for a while, now, she has prayed on the weak minds of your sons", I told him, he sighed knowing I was telling the truth. "If this is true are you willing to end the life of your sister?" he asked, Katerina was no sister of mine, even though our bond have come close, for we have been running from Klaus, for many centuries, but as strong as our bond, the love I felt for the eldest Salvatore defeats that and I do not want him to live his life with the burden of being a killer. "Yes, what she has done, to the town and your sons is unforgivable, and I will not live with myself if I knew there was a way I could help . . . now I know Johnathen Gilbert has a device that can track a Vampire, am I right?" I know I was right; I had helped Emily enchant that pocket watch. "Yes, it its true", he finally answered. _

"_Katherine is very fond of Stefan, he is her weakness, spike his water with Vervain, and when she feeds of him, she will become vulnerable . . . and that will be the best time to capture her", I announced there wasn't any hesitation in my plan. "Tonight should be the night the town will finally be rid of those creatures", I added. "How will we do that?" he questioned me, "the council has been preparing for a while and if you do not want any innocent lives harms tonight will have to be the night we capture these creatures, I have prepared a vast amount of Vervain soaked stakes, Mr. Gilbert is in possession of them at this moment, please Giuseppe, it is no secret that I have fallen for your son, and I have watched for far too long seeing how Katherine manipulates him, I do not want your family to suffer any more loss", I stood up while saying that. "Thank you, Serena, you have been a well addition to the council", he added. "No appreciation needed, Giuseppe, but I do wish you will do me a favor", I responded. "What is that?" he asked, I sighed knowing that by tonight would be my last. "I must die tonight", I managed to mutter, I watched as his calm expression turned into one of confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. _

"_Whoever you send to acquire Katherine, must end my life as well . . . you see I was cursed to forever protect Katherine, and with her death, I must die as well", I said, it wasn't the truth, I must die, along with Katerina, so I will be brought back to life once the next doppelgänger is born. "If it must be done, then so be it, though I do not wish for this to happen, you have been quite an addition into our lives, but if it is your wish, then it must be done", he sadly nodded. "Thank you, just inform that person, Giuseppe, it was an honor to be a part yours and your family's life", I said giving him one last smile as I left his office, today will be mine and Katerina's death, the town will forever be rid of Vampires, if I must die, I just wish it will not be in vain. _

_I walked through the empty halls, when Stefan appeared, "Serena, you are not with Katherine, I thought you had joined her on her visit into town?" he asked, "No, Stefan, I am actually, preparing for I am leaving tomorrow morning", I told him, I had grown very close to Stefan, he was one of the few I could trust, just never with any of my worries about Katherine, he was in love with her, well as in love as someone compelled to be could be. "Why? Have you become bored with us?" he smiled trying to lighten my mood, "oh, Stefan how I will miss you", I said embracing him in a hug, I know it was not the proper eloquence to do, but being my last day alive, I could not miss my chance. "Then why must you leave us, please do not tell me it is because of Damon?" he asked, my smiled suddenly dropped and there was a sudden ache in my chest. "It is because of him, isn't it, I know you cared for him, but don't let his relationship with Katherine, destroy the friendship we have made", he pleaded. _

"_No, Stefan it is not because of Damon that I have decided to leave, I have certain obligations that have been brought out into the light, and I must proceed with them, but, trust me dear Salvatore, out friendship, will last until my last breath, you have become so much more than just a friend, Stefan you are who I consider as a brother", I said as I tear escaped from me. "I will miss you, Serena, and I will never forget you", he promised, as sincere as he sounded, I knew one day he would grow out, and he will have to forget me. "Now let's not ruin this day, by being emotional now Stefan, shall we walk in the woods?" I asked, as it was our favorite activity, "We will, but I must speak to my father, it is quite important", he said, "I will meet you in an hour, Mr. Salvatore, and don't you forget it", I smiled at him as I walked towards the main entrance._

_It was night, as I paced in my room, I knew it was only an hour until; the town would be awaken for the hunt. I only had a bit of time left, and I had enjoyed it as much as I could with Stefan, I will miss my friend dearly, but I knew there was emptiness in my heart, and it could only be filled by one thing. I had not spoken with him, with fear that I would not allow the plan to continue, I had heard him ask Emily if he could see me, but just as I had asked her to say, she had told him I did not want to be disturbed. I could not face Damon, I loved him, I have loved him since the first time I met him, we had grown close, but it was not the closeness my heart desired. As time came closer to my inedible death, my heart pushed and pleaded, until I had finally given up. I knocked as quietly as I could on Damon's bedroom door, there was silence for a few seconds and finally the door swung open, displaying a disheveled Damon, still half asleep, a small smile graced my lips as I saw his state. The man would look handsome at any time of the day, "Serena?" he questioned, "What are you doing?" "I'm sorry for the abrupt way I have awaken you, but I must speak with you", I said as he stepped back allowing me to enter his bedroom. This was not the first time I had entered his room at night, I was not the bravest soul when it came to storm driven nights, and he had always comforted me, by allowing me stay the night with him. Of course I had made sure those nights, Katerina would spend with Stefan, the last thing I needed was having Katerina angry with me, Damon was hers and that's the way it would always be. Though I knew, he felt nothing romantic towards me, my heart never lost hope. _

"_Why did you wish not to speak with me?" he questioned me as he closed his door, "Damon, there is something you should now", I said not answering his questioned, he stepped closer to me, I managed to only shed one tear, I felt his hand caress my cheek as he quickly wiped it away. "I love you, Damon", I whispered, I glanced at him, as I saw his surprised expression; I could not take it anymore. "And I know you will never feel the same for me, but-", was all I managed to say as his lips collided with mine, it was everything I had ever imagined it would be, I had craved his attentions, craved his love, his affection and with one kiss, it was all gone, and in its empty place, lay the only feelings I had ever felt for him, love. Our lips finally separated, and all I managed to do was stare into his sweet warm blue eyes, and then I was reminded, I will never be able to see him again. My heart shattered to pieces, "Serena, I love you, I do , but you must know one thing . . . I will always choose Katherine", I confessed, to my surprised as shattered as I thought was it never compared to how broken I became as he spoke those words, I knew true happiness for mere seconds throughout my whole existence. _

"_There is one thing I must confess as well Damon, I will not let Katherine, ruin your lives", I whispered, "She is not ruining our lives", he argued, "I am not stupid, I do know what she is planning . . . and I will not let that happen, Damon, to be a Vampire, it is a curse not a gift, you assume Katherine and you will be together forever, but to her it is just a game, she will leave you once, she has become too bored, I have watched it happen many times", I pleaded with him, "do not let Katherine, play you, Damon". "Leave", he spat at me, "excuse me?" I questioned him in disbelief, "I will not have you speaking of Katherine, in such a harsh and cruel way", he said, stepping away from me. I did not want this to be my last memory of Damon, so even though I had promised myself I would never unleash my inner Vampire towards them , I had to, I stared deeply into his eyes, "You will not remember this conversation", I commanded him and as I knew he would he repeated my words exactly, "But you will remember this . . . I love you Damon, you were the only true meaning in my life, and even though you will choose Katherine, I will always chose you Damon, even if I must sacrifice my life for you, I will always love you Damon Giuseppe Salvatore, until my dying last breath", I told him as I blurred away heading towards Katerina who now I knew had finally fed on Stefan's Vervain laced blood._

* * *

(Present)

I felt a soft presence gently caress my face, "well, Mr. Salvatore, what brings you here this time of day", I muttered out not opening my eyes, already sensing his presence. "Hmmm I love it, when you know I'm here", he purred into my ear, I felt a pair of soft lips, nuzzle my neck, "Damon, that tickles, I giggled, as I fluttered my eyes open. "I know", I purred, he began to kiss a small trail from my neck to my collarbone. "Damon, not now, my dad's here", I said smiling, he rolled his eyes, "well, someone's no fun today", he groaned. "Oh, stop pouting you big baby", I said, snuggling into his chest. "So what's on today's agenda?" he asked, "Well, I don't know about, you, but I'm going to be awkwardly stuck on the float, as my best friend, who hates my guts tries to ignore me", I said sighing. "What is baby Gilbert's problem, if I had you as a best friend I would want to be anywhere but right next to you", he said, kissing my forehead. "Well, he has his reasons, I just hope he can at least tell me what they are", I sighed.

"Well, come on I don't like seeing you sad", he said standing up. "Ugh, must we do something, why can't we just snuggle?" I groaned out. "Because, I'm not the snuggling type", he teased, "Well, I beg to differ", I said sitting up. "Close your eyes", he commanded and of course, like a good, girlfriend- or whatever I was I complied. "Why do I have my eyes closed?" I asked, "Because I have a surprise for you", he said kissing my cheek. "Okay, now open them", he said. I opened my eyes, to see, a long rectangular red velvet box lying on my lap. "What is it?" I asked, as I held the box in my hand, "Just open it", he said rolling his eyes at me. I slowly opened the velvety box and practically gasped in amazement as I pulled out a silver rose bracelet, "Wow . . . Damon . . . this is beautiful", I managed to mutter out. "Yeah, well, I knew you were going to go on the float today . . . so I thought you would look even more perfect if you wore this . . . it used to belong to my mother", he confessed, "Damon I-", I tried to say, "no if's or but's", he said clasping in on my wrist, "I'll see you later", he said just before he kissed my cheek and blurred out of my room.

"Yo! Pops", I yelled out going down the stairs, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Founder's Parade?" he asked, as I walked into the kitchen, "not yet I'm getting ready at Elena's", I replied grabbing a cup of coffee. "I wanted to talk to you though", he said taking a sip of his coffee. "Sure about what? I asked, Dad is not usually one to talk about things. "It's Damon, how serious are you two getting, since I know he stopped by to visit earlier", What?!, "You heard him?" I questioned him, "What do you mean? I was the one who let him in, we spoke for a bit, before he went up to wake you", he said taking a bite of his muffin. Damn, Damon how long has he been so chummy with my dad.

"Well I don't know how serious it could be", I answered honestly, I mean this is Damon for Christ sake, "Well, it seems obvious . . . beautiful bracelet you have there", he said smirking I look down at my wrist and noticed the bracelet Damon had just given me, I couldn't help myself but smile this was the first gift I had ever gotten from a guy, well I guy I was in love with and 'I guess I was somewhat dating', I don't even want to dare to ask Damon. Sure I love the guy, but he isn't known for the whole commitment thing and I didn't want to ruin things.

"Just be careful, you know boys only want one thing", he said taking another sip of coffee, "Oh, God, dad please tell me you did not just say that", I groaned out. "Well, you know it's the truth", he replied. Little did he know that Damon has already gotten what he wanted, I tried to hold back a smile. "Well, if we have to we could talk over the birds and the bees talk on more time", he said shifting in his seat, oh no. "You see when two people fall in love they get these urges-"I cut him off, "NO! La-la-la-la", I yelled out as I plugged my ears with my finger and walked towards him giving him a peck on the cheek. "Love you, Pops, I'll see you later", I said, trying to leave as quickly as possible from this awkward conversation.

"Wait, I just want to say something", he said, catching my attention, "You know I love you sweetheart, you have been one of the best . . . well you are the best thing to happen in my life . . . and I know that even though we can never say you are my daughter by blood, that will never be questioned in my heart". I gave my dad a small smile, never in the past 17 years has ever said that, I know he has always loved me, but it's completely different when I hear it from him. "Dad, I-", "No Tru, just know this, I know I have never been the best father, I pushed you into becoming something you probably should have, I risked your life numerous of times, and it breaks my heart to see all the mistakes that I have made with you, but I am glad that you have become this woman who stands in front of me", I stared at him shocked, as a tear streamed down his face. "You never pushed me into becoming something I wasn't, let's face I was always met to become who I am, and have always wanted to thank you, because you, dad, I am strong, I am not clueless, like the many people in Mystic Falls, and I will always try to make you proud, Dad", I said embracing him in a hug, "I love you dad, and I thank the heavens that I was chose to be raised by you". I know after finding out the truth about who I am, I have never felt as if I needed to confront my dad, I know he knows the truth, but I thank God I have him in my life, and I would never ever would want to change that. "I love you dad, and you will always be my dad no matter what", smiled out grabbing my dress bad and walked out the door.

I walked over to the Gilbert's door almost tripping a few times carrying the ridiculously huge dress bag which weight like a ton. I knocked on the door hoping anyone other than Jeremy would answer the door. Thankfully it was John who ended up opening it, "Uncle John", I greeted him enthusiastically, "I thought you left?" I asked, "Well, I have a few things to do before I leave", he smirked, "Ugh, if I wasn't in such a good mood, I would nag you until you'd spill, but lucky for you, I've had enough father figure breakthroughs for today", I said, looking around wondering where everyone was at, probably somewhere off hiding from him. "Just don't go do something stupid, you'll regret", I warned him, "Don't I always", he joked, which only made me roll my eyes. "So, where is my favorite damsel in distress?" I asked not seeing Elena and Jenna anywhere, "Jeremy?" he joked, okay, this time I could hold in my laughter, "Well, I didn't know you were capable of making a funny?" I mocked, "So where is the only male Gilbert?" I asked, "I'm going to pretend as if, you've just forgotten I'm here, but he's upstairs getting ready", he said, staring at me intently, ugh weird. "So, he's actually going to be my escort?" I asked, I would have thought I would need a replacement, well, I guess like he wasn't one in the first place, considering, I was dead during the pageant and everything. "Yeah, well, it took a little convincing", he sighed, "You didn't have to, if he didn't want to he shouldn't have to", I replied. "He does want to, you just need to open your eyes, and stop letting that Vampire cloud your better judgment", he spat, "Ugh, why can my dad be perfectly fine with him, and you can't?" I asked, him in frustration. "Because your father, doesn't know his little secret", he paused, hmm, does he? I mean my dad isn't stupid he can spot a Vampire from a mile away, "I'm pretty sure he does", I said, yeah, that feels good, his expression turned shocked, so I just shrugged. "Okay, well let's just change the subject, its giving me a headache", I whined. And I'm starving, I really should have stocked up on blood bags. Wait, am I hungry for that? Or am I just hungry for regular food? Ah, this is just giving me more of a headache. "Okay, then, Elena is upstairs in her room with Jenna", he said, I nodded and headed upstairs. I went upstairs as Jeremy came down . . . Awkward . . . "Jer-", he cut me off, "I'll meet you at the float", he coldly said not even looking up at me, I sighed and glanced at John who was intently staring at us.

I tried sprinting up when I accidently stepped on my dress bag, landing on my stomach first using my stomach as cushion, which wasn't so much of a good idea since I ended up sliding all the way down the stairs groaning with every step. I quickly got up feeling my face go scarlet red, "I'm okay", I muttered trying to brush it off, I glanced over at them and rolled my eyes at John who was cracking up, I slowly went up the stairs.

I sighed as I entered Elena's room; she was curling her hair, sitting in front of her vanity. "Jeremy's still ignoring you?" she asked as I lay down next to Jenna on Elena's bed, "I wish . . . now I'm just getting cold, bitter, monotone responses", I said as I glanced at Jenna, who was obviously trying to hid something from me. "Spill it, Jenna", I urged her, "What do you mean?" she asked trying to play dumb, "I know you know something, so spill it, Gilbert", I practically commanded. "Fine, word on the street is he isn't so fond, of your relationship with Damon", and of course out of all she tells me the only thing I could focus on was one little detail, "What street?" I asked and she rolled her eyes, "Well . . . why can't have a problem with Stefan . . . but no it has to be the guy I love", I pouted, even Jeremy didn't hate Stefan as much when he killed me. "Wait . . . What?! You love . . . this is preposterous", Jenna practically screamed out, ouch, my poor ear. "You're so out of the loop, Jenna", Elena added, all I could do was smile, "Oh my gosh, you do love Damon, wow! I never thought the day would come, that someone would steal my little Tru's heart", she blubbered, "Please, Tru's been in love with Damon since the first time they met", Elena scoffed, "Well, let's not be jealous, we all know I got the funner brother", I joked, and he's also homicidal, vain, narcissistic, but I'm just going to leave those out. "Well, at least you have found someone that is worthy enough", she gushed, "Oh, J-Wizzle you just always know what to day", I said punching her arm slightly. I finally got up and started preparing for the parade.

"Elena, your hair looks gorgeous", I smiled as we both stared at ourselves in the mirror, "So luscious and pretty", she grinned back at me. I couldn't help but shake off at bitter feeling of dejavu, I couldn't help but gaze at the dress I was wearing, I wonder if this is how I looked back in the 1800's, very curious about that. I sudden pain hit me on my abdomen; I couldn't help but wince at the pain, cradling my side. "Are you okay?" I heard someone ask, my vision suddenly became blurry as I looked at her, "I am perfectly fine, Katherine, what time are the Salvatore boys expecting us?" I asked her, I couldn't process why she was giving me a puzzled look, "Katherine?" I asked again. As my body became weak, and the room darkened before me, the last thing I felt as my body hit the ground.

* * *

_(Serena Flashback)_

_It has been many days, since Katerina and I had escaped our fate, I still had not found her yet, but the trail she had left was increasing know, she was not being careful enough, Elijah or NiKlaus can easily find her at any moment. I had stumbled into her home village in Bulgaria, it was early in the morning and I knew if there was any chance that Katerina was here, she would be in hiding for she is not a day walker like I am, I believe it is one of the best perks of being the first. "Katerina, I dearly hope you are here", I told myself. She may have been selfish, but she was just scared. After a while of searching for her family I had stumbled upon their home, I stood by the door as the stench of fresh blood surrounded the area. I unlock the door, fearing for what it would mean if I was not stopped by the barrier, as I feared I was able to walk in, I blurred into the room where the stench was coming from, I froze at the sight, it was a blood bath, my hearing focused on a slight sob, "Katerina?" I asked, as I walked closer into the room. _

"_Serena . . . he has killed them", she sobbed as I kneeled beside her, "Katerina . . . I am truly sorry, but we must leave . . . he must be waiting close", I told her as I embraced her into a hug. "Why?" she sobbed louder, "My dear Katerina, you must be stronger, you have chosen your fate, and unfortunately, NiKlaus had chosen the fate of your family", I told her, "You need to rise up, for NiKlaus will not stop hunting, until he finds us". _

"_I do not think, I will be able, I promised my sister I would come back for her, she was my family my last . . . ", she cried out, I could not help but feel sympathy towards her, she had loved her family dearly and now they were taken from her, "I will promise you something, Katerina", I broke the silence. "I know you have a daughter . . . I will protect her and her bloodline, until the very last, but you must fight, we must not let NiKlaus find us, for it will be much worse if he does", I told her, she looked up at me, her brown eyes full of regret and sadness and nodded. "We must leave now", I will alert someone about their death, "And I promise you something Katerina, your family might be gone, but I am now your family and I will never leave you, Katerina, I promise that, the day you perish will be my last". I watched as she arose, wiping away any tears, "Thank you, Serena, I am indebted to you for life", she said trying to calm her voice. "Please, pack up quickly for we do not know how far NiKlaus is . . . I will be back shortly I must confirm something", I said walking out the door. "Serena, will you promise me something else?" she asked, "Of course we are family now", I reassured her, "Can you tell me about your life, well the lives you remember?" she asked, "Of course, Katerina, now please, you have some packing you must do", I walked out of the household and made my way towards the person I would met. _

"_Sir, may I have a second of your time", I asked, a poor beggar. "Yes, madam", he replied. I focused as I stared deeply into his eyes, "You will become suspicious as to why the Petrova's have not been seen, you will enter their home and find their bodies, and I want you to alert the nearest enforcement, in about two hours . . . now if you understand please nod", I commanded, I watched him nod, as he stared blankly until the time to find the Petrava's would come. I walked a few steps before I caught the gaze of a familiar pair of eyes, "Elijah", I whispered, fear arose me, I walked towards him, there is no use to run, if Elijah is here NiKlaus must also be here. "You are here to kill Katerina and I", I told him, "No, I could never kill you Serena, you know I will always love you", he declared, "So simple to say, yet, your actions have not showed it, Elijah, you were all too willing to have us sacrificed", I said sadly, I dearly love Elijah but there is so much betrayal a hurt can take. "NiKlaus is close, Serena, I know I have betrayed you not once, but many times already, but you must know that I had not forgotten about us, I have not forgotten about you Kassandra", he whispered, as he caressed my cheek, I had missed his touch, and his voice, I held the hand that caressed my cheek, "I will never forget our first love, Elijah, but you must know that even though I acquire my memories of being Kassandra, I am no longer her, and as much as my heart weeps to be her, I am not", I tearfully said. "Forgive me first love . . . leave NiKlaus will be here soon", he warned me, as his lips embraced mine. "Please, close your eyes, Elijah", I whispered to him, he complied, and I left before he could open them once again. I may not be Kassandra anymore, but her love will always be with me, and her heart will always beat for you, Elijah._

* * *

(Present)

"What happened?" I heard someone ask, I think it sounded like Jenna. "I don't know, I mean one minute she was fine the next she was in pain, and then she fainted", I heard Elena respond, my eyes slowly opened as I tried to focus on where I was, I felt the area around me, I was on Elena's bed, "Tru?" Jenna asked, as she came closer to me, "Oh, God Tru you scared us", she sobbed as she hugged me. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know, you were fine, one minute, next thing I know you're in pain, and you faint", Elena said sitting next to me. Everything seemed fine as I tried moving, I felt a sudden irritation in my stomach, "Oh, God, I'm going to be sick", I muttered as I ran in to Elena's bathroom, barely being able to kneel before I gagged into her toilet. Jenna and Elena both raced towards me, "Elena get her a glass of water", Jenna yelled out. I heard Elena's feet patter on the floor as she ran out. "I don't know what's wrong with me Jenna", I sobbed a bit, everything was too much, my memories slowly flooding back, the hunger, the cravings for blood I was having. "Tru, I know this might not be the best time to ask, but have you and Damon have been . . . well together?" she asked, which surprised me a bit, "Yes", I answered as I tried to slowly get up, "How long ago?" she asked, "Not so long, maybe a week and a half or two", I answered confused, what was she getting at, I mean, the pregnancy deal, was definitely not possible, since Vampires can't procreate.

She had a concerned look on her face, as Elena walked in with a glass of water, "Here Tru, I hope you feel better", she sweetly said. "Elena, why don't you and get a ride with John, I need to talk to Tru for a bit", she said, Elena was about to say something in protest when Jenna gave her a stern look, and she just nodded and left. "Jenna, don't, I am not pregnant", I said before she could continue, "How do you know?" she asked me. Damn, I really couldn't tell her about Damon being a Vampire, so I guess I have to humor her. "Fine what do you propose we do?" I asked her, she left the room giving me time to wash out my mouth. She came back in the room holing a pink box, "Do you always keep pregnancy test for a rainy day?" I asked her. "Only when you live with a teenage girl, that has sleepovers with her boyfriend", she chuckled. "Okay, well, let's this over with, though, can we just leave it her, and wait to see what it say until tonight", I asked, I wanted Damon to get a laugh from it too. "Sure", she smiled handing me the box.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I walked up to Stefan who was standing around, dressed in 1800's get up. "Look at you, all retro", I said wiggling my eye brows. "What are you doing here?" He questioned me. "Why wouldn't I be here?" I shrugged, "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's day", I said with a smile, "I'm here to eat cotton candy and watch my girl be all high and mighty on the float", I smirked at the thought of Tru. "Don't start with me, Damon", Stefan said shaking his head. "Oh, you started this Stefan, with that whole 'I'm going to be the big brother that you never were to me, and leave Tru alone before you hurt her speech'", he rolled his eyes, "I'm enjoying that".

"As long as you heard it", Stefan said sticking his hands in his pockets looking around. "What?" I played around pretending not to hear him. "You have no sense of humor, Stefan". "Actually, I have no sense of Damon humor", he replied. "Damon humor . . . hey look, I get it, I get it", I chuckled, "I'm the better, hotter superior brother and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm going to treat Tru like I treated Serena, I know my mistakes with her, I always chose Katherine over her . . . Tru is not Serena and I won't be making that same mistake again . . . don't worry", I said placing my hand on his shoulder, "Tru is not Serena . . ."

"You're right, she's not", Stefan nodded. I smirked as I glanced over my shoulder, my mouth nearly fell to the ground as Tru and Elena came walking across the school yard in their dresses, I glanced at Stefan as his eye's grew wide when he saw them too, both girls smiled gently at our direction and curtsied.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Well, good morning Mr. Salvatore", I greeted Damon with a smile, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Broody Salvatore", I told Stefan, in which he replied with an eye roll well, how rude. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glance of Jeremy standing by the float, I gave Damon a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you after wards, love you", I told him before walking towards Jeremy. Be strong Tru, "So are you talking to me, yet, or are you still acting like a complete first class jerk", I said as I stood next to him. "Why didn't you tell me, you where the one who staked, Vicki?" he spat at me, damn. "I wanted to tell you, I swear I did, but come on, how was I supposed to tell you that, oh hey jer, I kind of killed your girlfriend, really doesn't roll of the tongue does it", I replied, "Just save, you had your chance, I asked you, repeatedly and you gave me the same excuse over and over again, that it wasn't your story to tell, but what it seems is that it was", he yelled at me. "She was a Vampire, Jeremy, she almost killed you, what did you want me to do?" I whispered at him, I saw his eyes soften, but then they turned back to their angered glare. "That's not all is it?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" he asked, as Carol Lockwood called us over to get on the float, "What are you angry at me, and tell me the truth, because I know this isn't just it", I told him. We both stepped on the float and positioned ourselves in back of Elena and Stefan.

He didn't reply to me, once we the float started, it was a very awkward experience for sure, "Fine that isn't just it", he spat at me after 15 minutes of silence, causing Elena and Caroline to look back at us. "Then what is it?" I asked as quietly as I could. "Nevermind, its nothing", he replied, anger engulfed me at that moment, "So your telling me your willing to throw away six years of friendship, just for nothing", I snapped at him. "If you really think I would throw away what we have, then you really have become a different person", he snapped right back at me. "Hey guys, smile and wave, smile and wave", Caroline said through a clenched fake smile. We both ignored Caroline and went back to fighting, "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, "Well, just ask Damon, I'm pretty sure he would know the answer", he replied. "Don't bring him into this", I hissed. "Everything has been about him, you haven't even seen the way he's changed you", he paused, "Changed you into his pathetic mess, you're just his whore now", he spat. I felt a pang in my heart, "Jeremy, what the hell is wrong with you", Stefan, defended me. As Elena and Caroline looked on in shock. I felt tears streaming down my face, "Oh, shit Tru, I didn't mean it", Jeremy tried to say. "Don't got what you wanted, I don't want you in my life, Jeremy Gilbert", I raced through everyone, as the float came to a stop and just walked through the crowed as quickly as I could, drowning out Elena and Caroline's calls.

I was finally by myself, walking through one of the almost empty streets, when I saw a familiar face, "Jenna", I said trying to keep in the tears. "Tru, what happened? Damon?" she asked, I just nodded my head, "Jeremy?" she asked, and I saw wave of sadness on her face. "It's okay, I've just had about enough of today", I sighed, "Come on, let's get you out of these clothes, I brought you your duffle bag", she said giving me a reassuring smile. Just breathe Tru, everything will be okay, don't let stupid things bring you down. We walked into the Grill, and I immediately saw Damon sitting by the bar, his gave me a concerned look, I mouthed out, that I was going too changed.

* * *

(Damon POV)

Something was wrong, Tru wasn't one to cry, I went back to drinking my glass when I saw Elena and baby Gilbert walk in, and of course I decided to listen in on their heated argument.

"Why did you say that Jeremy?" Elena hissed at him, "Look just leave it alone, okay, this isn't about you Elena", he replied back, "This isn't about me, this is about Tru, what the hell is wrong with you, I can't believe you told her that, Jer", she said grabbing his arm. "Look I know I fucked up, but it's done, okay, I can't take it back", he said trying to shake her off. "Why Jer?" she asked, "Why did you have call her that?" "Because, since she's been with the Salvatore, that's what she's become, she just doesn't know it yet", he told her. "So your saying that your best friend, the person that would beat up the entire school, If they even looked at you weird, is a pathetic whore?" the words alone coming from Elena nearly made me rip his head off, from across the room. "No, it's just . . . forget it . . . I don't need to explain things to you, not now", he said rushing out of the Grill. Well, it's my turn to have a talk with him. I walked out of the Grill, finding him outside trying to cool off.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have a way to express them, being a teenager is so hard", I mocked him as I followed him through the town square. "You're a dick", he spat. "First of all you don't talk to me like that, I'm not Tru, and from now on", I said as I gripped his arm pulling him towards me, "Don't talk to her that way either". "So, you're going to kill me just because I hurt Tru's feeling?" he scoffed, and it was taking all my strength not to just kill him here in front of everyone. "Look, I know you're her 'best friend", I scoffed at the idea. "But what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, "You want to know what's wrong with me . . . she's with you", he spat back at me. "So this is what it's about, you see her happy for once, and suddenly you want her back . . . whatever happened to the 'were great just friends' bit, though I never really believed it in the first place", I said rolling my eyes at him. "Hmm, just think, I'm a better fit for her, you know someone a bit more alive than you", he said, growled and gripped his arm harder. "Wow, funny, just make me laugh", I scoffed. "Well, here's a little warning for you Damon, they day you hurt her I will be there, and I mean it, because you will hurt her, I will be there . . . I will be there to comfort her, I will be there to be the man she deserves, not a Vampire, who has nothing but his victim's blood running through his veins . . . I love Tru and I always will and nothing is going to stop me from getting her back", he smirked as he walked away deeper into the crowd. Wow, I just got handed by Baby Gilbert.

I was about to walk back when I noticed a certain annoying Vampire, "you're still around?" I questioned Anna. "There's something you need to know, the vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight", she told me. "How do you know this?" I asked. "Went to them, they think I'm with them, but I'm not, they want the founding families dead, they have a specific hit list and their number one target is they Davis family, or more specifically Tru", she tried to reason with me and it was working. "When is this supposed to happen?" I asked, "when the fireworks start . . ." she replied, she paused, "John Gilbert wants to use the invention on them", I noted. "Then we can't be here", She seemed scared. "It doesn't work, it's been deactivated", I replied trying to calm her. "Well, then a lot of people are going to die", Anna said glancing around watching each face in the crowed. "Where are they now?" I asked. "They're already here", she replied. She left and I raced to find ric.

"Ric", I called out running towards him. "Yeah?" Ric pulled himself away from the crowd. "You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" I questioned him. "Yeah, why do you ask?" he creased his eye brows. "Because the square is crawling with tomb Vampires, I thing we might need a stake or two", I added. "Yeah, I go it", Ric nodded leaving to his car.

I looked around and saw Tru talking to Elena and Stefan, walking swiftly towards them I grabbed Tru's hand make her walk along with me, Elena and Stefan soon followed. "Damon, what are you doing?" she asked. "Saving your life", I replied, "Fifteen words or less . . . Tomb Vampires are here, founding families are their target", I turned back to Stefan, "Get them out of here now". "Wait, where are you going?" Tru called out worried. "That's more than fifteen words, Tru", I replied walking back into the crownd.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I watched as Damon walked back into the crowed, that's when it hit me, "Jeremy", I told Elena, she was thinking the same thing, "We need to go find him", I said as Elena and Stefan both nodded and we ran into the crowed. "Where could he be?" I asked we maneuvered through the large crowd. "I don't know", Stefan caught my hand pulling me along with Elena, "Stay close . . . we don't know how many tomb Vampires are around . . .", he said. "Stefan, protect Elena I can handle myself, I've always have", I reassured him. We where just outside walking across the road when a piercing ringing consumed my head. I fell on the floor clutching my head from the pain, as I noticed so was Stefan. "What's going on? Stefan? What's wrong?" Elena asked kneeling beside both of us. "My head", I screamed out in pain, as Stefan did the same. "What?" Elena whispered, "make it stop", I groaned out in pain, my vision was blurring quickly as I felt the same pain towards my stomach, making the pain excruciating.

Stefan and I were still on the floor shaking with pain when I noticed one of the deputies running toward us with a Vervain dart in his hand. Alaric seeing us rushed over towards the deputy, I don't know what he said, but whatever it was made him head towards a different direction, I knew there was a reason I always kept him around. Alaric ran towards us and grabbed both Stefan and I trying to help us down a pair of steps, helping shield us from any other deputies. "I don't know what happened, first Stefan dropped, then Tru . . ." Elena told Alaric. "Yeah, they're not the only ones, the cops have got everything who's down, injecting them with Vervain . . ." he replied. "What?" Elena whispered, "they're rounding up the Vampires", she said finally working things out.

Finally the high pitched ringing finally stopped, "Are you okay?" Elena asked both of us. "I'm fine", Stefan and I both said in unison. "What was that?" Stefan asked, "It was unbearable". "I saw at least five Vampires go down, they're taking them to the Gilbert's old building", Alaric told us. "It's the Gilbert device, it has to be", I muttered. "But how did he get it to work?" Elena questioned, I knew there was a reason John was so excited today. "Bonnie spelled it". "That bitch, she didn't", I added. "Damon", I whispered, realizing he was still somewhere around the square, "I need to find him". "No", Elena said, "You have to stay safe".

"Sorry, I need to go find him", I muttered running back up the stairs, racing past the square towards the Gilbert's old building.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I slowly awaken, my lungs filling with smoke and soothe, I checked the room barely able to look around, when I saw the mayor laying close to me. "Mayor, it that you?" I asked coughing through the smoke. "What are you doing in here?" he asked squinting. "I'm a Vampire", I replied he struggled to get away from me, "What's your excuse? No, really? The Vervain didn't affect you, you're not a Vampire, what the hell are you?" The mayor shuffled away right into one of the tomb Vampires, who immediately snapped his neck. My vision blurred as the fire started consuming the room.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Where's Damon?" I asked as I John watched the building burn down. "With the rest of them, where he should be, it's over for Damon", John replied slowly, "No", I said shaking my head. "You fucking dick", I yelled out, "Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a 145 years ago? This is the right thing, Tru", he told me, I blurred attacking him gripping his neck and slamming him into the wall, "Well, if that's so, then I should be in there, I should have died in that fire 145 years ago", I hissed, as my fangs showed, "Well, I was wondering when Serena would show . . . I'm sorry but it has to happen", he said. I released him and blurred towards the back entrance, I tried to grab the handle but the heat had heated it, only making my hand burn. "Hey, you can't go in there", Bonnie yelled as I opened the door, hissing at the pain, "I love him Bonnie . . . how could you?" I asked, "I'm sorry", she apologized, "If he dies, I will kill you", I told her sternly as I ran in. I opened the door that lead towards the basement, as the heat blistered and burned my hands, I raced down the stairs as they smoked slowly crept its way into my lungs, "Damon", I yelled, as I walked past many of the bodies, that's when I spotted him on the floor, I rushed to him, kneeling down, "Damon . . . please wake up", I called out, as he opened his eyes. "Tru . . . you need to leave", he coughed out, "No, not without you", I said helping him stand up, he limped his way towards the staircase, which was being consumed by the fire. "Okay, we need to run up okay, whatever happens don't look back okay", I told, him knowing it wouldn't be able to handle to people at this moment. I quickly helped him up, as I one of my steps broke, making it trap my foot, I managed to get it out as I felt the stairs about to give in, I quickly, pushed Damon towards the exit, as I felt the stairs collide, I felt the fire, slowly burn my legs as I managed to hang in to a broken beam, "Tru", Damon yelled, "Go Damon, just Go", I yelled out, as the jean material of my pants burned into my flesh. I cried out in pain, as a pair of arms, managed to lift me up, the pain was excruciating, I finally caught a breath of fresh air, as Stefan, placed me on the ground next to Damon. I managed to turn my face towards him, as his hand caressed my cheek; the pain was slowly going away, as I glanced at my legs, which was my biggest mistake. I didn't even want to describe it. I finally had enough, my body had taken a beating, and everything went black.

* * *

(Elena POV)

I was standing with Stefan in the Grill as Tru was changing out of her burned clothes, I hadn't spoken to Damon since after the fire had happened, he had just left. I would assume it was the guilt from Tru, almost giving her life to save him. "The fire is out, the story is the buildings old wiring is what caused it", I explained to Stefan. "Did you see where Damon went?" Stefan asked glancing around the room looking for him. "No, he just kind of disappeared", I replied looking over at Tru who had just come out of the restroom with a new change of clothes. "Figures", he shrugged embracing me. "I'm so glad, you're okay?" I whispered to him. "I try so hard . . . to hate him . . . I guess it's just pointless", Stefan replied.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to head out and check my dad, please call me if you guys find where Damon went" Tru told us, we nodded.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Dad are you home?" I called out, "Yeah, sweetheart, I'm in here", he called out, "Oh, thank God", you're okay, I said running up to him giving him a hug, "Of course I'm okay", he said kissing my forehead. My cell started vibrating, I checked it to see I had a messaged from Jenna. ~ Tru, got home . . . we need to talk, it's about the test. I suddenly had a devastating feeling in the pit of my stomach, "I'll be back dad, I just need to talk to Jenna about something . . . I love you", I told him walking towards the door, "I love you too, Tru", he called out.

I made my way over to the Gilbert's when I heard something, Elena, "What would you say if I wanted to kiss, you Damon?" she questioned him, as I slowly hid where they weren't able to see me.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"Then I would say, what took you so long?" I said, as we crept closer to each other, until both our lips were colliding with each other's. I pulled her in closer to me, needed her, wanting her, we moaned in between the kiss, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her up as she wrapped her legs around my waits, I pinned her to her house wall, as I killed her neck passionately, until we were interrupted by Jenna who opened the door and glared at us, "Elena, I think you should head in", she sternly said, glaring at me with anger. Elena, smiled and walked passed Jenna, who slammed the door closed, I managed to hear her, "What the hell is wrong with you, Elena?" Jenna spat at Elena, "Don't, not right now".

I couldn't help, but smile as I walked down the front porch steps.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I couldn't breathe, everything was numb as I slid down the side of the house, my heart was broken, I don't think I ever felt this much pain in my life before, why? How could they? The same thoughts raced through my mind over and over, I had no idea how long it I sat down, I didn't know until I heard a pair of feet, patter their way towards me, "Jenna?" I sobbed, she crept down next to me, "How could she?" I asked, knowing damn well she knew what I meant, "I'm sorry", she told me, as she kissed my head. "What where you going to tell me?" I asked, remembering her text, I didn't want to cry anymore, it was the only thing that I could focus on right now, "I'm sorry, Tru, it came out positive", wow, those words aren't what you would want to hear, as you just caught your best friend and boyfriend cheat on you. "I just want to be alone", I told her, as I glanced down at the grass around me, she nodded and walked towards her car. I couldn't help but break down even more, as much as I knew this would never be possible I knew there was a part of me that said, that I was born someone had given birth to me, even if it was centuries ago. I slowly made my way towards my house, I needed to be somewhere alone, somewhere I could break down, somewhere I called home.

I opened the door, as the whole house was dark, I guess my dad had gone to speak with the Sheriff, I took a step, but slid for some unknown reason, I quickly turned on the lights, to check what I had slid on, when I noticed the puddle of blood that lead from the living room towards the kitchen, my heart panicked as I ran towards it, "Dad?" I screamed out in fear, I froze at the sight, "No dad, please, please dad, don't", I cried out, as I dropped to the ground, and pulled his cold lifeless body towards me, "No, dad, please wake up, please wake, I need you", I whispered as rocking mine and his body. No he can't be dead, he just can't.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I rushed into the hospital spotting Liz across the room, "Liz, I came as soon as I got the message, is she ok?" I asked. "She's in surgery it's . . . they're doing everything they can, I need your help, Damon", she said lowering her voice. "Sure anything, Liz", I promised. "Mayor Lockwood is dead, they thought he was a Vampire, they put him in the basement", Liz informed me, but of course I already knew this. "Mayor Lockwood was a Vampire?" I asked playing dumb. "No, no a mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off, but he . . . he couldn't have been a Vampire, I've known him my whole life and I know Carol Lockwood is going to want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and . . ." she began to cry, "It's okay", I reassured her wrapping my arms around her as she wept.

I walked through the halls before finding Elena and Bonnie, "Is there something you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked. "She doestn know how, do you?" I asked standing behind Elena. "No I don't", Bonnie sighed defeated. "No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that", I hissed. "Well, I can take down a Vampire, that spell was easy to learn", she spat at me. "I can give Caroline some blood", I offered. "No, no way", Elena said shaking her head. "Do it", Bonnie spoke up, "This is Caroline, we can't let her die, do it". "If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" I asked Bonnie. "No, but you'll do it anyways, for Elena", Bonnie smirked before walking away leaving Elena and I alone. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight", I told Elena. "Yeah, one of the tomb Vampires got in the house and almost killed john", she replied shaking her head. "What?" I asked creasing my eyes brows, "When did this happen? After we kissed?" I asked. "What? We didn't kiss", Elena responded. "Come on, you know we did", I said lowering my voice, "Okay whatever fantasy you had, you have to remember it was only a fantasy", she said walking away. I caught her arm, "If you want to forget what happened fine, but I can't", I hissed.  
"Elena, great you're here", Jenna said as she walked towards us, and angered look on her face. "Jenna where have you been?" she asked her, "What do you mean, I told you I was going to fill out a report at the fire department", she responded. "You never told me anything", she replied back.

That's when it hit me, Katherine, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me", I spat out.

I drove Elena back home, trying to process what had just happened. "Stefan?" Elena said walking over to him. "Elena", Stefan announced as he saw her. "What's happening?" she asked, "Katherine happened", I replied. Stefan and I were in the kitchen talking alone, while Elena checked on Jeremy. "Did she say what she wanted?" I questioned him, "No", Stefan answered. "She certainly knows how to make an entrance", I said shaking my head. "She said at least one brother was fooled, what does that mean?" He questioned me, "Katherine pretended to be Elena when I showed up earlier tonight", I replied shrugging my shoulders. "Caroline is still surgery", Elena said walking into the kitchen, "Are you alright?" Stefan asked her. "No", Elena shook her head, "I'm not alright, I thought with all the tomb Vampires gone things would be getting better". "I know we all did", Stefan nodded.

"Katherine was in the house . . . that means she was invited in", I announced, "what are we going to do?" Elena gasped. "Move", I replied. "Very helpful, thanks", Elena glared at me. "If Katherine wants you dead, there is zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not, so clearly she has other plans", I shrugged seeing the look Elena was giving me. "Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process, what happened tonight when you thought Katherien was Elena?" Stefan asked. "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead . . . we . . . kissed, very passionate", I said shrugging it off. "And you thought it was me?" Elena gasped. "What do you mean we kissed?" she asked. "Well, you know what to people who like each other do, when their lips collided with one another", Stefan ran towards me, but I was faster and moved out of the way, "Don't be obvious Stefan", I smirked at him.

"Wait, guys, have any of you seen Tru", Elena interrupted us, "No, I haven't seen her since the fire", I replied, when I finally thought about what I had done, We made our way towards her house, when we noticed the door wide open, and a blood trail leading towards the kitchen, "Oh, God, Tru", Elena cried out. I blurred in finding her, rocking back and forth holding her dad, "he won't wake up", she mumbled. "Tru", Elena cried, kneeling beside her, she flinched at the touch of her. "Stefan call 911", I muttered.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Get out!" I screamed at Damon and Elena, Damon couldn't even look me in the eyes, "Tru, please, we need to get him out of here", she tried pleading with me, but all I could see what Damon and her did. I glanced at my hands which were covered in blood, as my shirt was. "Tru, were just trying to help", Stefan interrupted, "You want to help, get them out of here", I pointed at them, hoping it would click in them that I knew. "No, Tru, you saw didn't you . . . it wasn't what it looked like", she tried to say before, a wave of anger erupted from me, causing the walls to shake and the lights to flicker, I couldn't stand it anylonger in one day everything in my life came crumbling down, the pain in my stomach continued as I sent Damon and Elena flying out of my house. I couldn't take it, I dint want these emotions, so I let it consume me, I ran. Seconds later I found myself wandering the woods, as I smelled a distinct smell, I wandered into a camp site where some teenagers where partying, "help . . . I need help", I cried out, as I came closer to them, all four of them, looked at me, "OMG, what happened?" one of the girls asked me, "I'm so hungry", I whispered, "Excuse me", she asked, "I'm sorry", I muttered as I blurred towards her attacking her and draining her, I watched at the rest of them decided to run, "Well, this is going to be fun", I smirked, I ran towards the boys and quickly snapped their necks, the last girl who I had not seen her face, stood there, back turned to me, as her Brown curls gleamed in the moonlight, as long as she wasn't running, I didn't really care, I bit into one of the boys necks, devouring him, enjoying every last drop. "Well, I surely have missed you, Serena", the girl turned, "Katerina", I whispered.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you guys liked the chap! So what do you guys think? Shout out to: Tvdlover87654, GuestX10, Infinity wolf, SomebodyWhoCares, ADORATIO, grapejuice101, gilbertlove101, rimmalewis, lucychest, newdebrah, kassandrameloncholy, stephanietorres195, lisadavic, kirstensmith745, VisionInWhite, Damon'slove ( thanks for the reviews, you guys make my day, and thanks to all those who have added my little story to their favorites list, and for those who followed, love you guys) Please review would love your feed back especially for this chapter! Enjoy =) Will update as soon as I cant. P.S. Please forgive me for any spelling grammar mistakes, I'm only human.


	35. Chapter 28: Taken Under Her Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 28: Taken Under Her Wing

* * *

"Katerina", I whispered. Pain, that is all I felt as I fell to my knees, my mind felt as if it was slowly exploding, I tried focusing on Katerina, but my vision become darkened and blurred. Slowly and painfully my memories started flooding in, until I was consumed with emotions and I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_(Serena Flashback)_

_I watched as Keterina consumed the life of another innocent man, "Why must you be so barbaric?" I asked her, handing her a white cloth handkerchief to wipe away the blood around her lips. "And why must you, sister, be so dull", she teased. "Because dear Katerina, being dull is the safest option for us, you do not wish to see me act like you, now do we?" I said hoping she wouldn't implore the idea any longer. "Always so secretive, my dear Serena, but one day I will be able to see that, oh, so fun side, you have been hiding from me", she smiled, as we continued on our way. "We must find a household to stay with, for dawn is almost upon us, and not all of us are a day walker as myself", I teased slightly. "Well, Serena was that you trying to be humorous, God help us, we will have to work on that", she responded with enthusiasm. "Well, at least I will be entertained", I muttered to myself. "Oh and entertained you will be, sister", she smiled as we made our way into town. _

* * *

(Present)

"Oh, Dear sister . . . wake up", I heard Katerina whisper, as my eyes fluttered open, "Ugh, are you really calling me sister?" I asked, sitting up, I was no longer in the woods, but a bedroom and it was definitely not mines. "Well, what should I call you, don't really know if your Serena, Tru, Kassandra or whatever wackjob personality you have in there", she rolled her eyes, and laid next to me in bed. "Oh, dear Katerina, I will always be entertained by you", I smirked, "Well, I'm glad you have your memories back", she muttered. "Yup, and just don't think because I have some fondness for you now, that I won't rip your heart out", I hissed as I gripped her neck pinning her to the bed's headboard. "Now, now, let's not get too emotional now", she barely stuttered out. "Now, Katerina, you will answer me this, where you the one who killed my father?" I growled, "No I swear" she murmured out. "You know you cannot lie to me", I told her, as I stared into her brown eyes, "Did you kill my father?" I commanded her to answer me. "No", she whispered out. My grip loosened, as she gasped out for air. "Thank you, Katerina for being truthful . . . but that does not mean I'm going to forgive you for all you have done", I told her as I walked towards the door. "Serena . . . Tru . . . just don't leave, I've been searching for you", she pleaded, which was strange because this is Katerina I'm talking about. "If I can forgive you for orchestrating the whole fell's church fire, you can forgive me", she said catching my attention. "Ugh, God, your voice is so annoying . . . but you're in luck seems as the people I care for have betrayed me", I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, yeah, the whole Damon and Elena thing", she smirked. "You little bitch that was you, wasn't it?" I asked, of course it was her, but it made no difference. "Well, guilty as charged . . . oh, come on, I did you a favor, we all knew it was always going to come between Damon choosing you or Elena, and now I helped you see what a monumental waste of time he is", she said, "If I weren't so pissed at this moment, I would staking you . . . let's get this right", I paused, "Don't speak of Damon like that again, or I'll swear I will kill not only you, but the toy you've been playing with", I warned, indicating towards the boxer briefs on her floor. "Fine, but don't tell me you're going to run off back to him and forgive him", she sighed rolling her eyes. "Now, Katerina I would think you would know me better than that . . . now I'm starving", I smirked, "Well, I do love this Tru, no offence but Serena was rather boring . . . how bout we get a little bite", she smirked. It's annoying how much Katerina has not changed.

"See . . . when I hear 'I'm starving', I automatically think blood, not burgers", Katerina scoffed as I took a bite out of my bacon cheese burger. "Well, we all can't just be blood sucking monsters, now can we?" I muttered out with a mouth full of burger. "Well, this coming from the monster that took out three campers a few hours ago", she said rolling her eyes. "Yeah . . . see. . . about that. . . let's not speak of that", I said snatching a handful of Katerina's fries. "So do you have any suspicions about who may have killed him?" Katerina asked breaking the silence. I nodded, "Well, you didn't do it, so that's all I know now". It couldn't have been the tomb vampires, they were all dead by that time, someone must have arrived to Mystic Falls after, but who? I was taken away from my thoughts as my cell rang. I looked down and saw Sherriff Forbes' on my caller id.

"Liz", I greeted her. "Tru? Where are you? Are you okay?" she asked, clearly worried. "Yes, I'm fine", I replied calmly. "We all have been looking for you, I'm so sorry about your father we managed t-", I cut her off, "I'm fine, just had a small bre- . . . just had to come to my senses, I left to track down the Vampire that did this . . . I hope I didn't cause you any worry", I said, biting into a fry. "Tru, you have no idea how worried we were", she said, 'we'. "I will be back to Mystic Falls in a few hours, and I will arrange everything for my father's funeral", I told her, "You need to know something Tru . . . the mayor was killed in the fire at the Gilbert's old office, so Carol Lockwood arranged to have a wake for both your father and Richard Lockwood", she paused, "and there's something you must know, Caroline was in an accident today, she's in the hospital", she sighed. "Everything will be fine . . . I promise Liz", I reassured her before I hung up the phone. "We need to go", I told Katerina as I stood up, walked towards her car.

We weren't that far out of town so the trip back only took about less than three hours, the whole ride back I couldn't help but think about, what I was going to happen next. Dad and I had always talked about what we would do in case of his death, but I never thought it would actually happen. I mean I knew we were always in danger, but I always thought I would be there to protect him, and now everything has changed. She had managed to park the car, I turned to look at her, "If you're here to cause problems, don't, I'm warning you, Katerina, do not hurt my friends, am I being clear?" I asked her. "Trust me, sis, I won't hurt the people you love", she smirked making me roll my eyes, "Yeah, don't believe you", I told her as I got out. "Tru", she called out my name, "Stop it with the whole Katerina, thing, it's getting on my nerves", she smirked as she drove away.

I checked my watch as I walked through the hospital doors; it was 6:15 in the morning. I wandered around the halls looking for anyone I could recognize when I saw Matt sitting in the corner, dozing off. I walked quietly and sat down next to him, poor thing looked exhausted. "Matt", I whispered nudging him a little. He slowly opened his eyes, "Tru . . . where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you", he said quickly waking up. "I'm guessing you've heard the news about my dad?" I asked, he gave me a sorrowful nod. "Well, enough about me, how's Care doing?" I asked, "Well, she was pretty bad earlier, but she's healing really well", she replied cheerfully. "That's great, I don't think I would be able to handle it, if anything bad ever happened to Care, love that girl", I said giving him a small smile. "Do you think I could be able to sneak in and have a look at her", I told Matt, "I don't think I can be able to handle the rest of the day without knowing that she's fine", I said walking towards her room. "I'll distract the nurse", he said walking towards the nurses office, I watched as he started some sort of conversation with the nurse, I walked into Caroline's room, hoping she would be awake. "Caroline?" I whispered as I reached her bed. "Tru, you're here?" she slightly smiled. "Well, of course, you don't think, I would let you stay here alone and have all this fun", I teased as I sat down on the corner end of her bed. "So how are you feeling?" I asked, yeah I know stupid question, but it has to be asked. "Stupid questioned", she smirked, I knew it. "Now, manner's Miss Mystic Falls", I teased.

"I can't believe I almost lost you", I whispered, as I focused on her. "Well, the good thing is that you didn't lose me today", she smiled. "Yup, I think I would go crazy if I did, I mean who else, would bluntly criticize me", I teased her. "Yup, well that's what I'm here for, and since you love how blunt I am, how about you finally fess up", she told me, yawning a bit. "Fess up about what?" I asked her. "You're hiding something, so tell me", she tried to pry. "My dad died", I whispered out. "What? How?" she said shocked, "in the same fire that took Mayor Lockwood's life", I lied to her, I don't think she would be able to handle the truth right now, or would she. I looked into her eyes, as they began to water up.

"I lied, well, not about my dad's death, he did die, but a Vampire killed him", I told her the truth. "What?" she asked, "I'm telling you the truth, Caroline, there's so much you don't know about", I said, hoping she would believe me. "You're lying", she announced. "No, I'm not Care, I'm telling you the truth, I love you too much, for you to be risking your life here in Mystic Falls, without knowing the truth", I told her. "Okay, exactly how drunk are you?" she asked, I rolled her eyes, "Any other day, I would probably say black out drunk, but today, I'm sober and telling you the truth", I told her. "Yeah, I'm not believing this", she said shifting in her bed. "Care, look at me, would I ever lie to you about something like this?" I asked her, "There's so much everyone has been hiding from you, Care", I sighed. "Then tell me the truth?" she asked.

* * *

(An hour later)

"So you're telling me, Damon and Stefan are Vampires? And technically you're some sort of weird hybrid mutt?" she asked, "Well, I wouldn't call myself a mutt", I said rolling my eyes. "Okay, and Stefan killed you?" she whispered to herself. "Yes, but I don't blame him, and you shouldn't either", I told her. "The ass killed you, why wouldn't I be mad at him, that creep of a Vamp killed you", she practically yelled out, "Care, shh, you're gonna get me kicked out", I whispered trying to calm her. "Look if you should be mad at someone be angry at Damon", I said trying to get her attention. "That ass, I can't believe he used me as a human blood bag", she hissed, "And you I can't believe you dating him after what he did to me". "Whoa, calm down Barbie, take a breather", I told her. "Okay, fine", she paused and took a deep breath, "fine, I'm calm". She turned and looked at me, her eyes awkwardly focused on me. "Do you love him?" she asked. ". . . yes . . . but everything is a little more difficult than that", I sighed. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Last night I walked in on Damon and Elena, I mean Katherine . . ." I sighed, "Well, long story short, bastard cheated on me, and now I'm pissed", I said. "That asshole, remind me to circumcise him when I get released", she announced in anger, which only made me laugh, "Remind me to never get on your bad side", I joked. "Seriously what's wrong with you, the Tru I know would have ripped his heart out already", she said. "Oh, trust me that anger is locked away for the time being, just waiting to be unleashed", I chuckled.

I was slowly starting to become nauseous, and I sighed in realization on what Jenna had told me last night, "Some things wrong?" Caroline asked, "No, it's not", I lied. "Don't lie to me, you're the only one who's told me the truth so far", she pleaded. "How do you tell someone, something, extremely life changing?" I asked. "What do you mean? How life changing?" she asked. Should I tell her, I mean I have to sooner or later, it's not as if I could tell Katerina, that's the last person I needed to tell, even though she might know if this has ever happened in my past lives, I mean from what I remember as my life as Serena this definitely didn't happen. "Umm . . . it's nothing", I said giving her a weak smile. "Nope, you are not leaving until, you tell me", she warned. "Trust me Caroline, you don't want to know", I told her, which only increased her curiosity. "Come on, I mean how bad could it be, it's not like you're pregnant or something", she joked. Awkward, and here comes the silence. "Oh, shit", was all she could say before one of the nurses walked in carrying Caroline's breakfast. "Excuse me, ma'am, you're not allowed to be here, visiting hours aren't until nine", she told me. "Well, Care bear, I'll see you later", I said awkwardly and left.

I was leaving the hospital, when I ran into Liz. "Sheriff, I just came from seeing Caroline", I told her. "Visiting hours isn't until nine", she replied. "Well, that wasn't going to stop me now", I smirked. She cleared her throat and embraced me in a hug, "Okay, well, I swear I'm okay", I told her. "Come, on, Carole Lockwood wants to see you", she said, I followed her to her car and got in. I chuckled as I noticed something, "What's so funny?" she asked, "if only my dad could see me ridding in a squad car in front instead of handcuffed in the back", she laughed, "I only arrested you once", she said rolling her eyes. "Do you mind if, we can stop by my house, so I could get something to change and maybe shower?" I asked her, "You don't have to sweetie, Damon and I brought some of your stuff over to my house", she said, I quickly turned to her, not understanding why. "Your dad and I always had an agreement, if one of us perished in any way, the other would take care of our children", she said, "Liz, you know very well, I can take care of myself", I said. "I know, but your father just died I know you are a strong woman, but come on Tru, you aren't that strong, you need someone in your life, and the best that I can offer is Caroline, and trust me, Caroline would be thrilled", she said giving me a sweet smile. "Hmmm. . . using Caroline to win this argument, that's cheating", I grinned, "fine". "Great, because I was already taking you to go get changed at our place", she said, as I noticed we were parked in front of their house. I followed behind her as we walked in and she showed me over to their guest bedroom, which I guess would be mines now. I walked over to the bed which had my suitcases laid on top, I thought It would be best just to pretend to be the grief stricken, innocent, defenseless daughter. I grabbed my most sensible black dress and laid it out. I quickly showered, changed and got ready, I was finishing the last touches when I heard a knock on the door, "Tru", Liz said opening the door, "Damon is here he-" I cut her off, "I really can't see him right now", I said, as my eyes slowly watered, I tried turning before she could noticed, but by her nod I could tell, she had seen my reaction. Damon was the last person I wanted to see, "I'll tell him, you're a little too busy, we'll be leaving in a minute". I searched for my phone, and texted the first person I could think of, 'meet me at the Lockwood's, need someone to keep me sane'.

We had arrived at the Lockwood's before anyone else had, which actually made me a little relieved, I knew that in a few hours, Tyler and I would be moved with people giving us fake sympathy. I walked up the pathway to see Tyler standing at the doorway. "Hi", I told him awkwardly I never did know what to do in this sort of situations. "I'm sorry about your dad", he told me, "Yeah, I'm sorry about yours too". Liz came up to him and embraced him in a hug and I used that opportunity to escape the awkwardness, sadly I was greeted by Carole Lockwood. "Carole . . . I am so sorry", I told her as I noticed her bloodshot red eyes. "My dear, don't, you are the one who needs the attention, I'm am so sorry about your father, he was a good man, a true hero", she added. I gave her a small smile and glanced around the room. "So from what, everyone in town knows Richard and my father both died in the father, trying to rescue people from inside", I asked her. "Yes, that is the story we have told them". I watched her eyes water up, I wasn't sure of why Richard Lockwood was affected by the Gilbert device, but I knew that pain in her eyes, and I couldn't help but feel sympathy. "Carole, I promise you I will find out why Richard was mistaken to be a Vampire, I promise you", I said reassuring her. "Thank you, Tru, I know you are a powerful woman, I know what you have done for this town and I thank you, I truly wish you wouldn't have to go through this pain, you do not deserve it", she muttered out, "and you and Tyler do not deserve this loss either", I replied. "Tru, may I ask you a favor though?" she asked, I nodded, "Will you take care of Tyler, I know he is hurting, and you are the only one that can relate to him right now", she gave me a pleading look, "Of course I will", I told her.

I noticed as people began to arrive and thought it would be the perfect time to help out Tyler. I walked over to the entrance and stood next to Tyler. "If you become to annoyed with everyone's fake sympathy, I would gladly take your play", I whispered to him, as we both greeted a family. "Thanks", he chuckled, "Just trying to make today as amusing as possible . . . can't stand all that doom and gloom", I told him. "I know what you mean . . . I mean my dad just passed away and I can't find an appropriate way to-", "grieve", I answered him, he nodded, "Yeah". "Trust me, It'll be doom and gloom for a while, but we all grieve differently, but of course the best way always involves my friend Jack Daniel's", I smirked at him as he chuckled. "Oh, I have that covered already", he smirked back. "Well, live it up, because these next couple of days, you will have an invisible get out of jail free card plastered on your chest", I added. "So where's baby Gilbert?" he asked, "Don't really know, and don't really care", I answered bitterly, "Hmm, I see there some trouble in paradise", he teased, I rolled my eyes, "Why must everyone think Jeremy and I are dating?" I asked more to myself than him. "No one thinks your dating, everyone knows you have Damon Salvatore's property written all over you", he smiled, I sighed as I remembered exactly what had happened, and how I'm eternally screwed now. "Well, I've managed to wash that off recently", I sighed. "Oh, Sorry, I didn't know you guys, broke up", he apologized, "Can't really break up if you were never together . . . and I can't be with someone who hooks up with someone I consider a sister", I muttered. I realized exactly what I have given away, as I looked up at his surprised expression, "you mean Elena?" he questioned, but before I could make up a lie, I noticed Damon walking towards us, Tyler glanced at him, and understood, "sorry, I have to go . . .", "Hide", he answered me, I nodded and walked off to the nearest bathroom. I entered and looked the door behind me, "come on, Tru, you are stronger than this", I told myself as I tried to calm down, I replayed the scene clearly in my head, from the first time, Damon had told me he loved me, when we first made love, and seeing him kiss Katerina who at that time he thought it was Elena, anger filled me at the very thought. I found myself caressing my stomach, "I'll make sure daddy will pay for what he had done to us, I promise you this", I told the microscopic life growing inside me, is it microscopic, yeah I really don't remember anything from health class which is ironically is why I'm this situation, well, somewhat I mean, how did I know I would be the only living being that would be able to mate with a Vampire, I mean it's not like I awoke up from my years of hibernation with a do and don't list. Though I really wished now, that I was smart enough to die with one, okay, now I'm just rambling aren't I? Okay now who am I asking? Oh, God I think I'm slowly going crazy. . . Okay, no I'm not going crazy, I'm just trying to ramble in my thoughts so I don't have to face everyone out there, and by everyone I clearly mean Damon in particular.

"Oh, suck it up, Tru", I told myself, as I opened the door, finding almost all of Mystic Falls here, I scanned the room and thankfully no Damon in sight, I walked back to Tyler who was still greeting everyone, and that's when I saw Katerina walking up to him, I breathe a sigh of relief, "Hello Elena", I smiled as Tyler greeted her, Tyler glanced at me and back at Katerina or Katherine whatever she wanted me to call her now. I gave him a reassuring look, and mouthed out, 'I'll be fine', as Katerina and I walked towards the living room. "Katerina, shoot I mean Katherine, I see you got my text", I told her. "Yeah, and now I'm really regretting the whole bringing you back into my life, you're smuttering me", she smirked, I rolled my eyes. "So where is your ex", she smiled, "Don't really know, and I don't really want to know", I told her, "Just don't ruin Elena's reputation, well, I mean more than you already have, unless you forgotten you somewhat look like her", I smirked back at her. "Fine, I'll be on my best behavior", she promised, "Yeah, something tells me that's not going to happen, just don't hurt anyone", I warned her. My stomach suddenly crapped up, as I rushed to the nearest bathroom, damn, occupied, I looked back as Katherine watched me closely, I walked through one of the halls and quickly grabbed one of the flower vases and hurled into it, not really caring if anyone saw, but thankfully no one but Katherine saw. "What?" I asked her. "Well, that was . . . gross", she said cringing a bit. "Oh, screw me", I spat at her, "Oh, Sweetie, I think someone already did", she smirked. Oh, God this is the last thing I need, I watched as Bonnie walked up to me and Katherine, I really wasn't in the mood, so I left both of them as Bonnie had made it closer to us.

I was walking through the crowd of people when someone pulled on my arm, I was so ready to swing when I noticed it was Jenna, "Jenna", I smiled as she embraced me in a hug. If it was any other person, I would normally shrugged them off, but I needed this right now, I mean this was Jenna, she had always been the mother I wished I had. "Tru . . . I'm so sorry", she told me, as I heard her voice weaken, I glanced up towards her face, and saw the tears streaming down her face. Damn it Jenna. "I don't know what to do", I broke down into her arms, she was the only one who really knew how I was feeling she had seen everything, she knew what I was going through, and as much as I wanted to stay strong and hate forever, I needed this, I needed this time to break down. I was slowly becoming a monster, I had just lost my dad, the only person I had in my life, my only family, and now I was stuck with the horrible realization, that I would be responsible for a life other than my own, and the person I trusted enough to let into my heart, abused it and shattered it into a million unfixable pieces. I didn't know how long we had both been in this vulnerable state, but I would assume it was long enough to catch everyone's attention, including the attention of a certain raven haired, blue eyed bastard. Our embraced finally ended and we slowly separated, I watched in fear as everyone finally decided to come up to me and give me their condolences. It was such a slow and painful process, as they all told me how great and wonderful doctor and man my father was, but they would never know, the real good he had actually done for them they would never know the real man he was.

I stood there in silence just nodding as people blurred in front of me, Damon caught my attention as he slowly made his way over to me, my heart racing with every step he took towards me, "I can't do this", I muttered out, as I ran out into the back area, not caring who I rushed passed or the fact that Damon had been calling my name as he followed me. I finally stopped as I reached an empty bench style table, as my eyes watered and tears streamed down my face. "Tru", my heart fluttered at the voice. "What do you want Damon", I hissed at him, not turning around, as my hands gripped the edge of the table. "I-I", I cut him off, "What, you're sorry for what you did, is that it", I spat at him. I turned around as I felt his eyes, scan my face. "It's not what you think It was", he said, I chuckled, did he really think I was an idiot.

"You really think I'm that stupid . . .Damon . . . I was there, I watched everything, whether or not she was Elena or Katherine the only bit that matters is that you thought she was Elena, I told you once already I will never be second best Damon", I yelled at him, my anger was finally returning to me. "So that's it, you're just going to give up", he questioned me. "Are you being serious, you're asking me this . . . I was willing to give up anything for you Damon, hell I had already given up everything for you, I love you, Damon, and I will always love you, but you have literally killed any chance for us", I told him. "Don't say that", he scoffed. "Why would I deny the truth, Damon, I am not you", I spat at him, "What is that supposed to mean?" he growled. "It means, how long have you been pining after Katherine, to only have your heart ripped out, yet I stood there every step of the way, as my heart ached for you, because Damon I have been in loved with you since, the first time, I heard your voice, saw your face, felt your presence, since 1864, and I have never stopped loving you, not when you chose Katherine over me back then and now, but there's only so much a heart can take, and I've had enough", I said as wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Tru, please, don't-", "Let's face it Damon, as much as I want your love, I will never be her for you, and I have to realize that", I told him.

"Don't act as if all you've done is sacrificed for me", he scoffed. "Are you kidding me, Damon, that is all I have done, since I've met you, I have given everything to you, my heart . . . my soul . . . me", I whispered not able to yell anymore. "Yeah, you gave me that, oh, so special gift of yours, you weren't even the best I've had", he spat at me. I gasped out, as if his words had just knocked the air right out of my lungs. "Tru . . . I-I'm so s-sorry", he tried to say, everything else was a blur as he was binned to the tree in back at him, a branch sticking out from him stomach, "Katherine", I whispered, as she growled at him. "Don't you speak to her like that", she hissed. I saw the confusion in his face, as I started blankly at him, trying to process his words, which were like daggers stabbing my heart. I stood there motionless. "Sis, we have to leave", I heard Katherine say, I couldn't move, my heart ached too much, every breath I took, felt like my last. "Tru, we need to go", she said as I felt tugging on my arm. I didn't say anything, I didn't move, I just stared at him, tears still streaming down my face, the last thing I managed to see what the hint of remorse on his face, as Katherine blurred both of us away.

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you guys like the chapter, I know it took me a while to write, but I've just been lazy lol Shout out to: GuestX11, SomebodyWhoCares, Infinity wolf, ILoveYou1978, Bluetoast, rimmalewis, kirstensmith745, ADORATIO, Tvdlover87654, Stephanietorres195, gilbertlove101, VisionInWhite, Lisadavic for commenting you guys are awesome and thanks to all those who have favorite and followed, you guys make my day. Anywho, I will update soon, next chap will be Damon POV with a little of Tru and Stefan bonding for all those who have asked for more, anywho Enjoy =)


	36. Chapter 29: Taking My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 29: Taking My Life into My Own Hands

* * *

"The shy glances of new love blossoming . . . the passionate embraces of young lovers . . . two old folks who still seem pretty into each other", I announced as I glanced around the park watching the many happy couples shower each other with their affections. "Would you please stop narrating out loud?" Katherine scoffed at me, as we both sat on a park bench. "I can't help it, Katherine, I can't have these beautiful insights and not share them with someone", I told her as I watched her roll her eyes. "Can you share them with the people over there?" she groaned, "They might want to hear them". "No, I'm sitting next to you Katherine, I can't run into someone I know at the park and not sit next to them . . . it's weird", I told her getting on a her nerves a little.

"It's not weird . . . what's weird about it? And what do you mean you ran into me, I brought you here, do you not remember the whole incident that just happened like five minutes?" she asked, eyeing me a bit. "You know Damon, Lockwood wake, any of this sounds familiar?" she asked, I just ignored, as I watched the elderly people walking hand in hand. "Still would be weird", I muttered, "Weird? Weird would be if you were on a train it stopped, and when you got off it was suddenly the 1940s", she said.

"Whoa . . . then what happens?" I asked. "Look . . . it's just an example, I'm not trying to tell you a story", she groaned rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Are you serious? That's like a great story, you're kind of a natural storyteller", I said sincerely. "Okay that's enough . . . text me when you get your marbles back", she muttered as she walked off. I haven't lost my marbles, I mean I don't think so. Maybe I am slowly becoming crazy, okay recap time. My dad died, Damon cheated on, I'm preggos, I have an occasional lust for blood, oh and did I mentions that Damon shattered my heart into a million pieces and decided to piss all over it. Well, I guess all I can do is just suck it up, ha easier said than done. Okay that's it, with breaking down with all this doom and gloom, just like a drunken youtube video that haunts me, 'I am a survivor', that video will haunt me till the end of time, well at least tell have something to play during my eulogy. I took a deep breath plastered an obvious fake smile on my face and made my way towards the grill, I needed some words of wisdom and there's only one drunk who was full of it.

"Mr. Saltzman . . . fancy meeting you here", I teased as I sat down next to him at the bar. "Tru . . . shouldn't you be at the Lockwood's?" he asked, "Yeah, well, I sort of got sick of everyone giving me their fake sympathy and it probably ended like hours ago", I replied. "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry", he smiled as I chuckled. "Well, at least someone is entertaining me", I chuckled as he took a sip of his scotch. "So what's got you drinking today?" I asked, as I noticed as Damon who sat very tipsy down on the bar stool across from us. "Must I have a reason to drink, I'm pretty sure grading papers is good enough", he added. "Well, everything is fun with a little buzz", I laughed. I noticed Sarah the bartender place a glass of Bourbon in front of me, "The usual, Tru", she smiled at me. "Umm . . . not today . . . actually not for a while", I sweetly said. "Did Tru Davis, say not to a free drink, wow, that's a first, you're not knocked up are you?" she teased, "ha, ha", I laughed awkwardly. "So dear Ric, when are you going to suck it up and admit your blatant feelings for this hot, Vampire hunting ass", I teased, "There was so many things wrong with that statement", he chuckled finishing up his drink. "So who are you avoiding today?" he asked, "hmm . . . mostly everyone I know, Jenna been smuttering me, and Kathe-Katie thinks I'm slowly losing my marbles", I told him, barely saving my ass before I said Katherine's name in Damon's ear shot. "Whose Katie?" he asked, damn, "this chick you don't know, any who so a Vampire and a Doppelgänger walk into a bar", I teased, as I indicated towards Stefan and Elena. "Now I have more important things to do", I told him as I passed him the drink Sarah had placed in front of me. "Maybe if I get you drunk enough, you might give me an 'A' on my Post World War II Research paper", I chuckled as I made my way towards the exit, ignoring Elena and Stefan calling out my name. Okay, so I know that it isn't Elena's fault, but I guess there's a part of me that feels like she lead him on in some way. Argh, I'm a horrible friend, but I just feel so lost. I was walking outside, completely engulfed in my thoughts, when I smashed into what felt like a familiar brick wall.

"Ugh, Damon", I think I just threw up a little, "what important things do you have to do?" he slurred with a smirk on his face, well that isn't appreciated, ugh just the reek of alcohol made me extremely nauseous. "Leave, before I chew you out Damon", I warned him. "You know you can't stay mad at me", he teased. "Damon, do you have any idea, how much you hurt me, or how much it pains me to see you, or the fact that I have never felt this weak in my life", I told him. "Now, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, and I don't like being the fool Damon", I said as I walked away. "Look, I know I hurt you, but it was just one mistake", he pleaded. "One mistake?" I scoffed, "Fine, it was just one mistake too much", I whispered, "Look, I need to tell you something", I said as I turned back to look at him. "See, this might sound insane, and probably the worst timing in history, but . . . well you know once upon a time I had a mother and father, and . . . I didn't think it was possible for something like this to happen . . . but", I froze how am I supposed to tell him this, I mean I don't even believe it in the first place. He sighed as he held my hand.

I felt the familiar pull, I hadn't felt in days, 'Vision'.

* * *

"_Very brave of you to come here", Damon noted glancing over his shoulder at his former lover Katherine. "I wanted to say goodbye", Katherine nodded. "Leaving so soon?" Damon questioned. "I know where I'm not wanted", Katherine glanced down at her hands before glancing at his captivating eyes. "Don't pout, it's not attractive on a woman your age", Damon smirked finishing off his bourbon. "Ouch", She grinned at him, "what, no goodbye kiss? No goodbye loving?" she looked at him. "Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing back here?" Damon rolled his eyes. "I like it here, the nostalgia, the curiosity, my sister, ect", she shrugged. "I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine, what are you up to? Damon questioned. "Trust me, Damon, when I'm up to something you'll know it", she blurred towards him standing in front of him, she was inches from his lips, "Come on, kiss me or kill me, which will it be Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one", A smirk fell from her lips as she went to kiss him, but Damon turned his head, feeling rejected anger washed over her and she pushed him to the floor straddling his waist, "my sweet, innocent Damon", she pouted. Damon reached up and gripped his hand around her throat before turning her on her floor so he was on top, his lips colliding with hers, "Now that's more like it", Katherine purred, pushing him against the wall ripping his shirt open, continuing to kiss him passionately. Knocking all the books off of a table Damon leaned Katherine back onto it and pressed soft kisses against her expecting her to moan out like Tru, but with that one thought he stopped. "Okay, wait, brief pause", he held up one finger, "I have a question, answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare, answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I have spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over, this could be out defining moment because we have the time, it's the beauty of eternity", his voice shook as he looked deep into her eyes, "I just need the truth, just once". _

* * *

I was pulled out from my vision, "what did you see?" Damon questioned me, my eyes watered at the realization, always second best. "Stay away from me", I screamed at him, "Tru? What did you see?" he asked in confusion, "You know what Damon, as much as I try to forgive you and God knows why I even try, you always seem to fuck up any chances of that happening", I growled at him. "You saw Katherine and me didn't you?" he sighed, "No shit, Damon, just stay away from me", Stefan and Elena both came rushing out, "Stay away from you? Why? So you can rush off towards baby Gilbert because we had a little fight", he scoffed, "Damon, Stop it", Stefan yelled out. "Stay out of this brother", Damon warned him. "Leave her alone", Stefan warned. "Stefan its fine, I can take care of myself", I told him. "Yes, Stefan, she doesn't need her white and shining armor to save her", he hissed. "And I guess that's something you'll never be", I yelled at him, "Well, haven't met someone special enough for that", he hissed. "Glad to know, Damon", I smirked, my anger finally consuming me, "You, my friend have made an enemy . . . so I would stay away for me, well from both of us", I commanded as I let my inner Vampire unleash and blurred toward the only place I knew.

I broke through the door, as Katherine blurred in front of, "Tru, what the hel-", I cut her off as I gripped her throat and pinned her to the wall. "You never do seem to amaze me, tell me all this bogus crap about wanting to become sister, and then you intentionally hurt him, play with him", I growled at her. My grip tightening with every second she stayed silent. "I see your visions still work", she choked out. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I warned you Katherine . . . not to mess with Damon", I growled. "Look, I'm sorry I had to show you, he isn't worth it, T-T-Tru", she gasped out as I released my grip. "Tell, me why I shouldn't just kill you at this second?" I asked her. "I did it for you, I was trying to protect you, Tru", she gasped. "Why would you want to protect me and why from him?" I asked her. "You're my sister, maybe not by blood, but you are my sister . . . and I'm not stupid, Tru, I know you better than you know yourself right now . . . you'll keep falling into the same trap laid by Damon", she said rubbing her throat. "His trap, last time I remember the only one who liked leaving traps was you Katherine", I scoffed as I walked towards her. "Believe me or not, I did it for you ", I blurred in front of her staring into her eyes, "Whether you are telling me the truth or not, I can't trust you right now", I announced, "Tell me why? Katherine", I compelled her. "As I said before I did this for you, Tru, I want us to be sisters again", she said truthfully, "Why?" I asked. "Because out of all the mistakes I had made, hurting you was the biggest mistake I have ever made", she replied. "Well, your current truthfulness is actually refreshing, this isn't the Katherine I've known", I told her. "Well, normally I would apologize for this, but you shouldn't have done what you did", I told her as I walked out the door.

* * *

(Stefan POV)

"You didn't have to bring me all the way home", Elena said as we were both walking into her home. "Damon is unstable right now, there's no telling what he could do", I warned her. "Tru, isn't answering her cell, I just can't let her face all this by herself", she muttered. "Trust, me she is probably the strongest person I know, she'll come around when she's ready", I reassured her.

"Elena, we need to talk", Jeremy said as he came rushing down the stairs carrying something in his hand. "I think Jenna's pregnant", he announced. "What?" Elena asked shocked, "Well, it's either that or Stefan's knocked you up, but since he's a vampire, I'm pretty sure that can't happened", he scoffed. "Where did you find it?" she asked pointing towards the pregnancy test he had wrapped in a towel. "You're restroom it was on the counter", he answered. "Damn, does that mean Ric will be our uncle", Jeremy teased. "Something tells me that might not be Jenna's", I chimed in. "What do you mean?" Jeremy and Elena asked in unison. Just that moment Jenna walked in, "You have some explaining to do Jenna", Elena announced, "I think I should leave, I'll call you later Elena . . . goodnight", I said before making my way out side, I wanted to confirm my suspicions so I stayed close to the door. "What are we listening to brother?" Damon asked as he stood next to me. "Be quite", I hushed him.

"_I can explain it", Jenna said, "Okay, well, no need to explain I mean we know the whole sex talk thing, but please tell me you at least got knocked up my Alaric", Jeremy asked_. "Well, someone has family drama", Damon added listening into the conversation. _"I'm not the one that's pregnant", Jenna confessed. "Then who is?" Elena asked. "Tru", Elena whispered._ I looked back at Damon who was frozen in the spot. "Damon", I muttered. As he blurred away.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but I'm tires so I just uploaded what I had finished, will update like maybe later =) Shout out: MoonLazzifier, KaterinaPetrova, , kirstensmith745, Stephanietorres195, newdebrah, Bluetoast, ADORATIO, SomebodyWhoCares, Infinitywolf, Mel, pieperson9708, Tvdlover87654, Lucychest, kassandrameloncholy, gilbertlove101, lisadavic, VisionInWhite, OMG, Guestx4, thanks for reviewing like always you guys make my day. I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review would love the feedback, till the next upload =)


	37. Chapter 30: A Certain Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 30: A Certain Stranger

* * *

I found myself wandering around the park once more, seems like this is my only haven now. I know I wasn't the most innocent person in Mystic Falls but even I know I didn't deserve all this, in fact I wouldn't even want to wish this on my worst enemy. "What a pitiful day today was", I muttered to myself as I flopped down on the park bench. Things have gotten so screwed up, and as sad as it was I really didn't know who to trust. "Now why is a beautiful woman like you so sorrowful?" I heard a silky voice say. I didn't bother to look at the man that had sat down next to me, "Sorry, I'm not normally this rude, but I am in no need to speak to anyone", I sighed. "Are you sure, there is a prominent phrase, 'the truth will set you free'", he sweetly said, I scoffed, "Yeah, I'm really not in the mood to bare my soul out to a random stranger".

"Well, what if I introduce myself?" he asked, "well, that would make us acquaintances not exactly a soul baring relationship", I chuckled. "Well, either way my name is Elijah", he introduced himself, "Tru", I replied with a smile, I turned to face him and came across a somewhat familiar face. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked, a small smile crept upon his face. "No, miss, we do not", he replied swiftly, "So exactly has got you in this condition?" he asked, I couldn't help, but eye him, he was quite dashing in his gray, pressed suit. "I am cursed", I added. "Cursed?" he questioned with a small smile. "Well, in a span of one day, I have lost my best friend, my father was murdered, the love of my life cheated on me with someone I once considered a sister, and well the other is just a little too personal", I sighed, "Well, that's . . . yeah that sounds horrible", he whispered, "It's okay, I learned to live with it . . . I'm stronger than I look", I told him. "something tells me I can agree with that", he smiled.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" I asked him. "What makes you think I'm visiting?" he replied, "Well, for once I know everyone here, it's a small town so the word spreads quickly", I laughed a bit. "Well, you caught me, I came to check up on a special person", he confessed. "Hmm, why do I have a feeling that special person might be an ex", I teased. "Well, you caught me", he chuckled. "Well, since I told you my pathetic story what's yours?" I asked. "Hmm, similar to yours actually, well somewhat", he added. "I was married once, she was beautiful, intelligent, the perfect person", he smiled as he spoke about her. "You were truly in love with her weren't you?" I asked. "Is it that noticeable?" he smiled. "Your eyes betrayed you, what happened between you?" I asked. "I made devastating choices, and I lost her forever", he responded sadly. "Well, forever is a long time, the heart heals, Elijah, and if two people are truly meant to be together, they are bond to cross paths once again, that's what I believe", I told him truthfully. "Well, I see that you are a true romantic", he said as I felt his eyes on me. "I try not to be, but I guess I'm just hopeless", I replied. "Well, I am glad you are hopeless when it comes that, it's those characteristics that keep some people sane, my Kassandra was the same", he said, "Kassandra?" I questioned him. "Yes, Kassandra a beautiful name for a beautiful woman", he replied dreamily. "That is a beautiful name", I told him.

"There is something I don't understand", he stated. "What is it?" I asked, "Well, if you have lost everyone, then why not leave?" he asked, "it is easier said than done, and as much as much as I am hurt at this moment, I have friends and loves ones here", I said truthfully. "Tru?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to look behind me, seeing Stefan walking towards me. I looked back to say goodbye to Elijah, but he had left already, weird.

"Hey Steffie, what brings you here?" I asked, as he came closer to me. "Is it true?" he asked, "Is what true?" I questioned him back, "are you pregnant?" I froze at the realization of his question, damn it Jenna, I knew that blabbermouth could never keep a secret, well maybe she was drunk. "Well, what's the point of denying it", I told him. "I'm sorry", he murmured. "No, need to apologize Stefan", I told him, okay, I feel very awkward now, "Is it Damon's?" he asked, "Well, considering he's the only person I've slept with, the obvious answer would be yes, though I'm still trying to understand how that's possible, I mean from what I know, Vampires shoot blanks", I said, "Yeah, well, we all know you're a bit more complicated than that", he added, that's when it hit me, if Stefan knows that who else knows also. "Please tell me, you're the only Vampire that found out about this?" I asked, worried about what would happen if Damon found out, I mean the guys already unstable, I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be a miracle for him. "Damon listened in", he announced. I froze a little, okay, well it had to come out one day, but I wished the timing was better. "Well, I don't know what to say, I mean it's a shock, but I'm happy about it", I slightly smiled at him. A small smile arouse on his lips, "I'm going to be an uncle . . . I never thought I would say that", he said in amazement. "Pretty awesome feeling, huh?" I smiled at him, "absolutely", he grinned, if only Damon has this same reaction. I guess my face betrayed since he gave me a sympathetic look, "Don't look at me like that Salvatore", I scolded, "if worse comes to worst then I don't mind doing this by myself". He rolled his eyes at me, "Tru, you have so many people that love you, you will never be alone", he reassured me. "Steffie have I ever told you, you're my favorite Salvatore", I cooed. "How about we take you home", he offered, "Sure, I'm tired anyways", I told him.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's freaking me out", I complained as I got out of Stefan's car. "Sorry, it's just so-", "Weird", I cut him off, "not the word I would use, but yes", he admitted, "Well, thanks Steff for everything, I'll see tomorrow, tell Elena to prepare for a pretty decent girls day out tomorrow", I told him as I unlocked the front door to Forbes residence. I walked in and made my way towards my room, I was exhausted and anxious Stefan and Damon found out at the same time and the only Salvatore that came to see me was Stefan. I quickly changed into my cami and pajama shorts, and laid down. It didn't take too long, before I drifted off to sleep.

I was awaken by a warm feeling across my waist, I opened my eyes, as I tried to focus my eyes sight in the dark. I glanced next to me to see, Damon sound asleep with his arm wrapped around my waist. "Damon", I whispered as I nudged him. "Damon", I whispered again, he didn't move again, well it was a waist to try to wake him up, so I just decided to fall back into sleep. At least he's not completely drunk.

* * *

_(Kassandra Flashback)_

"_Rosalia, my sweetheart, please go with your grandpapa", I told my sweet daughter, "yes, mama, is papa coming?" she asked as we walked over to Mikael. "Rosalia, how is my little lady", Mikael asked as he picked her up. She giggled with glee, "Mikael, where is Elijah, it is getting close to the full moon", I announced, this is not like him, he is always here to comfort our dear Rosalia, she is always deadly afraid of this night. "Elijah, entered the woods for more fire wood", he told me. "Mikael, please take care of Rosalia, I am worried for Elijah, I will only be a minute?" I asked him, "Please be careful, I wouldn't dare try to stop you, Kassandra I have learned ma, "Please be careful, I wouldn't dare try to stop you, Kassandra, I have learned many times that is a waste of time", he chuckled as he picked up Rosalia and carried her towards dear Esther. _

"_NiKlaus, could you come with me, I must find Elijah every minute I spend waiting, I worry, and you know I am not a patient woman", I smirked. "Ah, dear Kass, must you ask", he rolled his eyes as we both went in search for Elijah. "Elijah", I called out as I walked through the forest, "Where are you my love". It astounds me on how I manage to involve myself in these situations. "Elijah, it is mere hours until the full moon", I called out, where could my dear husband be. "Have you seen Elizabetta?" NiKalus asked as we walked through the clearing. "Oh, dear NiKlaus, are you smitten with my Elizabetta?" I teased, "is it that noticeable, dear Kass, would it be shocking if I say that Elizabetta and I-", "Together", I added. "Please NiKlaus, Elizabetta is my dearest friend she tells me everything", I giggled. "Shocking, and to think I thought I was your dearest friend", he pouted. "Oh, NiKlaus you are better than my dearest friend, you are like my brother", I told him sweetly. _

_We walked deeper into the forest, when we both heard something, "NiKlaus, did you hear that?" I whispered. "Stay behind me, Kass", he whispered. We walked towards the noise quietly, I walked behind NiKlaus not able to see where we were going, until he stopped abruptly. "Elijah?" I heard NiKlaus whispered, I quickly stepped to the side, and froze in horror, "Elijah? . . . Elizabetta?" I muttered as I watched them both hurry and scamper around, as Elijah quickly pulled up his trousers and Elizabetta fixed her dress. "No, no, no Kassandra", Elizabetta announced as she finally noticed me . . . betrayed by my husband and dearest friend, I could not believe this. "NiKlaus, take her away", Elijah shouted as I stood there, not able to say anything, not able to move. "Why brother, so she doesn't have to see the shame you have brought to this family", NiKlaus responded with a venomous tone. I didn't want to hear anymore, I couldn't hear anymore, so I ran, I ran back to my daughter. I couldn't help but feel the anger that was consuming, the betrayal that I was feeling. A second later I found myself, in front of our home, my face changing as my fangs extended, I hid as I didn't want to lose my composure. I have spent so many centuries without showing my Vampiric side. _

* * *

(Present)

_My eyes fluttered open as I felt the warm rays of the sun caress my skin, "good morning", I heard a sweet voice purr in my ear. I quickly glanced at Damon who was now sitting up next to me in bed, "Damon", I whispered. "Well, isn't this a nice turn of events", he murmured. I slowly sat up, a pain marked my stomach as I winced. "Are you okay?" he asked worry in his voice as he placed his hand protectively over my stomach. "Yeah, I'm okay, it's nothing", I murmured. "It's fine, Damon", I reassured him, as he caressed my stomach. "I love you, Tru . . . is it truly possible?" he whispered not breaking his gaze. "Completely possible", I smiled at him, "Should I start calling you daddy", I teased. His smile turned into a grin, "hadn't you always"._

* * *

A/N: Hmmm? Like? Shout out to: redfire-wings, SomebodyWhoCares, Nette Black Salvatore, ADORATIO, pieperson9708, Tvdlover87654, Kassandrameloncholy, rimmalewis, lisadavic, VisionInWhite, KaterinaPetrova, Stephanietorres195, Kirstensmith745, Bluetoast, MoonLazzifier, Guestx4 for reviewing you guys are awesome, also thanks to all those who followed or who added this story towards their favorites, you guys make my day. (Please Review would love to know what you think) P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter & hoped you like the Kassandra flashback & a certain original that showed his face once again!


	38. Chapter 31: Who Said We Were Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 31: Who Said We Were Back Together

* * *

(Third Person POV)

At Mystic Falls hospital, Caroline wakes up with a jolt to see a man standing in front of her. "Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked, in a panic. "Shh . . . we wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we sweetheart", he told her in a low husky voice. "What do you want from me?" she asked, "I need you to send a little message for me", she tilted her head to the side in a questionable fashion as he smirked at her. "What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline creased her eye brows. "I need you to tell certain little hybrid, that her that her services in the ritual will be needed soon", his voice became dark as he grabbed a pillow and began to smother her. Caroline's screams were muffled and the man watched as she slowly stopped struggling. Carefully he placed the pillow besides her making sure she looked as if she was sleeping, he pulled out his cell and quickly dialed a number. "Yes", the voice on the other end answered, "Job done", the man muttered. "Just Excellent, keep an eye on Tru", the voice commanded.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_My eyes fluttered open as I felt the warm rays of the sun caress my skin, "good morning", I heard a sweet voice purr in my ear. I quickly glanced at Damon who was now sitting up next to me in bed, "Damon", I whispered. "Well, isn't this a nice turn of events", he murmured. I slowly sat up, a pain marked my stomach as I winced. "Are you okay?" he asked worry in his voice as he placed his hand protectively over my stomach. "Yeah, I'm okay, it's nothing", I murmured. "It's fine, Damon", I reassured him, as he caressed my stomach. "I love you, Tru . . . is it truly possible?" he whispered not breaking his gaze. "Completely possible", I smiled at him, "Should I start calling you daddy", I teased. His smile turned into a grin, "hadn't you always"._

* * *

I awaken once more . . . wait once more? Was I dreaming? Stupid dream got my hopes up. I glanced around my room, and there was no Damon to be seen, Okay I knew he was here last night, but he didn't stay. Well, I don't know whether I should be disappointed or relieved, something told me today was going to be a long day. I quickly took a shower and got dressed, slipping on my gray skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt, I put my hair up in a high ponytail and slipped out of the house, not really knowing if liz was home. I decided to walk towards the hospital it was definitely time to visit Caroline.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

At Mystic Falls Hospital, Caroline suddenly gasped awake, scanning the dark room as she was now all alone. She questioned whether everything from last night was just a dream. She carefully swinger her legs over the uncomfortable hospital bed, she stood up and slowly crept out of the room. "Excuse me?" Caroline's voice echoed in the empty nurses' quarters, "Where is everyone?" she asked. "It's the early morning, honey", the nurse explained. "It is?" Caroline looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh . . . have you seen my mom?" she asked. The nurse creased her eye brows, "She left after dinner with your boyfriend", she replied with a smile. "Did anyone else come to visit me?" she asked, trying to figure out whether the man who attacked her was only a dream. "Not that I know of". "Can I just get something to eat?" Caroline asked, her throat was burning and her stomach was aching with hunger.

"Breakfast comes around eight, it barely seven sweetie", the nurse replied. "But I'm hungry", Caroline replied placing her hand on her stomach that had begun aching from the hunger that was consuming her. "You should go back to sleep", the nurse rose from her seat making sure to watch as Caroline stepped back in towards her room, but the blonde stopped crinkling her nose at the metallic, yet sweet smell. "What is that smell?" she questioned. "Back to bed now", the nurse pointed, Caroline nodded and turned around heading back.

As the nurse walked down the hall to check on her other patients, Caroline began to search the halls looking for the source of the smell, she arrived outside of a patients room, the first thing that caught her eye was the blood bag hanging from the metal pole, next to the patients bed. Taking small and quiet steps towards it, she reached out and ran her fingers over the, oh, so tempting plastic pouch as her mouth watered. "What are you doing here?" The nurse interrogated her in a hushed voice not trying to wake the sleeping patient. "I don't know", Caroline shook her head in confusion, she was unsure as to why she was craving the crimson red liquid. "You need to go back to bed", the nurse took Caroline's hand leading her back to her room, taking her inside and shutting the door behind her leaving her once again alone. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, she revealed the blood bag she had been hiding and pierced the bag taking a drink from it. Disgusted she launched the bag to the floor, unfortunately the bag spilled and she couldn't resist going back for more, devouring the contents from inside she pulled back from a great deal of pain as her throbbing mouth exposed a set of fangs.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Knock Knock", I announced as I walked into Caroline's hospital room. "Tru . . . God. What the hell, I've been trying to call you all morning", she practically yelled at me. "Whoa, chill, I'm here and I lost my cell", I added, wait something's wrong. "You feel different", I muttered, I noticed her a sudden shocked expression cross her face. "What happened? Caroline Tell me", I commanded. "I thought I t was a dream, it didn't make sense", she paused, "A man visited me last night, he told me to help send a message to a certain little hybrid, he wanted you to know that your services in the ritual will be needed soon", she told me in confidence. "What does that mean?" I scoffed, "I don't know, but he made it clear on how important it was", she hissed, "What do you mean?" I asked, shit. I quickly pulled her hand towards the rays of sunlight, I watched as her hand slightly burned in the rays of the sun. "Ow", she hissed as she pulled back her hand. "Oh, God, Caroline, I am so sorry", I muttered out. Shit, what are we going to do, I didn't exactly know how to process this information, I caught Caroline's gaze on me as I paced in her room. "How the hell are you so calm about this?" I asked her, "I don't know, I mean maybe I would be freaking out more, if I didn't know exactly what was happening to me", she said truthfully. "Have you fed yet?" I asked her, hoping she hadn't drained a defenseless nurse somewhere. "Yes, but it was from a blood bag", he told me as she walked towards her mirror. "Good, the last thing we need is you accidentally killing a nurse", I told her, as I watched her examine her gums. "Tru, can I ask you something? What was that bastard talking about, when he told me they will be needing you for the ritual?" she asked, "I really don't know, but I think it has to do with something that witch told me", I mentioned, "the one that you met when you died?" she asked. "Yeah, she was cryptic, but she did warn me about something coming this way", I paused, I hate not being in control, "Just don't mention it to anyone, the last thing I need right now is . . . well this".

"How are you doing?" she asked me. "Ugh, must we talk about this, I was really hoping you had forgotten about it", told her. "Yeah, when my best friend tells me she's pregnant, I'm not just going to forget about it", she mocked. "Well, at least you took it well", I rolled my eyes. "So I'm guessing telling Damon didn't go well", she plopped down on her bed. "Well, I didn't necessarily tell him, he sort of overheard a conversation Jenna and Elena where having last night, and I haven't seen him at all", I confessed, "how fucked up could my life possibly be", I muttered to myself, but of course Caroline's new Vampire hearing listened in to my comment, since she scoffed.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked her, hoping we could change the subject. "No, not anymore", she quickly replied. "Well, you're not going to be able to leave until sun down, but I need to talk to Stefan", I told her. "Why Stefan?" she questioned arching her eye brow. "Because someone will have to teach you to control your hunger and sure as hell, I'm not the best person to help you out with that", I told her truthfully, I haven't found myself to be the best at controlling my bloodlust, well at least not when I'm in an emotional state that is. "Okay, but you better not take too long", she pouted, and "you know that isn't very attractive . . . wait isn't today the carnival", I added, "Damn, that's right, you have to go and make sure they don't screw it up", she pleaded. "Wow, someone has no faith in their friends", I scoffed. "It's not that I have no faith in them, but it's more of I have more faith in you . . . now chop chop someone has some overseeing to do", she said practically shoving me out of the room. Well, Rude.

I walked through the high schools hallways trying not to bring any attention towards me, when I noticed that Jeremy was leaning against his locker as Stefan handed him a vial of watered down Vervain. So I decided to listen in, I know I'm nosey, so sue me. "It's the same as the bracelet Tru gave you", he tried to explain it to him, but I know he already knew most of that stuff thanks to me. "Yeah, I know it protects me from compulsion, Tru was very avid about teaching me these things", I secretly nodded at his response. "Have you heard from Tru?" Stefan asked him. He sighed, "No, I've been calling her, but she doesn't answer . . . so I'm summing it up as she's taking a break from everyone", Jeremy told him, damn I really need to find my damn cell.

"Whose taking a break from everyone?" I asked playing dumb as if I hadn't been listening in. "Tru . . . where have you been?" Jeremy asked embracing me in a hug, ahh now he wants to acknowledge me. "Just been staying with family", I told him putting up my best fake happy face. "Family?" they both questioned in unison. "Well, just because everyone around me tends to die, doesn't mean I don't have family hidden around", I told him with a sly smile, "Elena is coming", I announced, I recognized that presence from miles away. "Slave driver Elena", he teased, "I say we sacrifice Stefan and hide before Elena finds us", I told him, "Sorry Stef", I teased him before dragging Jeremy away with me.

"So where have you really been?" Jeremy asked me as I sat down on the grassy area in front of the school, "like I said with family, sure annoying, selfish and manipulative family, but family either way", I sighed. "I'm sorry, I truly am about everything, I was an ass", he tried to apologize, "About time, someone gave me a proper apology, but it's okay I forgave you a while ago", I told him, "That easy, every time I mess up I practically have to grovel at your feet", he added, "well, if you want to no one is stopping you", I smirked at him.

"So just one question" he added, "Is it true?" he had to ask seriously this is getting boring already. "Yes", I answered quickly, he nodded and took annoyance in my voice as a hint to not ask me anything related to it. "Okay, but I need to look like I'm working or Elena is gonna get on my back", he told me as he got up.

I was wondering the halls during the carnival hoping I would be able to spot Stefan, it's getting darker, which means that I would have to go get Caroline soon. I spotted him and Damon lurking watching Tyler Lockwood at the arm wrestling booth. Something tells me they're both scheming. "Lurking much", I announced to Stefan and Damon, "I'm observing, he's lurking", Damon replied sharply. "More like obsessing", I muttered under my breath. I couldn't help but noticed Stefan's gaze on me, he kept glancing between me and Damon as he stood in the middle as we all watched Tyler win yet another match. "He's got strength", Damon said. "He's a triple letter varsity athlete", I shrugged, "Of course he has strength", I scoffed, the more minutes that go buy where he pretends like nothing happened, the more annoyed I was getting. Suddenly a wave of energy washed over, "Whoa", I back stepped, "intoxicating", I muttered to myself as I noticed a certain Lockwood. I couldn't hid a certain grin that was showing on my face, "Well are my eyes deceiving me . . . or is my favorite Lockwood in Mystic Falls", I announced as I walked away from the Salvatores and headed towards mason. "Tru Davis . . . I thought you left Mystic Falls", he said as I gave him a bear hug. "Oh, you know with these small towns, there's always something or someone that pulls you back here", I smirked as I glanced at Damon, who had an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"How is it, that Mason is your favorite Lockwood, but I barely get a Hi from you", Tyler chimed in. "Well, that's easy, first of all Mason doesn't try to get in my pants every time he sees me", I joked. "Touché", he smirked. "So are you going to challenge, The Great Tyler Lockwood", I teased, "only if the prize if worth my wild", he smirked back at me. "Well, you're going to have to win to find out", I chuckled. I stepped back a little as Tyler and Mason got ready for their match, I felt Damon's gaze on me and I swear if looks could kill, I'd be a goner. Okay, I know I was pushing his buttons with flirting with Mason, but he deserved it. The match started and I watched as Mason beat Tyler with ease. "OK, he's the champ", Tyler accepted defeat, "who wants to go next?" he announced looking around for a new opponent. "Stefan wants to go", Damon announced putting his brother up for the game, Mason nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll . . . give it a shot", Stefan rolled his eyes walking over to the table and got in position to begin. Hmm . . . now I'm torn, who to root for. "Get him, Stef", Damon yelled from the side lines, I rolled my eyes at him. He must have caught that, since his eyes narrowed and he wiggled his fingers at me.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you", Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "Your brothers wrong", Mason replied as they began to wrestle. "Well, hate to meddle, but I personally know that Stef is unnaturally strong", I chimed in. "Well, I'm stronger", Mason smirked. Both of them put hard pressure on each other's hands, I noticed a surprised expression on stefan's face, as Mason slammed his arm on the table with victory. Shaking his hand a little Stefan walked back over to Damon. I quickly checked my cell and noticed a text from Caroline asking where I was. Shoot, I sent a mass text asking everyone to meet me in Alaric's classroom.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"You didn't put in any effort at all", I growled at Stefan, I was really hoping he could show up the Lockwood kid. "Yeah, actually I did", he replied, I glanced over at Tru who was a little bit too happy about being with the other Lockwood. She's mine and no one else's. "Come with me", I walked away with Stefan following me like a lost puppy, "Is it?" I questioned him. "No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes any sense", he replied. "What is up with that family? They're not Vampires, what the hell are they?" I asked. "Maybe they're power rangers", Stefan mocked. "You're not funny", I glared at him. "Or zombies, werewolves", he smirked. Stefan's and mine cell phone went off, I checked it noticing it was a text from Tru. "Tru wants us to meet her at Alaric's in ten", Stefan informed me, before I could read it myself. "What do you think she wants?" I asked. "Who knows . . . she might have some news for us", he added. "What? Maybe she's having twins", I mocked. "Well, that's harsh, at least I you're not ignoring it anymore", he smugly stated. "Ignoring-not believing it . . . it's all the same", I added. "You don't believe her?" he questioned me, narrowing his eyes, giving me that judging look. "Did I stutter", I scoffed. "Wow, and to think she loves you", he hissed and walked away. I rolled my eyes at his juvenile antics.

I scanned the hall way looking for a perfect bait, when I noticed some guy fixing one of the speakers, "hey you", I called out to him. "I have a name", he scoffed. "Yeah, I don't care", I replied bluntly, I grabbed his shoulder and began to compel him, "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood", I paused, "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, OK?" "I won't back down", he nodded. "I know you won't", I told him as I let him go as I walked away; as I walked through the hall I stopped as I recognized a certain blonde Barbie. "Hey Blondie, they let you out?" I asked. "I remember, you jack ass", she hissed. "What do you remember?" I questioned her. "Please, you know what I'm talking about. I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me", she spat out with hatred. "You're crazy", I denied everything, damn, and how does she remember this. "Memories have been coming back, in pieces", Caroline nodded, "And well, you know Tru filled in the rest". "You can't remember, it's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a", before I could finish that statement, a large grin appeared on her lips. Fuck. "I have a message especially for you, Damon Salvatore", she smirked, "Stay away from, Tru, you're beneath her". Caroline went to walk away. "Wait . . ." I called out, she turned and blurred towards me and shoved me halfway down the hall. "You Suck", she spat as she left the room.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"So why did you call us all here?" Stefan asked me as I stood in front of them. "Caroline-", Damon cut me off before I could say anything else. "Caroline is a Vampire", Damon suddenly stated as he walked into the classroom. "Wait, what?" Elena looked up suddenly from where she sat, "You're lying". "It's the truth Elena, I've known since the morning", I confessed. "What? You've known all day?" Stefan added. "Yeah, well, I've been a little too preoccupied with something, plus I'm handled it", I smugly stated. "Yeah, that's why she shoved me halfway down the corridor", Damon replied. "I wouldn't blame, you're not the best person in this little group", I added. "Did Caroline say anything else?" Stefan questioned. "Something else, I'm not at liberty to say, it's not important", he shook his head gently. "How did this happen?" Elena asked. "Well, I fed her blood and someone must have killed her so A plus B equals-" he was cut off. "But why? And who?" Ric asked. "Who knows", I lied, well somewhat. "Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her", Stefan murmured. "Oh, she does. All my compulsion from the past started warring off the minute she was in transition and plus, the little blonde birdie told me that someone spilled our secret, ie. Tru here", he scoffed pointing to me. "I'm not going to lie, that is true, I thought it was the least I can do, we all can't just keep lying to her, I mean she's Caroline for god's sake", I practically yelled at him. "We have to find her", Stefan said trying to divert the conversation. "Yep and kill her", Damon added. "You're not killing Caroline", I growled at him. I was becoming jittery, my hands were shaking, and I was slowly starting to sweat. "She knows who we are, she's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her", Damon replied taking a step towards me. I felt my heart beat faster, something was wrong, but I didn't want to show it. "No, you kill her, I'll make your life a living hell", I warned him. "Please", he scoffed. "You've already made it hell", he replied bitterly.

"You want to see hell, I'll give you hell Salvatore", I spat at him. "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Viki Donovan? Caroline, of all people will not make it as a Vampire. Her mother is a Vampire hunter, Guys, come on, we all know how this story's going to end, just flip to the last chapte-" my temper is my weakness, a wave of energy flooded me, as I sent Damon flying across the room, colliding with a vast amount of desks. My knees suddenly became weak, that little stunt had weakened me quite a bit. "Not an option", I growled out. I stumbled just a bit, but it was enough for Stefan to notice as he quickly came to my side and balanced me, before I could collapse. "Are you okay?" Elena asked worriedly. "You're asking if, she's okay, I'm the one that was just sent flying across the room", Damon groaned standing up.

The intoxicating smell of blood consumed me, as I noticed Damon's cut on his arm, I must be starving if his blood is tempting me. I quickly turned away as the veins around my eyes, blackened. "I have to go, find Caroline, help her, don't kill", I yelled out without glancing back at them.

I made my way outside as I pulled out my cell and dialed Caroline's number, "Care, I need you help", I muttered, as I became weaker, "What's wrong?" she asked. "I'll tell you when I find you, just, just stay away from Damon, to him you have a target on your head", I warned her, as my eyes sight became blurry. "What the hell is wrong with me", I muttered to myself, forgetting Caroline was still on the line. I managed fumble my way towards, the closes object around. "Hey, is everything Ok?" I heard a voice ask. I could manage to answer as I started spewing the thick, red, iron taste of blood. "Oh, God, you need an ambulance", he muttered out. "No, don't, you don't understand", I tried to mumble. That's when the smell hit me, consume, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't take it. "I'm so sorry", I started to slowly sob. "What?" he asked confused by my apology; I forcefully grasped his shoulders and attacked his neck, slowly draining him. The warm liquid gently burned down my throat, the hunger was consuming me, it was affecting me, like nothing had ever. It was taking every ounce of self-control not to rip through his neck, with every second I fed, I became stronger. The taste alone, made me moan out in ecstasy. I couldn't stop, not until I had fed on his last drop, which I had. I froze and let him drop, as I came into realization of what I had just done. I started to hyperventilate as tears threatened to fall. "What did I do? What did I do?" I repeated over and over, I brought the back of my head to my mouth sloppily whipping away the blood that surrounded my mouth.

The walls that I had tried to build up, came crumbling down, as I fell to the ground crying. "Tru? Oh, God, Tru, what did you do?" I heard Caroline call out. A second later she was kneeling beside me. "I tried not to, I really did, but I couldn't", I mumbled out. "It's okay, come on, Tru, we need to leave before someone comes", she whispered. "Just leave me, you need to go Caroline", I whispered out, turning to look her in the eyes. "No, Tru, we need to go", she tried to hurry me, she helped me stand up, but I couldn't process anything, well at least not now.

"Caroline, Tru", I heard Damon call out as he appeared in front of us. "He's dead", I whispered, "I killed him, what's wrong with me?" I sobbed quietly. "What do you mean, it had to be Caroline?", he questioned. Caroline glanced at me, seeing my disheveled look, "Yeah, it was me, Tru tried to stop me, but I couldn't", she took the blame as I stood there not able to speak. "Hey, hey it's OK", Damon tried to sooth her with false care. "I can help", he offered. "Really? What can you do?" she questioned him. "The only thing I can do, kill you", he announced. He held his stake close to himself ready to stake her, the fear of losing Caroline was the push I needed at this moment, I blurred in front of him and slapped the stake from his hand. He glared at me, shocked. Stefan and Elena soon joined us, standing next to Caroline. "I'm so sorry, Care, this is my fault", I muttered out. "It's OK, Caroline", Stefan added, not sure what I was talking about, but I knew this was my fault, it was because of me that Caroline was killed, it was because of me, that there was a new death in Mystic Falls. "Come with me", Stefan said interrupting my thoughts. "She'll die, it's only a matter of time", Damon yelled, and I couldn't resist the urge to glare at him with a hateful expression. Damon growled as he picked up the stake again and went to stake Caroline, I couldn't let this happen, I blurred in front of her blocking Damon from staking her, I winced as I felt the sharp stab of the stake on my chest. "Damon", Stefan called out, as Damon focused on the small puncture wound, he immediately dropped the stake. "I'm sorry", he whispered out.

"Don't hurt her, Damon", I whispered out. "Whatever happens, it's on you", he replied. Bonnie arrived at the scene to see, what I would assume she thought was the newly Vampire Caroline and her first victim who was still on the ground covered in a pool of blood. "Caroline?" Bonnie asked. "It's Ok, come on", Stefan tried to pull Caroline away. "No, you're not, you can't be", Bonnie muttered. "Bonnie?" Caroline looked at her, still taking the blame for me. "Oh, God", Bonnie cried out, as she saw the dead body on the ground. "Bonnie-" I tried to get her attention, I didn't want her to blame Caroline for something she hadn't done. Elena and Stefan quickly dragged Caroline away.

"You're a monster", Bonnie hissed at Caroline, "No, Bonnie don't say that", Caroline pleaded, "Don't talk to me, you're nothing but a murderer", she hissed. "Don't, don't blame Caroline for something she didn't do", I interrupted her. "Tru, don't", Caroline tried to stop me, as everyone's eyes were on me. "Caroline didn't kill him . . . I did", I confessed to everyone. "No, that can't be", Bonnie added, "you're not a full Vampire". I had to tell them the truth, I had been lying to them, well not exactly lying, but I had omitted the truth a bit. "When I came back, after Stefan killed me, my human side started to slowly diminish, I started to have this hunger, this need for blood, but ever since I became . . . became . . . ", I glanced at Damon, who wasn't looking at me, but at the ground. "Pregnant, the need for blood has been consuming me, to the point that if I don't feed large quantities regularly my body starts to shut down", I told them. "So it is true, you've created an abomination", Bonnie spat out. I couldn't help but shift my eyes; I couldn't stand the glares I was receiving from everyone. "I can't believe this is happening", Bonnie whispered shaking her head gently. Damon walked around the corner he had a shovel in his hand as he watched both of us. "Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury", he motioned to the dead body, "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy".

Bonnie turned her head and narrowed her eyes as she began to chant a spell, Damon suddenly fell to the ground doubling over in pain holding his head, a hose turned on behind him and I couldn't help but notice the stench of gasoline as it filled the air. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt", Bonnie hissed. "I didn't do this", Damon groaned in pain as the water began to gush over him. "Bonnie, Stop", I yelled at her. "Everything that happens is his fault, Tru", she growled out at me. "Stop it, Bonnie, he didn't do this, I did this, if you have to punish someone, punish me", I pleaded with her. Sure I was still pissed at Damon, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead.

The trail of water, suddenly burst into flames, "Bonnie, stop it, I'm warning", I growled at her, "You're going to kill him". The flames traveled up his leg, I couldn't let him die, so I blurred towards Bonnie pinning her to the brick wall behind us, breaking her concentration and extinguishing the flames, in anger, she managed to send me flying colliding with truck near us. I collided with the windshield, a wave of pain shot through me, as the darkness consume the area around me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah I know took me forever to update, but I had a logical reason, "School", nuff said. I hope you guys liked my chapter, would love to hear what you guys think, so please review. Oh and shout out to: Guestx18, RemmLexie, , infinity wild, ILoveYou1978, Alterbliss, SomebodyWhoCares, Vm Salvatore, ADORATIO, pieperson9708, Laura-LaLa, Kisrtensmith745, newdebrah, rimmalewis, gilbertlove101, lucychest, KaterinaPetrova, Kassandrameloncholy, OMG, lisadavic, bluetoast, VisionInWhite, refire-wings, and NetterBlack Salvatore, for commenting, you guys are AWESOME. And thanks to all those who favorite my story and who followed you guys make my day. Till next time I update, which I hope is soon =)


	39. Chapter 32: Werewolves, Dopplegangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 32: Werewolves, Doppelgängers, Hybrinds, Oh My!

* * *

"_Seriously—seriously, why does this always happen to me. I mean am I wearing a knock out Tru, sign on my back 24/7", I babbled on and on, as I scanned the area of a very familiar place. "Will you please, be quite", I heard a familiar voice call out. "Great, I was really hoping I would never see you again, Esther", replied rolling my eyes at her. "Wait, why am I here again? Last time I saw you, it was because I had died, damn I guess I do have a death wish", I groaned out. "Ah, stop your whining you're not dead, just deeply unconscious", she answered my question. "Well, that's reassuring, so what do you want? I mean if you're here, it only means one thing", I told her. "Well, yes I do wish to speak to you . . . when I previously spoke to you, I thought I made it clear, that a certain evil was about to engulf Mystic Falls", she paused. "Yeah, yeah, warned me about some big bad wolf coming", I joked, "Wolf is preciously the word I would use", she spoke. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, "Werewolves my dear", she answered. "There's no such thing as werewolves", I added. "So naïve . . . you were always a skeptic", she tisked, annoyingly if I may say so. "Okay, so let me humor you for a bit, your telling me that there are werewolves in this world?" I asked, and to think my only problem before were Vampires. "Yes, Serena", she replied. "Names Tru", I corrected her. Okay, so if it is true that there are werewolves, what's the danger?" I asked, I knew she was leaving something very important out. "A single bite can kill a vampire", she confessed, the mere realization of this made me freeze, "everyone's in danger", I muttered to myself. "Does this mean, a bite can kill me?" I asked, "It's a little more complicated for you, my dear", "isn't it always", I interrupted her. _

"_It'll take something stronger that a simple werewolf to cause that same reaction", she hinted, "what do you mean?" I asked, seriously why couldn't people just tell me the whole truth, and not just hint around, I mean I'm not freaking psychic . . . though that would be awesome, wait, I mean I guess I'm psychic if you count my visions and everything, ugh, very confusing. "Fine, whatever, I'll take it as if you're not going to tell me the full story", I muttered out, fiddling with my hands. "Always the smart one", she smirked. Her gaze shifted towards my hands, which were unconsciously placed over my stomach, protective like, he gaze made me shift from one foot to another. "Just say it", I groaned. _

"_So seems like you've decided to procreate once again", she spoke, a small and almost hidden smile grazed her lips. That caught me by surprise, "Once again? . . . what do you mean?" I asked, okay, now this is information caught my attention. "Well, Serena, you've lived for more than a millennium, well not consecutively, but still, this isn't the first time this has happened", she told me, crap if this has happened before . . . does that mean? "Are you telling me, I might have a blood line?" I asked, I couldn't help but be hopeful, I mean I haven't had a real family in my life, well at least a family by blood. "Unfortunately, no . . . nature hasn't been too kind to you, when it comes to that", she stated sadly, there something she's not telling me, I know it. "You're lying", I announced, at least I hope she was. "No, I'm not, trust me . . . the world is not ready for another hybrid, Serena, and the forces of nature have a way of making that problem disappear", she spoke, her face avoiding mine. "Well, that's depressing", I muttered to myself, my eyes shifting to my stomach, wondering how long? How long until, that happens again, as much as I might loathe Damon right now, this life growing inside of me, was the only happiness I had at the moment, I mean . . . I know I hadn't been voicing it, like I should, but I was just scared. I mean disregarding, the whole fact that I was a hybrid, and the rest of the supernatural drama that consumed my life, in my heart I was still a seventeen year old, I hadn't graduated, I had no family, no one I could really trust or rely on and it frightened me, but the thought of having someone I could call a son or daughter and love them unconditionally like they are supposed to be loved, brought a light into the darkness that was my life. And the hope that I had, had come crumbling down. "I won't let anything happen to you", I whispered. _

_I turned to look at her, "There's one thing I don't understand, though . . . how did I become who I am, I mean you all call me the first vampire, hybrid whatever I am, but how did I come to exist?" I asked, hoping I would finally get a straight answer. "That was before my time, but being a witch I heard stories . . . from what I have heard your mother was a very powerful oracle, but she abused her powers helping create chaos and destruction", she paused, well I guess now I know where my dark side comes from. "When she was expecting with you, the destruction and chaos increased, powerful witches fearing of her wrath, decide to take it upon them to use the forces of nature to make sure her child would be her death", she confessed. "I was meant to bring my mother's own death", I muttered to myself, not quite understanding this. "Yes, you were, you're mother became crazed while you were still in the womb, magic always comes at a price, and the witches who had cursed your mother did not know what the consequences where . . . she acquired a bloodlust, yet she was no vampire, she killed, and she drained her victims, but not because of her own thirst, but because of yours", she paused, as she took a shallow breath, "they had turned you, cursed you for eternity, you were born the first Vampire, yet you still acquired a human side . . . you were and are the perfect monster. . . capable of being both, which just makes you more dangerous than any can know". _

"_How did I kill her?" I asked regretting it right after. "I'm sorry, but that is not a story I am meant to tell, you will find out, but on your own my dear", she spoke softly, the tone of her voice had a small calming effect on me. "But please do me a favor . . . take care of this little one", she said indicating to my stomach, "I have had the pleasure of seeing you blissfully happy, and I want to make sure you are able to stay that way . . . whether or not you were created as an abomination, you are good, and you will always be it", she whispered, "thank you", I manage to choke out, there was an odd pressure in my chest, "take care Serena", she smirked. "The names Tru", I corrected her. "As you wish Kassandra", hmm . . . was this her trying to be humorous? "Like I said the names, Tru- . . . "_

* * *

_(Tru POV)_

"What the hell?" I gasped out, as my eyes fluttered open. I groaned as I slowly got up from the bed I was laying on. My eyes were still blurry as I tried focusing on the room I was in. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, and unfortunately I was at the last place I wanted to be at this moment. I quickly inspected myself, making sure I had not wounds or anything like that and thankfully I was in perfect condition as if nothing had happened. I made my way towards the door, hoping Damon wouldn't be able to listen I was in no mood to see him, not after everything I had found out. I know there was a part of me that wanted to forgive him, forgive him for everything he had done, but I know I couldn't. I will not let myself be used by anyone, I had to much respect for myself for that. But on a different topic, I need to remind myself, to slowly torture Bonnie for what she did. Hmm . . . how is it that I've come to despise her so much, oh, wait, now I remember, she's screwed me over countless of times, that Bitch. Okay, Tru calm your ass down, before you do something entirely stupid, I told myself.

I had made my way downstairs only a few feet away from the door, when I heard them. "I should just kill her now, for what she did", Damon yelled shattering his glass of what I assume is bourbon. "Calm down, you are not killing Bonnie", Elena intervened as she stood next to Stefan. "Why shouldn't I kill judgy, it's not like as if she's taken Tru's life in account, she almost killed her", he hissed pacing back and forth. "She feels guilty for that, she didn't mean to, it was an accident", Elena said, why is she defending Bonnie right now, seriously. "Don't Elena, for once I agree with Damon", Stefan spoke up. "Thank you brother, for being useful for once", Damon deadpanned. "I'm not talking about killing her, Damon, but Bonnie has been unreliable lately considering Tru's state at this moment, I'm starting to think that her witches instinct are kicking in, when it comes to the baby".

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. "He means that witches aren't really on the whole creating a new breed bandwagon", Damon said rolling his eyes. Ah, so the ass finally believes me. "And why do you care all of a sudden, it's not as if, you've been caring about her and your baby's well-being", she spoke. "Well, that's really none of your business", he scoffed. "It is my business, if you keep hurting her Damon, I mean when are you going to get it, you're no good for her, you will never be good for her", she argued. "And what makes you think that", he sneered pouring himself a glass of scotch. "You make her weak, Damon, when she's with you, she becomes this pathetic, weak person you walk all over, she's stronger than that, she's better than you", she sighed, "and you will never be able to reciprocate the kind of love she has for you, I mean the first chance you had you turned your back on her and hurt her with Katherine, what more damage do you want to make".

I watched from a far as flash of sadness gleaned in his eyes. I cleared my throat as I walked into the room. "Elena, can you take me home?" I asked, ignoring Damon's gaze, I mean don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad at him at this moment, in fact I was ashamed, I was I ashamed at what Elena had told him. Because as many as he hurts me, I will always love him, to me he is my soul mate, the man that I will always love. I know he's capable of that love, but there's a part of me that knows it will never be with me. "Of course", she reassured me giving me a smile. "How are you feeling?" Stefan asked. "Perfect", I mumbled giving him a fake smile, Elena bought it, but I knew he hadn't. That's the thing about Stefan Salvatore, that boy could read you like a book. "Are you sure?" he asked, yeah, thanks Stefan. "Yes, I just need some rest", I told him. "Then stay", I heard Damon say, his voice was weak filled with sorrow. "I can't not now", I whispered as I raced out the boarding house.

The ride back home, was quiet and awkward Elena and I didn't talk, I guess she could sense that I needed this, I needed the quiet to think.

It was only six in the morning and I couldn't sleep, there was just too much going on in my head. I quickly got out of bed and decided that there was only one thing I could do. I put on my running shoes, and head out. I was only running for a good three minutes, when I realized why I never liked running. "Whose idea was this?" I scolded myself. I was walking by the Lockwood estate when I noticed a very familiar Lockwood running towards me. "Well, if it isn't lil Davis . . . since when do you run?" he teased. "Oh, shut it Mason, for some reason, I forgot how much I loathed running", I chuckled. "Well, I could have told you that, I think you only ran once with me, before I banned you from ever doing that again", he laughed. "Well, it wasn't my fault who invites someone for a small run and expect them to run two miles", I scoffed. "Two miles is a small run", he chuckled. "Yeah, well there's a reason why I can't outrun anyone to save my life", I told him. "So what are you doing here?" he asked, walking next to me. "I thought this would help me clear my mind", I told him truthfully. "And is It working?" he questioned. "I don't know, I only managed to run for three minutes", I told him, he shook his head and chuckled.

"So how are you? I know we haven't talked in forever", I told him, I mean me and Mason were close once, Caroline had a crushed on him and wouldn't stop following him when we were 12 and somehow Mason and I never stopped really being friends. "I've been good, just living it up in Florida, you know how it is since you visited last year", he told me. "Yeah, are you still dating that chick . . . umm . . . Kat?" I asked. "Yeah, I still am, too bad you couldn't meet her", I told him as we kept on walking. "I think you would have liked her". "So how are you? I see your dating that Salvatore guy" he asked. "Well, I can't hide anything from you, but no I'm not dating him, well, at least I don't think so, I'm pretty sure we broke up", I told him honestly, things were just to messed up to clearly understand where we stood. "Well, his loss", he smiled. "That's what people keep saying", I sighed. "Well, you know what I always say . . . you want something then go for it, if not then just give it up", he told me. "Easier said then done", I mumbled. I heard my cell beep, I looked at the screen. Seeing that I had a message from Elena, she wanted to meet at the boarding house, I guess it must be important. "Well, friend drama awaits me, I'll see you around Mason", I waved at him and started walking towards the boarding house.

* * *

(Mason POV)

I watched her as she walked away, "Do you know where she's going?" I turned around to meet Katherine's gaze. "No, she just said she was going to see a friend", I told her. "Good, just keep an eye on her, things are going to get dangerous soon and I need her safe", she told me, why she cared so much for Tru, I still have no idea why, but I do know that she truly loved and cared for her. "When are you going to tell her?" I asked her. "Tell her what?" she questioned narrowing her eyes at me. "That you've been protecting her, since she moved to Mystic Falls", I answered her. "She won't find out, and you will not tell her, okay, I asked you to come back for two reasons, to get the moonstone and to keep an eye on her", she announced, trying not to show any emotion.

* * *

(Tru POV)

I walked towards the Boarding house door, finding Alaric waiting outside also. "Well, fancy meeting you here", I announced startling him. Ha. "Why are you standing outside?" I asked, he was just standing there as if he was waiting for something. "I knocked", he told me, I couldn't help but laugh. "Umm . . . there's a reason the door's always open, Ric", I told him as I swung the door open and walked in, he just followed me. We both walked into the living room, I glanced around the room and saw Stefan and Elena sitting on the couch as Damon was drinking. "Alcoholic much?" I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks for coming, Rick", Stefan smiled over at him. What am I invisible or something, I walked over and sat in between Elena and Stefan, squeezing my way in. "What the-?" Elena started. "Love you", I smiled cheerfully at her. "Weirdo", she chuckled.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon smirked. Irritating. "Elena mentioned you needed my help", Alaric looked over at Stefan clearing ignoring Damon. "Wait, Elena calls you and you come running, but when I text you, all I get is replies saying how inappropriate that is", I pouted. He chuckled. "Well, Elena doesn't call me at two in the morning, to ask what I'm wearing", he smiled. "Not my fault, Jenna wanted to know", I pleaded. "Jenna was next to me", he replied. I gasped, "You Slut, didn't think you hand it in you Ric", I teased.

"Anyways, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family . . ." Stefan replied, well how rude. "Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric creased his eye brows. "Yeah, what would he know?" I questioned. "You, wouldn't. But your dead not dead Vampire wife might", Damon said referring to Isoble, who may I remind people of how much I hated her. "Isobe's research from when you guys were at Duke together", Elena responded trying to clear things up and help him understand. "You said that she had spent years researching this town . . ." Stefan added.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of it was fiction", Alaric shrugged looking at Stefan and Damon. . . . Awkward. "Like that amazing Vampire story", Damon smirked causing me to roll my eyes. "Aside from Vampires, what else?" Elena asked, that's when it hit me, Ester.

"Werewolves", I announced. "yeah, the Lycanthrope, Tru's right?" he smiled. Ha teacher's pet, wait why am I mocking myself. "Wait, lycan? Werewolves what are you guys talking about?" Elena asked confused.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney", Damon said shaking his head. "Said the Vampire", I chimed it. "I've been on this planet for 160 some years, never came across one, If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon demanded. "Probably hiding from you, I mean come on their people too, how much whining can they take", I smirked. "I mean come on, I've been alive for almost more than a millennium, I'm a Vampire/Oracle hybrid . . . is werewolves really that hard to believe?" I asked. "Point taken", Stefan smirked; I guess he was enjoying the show. "Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked shaking his head. "Because Vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler", Damon replied.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers", Stefan added, "It suggest it's some sort of supernatural entity". "Wait, why is this the first time I'm hearing this, how come you guys didn't tell me the whole Mason thing?" I asked. "Well, it's really hard too, when your unconscious", Damon scoffed.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is", Elena said looking up at Alaric, giving him her puppy dog eyes. "No, don't do it, don't give in", I warned him, which caused Elena to punch my arm. "Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing", he replied. "So we can get access to it?" Damon looked Alaric hesitantly, "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with, if this wolf man thing is true", he glanced at me, "I've seen enough movies to know it's not good, It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed", Damon told him. "Umm . . . what's with that reference, it's not even current, try something like Underworld, I don't even know who Lon Chaney is, and why would you be Bella Lugosi", I told him, earning a glare from him.

We had agreed to go as soon as possible, we were all waiting at Elena's house, while Ric talked to Jenna giving her some fake excuse. "Do you really want to go?" Stefan questioned me. "No, I don't, but someone needs to, and we all know Caroline will have a better teacher if you teach her all those Vampire lessons", I told him. "You really have no idea what where going to do, huh?" he questioned. "Nope, not one guess, but whatever you teach her, I know is the best", I smiled at him. "But answer me this , why is Damon coming, I mean we can this information on our own we don't need him". "For protection", he replied. "Protection? From what? I can protect myself, I haven't always a Vampire warrior guarding me all the time", I mocked. "Yeah, well, in your condition-"oh, please don't finish that, if anyone else brings up the fact that I am somehow 'weak' because of the baby, I will smack them so hard their future doppelgänger will feel it", I gritted my teeth. Yup, I'm cranky which means one thing. "Sorry, I'm starving", I apologized. "I thought you would be, so I grabbed this before leaving the boarding house", he sweetly said handing me a blood bag. "Life saver, literally", I said, snapping the opening of the bag and sipping it. "Ah, AB positive, how I enjoy your taste the best", I muttered to myself.

"Really? You're just going to drink that in the open", Damon questioned me. "It's astonishing, how irritating you can be and yes, I will drink this were ever I please, because for one Damon, I really don't care, okay so piss off before I rip your head off", I growled at him, Damn, I guess I was really cranky. "Just like I love my woman, full of spunk", he smirked. God, why did this have to be Damon, one smirk and he melts my heart. "Must you be the one, to stay?" I pouted at Stefan. "Unfortunately yes, but if he annoys you too much, you have my permission to beat him", he chuckled. "Oh, Stefan, you know you are gonna regret those words, right?" I smiled at him.

I walked back into the house and made my way to the kitchen where Jenna and Alaric where talking. "J-Wizzle, have you been avoiding me?" I questioned her. " Only on the days that end with Y", she giggled. "Very funny" I scoffed. "So what are you two love birds doing", I asked, as I glanced from Alaric to Jenna. "Oh, God you guys were making out, weren't you", I gagged. They both looked at me and chuckled. They totally were. I heard my cell phone ring, I looked down to see who it was. "Shit", I whispered, I excused myself and walked into their bathroom.

"What do you want?" I asked, in a not so amused tone of voice. "What no hi, sis, I've missed you, sorry I almost killed you", Katherine teased. "I'm not amused, what do you want?" I asked. "Just wanted to know where you were going", she said on the other side of line. "You know, If I didn't know you already, I would be shocked", I muttered. "Oh, come on, I know you love me, sis", she teased. "Ugh, you bore me . . . now what do you want?" I asked her once more. "I need to speak to you", she finally told me. "Well, were talking now, so spill it", I told her. "No in person", she replied. "Fine, but it will have to be later on tonight, I'm busy this morning", why am I so civil to her, it astounds me. "Fine, buts It's important", she yelled out. "Fine, fine, tomato, tom`ato", I responded and hung up the phone.

I made my way outside, to find Stefan and Elena embracing by Damon's car. "Call me if you need anything", I heard Stefan tell Elena. "Very cute, you guys sicken me with your cuteness", I faked gagged as I got in. On the way to Duke in the car it was completely silent, I'm surprise Damon hadn't begun to bug me yet. "So how have you been feeling?" Elena asked me. "Hungry", I gave her a small smile. "I guess it is true", she said. "What is?" I asked. "That pregnant women eat for two", she teased. "Ha, funny", I muttered. "So how does that all work?" Alaric asked, "I mean I thought Vampires couldn't exactly procreate". "Well, for some strange reason I tend to have the genes that are capable to do that, I told him. At that exact moment I felt my cell vibrate.

I looked at the screen seeing I had a new text.

~ Hey, how you feeling –Carebear

~ As fine as someone in this awkward situation would be like-TDavis

~ Yeah, only you would get into that sort of situation –Carebear

~ Ugh, don't remind me, so how's things with the witch has she made a daylight ring yet-TDavis

~Not, yet, Stefan's trying to convince her-Carebear

~I swear, sometimes I just want to slap the ho –TDavis

~Don't start-Carebear

~Bitch things already started. =) –Tdavis

~On a lighter note, I think I'm about to puke-TDavis

And right on queue my body decided to reject the blood I had earlier consumed. Blood spattered on the seats and car floor, the vile taste arose in my mouth as Elena slightly screamed from the abruptness. "Oh, my God, Tru", I heard Elena yell out as Alaric swerve on the road, merging into the side of the road. A second later the car had stopped and Damon was rushing by my side. In a blink of an eye I found myself kneeled over, as my stomach emptied, spuming on the side of the road. I felt a pair of strong hands steady me, firmly gripping my waist. "It's okay, I got you", he whispered, his eyes never leaving me. I watched as my hands trembled, I couldn't understand what was happening, coldness engulfed me, as I steadied myself, I looked up only to meet Damon's concerned face. "I'm okay", I lied. "No, you're not, we're heading back", he stated as he cupped my face. "No, we're not, Damon", I argued with him, I glanced at Elena and Alaric who were standing by the car watching both Damon and I. "Yes, we are, there's something wrong with you, and I'm not going to risk it", he looked me straight in the eyes. "we're not turning back, I'm fine, Damon, I just-I guess my stomach couldn't handle that type of blood", I lied to him once again. "Bull shit, that's crap and you know it", he muttered out. "Why-why do you care?" I yelled out, I couldn't take this, I was in no condition to ride the emotional rollercoaster that was Damon. "Because I love you", he whispered, and there it was, the words I thought I would never hear again. They weren't bitter, or ill planned, they were exactly what I wanted them to be.

I stood there not sure what to say, the only thing I could do was smile. But at this moment it was exactly what I needed to do, I reached my hand over to his as he lead me back to the car. "We're still going to Duke", I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes, "Stubborn as always", he muttered. Elena had passed me a damped cloth so I could clean up as we traveled towards Duke once again. The rest of the car ride was quite, I couldn't help but not look at him. How could someone, betray me like he had done, but gain my love so quickly, I noticed Alaric glancing at me, concern in his eyes, though no one knew the truth, they did know that nothing good could come from what just had happened.

We had finally arrived at Duke, needless to say that car ride was just a little to stuffy. We were all walking towards a large office, "so Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore", Alaric explained as we walked into the office, he walked over to a young woman who was sitting at the desk, "Excuse me, hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier", he told her.

Elena turned to me, "Did you understand anything he said?" she asked, "Yeah, of course, the dude's name is Alaric Saltzman", I told her seriously. "Before that?" she rolled her eyes. "Ah, then no, but I'd rather pretend like I do, someone's gotta impress him", I chuckled a bit. "Yes, of course", I head the young woman say, "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore", she stated her full job proudly, she quickly glanced at me, giving me an odd expression. "Ugh, let me just grab isobel's keys". "Weirdo", I muttered to myself.

"These are my friends Elena, Damon and-" "Tru", she interrupted him. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked her. "Just a guess", she smiled at me. Creepy. I glanced at Ric giving him a look. Come on, Ric, focuse on me, I mentally told him. This is one of those moments, where I wished I was able to communicate telepathically, but all I could do was stare at him hoping he knew what I was saying. And by the look he was giving me, he didn't. Bitch is weird. I repeated as I looked at him. He raised on of his eye brows. Oh, crap he heard me, come one Ric, look at me. I slightly nodded. Bitch knows something. I tried to tell him as I glanced at her and back at Ric, he slightly nodded his head and muttered something to Elena. Odd, but okay.

Elena came towards, "I don't know why you would need this, but Ric told me you did", she said as she slid a tampon in my hand. What the hell, dude I'm pregnant, how the hell did Ric think I needed this. "Weird, Ric and his feminine hygiene products", I said shaking my head. "Weird", she muttered, I just shrugged my shoulders, slightly laughing inside. "Isobel's office is right through there, Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student", I heard her explain, "She was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore, uh I have to ask has there been any news?" she asked awkwardly. Yeah, she's a Vampire bitch now, I thought. "No, I'm afraid not", he said shaking his head. "It's this way", Vanessa opened the door to Isobel's cluttered office walking in the four of us followed, "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around, it's fascinating isn't it?" We all began to look around as Vanessa left the office. "Really Ric?" I questioned him. "What?" he asked. "A tampon, Ric, really, how could that possibly make sense?" I asked shaking my head. "Well, how was I supposed to know what you were thinking", he said rolling his eyes.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked. I looked around the room , that when I saw her standing at the doorway with a cross bow aimed at Damon. In the split second it took for the arrow to reach him, I was in front of him, I felt a pain rise in my shoulder where the arrow had stricken me. "You bitch", I growled as Alaric shoved her up against the wall. Damon was by my side, inspecting the wound. "This is going to hurt, okay", he whispered, concern in his voice. "Just pull it out", I growled, give that bitch the evil eye. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shoot, you that arrow was meant for Damon Salvatore", she confessed. "Damn it , Damon, is she one of the girls you've screwed over", I muttered, wincing from the pain. "No, well at least I don't think so", he said as he yanked out the arrow. "Mother of Ric", I yelled out. "I'm going to kill her", Damon growled out, "That bitch is dead". He stole my line. "You're not going to kill her", Elena stood in his way. "Move, Elena", he muttered. "No, don't, she's mine", I hissed. My wound finally healing_. _"No, don't, I swear I would have never hurt you", she pleaded. "Why?" I asked. "You're Tru Davis, Aka, Serena Camilla, I wouldn't dare harm you", she muttered

"You know me as Serena?" I questioned her. "Yes, I've read you're journals over and over, I feel like I've known you all my life". "Journals?" I questioned her. "Isobel was somewhat obsessed with you", she said truthfully. "Creepy, but why did you shoot Damon?" I asked. "I was freaked out, okay? All right, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible, Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore can't be alive they died in 1864", Vanessa reasoned with Alaric. "You can understand the concept of me being alive, but not Damon or Katherine, oh and by the way this isn't Katherine, her name is Elena, Isobel's daughter . . . creepy resemblance, I know", I told her. "Of course, I would do anything to help Serena", she muttered with a smile. She walked out of the room, in search for something. "How come, you're always connected to everything?" Damon asked. "Because I'm awesome", I smirked at him. Vanessa walked back in bringing a box over to Elena and I, she opened it and started checking through the papers. "This box checks Katherine and Serena arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864", Vanessa replied. "Is that all there is about them?" Elena asked. "All that I'm aware of", Vanessa replied, "but I do have these journals", she said walked to her desk and bringing back a small box she placed it on top of the table and I quickly opened it, seeing the box full of leather bonded journals.

There must have been more than a dozen all engraved, I ran my finger over one of the engravings, Serena Camilla 1818. "How did you find these?" I asked, genially, "Isobel left them, before her death", she confessed, "I must say you had quite an interesting life". Damon stepped next to me, reaching over for one of my journals; I quickly closed the voice and smack his hand away. "No", I told him. "You're no fun", he whined.

I watched as Elena rummaged through her box trying to find any clues. She pulled out a small box containing a single bit of Vervain. She glanced at me and looked back at Vanessa. "Here, take this, its Vervain", she told Vanessa. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked. "Does it really work?" she asked. "Nope, not at all", Damon called out, the loser could hear us. "Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked in a hushed voice. "No, that would be creepy", Damon smirked. "Can he read minds too?" Vanessa's eyes were wide. "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask", Damon grinned. "Oh, God, sometimes you make me sick", I muttered rolling my eyes at him. "No, that he can't do, he is very capable of being a first rate jackass", I replied giving Damon a cheerful smile. Elena slipped the Vervain in Vanessa's pocket. "So, is there any information on Doppelgangers?" I asked. "Just the simple definition", she said. "What about werewolves?" Alaric asked.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of lesser known legends. Everything form Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztec legends", Vanessa replied as she held out some drawing, "the curse of the sun and moon", I spoke without realizing it. "Yeah, it's native American", Ric added. "Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampire. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." She explained skimming through the book. "Can they control the transformation?" Damon questioned. "If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse", Vanessa countered, "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice, Vampires", she added. Why does this all seem so familiar to me, as if I knew that story already. "Well, if werewolves were hunting Vampires, I would know about it", Damon replied. "Please, do you really think you would know, I mean, you didn't know there I was a hybrid before, you aren't the most reliable person", I mocked. "Well,

"Are you really mocking me right now?" he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I asked. "maybe", he smirked. "God, you're an arrogant ass", I scoffed at him. "Are they always like this?" Vanessa asked Elena. "Oh, God you have no idea", she sighed.

I was waiting for Elena and Ric to come to the car, I was tired of rummaging through papers, I just wanted to go home and read the journals Vanessa had given me. "You're hiding something from me", Damon startled me. "Damn, scare much", I growled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, someone's being testy today", she rolled his eyes. "I'm not testy, I'm just not feeling well . . . I don't have a good feeling about this", I told him. "What do you mean?" he questioned me. I paused should I tell him, as much as I wanted to tell him the truth, I couldn't. "I guess I'm just being paranoid", I lied. "You know that was stupid of you", he announced breaking my train of thought. "What are you talking about?" I questioned him, "She hurt you, this could have gone extremely wrong", he stated, caressing my shoulder were my wound was. "I wasn't going to let her hurt you, as much as I want to smack the smug look on your face, I cant", I confessed.

"Come on guys, we have to go before it gets darks", Alaric said as he opened the car door and walked in starting the car.

A few hours later I was finally at home, I was tired, sticky, irritated, and down right bored. "Took you long enough", I heard the last person I wanted to see . "Katherine, annoying as ever", I smiled as I walked across my living room and up the stairs. "We need to talk", she told me, seriousness in her voice. "How can I help you", I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. "I need your help", she told me. "Help with what?" I asked, I rarely have heard those four words ever come out of Katherine's mouth. "NiKlaus", she muttered, I heard the fear in her voice. "He's coming".

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know, I know probably not my best, but it will get better trust me. Anywho I know it's been forever since I've updated, but hopefully I'll get in my groove again, hopefully schools almost over and I'm about to take my finals next week. Thanks to all those who commented and reviewed, favorite, followed you guys are the best readers anyone could ask for. Normally I would do a shout out to all those that reviewed, but I have plans for something special for you guys. Please review, I love hearing your feedback. P. GUYS ARE AWESOME!


	40. Chapter 33: Choosing Allies & Repeating

Disclaimer: I do not won Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 33: Choosing Allies and Repeating History Part 1

* * *

"Okay, and I'm supposed to know who this NiKlaus is?", I scoffed rolling my eyes. "Jesus, you need to get your whole memory back", she muttered. "Yeah, well . . . it's a little bit harder than you think", I said walking past her towards my bathroom, ready to brush my teeth. "Well, let me remind you of this", she paused, " when it comes to Klaus . . . you should be scared", she warned. Dramatic? Anyone? "Fine . . . fine, I'll humor you, why is he coming in the first place?" I asked, setting my tooth brush down, " He wants you, Tru", she said leaning against the door frame. Shit. All the pieces started to fit together, Esther's warning, the werewolves, and apparently this NiKlaus guy.

"Sexually?" I grinned, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Kit kat, you walked into that one", I grimmance at the realization of the nickname I had given her. "Can you just take me seriously for once", she sighed, fine I guess i'll humor her for bit. Though there is one thing that is bugging me.

"What aren't you telling me, Katherine?" I inquired. "Obviously a lot, you don't think I would just give up the upper hand, just like that", she smirked at me. "Well, maybe for me you will, I mean you did just come here just to warn me . . . Now I don't know about you, but that's not the Katherine I know", I smirked back at her. There was just something about Katherine, she may have had that cold bitchy exterior, but I knew the real her, the Katerina that was my sister, my right hand man. "Well, like I've told you before, your my sister, and I take care of my family", she muttered, well obviously not Elena, I thought, but that's not a topic I want to touch.

"Thank you", I whispered . . . whoa . . . was this just happening, were me and Kat having a moment here.

"Now sit your ass down and listen to me, before I changed my mind", she said rolling her eyes and walking towards my bed. Well, this moment was ruined. "He's dangerous", she spoke. "This Niklaus guy is he the reason-" , she cutt me off. "He's the reason we met and the reason we were running and hiding for so many centuries", she told me, her face emotionless, "Why?" I asked confused. "He's an original, the first Vampire", she deadpanned.

I narrowed my eyes at her, 'the first', that can't be, she's lying to me, because I am the first. Wait, unless she doesn't know . . . I'm not really sure of how much I knew of my past when I was Serena and if I knew everything, then I have no idea of how much I shared with Kat. But at this moment there was an urge, and urge for me to tell her the truth, maybe it was my emotions playing tricks on me, or maybe it was something else.

"That can't be", the words slipped out of me before I could stop them. "Why?" she asked, raising her brow. "I'm the first Vampire", I muttered out, I was expecting to see her shocked expression, but instead I saw a smile rise from her lips. "I know, I just wanted to test how much you trust me", the smile turned into her smirk making me roll my eyes at her. "Yeah, well, now I'm starting to regret not hesitating", I mouthed off.

"Oh, shush, you know you love me", she smirked flopping down on my bed. "Well, make yourself at home", I scoffed.

"Please you call this a home, the mansion we shared in 1789. Now that was a home", she smirked, as she fiddled around with the picture of Jeremy and I that was on the night stand. "Now, I understand the fling you had with him", she paused, "you two were adorable", she rolled her eyes at her own comment. "But Damon and you, I still don't get", she murmured as she placed the photo back.

"There's nothing to really get, he's Damon", I told her honestly, "Oh, yeah, the Salvatore who loved too much . . . well used to love too much, now I hear, he's changed severely", she toyed with her hair. "Yeah, and I have a certain Petrova to thank for that", I scoffed. "Well, I did have dibs on him first", she proudly stated. "Yeah, sure you did", I mumbled, knowing the truth. She eyed me knowing I wasn't telling her everything. I hate when she does that.

"Wait, what do you mean we 'were adorable', have you been stalking me?" I questioned her, now this was unsettleling. "Stalking is such a harsh word, it's more of keeping check on you", she smirked, grabbing my jewlery box. "Doesn't matter what you call it, doesn't change it from being creepy", I told her eyeing her closely. She searched around my jewlery box until she came upon my necklace. She Swiftly brought it out, not really caring that her hand was slightly burning from the Vervain.

"Hmm . . . do you remember how you acquired this necklace?" she asked me. "Yeah, it was my mom's", I responded quickly. she perched up her eyebrow, and gave me a knowing look.

Hmph . . . now that I actually know a little of my past, the idea of that necklace actually being my mother's flew out of my mind. "My dad told me that", I sighed. "Sucks, when the wool is pulled over your eyes, right?" . . . "Umm. . . I'm just going to pretend that I understand what that means", I told her.

"1632", she paused, "We were living in Florence, Italy after escaping some of NiKlaus men. You had save my life . . . one of the many times you have", she told me.

"It was your birthday, or atleast what I considered your birthday, July 29. That was the date we first met, the day we both gained a sister, and we both started our new lives. Sure it would consist of running and hidding for our lives, but atleast we had each other", she gave me a small, barely recognizable smile.

She cleared her throat, "But that's beyong the matter, we had passed a few jewlery makers, and you had admired this necklace, something about the necklace called you, it wasn't new, it was infact quite old . . . the jewelery maker had, had it in his family for centuries. Took some convincing, but I was able to get it for you", she confided in me. Wow, that . . . that was actuatly sweet of her. "What's so speacial about it?" I asked her. "You see even the most beutiful things can be deadly", she muttered while prying open a flap in the back of the pendant, opening up a small and shallow compartment. Was that always there? I questioned myself.

As quick as she had opened it up, a small barely noticable object fell out. Without thinkig twice a swiftly catched it before it landed on my bed, I heard a distinct sizzle and a pain shot through my hand. I dropped the what I know new was Pythia on my bed.

"What the hell?" I hissed at her. "Now, don't blame me you didn't wait for me to tell you what it was", she said rolling her eyes. "Well, I was impatient", I scoffed, soothing the burn I now had. "So your telling me, I've had the one thing that can kill me, around my neck this whole entire time", I told her.

"Yeah, this right here", she said while holding up the bit of dried up Pythia, "is the last bit there is".

"Ummm . . . what about the bit Anna had, or have you forgotten that the bitch tried to kill me", I reminded her.

"Well, technically I wasn't here to stop her, and she might have stolen some you kept hidden", she answered me. "Why would I save Pythia?" I questioned her.

"You wanted there to be a way of stoping yourself", she paused, "What do you mean?" I asked her, I was already starting to get a migrane, the last thing I wanted to do was try and figure out why I would need a suicide plan. I waited a while, and she didn't respond.

I sighed, "Wha-", she cut me off. "fine, fine, I'll tell you . . . you had a safety net, you never fully accepted who you were, you always thought of yourself as the 'moster' you made yourself be. So incase you were to not be able to control yourself, and become something you fear yo-", "yeah, I get the idea", I interrupted her.

"Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't trust yourself . . . I actually found you the most fun when you weren't over-controlling and tying yourself down ", she gave me an ill awaited smirk.

"Okay, okay, let's just change the subject please, you're starting to annoy me", I grumbled.

"Yeah, so I heard that the Bennett witch knocked you down on your ass", she chuckled. "Don't remind me", I muttered.

I sat at the edge of my bed, well who knew being unconscious for hours can be so exhausting . . . If today were to be any other day, I could possible withstand Katherine, but there was something in the pit of my stomach. Something that was scaring me at the moment. And to tell you the truth, not that much scares me, well atleast not like this.

"You know I haven't told anyone, but I'm scared", I found the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "Scared of what?" she scoffed. "This", I gestured around me, "I can feel it, something is coming and things are changing".

"I understand", she said glancing at the window, "You can feel it too?" I asked, "No, but this isn't the first time you've felt like this", she muttered. "What was it?" I questioned her, wanting to know what is awaiting for us in the future. "Death", she whispered.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Pure silence . . . unspeakable silence . . . it haunted me to my very core. There was no recollection to how I got here, as I walked through the lush grass of the falls. What am I doing here? As I walked, the grass beneath my feet withered at the very touch of my skin, darkness engulfed the surrounding area, turning the once beautiful scenery, into something I would come to know as fear. "Help", the wind sung as a breeze passed by. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take one last step with no regrets. The earth beneath my feet, my soul before me. I am a shattered dream, no . . . a nightmare, i have nothing, no life, no love, just sadness. The ever so cold, consuming sadness. _

_"Kassandra", I heard a certain voice utter. "Please, Elijah, do not come towards me, I do not have the patience for you", I whispered sadly back to him. "Please, do not ignore me Kassandra, I cannot take this from you . . . not today", he pleaded. I couldn't bare to look at him. I felt his presence next to me, "look at me . . . please darling", he spoke softly. I turned to face him, "What do you want from me . . . haven't you broken me enough", I spat at him. "Forgive me . . . forgive me, I have forsaken our marriage, I have brought shame to my family and I have brought shame to our family", he responded. "Of course you have brought shame to us, Elijah, you are a married man, you are my husband, not Elizabetta's ", I hissed at him. "How could you have done this to us, to me, didn't you even think about us, about your daughter". _

_"Don't bring Rosalia into this", he demanded. "How am I not, she's going to be stuck in between this, Elijah", I responded. "No, she is not, we have to go back to how we were once before, we must", "-No, we are not going back to how we were, how can I trust you anymore Elijah . . . how long has this been going on for? How long have you been with Elizabetta?" I inquired, I knew this was a dangerous questioned, but I had to know, I must know. _

_He did not respond to me, he did not answer me, he stood there quietly, fear arose in me once again. "How long Elijah? How long?" My voice grew louder, "Don't Kassandra", he cowered. "How long have you been betraying me?" I yelled, my voice hoarse from my anger. "Too Long", he muttered. _

_"Leave", I growled. "No, Kassandra", he mustered up the courage. "Leave me, Elijah", I hissed as my anger slowly consumed me, "your eyes", he whispered, as black veins creped below my eyes. I swiftly turned around not facing him, "leave", I growled louder this time. "Don't do anything, you will regret Kassandra, please, don't lose your innocence", he pleaded. "Don't judge me, Elijah, for you had done worse", I scoffed, seconds before I vanished into the woods. _

_I collapsed onto the ground realizing my actions, as I looked around me and became shocked at the scene. Blood covered my hands as I sobbed, "What have I done?" I muttered to myself. There more I try to control myself, the more I resist this urge, this need for blood . . . the greater my fall becomes. This is what I have tried so hard to maintain, to keep hiding. I glanced around me, as I encountered the massacre I had left behind. This poor, innocent people, the tragedy I have fallen upon you, upon your families. For your life has been cut down, so fast, in such a grusome manner. As much as I've tried to control myself, I cannot deny who I really am, who I will always be. _

_"You were always the best at controlling yourself, it saddens me to see you like this", NiKlaus announced as he walked out of the shadows. "NiK", I managed to sob out. "Shh, please, Kassandra no more tears . . . you have cried enough today", he whispered as he kneeled next to me. "Why wasn't I enough, NiK, after everything I have given up for him, I am still not enough", I replied truthfully._

_"Do not say that . . . you are perfect in my eyes, . . . Elijah, is fool to have chosen her over you", I couldn't bare to look at him. "Why must you say that, you were once in love with her too", I muttered out. "Elizabetta, is not who I thought she was, today she showed her True colors, and for one, I am not going to fall into the trap she has laid . . . if Elijah wants to ruin the miraculous family he has, then so be it, but I know what is important", he whispered, as he held my hands not caring that he had smudged his with the blood of the innocents I had fed on. "Then what is important?" I asked him. "You and Rosalia are important to me . . . you are my dearest friend Kassandra, and I will not let anyone hurt you, do you understand me", all I manage to do was slightly nod my head. _

_"If it were anyone else saying that, I would not believe them, but knowing it is you, NiKlaus, I know you will keep your word . . . Thank you". I managed to whisper. _

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Wake up", Katherine yelled out as I felt the stinging pain of her palm on my face. "Wha- What? The hell is wrong with you?" I groaned out. "What? You needed to wake up", she smirked. "Really? Really? So you decided to just smack the shit out of me", I stood up, how the heck did I end up on the floor.

"OH, I see what happened here, you had one of your freaky flashback stints", she stated. "Yeah, that's what it seemed like . . . ", I muttered. "So spill . . . fill my night with boring past time drama", she said maybe a little bit to giddy, and eager, weird. "Did I ever speak to you about NiKlaus and Elijah, back during my Kassandra phase?" I questioned her. "Nope . . . they were a touchy subject", she responded. "But I know the general jist, married, infidelity with my bitchy ancestor, blood, blood, kill, kill, death, you know normals stuff", she said a little bit too non-chillant. There is something strange though.

"Huh, it's weird it's like I remember everything, but them, like If I try to remember them all I see is a blur", well that's going to bite me in the ass once Klaus or NiKlaus comes hunting me down.

"Who can't you remember?" I glanced at my doorway to see Jeremy standing in front of us. Damn, that boys a ninja. I turned to look at Katherine, who somehow had a much softer look on her face. Huh . . . so this is why everyone mistakes her for Elena. "Ah-A . . . ", quick think of a lie, "Klaus", Damn, I was supposed to use a fake name. "Yeah, that's what I thought", he rolled his eyes as he sat down on my bed.

"I really need to stop telling you all my business", I muttered bitterly.

"Stefan was looking for you, Elena", Jeremy said turning towards Katherine. "Yeah . . . I should be heading out, thanks for telling me Jer", Katherine stood up and headed towards the door, hmm . . . maybe she really is convincing when it comes to imitating Elena. "Oh, you're welcome . . . Katherine", he smirked. "You know it astounds me, out of everyone you trust, you trust her . . . the same person that broke you and Damon up", he pointed out, something I am still questioning to this day.

"Yeah, yeah, I have horrible taste in friends, tell me somthing I don't know", I scoffed at him. "Well you know the saying it takes two to limbo or something like that, how'd you know she wasn't Elena?" I questioned him.

"Easy . . . Elena doesn't have that evil, bitchy exterior", he smirked. "Watch it, baby Gilbert before you become my next blood bag", she growled at him. "Come at me, then", he walked towards my bed. Oh, God.

"Stop, Dang you guys are worse than, than, well you guys are the worst . . . now before you two pathetically fight and get both of your asses whooped by yours truly, lets end this", I paused turning towards Jeremy. "Regrettably, for some unfortunate events, she won't leave me alone, and I've somehow grown fond of her presence", I'm not going to lie, I think I threw up a little while saying that. I turned towards Katherine now. "And you, Vampire Doppelganger, if you want to gain any of my trust, and want me in your god forsaken life, Jeremy is part of that package, so suck it up and shut up, because you two are giving me a headache", I bitched at them.

They just stayed quiet, I assumed it was some sort of silent agreement, or they were planning on how to kill each other, either way, I was fine with it at this moment."You know what I could go for?" I asked giving Jeremy a knowing smile, which he returned. "Great Idea", he smirked as we both turned to look at Katherine.

"Okay, okay, what's with the look?" She questioned us, we just gave her an evil smirk. This is going to be perfect.

"OHHHHH GGGGOOOOODDDD NNNNOOOO! I'd rather die!", she practically screamed out, which only caused me and Jeremy to laugh even more. "Come on, you'll love it", I encouraged her, as Jeremy and I sat very comfy on my bed. "What part of musical am I going to love", she scoffed. "Come on, it's an awesome movie", I grinned. "Nothing in this movie appeals to me, it's too fluffy", she groaned, as she was sprawled out on my bedroom floor.

"It doesn't appeal to you, what makes it too fluffy IT'S AWESOME, I mean it practically supports gangs, un married sex and teenage pregnancy, how more evil can a movie be", I argued, I felt Jeremy nudge a bit, he had a grin that went from ear to ear.

"IT'S GREASE STOP COMPELLING ME TO WATCH IT, there's nothing evil about Grease", she scoffed. "I told you it wouldn't work", Jeremy whispered to me. "Please, pretty please with Vervain on top", I groveled, "Stop being lame", I muttered. "I am not lame", she scoffed, really? Out of everything I said, Lame was the magic word.

* * *

(2 Hrs Later)

_"We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom"_

_"Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do"_

_"Chang chang changiti chang shoo bop we'll always be together"_

_"Waooooo Yeah!"_I sang along, as I watch Danny and Sandy fly off together on Grease Lightning. I turned towards Jeremy who had a bored expression on his face, which I am gladly used to already. I moved towards the edge of the bed, and looked down to see Katherine, I had found it strange that I hadnt heard from her in a while.

"Oh, Shit, I think she died", I called back to Jeremy as I glared at Katherine, who was sprawled out and looking very uncounsious. Jeremy came closer and started laughing at the site, "Wakie! Wakie! My Dear very old Katherine", I called out.

"Bitch who are you calling old", she snapped. "Ha, I say we watch it one more time", I told them. "NO that's it I can't take it, I'm leaving", she cried out standing out. "Bye baby Gilbert, Multiple Personalities Girl . . . remember let's keep it PG, Rated R leads to pregnancy . . . Oh, wait that already happened, ha", she mused.

"Fine, we won't watch it again, party pooper", I grumbled out.

"Since, both of you are here, let's make this all so productive", I cheerfully said as I walked towards my closet and took out the box of journals Vanessa had given me. "Your mission if you choose to accept, and you will, is to rummage through my highly documented life and find any useful information about this Klaus", I said as I shoved the box at Katherine. "Must I", she groaned, "Well, it's this or helping me train, with that pretty little stake that has your name written on it", I smiled, "Now, why exactly is the reason . . . why Damon and I aren't together", she paused and thought for a moment. "Fine, fine torture me if you must, it's all the same", she rolled her eyes at me and she dropped the box of journals on to my bed.

"Hey, watch it, that's a piece of history you're rough handling", I scolded her. "Must I remind you, I was with you for a large chuck of this so called history . . . it was pretty boring when it came to you", she muttered out. Well, how rude.

"Wow, you two were really . . . well", Jeremy paused trying to find the right words. "Well, come on baby Gilbert spit it out, don't be afraid . . . say it . . . murderers, psychopaths, or just well rounded Vampires", Katherine chimed in.

"Yeah, all of that", he muttered out. Okay, I had to admit it, I was some badass Vampire back then, maybe I shouldn't be proud of it, but come on, it's not like I picture Vampires being the 'animal' eating gentle creatures like Stefan. It felt nice knowing I was feared. "I know that face", Katherine pointed out. "What face?" I asked. "That one, that smug, I'm a badass and I love it face, I taught you that face", bitch you didn't teach me anything, from what I've been reading, the bitch learned everything from me.

"Fine, so what?", I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't change how I feel about you today", I added. "Pff . . . please, you were never the best liar, you miss this", she said pointing to me and her. "Face it, we had an unbreakable bond".

"Yeah, unbreakable, that's why you made it a mission to ruin her life in 1864 and Tru made it a mission to have you killed", Jeremy interrupted our banter. "Well, who asked you", Katherine and I snapped at him in unison, hmm . . . weird, ugh, way too creepy. "No one, but you did know it was coming in the first place", he added. "What do you mean?" Katherine asked him. "Here", he showed us one of my journals.

_"June 6th, 1859", _I read aloud, _"I had the most bizarre vision today, as Katerina and I were fleeing once again from NiKlaus men. I found the revelation of my vision shocking . . . I will betray her . . . I will betray my own sister, Katerina. I fear for the reason, in which I am motivated to. I know Katerina, very well, I am not questioning her loyalty to me, but if I am asked with the simple question of whether she would betray or harm me enough, for me to question whether I should continue protecting her. then the only answer I can truthfully say is that I believe so. _

_I know not when or why this will happen, but I can only assume it is because of him . . . he is the only secret that I have kept from Katerina, and I will protect him with my life, I fear she will find out about him. Katerina, is not one to share and I feel she will not be fond of sharing me with him", I finished. _

What the hell was I talking about, did I always speak so confusingly. "Who where you talking about?" Jeremy asked, "Dude, your barking up the wrong tree here", I shrugged.

* * *

( Jeremy POV)

After an hour of riffling through Tru's past she had finally knocked out, leaving Katherine and I to Awkwardly search through her journals. "Yeah, I had enough of this", Katherine announced as she threw one of the journals on the floor. "Well, it's either finishing up right now, or having to endure this one more time", I mentioned, it was extremely creepy being around her, I don't know how Tru does it. "Fine, baby Gilbert", she smirked. I handed her another journal and grabbed one marked the only one that had an actual date on the leather cover. "1847", I whispered out, what could be so important.

* * *

(Tru POV)

Okay, so I had faked falling asleep a while ago, but come on, there's only so much reading a girl can take. "Yeah, I had enough of this", I heard Katherine say followed by the thud of what I can only assume was one of my journals. "Well, it's either finishing up right now, or having to endure this one more time", Jeremy added, haha losers, I was laughing evilly on the inside. "Fine, baby Gilbert", I could practically hear smug filled smirk in her voice. I spent a few minutes trying to replay the last episode of Revenge, when I heard Jeremy mutter out "1847", my heart fluttered at the thought of that year. I tried focusing towards that memory but all, a groggy haze stopped me. "Today, my life has forever changed", Jeremy began to read out. " Gregorio, one of NiKlaus men, had caught up to us today, just outside of Virginia, Katerina and I split up, and of course I made sure to make my tracks clearer for him, I was running through an empty forest when the cries of a small child stopped me in my tracks", he paused. In that split second I came to realize on what memory they had stumbled upon. And my memory came flooding in once again.

* * *

_I was racing, hoping Gregorio, would follow me, giving Katerina enough time to escape. I was not sure of where I was, but I knew of one thing, I would risk my life to save Katerina's. I had stopped hoping I would be able to hear Gregorio, far behind me, but instead I heard . . . I heard a child crying. I shouldn't think twice of it, yet, fear arose from me, what if Gregorio had found him. I was in a perplexing situation, go back and make sure that child is okay, or continue leaving tracks for him to follow. I focused on the direction that child was, I heard the child's sobs and footsteps to heavy for a child's. As much as I did not what to admit, I have always had a fondness for children. I ran towards the child and encountered Gregorio, hovering over the child, who was in a huddled mess. Blood soaked the ground as I noticed puncture wounds on the child's wrist. _

_"Gregorio", I announced as I walked towards him. "Serena, what a pleasure to see you, somehow I knew this ploy would work", he grinned dangerously. "Leave the child alone", I commanded him. "And why should I?" he questioned me, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Now Gregorio, do you really think you can do any harm to me, you seem to forget who I am", I told him as I walked closer to them. "Well, I cannot lie, I would be fearful of you but, one can acquire courage, if they acquire this", he lifted up his hand, showing a stake, which normally would be humorous, if it was not covered by Pythia . . . well played NiKlaus. "I must applaud you only a weak man would use that, to overpower me", I mocked him. He focused on the child who was now trying to crawl his way, away from him. "Now, where do you think you are going", he muttered as he snatched the child by the arm, causing him to shout out in pain. "Stop", I growled as anger arose from me. He chose to not listen to me, which was his first mistake and second, he became distracted. I blurred towards him, shoving him into the nearest tree. _

_"Tell me, Serena, what have you done, for NiKlaus to hate you so much?" he smirked, "Now why would I tell you", I squeezed his throat. My eyes bore into him, but the sound of the boy whimpering distracted me long enough for him to stake me in the abdomen in a swift move. I gritted my teeth as I felt the burning sting of the Pythia. There are many things I can survive, that I can take, but the mere touch of the flower devastates me. I hurdle towards the floor as Gregorio races to the boy. _

_"Well . . . since you are here might as well have so fun", he replied darkly to the boy. I watched as his teeth dug into the poor boy's neck, his shriek of pain alone made my skin crawl. My hand grasped the Pythia laced stake, burning my flesh as I pulled it out of me. Knowing I had only mere seconds to save the child, I lunged at Gregorio, using the same stake he had puncture me with, to peirce his heart. I watched as his skin greyed and his grip loosened on the child. I quickly bit into my own wrist allowing my blood to spew out. I brought it to his lips hoping it was not too late, a few seconds went by until he began to swollow my blood, quickly the effects had already began. The wounds on his wrist and neck began to heal, his heart rate quickened and he slowly began to open his eyes. _

_"Are you alright, child?" I asked, he did not verbally respond, but instead he just simply nodded. A few minutes after, he was no longer laying on the ground, but he he sat infront of me, processing what had happened."Thank you", he barely muttered. "Thank me for what?" I asked."You saved me from, from that monster", he said glancing at Gregorio's lifeless body. "It's okay now, he won't be waking up any time soon", I reasured him. "What kind of moster was he?" the boy asked, glaring at the lifeless body. "One you shouldn't know about", I replied to him. "Here, let me check your wounds", I spoke, he reached out his arm, allowing me to check his wrist, at the mere touch, I was consumed with a vision, that left an ever so pertruding smile on my face. _

_It was mere flashes of him, aging, waiting for me. A wave of love engulfed my heart. "Tell me, what is your name?" I asked, wanting to know the name of who I had invisioned. "My name is Damon Salvatore", he replied, sorrowly. _

Crap.

* * *

(Jeremy POV)

"Crap", I muttered out, "Do you know what this means?" I questioned Katherine. "Yeah, it means that the bitch had dibs on Damon first", she responded to me, I rolled my eyes in annoyment. "This explains alot", I muttered, damn. "Does she have any other journals marked?" She asked me. I searched through and found six more. I handed her the journals as she read the dates out loud. "1851, 1855, 1859-62 . . . I know those years 1859-1862, she would leave for moths at a time, but she was never more happier", she muttered to herself.

"Here, February 17th 1862", she began to read, "I have never loved anyone as I have loved Damon, my sweet Damon. For I do not know who I would be, If not have our lives crossed paths that fairful day in 1847. I have kept our relationship a secret from katerina, as much as I love my dear sister, I am and will always be cursed by the Petrova women".

"Well, that explains the secrecy", I added. I watched as katherine scanned through the rest of the journal. "Here, December 8th 1862, I cannot bare the heartache that I feel, I have gone through with my plan. I could not bare the idea of Damon losing his life because of me. Though I do not fear for my safety, I feared for his, NiKlaus would have found out, and he would have used him against me and I cannot bare to watch that. So I did what had to be done, I said goodbye to the man I loved . . . I earesed any memory of me, and I know it is the best decision I have made", she barely mustered up the courage to finish her words.

"She gave him up", I whispered, still trying to comprehend what she had just read. "Do you think she remembers?" I aske her. "I don't know, but lets keep it between you and me", she muttered.

"Why?" I questioned her, I mean I don't mind the last thing she needs is this extra baggage. "Because as much as I love her, her true weakness is Damon, and if she doesn't sever her ties with him, Klaus will use that weakness agaisnt her", she enlightened me. "Then between us, it will stay", I reasured her. "Well, baby Gilbert, who knew you had it in you . . . I think this is the beginning of a very confusing friendship", she gave me her ussual bitchy smirk. What did I get myself into, I wondered.

She began to gather up the six journals that contain any refrence to Damon, "What are you doing?" I questioned her. "Hidding them, we don't want Tru finding them soon, now do we?" she responded, maybe a little too cheerful.

"You know what baby Gilbert, I've always rooted for you for you", she smirked, I stood there frozen, what the hell did she just say to me. "Umm . . . shouldn't you be killing me instead?" I scoffed at her. "Now, why would I Kill the only person actually taking care of my dear sis", she muttered walking out with the journals.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I got my computer fixed! For those who didn't know, my dear old (well not old) laptop had to be fixed, took like a month ='( so sad, but now i'm glad, because now I can update. Anwho, wow! A lot of reviews since I've been gone almost at 1000 so awesome, Have I told you guys how much I love you guys, I mean your freaking awesome. Okay, I know it wasn't much, but I just wanted to have a chapter were you see kat's and Tru's random friendship blossoming/ with a little bit of Jeremy, I promise shit will go down next chapter. I know a lot of you have been asking for the big, Damon/Tru confrontation. **SHOUT OUT TO:::::: TeamDamon, ChristinaAguileraFan, pieperson9708, VisionInWhite, kassandrameloncholy, Adoratio, Lisadavic, Tvdlover87654, Lucychest, OMG, gilbertlove101, rimmalewis, newdebrah, stephanietorres195, kisrtensmith745, RemmLexie, Jenbass, Bluetoast, , TvshowsManiac, SomebodyWhoCares, Infinity wolf, **_**Alterbliss**_**, DamonSaltzman, lovely, fanofgrey, TTT, LannaDrey, ****, ReturntheMagic, SwissLiz, Daming Love, PlotJulie, Glady, jessicaRowl, TheWalkingTruth, Jenni, nonfictionreader, TheOtherBlueEyedSalvatore, xxDevilishxxAngelxx, kiba1278, arizonagirl181, guest(x22). ** You guys are truly awesome! Please Review, I always do love to hear your feedback!

P.S. I apologize for any mistakes, i'm so not used to not having Microsoft Office (Stinking Wordpad ='( . . . ha)


	41. Chapter 34: Forget Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 34: Forget Me . . .

* * *

(Fare Warning: Might contain some smut . ha)

I gasped, awaking from my sleep. "What the hell?" I muttered as I realized I was on my bed. How the heck did I get here, the last thing I remembered was, my memory flooding back. Crap, what do I do with this information.

Okay, my best option is keeping this hidden. I slowly and dreadfully got up, which I truly didn't want to. I took a shower and got dressed not really caring what I looked like today, I just felt really, ugh! You know what I mean.

I heard my ringtone go off, Gangnam Style, that's the last time I let Jeremy chose my ringtone. I checked my phone and noticed I had a text from my beloved. J-wizzle.

"Oh, I got invited to a BBQ", I told myself. This out to be fun. I scanned through my contacts and called a number I hadn't called in what seems like forever.

"Yo, Steffie", I yelled through the phone. "Well, look whose decided to call me", he replied. "So my deary, are you joining everyone at Jenna's BBQ shindig?" I asked him.

"I would but I have an obnoxious visitor", he disdainfuly. I heard a very familiar chuckle in the backround. "Does Elena, know Katherine's there?" I asked, I really needed to put her in her place, you can't just bug Stefan all willy nilly like that, the man has important duties, such as being bugged my yours truly.

"Do you want me to kick her out of the boarding house?" I asked him, "No it's fine, I just don't want Elena finding out, you know how that can end up like", he told me, and I heard katherine groan in the background. "Sure, just don't go around and kill yourselves, you guys are still very useful to me", I chuckled. "Wait, what do you mean 'you guys'?" he questioned me, shoot, "Well, Stef, gotta go, and keep Elena busy and all that junk, Peace out! S-dawg", I quickly told him and hung up. I texted Katherine, quickly.

"Don't mess with Stefan, Remember I have a short fuse", I muttered out as I sent her the text. I turned to look at the clock, barely 10:00 a.m.

An hour later I was freshly bathed, primmed and ready to. . . to . . . to launge. I sprawled out on my bed, no matter how many times I tried to wake myself up, I was just too lazy.

30 minutes later, I was still on my bed, doing absolutely nothing. I really did know how to live life. I took out my phone and started googling random information.

I really did need to find a job, I mean I just can't rely on the money I had saved up. Sooner or later that wouldn't be enough. I probably should read on about all this pregnancy mumbo jumbo, dang it, this is why I can never truly relax. My mind always wonders to all the things I have to do, sometimes I wonder whether or not I have ADD.

"That's it", I muttered as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, A few steps later I was knocking on the Gilbert's door. No one answered so of course, let myself in.

"Oh, Honey, I'm home", I called out. "You know, some people call that breaking and entering", I heard Jenna yell out. "Na, uh, totally didn't break anything", I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen. "So where's everyone?" I questioned her, "Jeremy is off somewhere and Elena . . .", she paused. "Jenna, please don't I am completely fine with Elena, you can speak of her", I told her. I mean sure our bond wasn't as strong as it was before, but that was my fault. I freaked out, and never forgave her for something she didn't do.

"That's very big of you . . . normally if my bestfriend, where to made a move on the father of my child, I would strangle her", she scoffed, preparing the food infront of her. "Yeah, well, I'm awesome like that", I told her shrugging my shoulders.

"So how is everything, morning sickness? Cravings? Mood swings?", she questioned me, as walked up to her fridge and took out a pint of cookies n' creame ice creame. "You just described my daily before I became pregnant", I told her while shoving a wooden cooking spoonful of ice creame.

"You know we have regular spoons, right?" she chuckled cocking her eyebrow. "Not big enough", I told her. "That's what she said", she told me in a very serious face. I pratically choked. "God, this is why I love you so much", I told her trutfuly.

"Now, quick question, what do you know about this whole baby making situation?" I asked her. "Other than how you make them, just the ussual", she gave me a sympathetic smile, "Nope, none of that shit", I announced out.

"What?" she questioned me, "Look, since when have I ever been the kind of person that liked to be treated like a pathetic kid, I've raised myself pretty damn well, and I've been handeling everything perfectly-ish", I told her trutfully, sure sometimes I go on secret killing rampages, but it's not my entire fault I mean my kid loves himself some fresh tapped from the vein blood.

"I know, your a strong woman, you have always been, you were Jeremy and Elena's support when Grayson and Miranda died, . . . I just feel as if, I've somewhat failed you", she told me, somewhat avoiding my eye contact.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, "I should have been there for you more, I mean, when was the last time we talked?" she asked me.

"Look it's not your fault, i've been secluding myself. It's how I deal, and to tell you the truth, I've been avoiding this situation, I barely spoken to Damon, and when I do I'm so confused, part of me wants to forgive him and start fresh, but there's this hate I feel in the pit of my stomach", I confessed.

"I would hate him too, it's not a secret that you love him, I can see it, everyone can see it, but the guy fucked up, and though my advice would be to not rush things once again, it all depends on you", she gave me a smile.

"Ugh, and to think my life only a few months ago was so simple", I muttered to myself. "Yeah, and about that, I know I may be meddling too much, but I sort of made you an apointment OB/GYN and got you these", she said cheerfully as she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a bag. I had to admit I was pretty giddy, I love presents.

She handed me the bag, I noticed she was anxhious, I dumped the contents on the counter, "You got me baby books", I whispered, wow. "Yeah, I know with everything going around you haven't been able to get anything baby related", she clarified.

"Aw, thanks Jenna", smiled and rushed to give her an ol' bear hug. I glanced at one of the books and instantly started to laugh. "Knocked up, the idiots guide to becoming an awesome parent", I read aloud.

"Yeah, it's technically a comic book style book, but I though this would be an adequate book for Damon's intelligence span", she smirked. "Oh, J-wizzle you always do know how to put a smile on my face", I mumbled out as I as some ice-creame.

We both heard the door open, "Jenna, I'm home", we heard Elena yell out. "Were in here", we both replied in unison. "Jinx", I told her, ha victory. "You know what that means", I teased her giving her my wanna be Damon smirk.

"Hey, guys whatcha doing?" Elena asked, "Well, Elena, I seem to be eating ice-creame, while enjoying a nice pregnancy book", I smiled at her, "Now my dear friend here", I said pointing to Jenna, "Is just sitting here quitely minding her bussiness, since she is not able to speak", I told her.

"Why?" Elena hesitated while asking. "Well, my lady, our dear countess has been terribly stricken with the Jinx illness, allowing her to become a mute. A sure terrible act, if I may say so, we musn't allow this to sorrow the evening", I gave her a small courtsy.

"Ugh, Tru why are you speaking like that?" she asked glancing between me and Jenna, Jenna just gave her a shrug and continued to be silent.

"When is Lord Lockwood, gracing us with his attendence?" I asked, Elena who was still eyeing me suspiciously. "You mean, Mason?" she asked.

"Yes, Lord Lockwood", I responded. "Umm . . . soon", she somewhat stuttered. "Thy horses will run at dawn", I told her, she gave me a confused look as I walked out of the room.

I was lounging in the living room, minding my own bussiness when I heard a knock at the door. Of course being the ever so good house guest immidiately went to answer it. (It other words I waited till Elena heard and went to see who it was).

"Hey, Elena, I hope I'm not to too early", I heard Mason say as he and Elena walked into the living room. I quickly shot up from my seat, "Lord Lockwood, I have been expecting you", I announced walking towards them. "What the-", he mumbled, "Just ignore her, that's what we do", Elena chuckled.

"Peasant", I scoffed, shoving Elena to the side. "What? Rude . . . Jenna warned me about you craking one day", she muttered as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Ha . . . I love bugging here", I smiled. "So Mason, How have you been? What have you been doing? Where were you? Who have you seen? and Why?", I questioned him, I watched him squirm for a minute. "Fine, standing, here, you, because your soo cute", he smirked pinching my cheeks.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked, "Oh, you know eating, being lazy and contemplating my life", I told him trutfully. "That sounds like you", he chuckled. "So . . . how's your girlfried?" I asked, about time I meddle in someone else's affair. "She fine, annoying, but entertaining", he said as we made our way to the sofa. "Ah, well you know that old saying . . . bitches be crazy", I enlightened him with my old and wise philosophy.

"I hear that", he grinned. Maybe this is the perfect opportunity, time to catch me a warewolf. "So I heard your Team Jacob", I told him with a straightface. "What do you mean?" he asked me clearly confused.

"Let's not play games, Mason . . .dear . . . dear old friend . . . chum", I said puching his shoulder slightly. "How long have we known each other?" I asked him. "Umm . . . too long maybe?" he grinned. Well, rude.

"That's not the point . . . the point is that, you've been keeping secrets from me", I studied him, he flinched. "I'm not keeping secrets from you", he said while fidgeting in his seat. I studied him closely, his brow pretruted, he was sweating and he barely looked me in the eye. If I didn't know any the truth already, I would have totally found out he was lying. I'm awesome like that, like that guy from that show . . . dude with blonde hair . . . glasses? maybe? Monk? no . . . that's not it. "Ah, Lie to me, that's the show", I told myself, ha victory is mine.

"What show?" he questioned me. Damn, did I say that aloud? "Okay, enough fidal faddeling around, look buddy . . . I know your a warewolf, and I am not judging you . . . I totally love every kind of supernatural figures", I told to him trutfully. I don't discriminate, execpt for sirens . . . them bitches be taking everyone's men. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts, and I had forgoten about Mason. I looked up to see his face rather shocked.

"How did you find out?" he whispered. "What's witht he whispering? And come on . . . it's your old buddy Tru . . . I'm just awesome like that, you should have known I would have figured it out sooner or later, just a shame you didn't confide in me sooner", I fained hurt and shock my head.

"Well, you know now . . . your not freaked out by this?" he asked me . . . giving me his damn puppy dog eyes . . . son of the bitch learned it from Elena. "Why would I be freaked out by this, I mean dude . . . you have a serious dangerous, powerful, sexy, beautiful hybrind right in front of you", not to toot my own horn. Ha, just kidding, Toot! Toot!

I looked at him as he gave me a puzzled look Ah, yes, he might need an explanation. "I know that look, and to give you a twenty second explanation . . . here I go . . . I'm awesome, super powers, more than a milenium old, died couples times, reborned, I'm a super awesome Vampire/ Oracle breed", I gasped out, maybe I should have taken a second to breathe.

"Wow . . . and you say I was keeping a secret", he mumbled. "Hmmm . . . tomato, potatoe . . . it's all the same", I shrugged. "So tell me do you guys really imprint?" I questioned him, he burst out in laugter. "Someone's been watching too much twilight", he laughed. Damn . . . you Katherine that's the last time I believe anything you say, I mentally shook my fist at her. "Classic, don't tell me you guys sparkle in the sun", he smirked. "Only when I cover myself in glitter first, but then it's a bitch to wash off", I told him remembering it . . . so much glitter well that's a secret Jeremy will take to his grave. "Why are you squinting like that?" He asked braking my concentration. "Huh . . . I didn'd do it", I told him, it was a reflex to respond like that.

"Mason, did you bring the tequila?" Jenna asked as she entered the living room. "Hey, you broke it", I eyed her from where I was sitting. "Elena, unjinxed me", she grinned from ear to ear. "Dammit, Elena", I yelled out.

"I brought two bottles, I was going to bring one, but I heard Tru was going to be here, and I know how much Tru loves her tequila", he chuckled raising both of the bottles up. Tears, tears dared to come of of this pittiful excuse of eyes I had. Damn, my love for tequila. "Damn you Damon, Damn you to hell", I cried to the heavens. Jenna shook her head at me as Mason just gave me a questioning look.

"Oh, yeah . . . SURPRISE I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled out at him. Ambushing him with a hug. "It's not mine", he replied quickly, "sorry, reflexes", he told me.

"So your pregnant?" he asked still shocked. "Yeah, long story short, it's totally possible with my case", I told him. "What does that mean?" Jenna interupted, "Oh . . . ugh . . . you know inside joke", I told her, she stared at me for a second and walked towards the kitchen where Elena had called her.

"So I'm guessing Jenna doesn't know that your a-", I cutt him off. "NO . . . and lets keep it that way", I told him. "Okay, so whose the bastard I have to kill, better not be one of those pimply, nerds, who are destined to always be momma boys", she asked eyeing me up and down. "Ha, please, like my standards are that low . . . its Damon", I told him, he paused a second.

* * *

"The guy that dumped you?" he questioned me. "He did not dump me, if anything I dumped him, no one dumps me . . . how rude", I took offense.

"Which reminds me I'm pretty sure Jenna invited him, she seems like in a playing cupid kind of mood", I warned him, "So please don't hurt him, he's finally starting to ease himself back into this situation", I told him.

"Fine, Fine, I won't kill him . . . but tell me this . . . why did you dump him?" he asked, Anger, that's all I can say. "Bitch cheated on me", I muttered. "You sure you don't want me to atleast cut him", he asked, "Hmmm . . . maybe? . . . Na not yet", I told him truthfully though it was tempting.

"Come on, let's see how drunk we can get Jenna", he dragged me to the kitchen. I like this plan already.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" he announced as we walked into the room. Where the heck did he get those from, I really need to stop spacing out. Oh, a butterfly, I raced to the kitchen window. So pretty.

"I have to go", Elena quickly walked out from the room grabbing her phone, weird. "You're here for 15 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally", Jenna reminisced as Mason decided to the poor the alcohol into two shot glasses. "Pfff . . . please Jenna must I remind you, who I caught making out with a certain History teacher under the schools bleachers last week", I smirked, instantly her face turned bright red. "Mums the word Tru", she whispered.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man", he grinned as Alaric walked into the room smiling. Ah, so that's were Elena must have gone.

"Ric, such a blessing to have you hear today", I told him as I gave him a big ol' bear hug.

Two minutes later . . .

"Tru . . . ugh . . . you can let go of me, now", he awkawrdly mumbled. "Shh . . . Just let it happen Ric, Shhhhh . . . just let it happen", I whispered to him. "Okay, not it's getting weird", Jenna said trying to pry me off of him. "No . . . it's okay though, we will be reunited Ric, one day", I whiped a fake tear from my cheek.

"Umm . . . so the expensice stuff! I like you already", Alaric laughed changing the subject.

"Just happy to be invited", Mason smiled at Jenna. "Thanks Ric, it was his idea", she smiled and held up her hands defensively. "Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high schoo friends . . . maybe dig up some dirt", he noted.  
"Oh, I've got dirt", Mason smirked. "Wait, I have no secrest, only dirty shame", Jenna admitted.

"To dirty shame", Alaric toasted as they clinked their glasses together, before taking their shot, Bastards!

"Well, that's it, if I can't drink, the only option left is getting you guys drunk", I clarified as I filled their shot glasses again. If my lucks good, we will be seing a drunken Jenna today. Oh, I only hoped.

I heard the doorbell ring, "I'll go get it", I told them. I happily skipped to the door, Oh, I'm gonna get Jenna so drunk tonight its going to be lengend . . . what for it . . . dary! Legendary!

I opened the door without a care in the world. Shit.

"Damon", I muttered. "Wow, nice to know I bring a smile to your face", he smirked. That idiot, that hot, sexy, idiot. Calm your ass down, Tru, think of what he did, how he reacted, how he treated you. "Normally I would say you are not welcomed here, but since you've already been invited . . . I can't really stop you", I told him turning my back towards him and walking to the kitchen.

"Why must you always be like this?" he called from behind me. "Really? Damon . . .", I turned to him seething with anger. Wow, that was quick. "I'll whoop your ass, I swear", I muttered to myself and keeped walking. "Look Jenna, look what the cat dragged in", I announced as I walked in on them taking another shot.

"Damon", Jenna, said sligtly hiccoping. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go find Elena", I gave her a fake smile and left.

* * *

(Damon POV)

Well . . . this is awkward. "Thanks for inviting me Jenna", I told her sincerily. "Just don't make me regret it", she muttered and walked out the room. I turned to look at Mason, "So, I'm Damon Salvatore", I introduced myself, see I can be nice. "Mason Lockwood . . . I've heard great things about you, Damon", he stated.

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick", I smirked. "Great, finally since you've said it, that's exactly what Tru has said about you", he replied. "Yeah, well, I'm not really in Tru good side at this moment", I said taking another shot.

"That's an understatement", Ric snickered.

* * *

(Tru POV)

"Hey, Why didnt't you call me? Did you get my messege about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can", I heard Elena say before she hung up the phone. "Voicemail?" I asked as I walked out to the porch. "Yeah, he hasn't called me back, I'm trying to decided if I should be worried", she sighed.

"Don't be . . . I spoke to him in the morning, he's just running some of my earends", I lied. "Oh, that's good to hear, I thought something had happened to him", she relaxed a bit. "So what earends is he running?" Caroline asked behind me. "What the hell", I exclaimed. "Your gonna give me a heartattack", I gasped. "For some super powerful hybrid, you have horrible hearing", she teased. "Psh . . . ", that was my comeback, I sucked today.

"Ohhh, chips", I giddied. "God, I just can't stop eating", I mumbled with a mouthful of chips.

"Tell me about it", Caroline agreed. "Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravins, it's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day". Agreed.

"I know that Stefan hates that part of himself", Elena remembered. Wait, something tells me this conversation might end up bad.

"Okay, let me stop you bitches here, lets not continue this conversation, I don't need to have a premonition to know this is going to bite you guys in the ass at the end", I announced wiping the crumbs from my cheeks.

"So changing the subject, Caroline how are things with Matt?" I grinned, oh how their love blossoms. "I broke up with him, you know didn't want to eat him an all", ohhh scratch that. Awkward silence.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it", Alaric broke the silence, thank god. "Finally, I'm starving", Caroline and I said in unison. Elena gave us an eye roll and went in side. I stopped midstep and turned to Caroline. "Oh, carebear, you wouldn't have a blood bag with you, would you?" I asked sweetly, just food, wouldn't cut. "Yeah, there's one in my car", she told me. "Is there any chance I can have it, I'm about 30 seconds into Damon's snarky conversation into draining everyone here", I told her trutfully.

"Dang, and I'm the brand new vampire", she muttered. "yeah, story of my life", I whispered.

Two seconds later she was back with the blood bag, "Thanks, I owe you big time . . . so how are you really dealing with everything?" I asked her while sipping on some delicious AB positive. "I'm trying to hold things together, but you know how shitty things can be", Amen sister.

"So how are you going to deal with the Damon situation?" she asked. "You know me I'm going to be polite, courtious, charming, and I'll slip him some Vervain if he starts to annoy me", I smiled gleefuly. "That's my girl, oh and does this mean I'm gonna be the godmother", She asked with a big, adorable smile on her face. "For you . . . of course".

I finished up and hit the bag in one of Elena's coat pocket hanging by the door. Ah, she won't notice. I walk in and ofcourse everyone is sitting in the dinning room table. "Here Tru, I saved you a spot", Damon smirked patting the seat next to him. Great.

"This is delicious, you have certainly outdone yourself this time", I told Jenna. "Tru, that's just patatoe salad", she told me placing a decent size steak in front of me. "Well, whatever it is, it is sure made by God himself, mouth-watering creation", I began to flatter her.

"Suck up", Damon whispered. "Psh . . . she's the woman with the food, and I feel like I haven't ate in decades", I whispered back to him, wait, why are we whispering.

"You know you look beautiful in that dress", he leaned in and whispered in my ear. No one was paying attention, well except for Caroline that Vampire eaves droper. "Damon stop it", I hissed back at him. "Just telling you the truth", he shrugged.

Everyone was having a good time, laughing, bringing up old memories, while I just enjoyed my food. I flinched as I felt Damon's hand on my thigh, Dammit this was the fifth time. I grabbed his hand and placed it back on his lap, rolling my eyes in the process, but somehow entertaining Caroline in the process. "Stop", I muttered just low enough that I knew only a Vampire could hear.

"Why should I?" he whispered, giving me his damn smug grin. "I want you back", he muttered, I froze instantly. Not expecting that.

"I don't need you, Damon", I responded, technically this was a lie I mean my heart flutters at the near sight of him. "I want both of you back", he said placing his hand gently on my belly. I flitched a tad bit, I was really not expecting that, but it felt nice, right, perfect.

"Damon", I whispered, "Shh . . . don't", he stopped me leaning in so close I could feel his warm breathe of my cheek. He moved his hand moving it ever so slowly down towards my thigh, he found the hem of my dressed and inched his hand beneath it. The anticipation sent my sensations throughout my body. He ran his hand up my thigh, aiming closer and closer until he met the thin and now moist fabric. Slipping his fingers past it, a shiver ran down my body as I felt his two soft fingers in me, my breathing heavied. I was pratically panting, the things this man would do to me. A small and almost unheard moan escaped my lips as he began to quicken his pace. He leaned in once more, "God your so wet", he purred into my ear.

I heard coughing and gagging which snaped me out of my tranced. I looked up to see Caroline choking on her food. I pulled Damon's hand away from me, something told me we had been caught.

I instantly flushed red, eventhough noone but Caroline knew what had just happened. "Well, since Jenna cook, I only see fit that I and Damon wash the dishes", I announced suddenly. Everyone turned to look at me. "Ugh, sure thanks", Jenna said getting up from her seat, "How bout some pictionary", she suggested. I glanced at Caroline who was now blushing and avoiding my eye contact, "that's what you get for ease-dropping", I muttered knowing that she had heard it. I picked up all the plates and handed them to Damon, I watched as he walked towards the kitched.

"Caroline", I whispered. "Yeah, I know I'm so so so so sorry", she apologized, "Yeah, I know that was tramatizing enough for you, but do me a favor?" I asked. "Yeah, sure what's up?".

"Don't and I mean don't let Elena go to the bording house", I told her. "Why?" she asked. "Katherine's there and it might be dangerouse for Elena is she goes", was all I told her before rushing to the kitchen.

* * *

"Must we do all the dish-", I cut him off as my lips collided with his. I love him, this man in front of me, I loved him, there was no denying it. I pulled back, staring him intently hoping his reaction would be well. A small smile played his lips, before gripping my shoulders, as he placed his mouth hard and hot on mines. And in an instant, everything fell away, every worry, everything stress, all but his kiss. A hundred times- No at, least a thousand times, I had dreamed of kissing him once more, to me seconds hand turned into hours, minutes into days, days into months without him. I had stared at his mouth, at his lips, and wondered how they'd feel pressed up against my skin one more time. Yet, not even my best fantasy, didn't begin to come close to this beautiful reality.

He forced his tongue into my mouth, ruthlessly. I moaned with pleasure as he wrapped his hands around my waist hoisting me up, and allowing me to wrap my legs around his legs. His hands were rough, unyielding as they curved hard into the small of my back, then tightly gripped the curve of my ass.

I could feel the warmth of his skin beneathh his clothes as my hands roamed down his back, then back up and across his broad, muscular shoulders, but it wasn't good enough. I couldn't ever remember feeling like this, so utterly consumed by a man, so frantic to his. I yanked his T-shirt out of his pants and broke our kiss long enough to pull it over his head. I pressed my hands flat against his chest, I could feel the beating of his heart against my palms. A hard, faast pounding that mirrored my own heartbeat.

As quick as this had all started, I heard the kitchen door, open, "Jenna wants to know-", Ric stopped dead in his tracks. "Leave", we both called out in unison, not caring who would find us.

I lifted my eyes to his at the exact moment that my heart, craved to scream out I Love You. "I want you back", he said in a low voice that rumbled through my entire body. "Yes or No?" he repeated, I tried to say yes , but all that I could get out was, "you already know the answer".

He shook his head, just like I knew he would. "I want to hear you say it, Tru, I need to hear you say it", I couldn't say no to him. I licked my lips and opened my mouth, and I finally whisperd, "Yes".

That one small word was all it took for him to take over. His hands moved so fast from my back to the low neckline of my short blue dress that my breath caught in my throat.

Through the thin fabric I could feel his hands on the curves of my breast, in a split second he ripped the front of my dress open, fully exposing myself to his hungry eyes. I gasped in shock, I instictively moved to cover myself, but before I could his hands came around my wrist and held my arms at my sides. "No, don't", he whispered as his chest rose and fell hard. "I've waited, too damn long".

"God, you're beautiful", he whispered, no one had ever looked at me this way, like I was absolutely impossibly perfect.

I tried to say something but I still couldn't catch my breath, not with my dress ripped open to my waist, not with Damon's eyes drinking me in, now with those wonderful words coming from his mouth. He bend down his head and I felt the first flutter of his soft raven black hair against my collarbone as he lowered his mouth down over one of my breast.

A low and uncontrolleable moan of pleasure shook my throat. I wanted to put my hands on his back fo his head, hold him there forever against me, but he wouldn't let me go. All I could do was stand there and let him taste me. His teeth were slightly knicking my sensitive flesh. "Damon", I moaned his name, almost pleing with him to stop.

But instead of letting up, instead of giving me a change to catch my breath, he shifted his dangerous attention from one breast to the other.

The touch of his lips, his tounge, stroking across my skin, sent another jolt of pur desire through me, head to toe. His mouth began to travel up over the curves of my breast, across my collarbone, I felt a small pain, as he bit into my skin, stinging for only a mere second, before turning into pure pleasure.

I wanted to taste him too. I wanted to run my hands and mouth over every inch of his beautiful body. But he was still holding me tight. I tried to pull myself out of his grip, but his hands tightened on my wrists.

He pulled his mouth away, blood slightly dripping from the corner of his mouth. His eyes, were dark and full of lust. "Don't fight me, not tonight", he growled. "Okay", I whispered, "I won't".

He released my wrists and I raised my hands to his face and pressed my thumb to his lips, my heart raced beneath his lips. He sat me down on the counter as he quickly pulled down his pants and briefs allowing me gaze at all his glory.

I moved beneath him and shifted my hips up to try to take him inside, he sucked in a hard breath as his member pushed in inside me. Nothing had ever felt this good. He bent down and kissked my lips as he slowly moved deeper. My ankles came around his hips, and I pushed his hips harder into me with my legs. With every stroke my body opened up to his a little bit more. I cried out his name as I arched into him. My entire body thightened beneath his body. "Harder, Damon, Please", I hissed, needing him, wanting him. My body spasmed as he increased his rythime, his breathing heavied, I cried out his name as my body tensed and realesed in ecstasy. And as if on cue, he found himself reaching his own ecstacy as he called out my name, with on last thrust.

"God, I love you", he panted. A smile arosed from my lips, "I Love you too".

* * *

I was getting dressed when I realized I was seriously screwed, "Yeah, umm. . . I can't really go out there with my ta ta's all showing, now can't I", I told Damon, who hadn't really realized how much he had ripped my dress. "I have an idea", he muttered as he took of his shirt and handed it to me. "Yeah, how is this going to work?" I asked him. I slipped it on and before I could brase myself, he dragged me out of the kitchen and towards the front door, which we had to pass through the living room, where everyone was at.

Now imagine this a shirtless Damon, pulling me through the living room, right in the middle of Ric's charade time. My face flushed red, as everyone, including a very tipsy Jenna stared.

"And that ladies and geltemen is how you enjoy your teenage life", Caroline shouted from behind the couch. That bitch, waith, eh, I had it coming, not really hidding the fact we had sex I mean, we had just come out of the kitchen, Me wearing Damon's shirt, my dress ripped, and Damon shirtless, with my scratches still visable. "Umm . . . I'll be back", I muttered as Damon gave everyone his classic smirk.

"You know, we could have gone through the back", I told him. "Yeah, we could have, but then how would everyone know what we just did", he gave me a cheesy grin.

"The things I do for you", I said shaking my head.

* * *

I quickly dressed into something confortable, "Dang it, I loved this dress", I muttered to myself as I threw it into the trash can in my bathroom.

"So are you sure, you want to do this?" I asked, Damon who was laying down on my bed. He rolled his eyes, this was the third time I had asked him. "Sorry, it's just, whenever something goes well, something has to mess it up, I'm the living, breathing, walking Murphy's Law", I sighed as slid in next to him.

"Look I now, I've screwed up, but I love you . . . this", he rested his hand on my belly, "is my future son or daughter", he croached down and kissed where his hands once rested. "Come on, I fell like playing charades", I told him, getting up and pulling him behind me.

* * *

"Dress! Ballerina!", Jenna hollered next to me.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline added.

"A poorly drawn bear", I yelled out, making Damon roll his eyes. That seems to be my answer for every single one of his drawings.

"A dog! . . . Scooby-Doo . . . Wolverine . . . Scrapppppppy Doo" Jenna then guessed.

I turned to Mason, "Sorry about Damon, he's like a dog with a bone", I told him. For some odd reason, every single one of Damon's drawings had to do with wolves. That idiot.

"It's okay . . . seriously how can you take this?" he whispered back to me. "I ask myself that everyday", I gave him a small smile.

"Dances with Wolves", Mason finally yelled out with a sigh. "How was that a wolf?" Jenna looked at him exasperated, Oh, God, I almost gagged at the smell of achohol on her breath. Operation get Jenna drunk: Accomplished.

"Oh, Jenna your glass is empty . . . here let me fill it up", I said pouring some more wine in her glass. How is she even standing. I turned to Alaric, who had a grin on his face. "I know what you're doing", he whispered to me. "Shh, drunk Jenna is hilarious", I scolded him. He chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"How wazt thad a wolf . . . ivz drawwwn bedder than dat", Jenna slurred.

"I'll go get desert ready", I Said getting up. "I'll go with you", Damon said trying to follow me out.

"NO! . . . nope . . . Damon ssit . . . no more takin agdvantage of my lil Tru . . . Run Tru .. . Run", Jenna cried out. I've created a monster, I though shaking my head.

I was taking out a box of peach cobler. "Should I even be walking into this kitchen, I mean I might need a Hazmat suit", Mason joked. "Oh, shush . . . totaly worth it", I gave him a cheesy grin.

"Okay, not trying to be a dick here, but can your boyfriend knock it off already . . . I mean a couple more jabs and I'm gonna have to start busting out my Vampire jokes.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy", Damon noted as he entered the room. "Ha, yeah, I'm so evil", I boasted myself. "Yeah, but she's gettig all handsy", he muttered scowling a bit. "Don't tell me she's putting the moves on you", Mason added. "No, not me Alaric, which I have to say is pretty gross", he added.

I gave Mason a look and indicated for him to leave. "Well, that wasn't obvious", Damon said as Mason left the room.  
"Look Damon, it think its time to put a halt in operation Lockwood", I told him.

"But it was going so good", he whined. Such a baby. Jenna walked into the kitchen almost stumbling, but she caught herself on the side.

"Isn't this fun?" Jenna told us both. "Yes, thank you so much for inviting me", Damon replied with his best gentlemen's voice. "Well, I didn't have a choice, the girl loves you, and she was miserable without you", she mumbled.

"Umm . . . lets not talk about me, I'm right here", I raised my hand. "I know what you must think of me-", she cutt him off. " No, you don't, I'm trying to protect her, She hasn't been with anyne but you, and as strong as she is, no baby should be raised without both their parents" she told him strictly.

"Jenna", I tried to intervene. "Look, I'm a work in progress, but Tru's helping me", he gently pulled me over. I rolled my eyes at both of them and went towards the silverware drawer.

"These are fancy", Damon grinned. "Thanks", Jenna replied, "my mother's silver set", she explained as I took out what was needed.

I picked up the cake and silverware, I was heading out the door, when a thought hit me, "Oh, hell no, Damon Salvatore, don't you even dare using that knife on Mason", I turned around just in time to see Damon shove something into his pocket. "I don't know what you're talking about", he tried to act innocent. "Look, Damon, Mason is a very good friend of mine, I swear if you hurt him, it's like you're hurting me", I warned him.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid", he scoffed. "Damon Eugine Salvatore", I scowled at him. "Eugine is not my middle name", he grimmaced. "Never mind that, if you so hurt a hair on his head, don't even think about considering us back together", I warned him as I walked out.

I brought the cake over to the table, setting it down with a sharp knife next to it. I didn't think twice about it, until I saw Mason stiffen. Shit, silver.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon offered. "Umm . . . what does he look like . . . a slave, I'll do it", I announced as I sliced into the cake narrowing my eyes on Damon, who looked annoyed.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked rasing an eyebrow. "Nope, she was always lost in Logan Fell Land", Mason replied with a mouth full of cake. "Ah, Logan that ass, definately felt good kicking his ass", I muttered to myself.

"My first mistake", Jenna laughed from where she sat, "Mason was a catch, he had girls linning up . . . and if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure Tru was one of those girls", she giggled.

I watched as Damon tightened his smile. "Umm . . . I'm pretty sure I was like eleven . . . and super awesome . . . I don't line up for anyone", I scoffed.

"I have to agree with that, Tru, was a serious bad influence on me", he teased, making me roll my eyes. "Psh, please I was an angel", I scoffed.

"Um . . . this coming from the girl who used to pansy for not being able to do keg stand". he chuckled. "Well, it's true, I mean what kind of teenage boy doesn't", said giving him a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, well atleast I wasn't the one who used to go on and on about marrying your prince charming", he teased. I narrowed my eyes at him, what was he- oh no!

"Let's not talk about this", I said choking on my cake. "Oh, I remember that", Jenna chimed in. "Very cute, Tru, used to go on and on about this guy . . . her prince charming", she sipped her glass of wine. "Well, this is interesting", Damon smirked.

"Yeah, she used to have a scrapbook, filled with pictures she cut out of magazines that showed how she dreamed her wedding would be", she giggled, "It was cute, she used to force Jeremy into re-enacting the wedding".

"Oh, god", I groaned. "Please, shot me".

"Elena, Caroline, aren't you going to stop them", I pleaded. "Ha, you made Caroline and me your maid of honnors, and oddly Matt your flower girl", she giggled. "Well, that didn't help", I muttered.

"That's it . . . who wants to play Guitar Hero", I shouted and ran over to the game setup dragging Jenna with me.

* * *

(Damon POV)

I was standing in the kitchen mauling over my plan when Mason walked into the room smiling at me. "Jenna and Tru have sent me to bring you out of your hidding place", he chuckled. "Maybe if we play our cards right, we won't have to play", he gave me a smile. "Hmm . . . I love guitar hero, so I guess you're barking up the wrong tree here", I smiled smugly.

"Ok", he held up his hands, "Enough innuendos, you win, you're hilarious".

"Thank you", I smirked. "Come on, man, you don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" He shook his head. "I'm not an idiot, I know what you are".

"How do you know about me? Your brother was clueless", I creaseed my eyebrows. "It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon", Mason replied. "You're a werewolf, something about that makes us, natural enemies", I growled.

"Look I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason asked hopeful holding his hand out to call it truce, "And plus Tru wouldn't want this and we both care enough for her to make this happen".

Rolling my eyes I shook the werewolves hand, well keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Thank you", he announced and walked out of the room.

* * *

(Tru POV)

No more takers for drinks at the grill?" Mason asked looking at the room, Jenna shook her head, and Alaric denied too. "Dude, where's Elena and Caroline?" I asked Ric. "They left to the boarding house", he responded. Shit. I quickly took out my phone and texted Stefan.

9:15 p.m. From: Tru

Dude, the eagle has left the nest . . . I repeat the eagle has left the nest.

9: 15 p.m. From Steffie

Haven't we spoken about not drunk texting me

9:16 p.m. From: Tru

That statement made no sense whats so ever. Elena escaped my cluthes she's on her way.

9: 16 p.m. From: Steffie

Anyway you can stop her?

9: 17 p.m. From: Tru

I'll try I can't guarentee you anything. . . over and out. . . I'm not good at texting

9:17 p.m. From: Steffie

I can see that

"How rude", I mutter to myself.

* * *

Mason said his goodbyes, we shared a hug, a joke, and he promised me to take me golfing, yeah, you heard people I was going to be the next Tiger Woods. Well, you know except for the whole affair thing.

"Dude . . . where's Damon?" I asked, Ric. "He left", he replied. "What the hell, when did this happen, he's my ride", I yelled. "He left like two minutes go, he said bye to you, what the hell where you doing, and you live next door", he chuckled. "Technicalities, my dear watson", I grinned and got up. "Jenna, you have been a marvelous host, one day, maybe at yours and Ric's wedding, I will retell this story during my Maid of Honor toast . . . love you", I yelled out to her. The bitch was knocked out on the floor. Hmm . . . I could really go for some Nachos . . .

to the grill, batboy . . . ah where's Stefan when you need him.

* * *

I was minding my own bussiness in my dad's old car singing along to Kings of Leon's Closer. I had just parked when I saw Damon walking . . . Ha I'm scare the bitch, that's what he gets for leaving me at Elena's. I had was a ninja . . . a pure ninja, Jet Lee had nothing on me. Ugh, this would be better if I was drunk.

I was following him, forgetting the whole ninja stealth, man he really didn't know I was behind him. I watched as Damon approached . . . Mason?

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason rolled his eyes smirking. "Nah, those got old" Damon replied shoving a silver knife into his chest, I watched in horror as Mason fell to the floor.

"What the hell", I yelled, Damon quickly turned, shocked to see me standing there. "Mason are you okay?" I asked rushing towards him. He pulled out the knife as swiftly and casual as Damon had plundge it into him. "Yeah, I'm fine . . . you know, I think it was werewolves that started this whole silver myth . . . probably for moments like this", Mason noted as I helped him rise from the ground.

"Dully noted", Damon spat through his teeth, avoiding my eye contact. "Are you sure your okay?" I asked Mason again. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't guarante you that Damon will be after I'm finished with him", he spat.

"I was really hoping we could be civilized . . . atleast for Tru, but now I see I was wrong, and now you have made an enemy", he growled.

"I'm sorry, Tru", he whispered to me, before heading back into his car.

I stood there, glaring at him, it astounds me to see, that eventhough, I warned him, begged him not to hurt another one of my friends he still does it. How stupid can I be. He began to walk towards me, "Tru . . . Im", he suddenly gasped for air, as he knees buckled bringing him down to the floor.

I just stood there, eyeing. I would be lying if I said I wasn't causing his pain, but as much as I was hurting him, I really wasn't trying. He met my eyes as he collapsed fully on the floor, he groaned out in pain as his nose and ears trickled with blood.

My cell phone rang, I watched Damon squirm in pain, as I answered it. "Yes".

"I need your help", Elena muttered as she was coughing, sounded like she needed air.

"I'll be there". I quickly hung up the phone. And walked back to my car, headed towards the boarding house.

The ride was silent, I wasn't thinking, I just drove.

I could hear Elena and Stefan fighting in the boarding house. "You needed me?" I asked, in monotone. "Katherine was her-", she stopped as she looked at me. "What happen?" she questioned. "I don't know what your talking about", I responded robotically. "Your nose, you're bleeding", she said as I wiped it with the back of my hand. "Watever is wrong with you and Stefan . . . don't think Elena, he is kind, loving, and a genuine person, you are lucky to have him in his life, and vise versa . . . don't ruin it by over thinking", I told her.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a Vampire to kill", I told her as Damon appeared next to Stefan and as quickly as he had appeared, I threw him across the room, colliding with the wall. "Leave", I commanded as I turned to Elena and Stefan. Stefan nodded as he took Elena and in a second they were gone.

"I know your pissed", Damon groaned as he got up. "I'm beyond pissed, Damon", I growled at him. "You can't be that mad, he's fine, you saw him", he pleaded.

"It's not that Damon, it's the fact that you know I cared for Mason, I asked you to stop, and you didn't listen . . . you never listen . . . all you care about is yourself", I yelled at him.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't deal with you", I muttered to myself. "Oh, and there it is . . . you hidding because things get hard", he scoffed.

I glared at him with all my anger, "This is what you call hidding, I call this surviving . . . surviving the massacre you call this relationship . . . you think it's easy for me . . . I love you Damon, there's no denying it . . . I will always love you . . . but there's only so much I can take", I told him as tears streamed down my face.

"And you think your a walk in the park . . . what do I have to deal with? I'll tell you . . . at a flip of a hat you turn into this psychotic powerful bitch, who wouldn't think twice before killing me . . . this is what I deal with when I'm with you", he yelled back.

"I was there for you, Damon, when no one was. . . I was your friend when everyone told me to stay away from you . . . fuck . . . you cheated on me with the bitch that looked like my best friend and I still went back to you . . . you killed Lexie . . .and yet, there I was today ready to take you back, ready to forgive you . . . I mean Its barely been a month . . . and I was stupid enough to think that you actually cared about", spat at him, grabbing the nearest lamp and hurling it towards his head.

"And there it is, the real reason . . . it always comes back to that kiss . . . It was one time, when are you going to forget about it", he groaned. "Just one kiss . . . I'm not stupid Damon, you were ready to take her back, ready to forget about me. . . isn't that what you wanted from her a fresh start I mean you guys have forever right", I hissed, I watched as his face froze in shock. "Oh, yeah that's right, you thought you got away with that night, right, she rejected you and what did you do, you crawled back to me and begged me to take you back.", I shook my head, "I will always be second best to a petrova", I whispered.

"Maybe I could have gotten past Katherine, but I can't get past Elena", I mumbled out.

"Nothing happened between me and Elena", he whispered. "You will always have feelings for her . . . face it, that night you weren't kissing Katherine, In your heart it was Elena", I muttered out Knowing I was saying the truth. He stood there silently. "Don't", he whispered.

"No, Damon, you don't get to tell me what to do . . . you think an I love you and a I miss you can heal things . . . it can't . . .", I paused, "I love you, but I can't keep on letting you hurt me".

"No . . . I won't lose you again", he raised his voice. "You have no choice in this Damon", I spat at him. "I have no choice", he scoffed, "like hell I don't, I won't loose you again, do you understand me", he growled walking closer to me.

"No . . . Damon", I whispered. He growled in anger, "You won't take me back no matter what I say . . . so tell me, is there another reason", he spat. "What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"Gilbert . . . don't pretend like there hasn't been anything between you too . . . how do I know you haven't just been playing the innocent act", he paused, " how do I know the babies even mine", he spat, the acusation hit me like a punch to the stomach.

"Take it back . . . you don't know what your saying", I growled. "Come on, did I hit a nerve . . . Is this you finaly fessing up to the possibility of Baby Gilbert being the one who knocked you u-", I blured towards him, gripping his throat and pinning him to the wall, indenting it in the process. "Choose your next words wisely", I hissed.

"You know what believe what you believe, but you will know the truth", I whispered. I looked deep into his eyes. "Remember . . . Remember the memories I took from you", I compelled him.

I released my grip, "For now on, forget me Damon, when you see me on the street don't acknowedge me, don't speak to me, not one word, forget me", I whispered, and walked away leaving him to wallow in his own self pitty.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! I tried to slam in as much as I could, I hope it wasn't just too much. Anywho: Shout out to my amazing reviewers: Alterbliss, ., BlueToast, Lisadavic, gilbertlove101, VisionInWhite, kiba1278, SomebodyWhoCares, Tvdlover87654, nonfictionreader,KaterinaPPetrova, OMG, and Jenni, Jenbass. You guys are awesome. Will update soon. Please Review love to hear what you guys think.

P.S. Next chapter == Law and Order style. . . ha won't believe it till you read it.


	42. Chapter 35: Objection!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 35: Objection! It's only been one month

Part One

* * *

Mystic Falls, VA

2: 28 P.M.

Mystic Grill

* * *

"So he's in the law house . . . " I was interrupted by Matt. "Ahh . . . please stop talking", he groaned out. "No, No Dude . . . just let me finish my story", I told him. "Describing an episode of Law and Order in full detail is not a story", he argued as we continued cleaning up the booths at the Grill.

"No its sooo good . . . Alright . . . okay, first of all, I think I could be a really good laweyer . . . like better than Micheal Moriarity, I can say that much", I told him. As Jeremy came into the conversation.

"Oh, you wanna be a lawyer . . . don't you have to be smart for that", he grinned. "Objection . . . Heresay!" I called out, pointing to him. "That's lawyer talk, the kind of stuff you have to do", I smirked at both of them.

"What time does your shift end?" Jeremy asked as Matt walked away to get someone's order, "Right now", I told him, as I took off my apron and sat down on the booth. Working sure takes all my energy now.

"You still have to clock out", Jeremy reminded me, ugh, I groaned. "Matt!" I yelled out, he was across the room, taking someone's order, he looked up from his note pad and looked at me. 'what' he mouthed. "Clock me out", I yelled out again. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"So what are you doing here on this lovely day?" I asked him, making myself confortable. "It's the Grill . . . we always eat lunch together", he added. "I know you've been so good to me", I grinned and pinched his cheeks. "Must you do that every day?" he asked groaning in annoyance.

We were sitting in the booth, waiting for Matt to bring us food, when I felt a sudden surge of electricity hit me. Damn. I glanced towards the main entrance, as always like clockwork, Damon walked through the doors. I quickly diverted my eyes to Matt who had brought in our food.

One month.

One month since we last talked. One month since we last acknowledge each other. One month since I had compelled him to remember the memories I had once hidden from him . . . and one moth without him.

The things I get myself into, "So did you guys hear about the increase in animal attacks lately?" Matt brought me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked.

"Animal attacks . . . I mean just this week there have been like five", he muttered before taking a bite of his hamburger. I gave Jeremy a small glance, "I know . . . weird", I told him, reaching over to snatch one of his fries.

Ah, Matt when are we going to tell you the truth, I thought to myself as munched on whatever was left on my plate.

"See, I don't think it's an animal", I focused on Jeremy as he started choking on a fry. "What do you mean, Matt?" I asked him. "I think it's something else or maybe someone", he muttered to us, as I gave Jeremy a quick look.

"Someone . . . you mean like a serial killer?" Jeremy asked him. "Yeah", he answered. Phw. . . I almost thought he was going to say Vampire. "Yup, if I'm right the serial killer killed another woman last night", he told us. "Really?" I asked.

"By all the victims it seems as if, he's targeting, young, attractive, brunettes", he told me. "Okay, that's it, I'm gonna have to start walking you home, Jeremy", I smirked turning to look at him.  
"Funny", he scoffed. "But I'm pretty sure he means girls", he muttered. "Still doesn't change anything", I grinned as Matt chuckled.

"Which reminds me . . . where were you man, yesterday . . . we were supposed to hang out", Matt, mentioned to Jeremy. "Umm . . . I was . . .busy", he pausd, "Yeah . . . busy", God, Jeremy you really do have poor lying skills. "Doing what?" He asked. "Umm . . .I was with Tru, you know helping her out and stuff . . .", he looked at his wrist. "Oh, would you look at that, I should be leaving . . . bye", he said before getting up and quickly leaving. Ummm . . . he wasn't even wearing a watch. Wait. "Ugh, what the hell, I lent him my car today", I said realizing, I was stuck walking. "Yeah, make the pregnant girl walk six miles to her house", I called out shaking my fist towards the door.

"What the hell was that?" Matt scoffed. "Jeremy being Jeremy", I muttered. "There's something fishy about him, lately . . . It's like he's hiding something", he started to ramble, "you know, this is the third time he's canceled on me", he sighed. "Umm . . . is there something I missed . . . since when did you guys start dating", I chuckled to myself, as Matt rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Oh, Tru, how your humor never entertains me", he grinned. "Oh, Matt, how I question your sexuality", I grinned back at him.

"Alright then, I need to head home, and you sir, I'm pretty sure your break ended five minutes", I told him as I slowly slid out from the booth. "Shit", he murmured. "Wait, but . . . there is something going on with Jeremy", he said, "I mean Elena spoke to me today, and she was worried, he's been sneaking out at night, lying, do you know what could be going on?" he asked.

"You know Matt, I have no idea, to me he seems pretty normal, but if Elena is worried, then maybe there is something I might want to figure out . . . but I don't think he's back on drugs . . . I mean this is Jeremy, he probably just has a girlfriend or something", I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, you're right . . . probably just jumping to conclusions, ha, next thing you know we would have been accusing him of being the serial killer", he chuckled.

"Ha, right", I gave a nervous chuckle. He gave me a strange look before shaking his head. "Well, I have to go, Bye Matt", I told him as I rushed towards the back room, passing Damon who was drinking at the bar.

I made my way to the back, and opened up my locker, and sighed as I took out my bag. I dug in and took out my flask, "Thank God, I filled this up with blood", I sighed as I brought it up to my lips and took a large sip.

"Needed a pick me up", I heard a voice say behind me, I quickly turned, meeting a certain blue eyed devil. "Yup", was the only thing I said. We stood there in awkward silence.

"Soooo . . ." we both said. God, why does this have to be so awkward. To think that only a few months ago, we were so perfect together, better than peanut butter and jelly. Gin and Tonic. Stefan and Brooding. Now where just broken, well at least I am.

I heard someone clear their throat, I turned seeing Caroline standing at the doorway, "Am I interrupting anything?" thank God, "Nope, nothing at all", I piped in, anxiously I started at my feet and walked out as quickly as I could, Caroline following closely behind me.

"Well, that wasn't awkward", Caroline said as we both step outside the Grill. "Tell me about it, So did Jeremy call you to pick me up . . . since that ass took my car to God knows where", I muttered. "Yup, I'm your chauffeur for the night", she grinned at me. "Tell me something, Caroline, without everything that has happened to you recently how are you so peppy?" I asked, I mean the girl never losses one pep from her step.

"Well, not all of us can be all doom and gloom, now can we", she smirked as we got in her car. "Whoa, whoa, I am not all 'doom and gloom", I scoffed, what am I Stefan.

"Please, you're giving Stefan a run for his money in the Brooding department", she chuckled. I gasped, "Don't you ever say that again", Insult that was clearly an insult. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you need to lighten up . . . what happened to the carefree, semi-annoying Tru, who used to prank the shit out of people and crack a smile once in a while", she paused, "I know things have been weird, and with the whole Damon/baby situation, but that doesn't mean, you have to mope and be boring all the time".

"Wow, well that wasn't blunt', I scoffed. "Please, Bitch, that's the reason you love me", she grinned at me. "Touché", I said smirking at her.

"Fine . . . fine, maybe I can loosen up a bit more", I shrugged. "Good, because I know you can still have fun while being pregnant . . . I mean I do watch sixteen and pregnant", she giggled.

What did this bitch just say, "Oh, Please don't compare me with them, please, before I slap you silly", I warned her, as she pulled up in front of my house. I noticed that my car was parked up in front.

"Okay, so can I count on you for tomorrow night?" she asked. I turned to look at her as I got out of her car. "Count on what?" I questioned, as she gave me a mischievous smile. "Girls night out . . . you, me, Bonnie and Elena", she grinned. Ugh, I was ready to say no, when I saw the stupid grin on her face, and realize that if I say no, I might turn into the female version of Stefan . . . and that is just to plainly horrifying to even imagine.

"Yes, something tells me I need a night off", I yell out as I walk towards my house. I walk up to the front door, and notice that it's slightly ajar. Damn.

"You know if you're gonna just barge into my house, you could at least double check if you closed the door", I yelled out as I walked in, "I mean anyone could just walk in".

"Well, you're no fun", a voice purred into my ear. "Yeah, and you're not inconspicuous, Katherine, Elena and Stefan are just next door", I scolded her.

"Wow, inconspicuous, such a big word, your vocabulary is improving . . . my dear Tru", she smirked as she lay down on my couch. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, so where's Jeremy?" I asked her.

"What makes you think he's here?" she asked cocking her head, "He's always here, and plus I can hear his heart beating", I shouted out hoping Jeremy would hear and stop hiding, boy always tries to scare me.

"I'm not always here", he muttered as he came out of the kitchen. "Yeah, right, and you guys need to stop meeting without me, They're all getting suspicious", I said, I turned towards Jeremy, "And you need to come up with better lies, the last thing we want them to find out is that we're all working together".

"Yeah, well, when you have Elena noising around in your business, doesn't matter what lies you tell her, she always finds a flaw in them", he scoffed, Damn right, she has a knack at meddling in things.

"Well, I'm hoping you guys were at least productive . . . have you figured out if the Vampire attacks are related to the one who killed Caroline?" I asked both of them. "It has to be the same one", Katherine chimed in.

"We need to find him before he makes more messes here in Mystic Falls", they both agreed.

"So I've been thinking, we should totally come up with some team names", I instantly heard both of them groan. "Not this again", Katherine rolled her eyes at me.

"You bring this up every night", Jeremy added, "Yeah, and obviously that would be an awesome idea, come on the team in Mission Impossible have team names", I whined, you guys never let me have fun.

"Nope, not letting that happen", Jeremy warned me, "Come on, Jer, you're just mad because you thought your code name was lame", I told him.  
"You wanted to call me white butterfly", he shook his head in disbelief. "A name so fitting for you, I mean look at those porcelain features so graceful like a butterfly", I snickered at my own words. Okay, I was just fucking with him.

"Yeah, but you have to give it up for me, I mean Katherine's name was perfect", I smirked at her. "Yeah, yeah, Wicked Witch of the West . . . very funny as if no one's thought of that before", she scoffed.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah . . . that's all I hear when you talk", I teased her, "But on a lighter note, Matt thinks Jeremy's a psycho serial killer".

"How is that a 'lighter note'?" Jeremy asked, "I don't know, I just find it funny", I gave him my best cheesiest smile.

I was just about to head into the kitchen, when I suddenly became uncomfortable, oddly. "Guys leave", I whispered, I don't care if Jeremy could hear, as long as Katherine heard, which thankfully she did. Jeremy gave me a confused look as he noticed that Katherine was no longer with us . . . damn, "hello Damon", I announced.

"You know it would have been easier to knock right", I yell out. "Well, you know I don't necessarily knock on doors now, do I", he purred as I turned around to meet his gaze. I noticed Jeremy stiffen at the sight of him.

It wasn't a secret at the fact that Jeremy hated Damon, probably more than I did. Emphasis on the 'did'. Just saying.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. "We need to talk", he said as he strode past me. "I think you should leave, Damon", Jeremy said as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Well, that's none of your business, Gilbert", he spat at him. "I'm warning you, Salvatore . . . leave", I swear they were two alpha males fighting over their territory, I'm surprise no one's peed on me yet.

"Alright, alright, you guys break it up, the testosterone in the air is way too thick", I announced as I got in between them. I turned back to Jeremy, "I'll be fine . . . please", I mouthed to him. He gave out an exasperated sigh, and left. Someone's going to be chewing off my head later.

I waited until Jeremy left to say anything. "What do you want, Damon?" I asked, walking towards my kitchen. If I was gonna have to do this, might as well be sipping on a cool bag of AB blood bag.

"Come on, Tru, I gave you some time", he started, "Time . . . really time, you think that's what I needed", I practically shouted at him. "I told you to forget about me, Damon, I don't need you in my life right now".

"Lie", he replied smugly, "If you truly wanted that you would have compelled me, now I gave you your space, but I'm not going to stand around while I watch baby Gilbert take my place", he huffed. "He's not taking your place, Damon, your . . . your . . . just so . . . Ahh", I screamed out in frustration.

"Fine, I know I'm not perfect . . . I'm not Saint Stefan and just because of the baby . . . that doesn't mean that I'm going to change and turn into hi . ." I cut him off, "Is that what you think?" I asked him . . . "That I want you to change you", I couldn't even process that idea.

"Isn't that what everyone always wants . . . someone like Stefan", he replied bitterly.

"Bull shit!" I snapped at him, "Bull shit".

"I don't want Stefan, I want you", I sighed, "Damon . . . the last thing I want is for you to change . . . because to me your perfect".

"The passion you have, I would never want you to lose that . . . love the fact that you're willing to sacrifice everything for what you love", I reached over and caressed his cheek, " I don't care if you kill half the population of Mystic Falls, you will always be perfect to me . . . but I'm not going to share you Damon, I don't shar-" I was cut off once a Damon's soft lips graced mine.

I was lost in this world, and I was barely able to breathe a sigh of relief. I could never understand a love so complex, so consuming as a fire that burned and destroyed all that surrounded it. I had never understood love on any level and his love seemed like a far off ideal, something that only existed between the pages of my favorite literature, Jane Austen, William Blake, Percy Shelly. His love seemed to perfect to be real.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Okay, Okay I know it's been forever since I last Updated, but hopefully you guys enjoyed this chap. There's still one more part to this chapter, and trust me it will be worth it. Anywho: Shout out to my amazing reviewers: Alterbliss, ., BlueToast, Lisadavic, gilbertlove101, VisionInWhite, kiba1278, SomebodyWhoCares, Tvdlover87654, , SomebodyWhoCares , nonfictionreader,KaterinaPPetrova, OMG, and Jenni, Jenbass, VoodooLove, ChristinaAguileraFan, AlexisMariahh, ReginaPhalange, Tvdlover. You guys are awesome. Will update soon. Please Review love to hear what you guys think. Also Thank you ever so much for the follows and favorites, those make my day, but reviews are awesome! And for those who would love to follow on Twitter: follow joeyackles2 . . . Love you guys!

P.S. Please check out my new banner for this story and If you guys don't know, Danielle Campbell would be my ideal Tru. ;)


	43. Chapter 35: Objection! Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own the awesome Tru Camilla-Davis.

* * *

Behind The Gray

Chapter 35: Objection! It's only been one month

Part Two

Mystic Falls, VA

7: 18 A.M.

Davis Household

* * *

"**9"**

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

"_Momma", my sweet Rosalia called out as she ran towards me. A smile gracing her lips . . . she was innocent, not yet corrupted by the world's cruel nature. _

_I have lived too many years, more than one should have. Yet, with all I have survived, I am still wounded the worst by a mere human . . . my human. _

"_Momma, Bekah said th-that . . . we must go back in before the monsters come out", she spoke as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards our home. I turned back as Niklaus took my free hand in his and gave me a calming squeeze._

_I quickly looked away and wiped a stray tear away, as I entered what is now our broken home. "Kassandra, where have you been? Are you mad? Or have you forgotten that tonight is the full moon", I was greeted by Esther scolding tone. I stared at her, not able to speak, what could I say? _

_I feared that I would break, that I would be seen as weak, but what does it matter now. _

_Her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to uncover some mystery, but at this moment I cannot feel, I did not worry, I was numb and from past experiences that was not the best combination. _

"_Kassandra what is wrong?" she asked, "Mother this is not the time to Pry", Niklaus spoke for me. _

"_Momma . . . what's the matter . . . why are you so sad?" Rosalia asked, I kneeled and looked her in her soft gray ashen eyes. "Nothing is the matter . . . Now why don't you and Bekah go play with Henrik in the other room", I said giving Rebekah a pleading look, silently she nodded. _

"_Rosa, why don't we go bother Henrik", she grinned making sure my little Rosalia did not become aware of any conflict. _

"_I don't understand . . . what happened? No? Is Elijah-", "Elijah is alive for now", NiKlaus interrupted her. "I don't understand", she added. _

"_Well, Mother, see your beloved Elijah has made a mockery of our name and of his marriage", "NiKlaus, do no start", I spoke up._

"_No they must know", he replied a bit shocked I was not willing to share the information, that was now embedded in my mind. _

"_Must Know what?" Mikael asked_

_. . ._

* * *

_(Lullaby- Sia) _

I slowly awaken from my dream filled haze, slowly stretching as recalled all the events from last night.

_I gasped for air as we broke apart from our kiss. As much as I wanted to act shock . . . to devour him . . . to be as passionate as he was, all I could muster up was one smile. _

_I managed to sound out a small laugh, as I notice his eyebrows furrow in confusion. And I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind at the moment. _

_I intertwined my fingers with his, "All I ever wanted was for you to fight for me, like I did for you", I whispered as I moved in closer. . . _

A smile grazed my lips as I relished in the warm rays of sun that entered through my bedroom window. I turned to face my still sleeping Damon, and I couldn't help but gaze at him.

_I rested my head on his chest as I felt his hands wrap around me, it felt perfect . . . just perfect . . . and nothing else could possibly make this any better. _

"_I will never stop fighting for you", murmured as his lips graced the top of my head. I lied, now this was perfect. _

"_Just don't hurt me again", I pleaded, "I won't be able to handle heartbreak". _

"_I promise you, I won't hurt you", he breathed out inching closer until our lips graced each other's. _

_I shall do one thing in this life, one thing is certain . . . that is, love you, and long for you, and keep wanting you until I die, I repeated over and over like a mantra giving me enough strength to allow my heart to open up to him for one more time. _

I couldn't help but smile, as I watch his forehead crinkle. "You know this could be considered creepy", he muttered with his eyes still closed.

"You know you just ruined my flashback moment, right", I pouted. "I was wondering why you have a soundtrack playing in the background", he smirked.

"Sorry, Sia's Lullaby is my new obsession", smiled as I turned over and reached for my Iphone which had the song on repeat.

"Mmm . . . well I do like this sight", he purred as I looked down and noticed that my thin sheet blanket was no longer covering me.

"Well, well, what are going to do about it, Mr. Salvatore?" I smirked as I couldn't help but noticed that his gaze was not directed towards my face. "Tsk, Tsk, eyes up here", I told him as I tried to cover up.

"You make me happy", I whispered out, well, when you're not pissing me off that is.

"I know", he said leaning in closer and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. "What can I say, I'm good like that", he smirked.

"Ugh, your conceitedness' never seems to shock me", I said giving him my own smirk, I was about to lean in and kiss him when my phone went off. I turned to face my night stand and reached for my cell.

"Yellow?" I said answering my cell. "Hey, Tru, I'm glad I caught you", I heard my fellow wolf aficionado speak on the other end of the line.

"Mason!" I exclaimed, "Whoa! What's wrong, you never call . . . you always send a text or quirky email".

"Nothing's wrong", he chuckled. "Well, then what do you want? You're interrupting a very intimate moment", I heard him laugh. "Yeah, right? Intimate with what? . . . your vibrat-", "Mason", I interrupted him. I turned to look at Damon who was now grinning, and rummaging through my night stand. I shook my head in disapproval.

"So what's up?" I asked him, while I watched Damon, who now had moved to my dresser.

"Carole wanted me to invite you over for dinner . . . so what do you say?" he asked, I groaned, not really trying to hide my annoyance. "Yeah, I don't really feel like it", I told him, as Damon searched my room vigorously.

"Wait, hold on", I told Mason, "What are you doing?" I asked Damon as he was looking for something in my closet. He gave me a smirked, making me roll my eyes. Frustrating.

I brought my attention back to Mason. "My answers still no", I told him, as I heard him sigh. "Come on", he groaned. "No", I answered.

"Please", he begged.

"No", yeah my answer was not going to change anytime soon.

"Suck it up and be a man", he teased, "Nope", yeah he's not gonna win me with that charm.

"Please, It'll be fun", he pleaded. "Lies", I yelled out, shaking my fist, and of course Damon just rolled his eyes as he gave up on rummaging through my room.

"First of all Carole does not invite me over for dinner without their being a hidden agenda", I told him as I decided it was time to get up and change.

"No, she doesn't, trust me", he pleaded his case. "Nope", I wasn't budging.

"Don't you worry", I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, not happening".

"Don't you worry . . . Don't you worry child", gasp, Swedish House Mafia.

"See Carole has no plan for you", he sang. "Fine", I grumbled and hung up.

"Stupid song . . . now I'm stuck spending my evening with Carole Lockwood", I groaned as I sat on my bed.

"So who was that?" Damon asked, I looked at him and gave him a questioning look. "Let's not pretend like you didn't listen in, like the nosy Vampire you are", I replied.

"As if listening into your conversations is a high priority", he scoffed putting on a black v-neck. "Fine, I'll humor you", I rolled my eyes, "Mason Lockwood, your nemesis has invited me for a Lockwood Dinner", I said giving out a smile sigh.

"If you're dreading it, why are you still going?" he muttered slipping on his jeans.

"Because as much as I hate being buttered up, I do enjoy a free meal", I mused as I picked out some clothes to wear.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have a shower to take and people to annoy", well look at me being all proper and junk.

"Well, speak of the devil", I heard Damon mutter out.  
"Speak of who?" I asked, but before I could get a second syllable out he was gone.  
"Rude, Jack ass", I muttered to myself as I walked towards my bathroom.

* * *

An hour later, I walking into the Grill, looking for . . . "Ah, there you are my good sir", I said tipping my imaginary hat.

"What do you want, Davis", He grumbled out.

"Well, Matthew . . . someone's in a grumpy mood today", I added.

"I'm not grumpy", he spat out.

Well, what's got his panties in a twist. "Don't tell me, Jeremy canceled another play date", I mocked. He stiffened at my statement.

"Oh, God, literally since when did you guys start dating", I groaned face palming myself. I will never fully understand these two bromance.

"Wasn't a 'play date'" he said rolling his eyes, as we both sat down at a booth. "Yeah, yeah, why don't you just man up and tell him your feelings", I said as I placed my hand over his in a caring manner. See I can see sensitive when I want to.

"Yeah, Who the hell do you think we are Dean and Sam", he mocked knowing that would irritate me.

"Don't even go there, Matthew, you know nothing of their brotherly bond", I cried out.

"Plus, the longer you wait, the more of a chance there is that he's found a new guy to hang out with", I teased him.

"Jeremy? Where talking about Jeremy here? The only other guy he hands out with is you", he scoffed, "please, there's more of a chance that he's that serial killer going around in Mystic Falls".

"Objection! Slander", I preached.

"What? What the hell", he said in confusion. "No, not this again".

"Not, what again?" I asked.

"Please, don't tell me you're going to go in that lame, I'm a lawyer phase again", he groaned out running his fingers through his hair.

"Lame?" I scoffed, "As if, I would be the perfect lawyer".

"Tru, you're like the most unfocused person I know", he said clearly insulting me, I mean I'm a focused person, like the best focused person, I could totally do this, I mean . . . Ah crap I need to return that dress back to Forever21. Wait, focus, Tru.

"You know what! Challenge excepted", I shouted with determination, and stood up.

"Wait, what challenge? That was not a challenge", he said trying to back out of whatever plan I was starting to create.

"To late Matthew, three hours, get your shit together, cuz you're prosecuting Jeremy", I gave him a grin as I walked out. Prosecuting? Is that the right word? Hmm.

* * *

Walking absentmindedly for ten minutes I realized one very valuable lesson. I really needed to stop walking out of places, I mean I really had nowhere to go, everyone was avoiding me for some odd reason.

I reached into the pocket of my favorite jeans and reached for my phone. Well, since everyone else is busy for some odd reason, might as well, call my alliance for a meeting.

* * *

I slammed my wooden gable on my dinner table, "here, here, the meeting for the Christian Grey fan club will now begin", I projected.

"Who the heck is Christian Grey?" Jeremy asked, turning to Katherine, who was not amused like always.

"The man of my dreams", I thought I heard Katherine whisper out, hmm . . . I can comment on that right now, or I can save it for later.

I decided not to comment on what I had heard.

"Alright, Alright, so I managed to map out the last few attack sites", I told them as I brought out my marked map.

"Uh, Tru, that's a Candy Land board", Jeremy pointed out. "Yeah, I don't own any maps, so this had to work", I added.

"Okay, so most of the killings have been in the woods . . . obviously . . . I mean that like Vampire Central", I mean it's true, It's not like they'll attack at Target.

"Okay, well, the faster, we find him, the faster we can start torturing information out of him", I concluded.

"No, shit", Katherine muttered.

"Alright, onto more important things, Jeremy, we need to talk about your case", I told him.

He gave me a confused look. "What case?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I did forget to tell you . . . Matthew, is taking you to court, you're being charged for multiple manslaughter, and being a shitty friend", I told him.

"Let me guess, that was your Idea", he crossed his arms slightly amused.

"Yes, I couldn't just let him go about slandering your semi-good name", I said hoping he would buy it, truth is I was just bored, hey, at least this is a better alternative to just killing people for the fun of it.

"Sure, and I'm guessing you're my lawyer?" he asked, "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, the fact that you're wearing a pant suit and have been carrying a suitcase, was a slight hint", he said pointing to my attire.

Yeah, I can rock a pant suit. "Yeah, well we need to get your shit together, the trials in an hour", I told him very calmly.

"God, the things your drag me into", he groaned in annoyance.

* * *

"Okay, we all know that Matt's not the best negotiator, but when the time is right, he's gonna come at you, and he's gonna come at you hard!" I yelled as I leaned into my chair, propping my legs on my desk.

"So here's what you gotta do, you gotta deny", I started, "Deny. Just deny it".

"Just deny it", he agreed.

"Deny, deny, deny, deny it to the end", I said enthusiastically, Jeremy started pacing the room. Whoa, I think he's finally getting into it.

I stood up quickly, "If you deny something, it means it never happened", I walked over and sat on the edge of my desk.

"You gotta promise me something here, buddy", I said cupping both of my hands in a pleading gesture.

"Uh-huh", he responded.

"You gotta stop, you gotta stop with the hole filled lies", I paused, "You gotta be smarter, lie better, learn a thing or two from me".

"Tru . . . your confu-" I interrupted him. "Shh, shh, shh . We're gonna get you the help. All right? But in the meantime, you gotta give me the time to, like, build your case. You know? To—to help your defense out", I started humming out the Law and Order theme song.

"Like, you know, I gotta do my thing. And then-" I continued humming out the theme song. After a while he started joining in. "And then I do some moves, and Bam your freed".

"Yeah, Okay, but what the hell does that have anything to do with what we're talking about?" He asked me.

"I don't know, you know", I stammered. "I mean It's a great show', he added. "Yeah, its just Lawyer stuff", I said giving him a confident nod.

"You're BS-ing like crazy", he told me, rolling his eyes at me.

"Ooh, ooh, ohh, Accusations . . . those are no good", I slowly back walked towards the door. "I'm gonna gett these charges off, I promise", I reached for the door knob and slowly walked out, humming the theme song to Law and Order.

* * *

"This is the moment, the defining moment for my career, what I've been working for all my life", I told myself.

"Tru, how many times, do I have to tell you, stop saying your inner monologues out load", Jeremy sneered as we both enter through the Grill's doors. I turned to look at him, though, this was just something awesome. We both walked in, I wearing a light grey pantsuit, carrying my suitcase filled with skittles, with Jeremy next to me, looking quite spiffy in his black suit.

I walked towards Matt who was definitely not dressed for success. But the guy next to him was. The guy was gorgeous, chestnut brown shaggy curly hair, silky light brown eyes. The sight of him almost made my mouth water.

"Matthew", I greeted him, "I see you've acquired extra council to help you out on this case", I told him nodding slightly towards his friend.

"Yeah, Tru, this is Dean", he motioned to the guy next to him, "Dean, this is my annoying and somehow entertaining friend".

Aww, how sweet of him. "Alright, alright, enough of this jibber jabber, let's get this started", I clapped my hands in excitement.

"Oh, did I forget to mention Tru, that Dean here is Pre-Law", He stated rather smugly. "Say what now?" I stammered, fuck me.

* * *

"Calling up my first Witness to the stand, a Ms. Jenna Sommers", Dean told the judge who was now Elena, how she involved herself into this? I have to no Idea.

"Ms. Sommers, now do you mind if my associate and I ask you a couple of questions?" He asked her. Jenna still not sure what was happened just played along. Thankfully I had been plowing Jenna with drinks so, she was being extremely playful.

"Don't feel compelled to answer any of them, Ms. Sommers", I spoke up, "I will be recording this conversation".

"I noticed you like margaritas", Dean motioned towards her drink.  
"Ah, cut the chitchat, My client's clearly a busy woman, Ask your questions", I but in.

"In your opinion, miss, was your nephew an angry child?" he asked her.

"Objectin, Leading", I butted in.

"Did he ever exhibit any hatred towards women?" he dared to ask her, which was darn right shameful, whitebutterfly is a gentle beast.

"Irrelevant questioning", I cut him off, okay, okay maybe I was making shit up, but come on, I couldn't let him win. Not only is Jeremy's life on the line (no it isn't), but my career as a lawyer is (again no it isn't).

"Do you think he was raised in a dysfunctional family?" "Move to strike", I interrupted.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" He snapped turning to me.

"Ask her fair questions", I started to argue with him.

Okay, so this is how it's been for the last hour, Dean and I couldn't get a word out without pissing off the other, annoying, handsome piece of-

"Fine, I'll give you one question, and then we're out of here! One question", I yelled out in frustration, I walked back to the table which was now the defenses stand.

"You think your nephew's out there killing people?" he dared to ask that question.

"Yeah", she giggle out.

"Damn, it, Drunk Jenna", I cried out, "Damn, it, you just buried me! You buried me . . . that's my whole case", and with that one word Jenna lost me my case.

"It's okay, Tru, we'll get them next time", Jeremy tried to lift my spirit up. But the sight of Dean's cocky smile just made my blood boil. How could I hate someone so quickly.

"Tru, nice try, maybe next time kiddo", Dean said giving a nudge on my shoulder. "Yeah, sure next time", I mumbled.

"See you when you start your shift", he replied coyly. "Oh, did I mention I'm the new bartender".

Ugh, cockiness, you my good sir, have made an enemy.

* * *

(Make sure you scroll down for a preview of the next chap)

A/N: yes, yes, I know, took too long! Anywho: Thanks for all the Favorites, follows and reviews, you guys are awesome. Special thanks to my amazing reviewers: Alterbliss, ., BlueToast, Lisadavic, gilbertlove101, VisionInWhite, kiba1278, SomebodyWhoCares, Tvdlover87654, , SomebodyWhoCares , nonfictionreader,KaterinaPPetrova, OMG, and Jenni, Jenbass, VoodooLove, ChristinaAguileraFan, AlexisMariahh, ReginaPhalange, Tvdlover, ImmortalYou, Savannah 1864, TVDLover211, Allietorres, grandma406, Kika, IrishBeauty294, , Voodoolove, and all you guest. Just to give you guys a little sneak peak into the next chap.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here, you're gonna blow my cover", I scold him as I duck in further into the bushes. Why do I always get Jeremy into these types of situations, well, at least it's not Elena, or Stefan would kill me.

"This seems extraordinarily dangerous", Jeremy pleaded as he stood on the side of the vacant road next to the woods.

"Jer, that is the point of being here", I told him, "This is the area of the highest concentration of 'animal attacks'.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm starting to change my mind, I feel like a sitting duck over here", he shivered slightly.

"Well, if you recall, you volunteered for this", maybe he didn't.

"You forced me", he groaned out, rubbing the palm of his hands for heat.

"Well, you fit the profile", I managed to say without breaking a smile. "Again, no I don't", he gave me an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, you do your gorgeous, now look sexy for this guy, otherwise he's never gonna come", I told him as he tried to cover himself up.

"I don't understand why I have to be in a mesh tank", he whined.

I ignored him, "Get back out there, tiger, you can do it, I believe in you", I gave him a thumbs up.

I watched closely as I saw man In a purple suit walk by, "Damn, boy, who you with?", he asked turning to Jeremy.

Damn, I think he's a pimp.

* * *

P.S. Please Review love to hear what you guys think. Also Thank you ever so much for the follows and favorites, those make my day, but reviews are awesome! And for those who would love to follow on Twitter: follow joeyackles2 . . . Love you guys!


End file.
